Darkness Fades
by Darth Melly
Summary: Jak II AU A twist of fate, and time, tore two people from their separate worlds. As each tries to find the way home, will they come to find that leaving each other will be too hard? Can they find a way to fight the darkness standing between them? FIN!
1. Book I, Ch 1, Prison Life

**Authors Notes:**

Ok, This is my story, I just thought I'd give you a little information on it before you start! Everything that happened in Jak and Daxter, the Precursor Legacy did happen in my story. Jak II and Jak 3 parts of my story is were it changes because of an introduction of a new character.

So my story is really an alternate reality to the Jak II and Jak 3 games. Chapter 1, below the prologue, starts when Jak is in prison (the part that the game cut out) and later you meet my new character which changes the outcome of the story to the games. Please read! It will be worth it! I promise! (Also, I don't own the rights to the Jak games, and no money was made to make my story! Just helped to continue my love for the games!)

* * *

**(Samos' disembodied voice, start of opening speech)**

_For a world to exist, there must be balance. For every hot day, there is the cool night. For every blistering summer, there is winter's cold grasp. For every death, there is a new birth..._

_This world is out of balance, though few know of it. Only the few sages that still exist, like myself, can hear the very stones of the planet calling out for an answer. _

_I have seen the begining of this story, but the ending is unclear, for it has not come to pass. Everything that has been set in motion in the past will lead to an outcome, what that outcome is, even the oldest and wisest of the trees cannot foresee. Whatever the end, it must bring balance to the Galaxy, or it shall be the end of all._

_ A young man in a focus of this story, he who already saved the world from peril once before. But the trees themselves hint of another...My heart tells me that this 'other' shall play a pivotal roll in what is to come. If together they shall save our planet...only the Precursors know..._

**(End Samos' opening speech.)**

**

* * *

**

**Book I**

**

* * *

**

_**Prologue:**_

_**The Precursors**_

A race of beings known as the Precursors to the elf-like inhabitants of this small, out-of-the-way planet lived and vanished, seemingly, without a trace as to their true form. Many statues, buildings, and mystifying machines have stood in disrepair for countless years; collecting dust. Any function that they served was lost with the disappearance of the Precursors. The people left on the planet can't recall the last time any Precursor artifact had been seen in use.

Decades pass, followed by centuries; until eventually the elf-like planet dwellers lose any memories they had of the Precursors. The majesty of their intelligence lost in many foggy years. The Precursors eventually pass into the realm of myth, with the only proof of the once high powers of the universe being giant ruins littering the planet. Many believed that the Precursors would one day return. Others regarded these 'believers' as fools holding on to a past that no one could seem to remember.

No one could remember the power that the Precursors held, so how could they know that they were forced to forget? How could they possibly link their foggy past to anything but the lack of scribes to retell the history to the next generation? The humble people that inhabit the planet solely since the Precursors vanished lost their history, because of the Precursors. The two races had lived in harmony and in close friendship on the planet for a millennia, until the Precursors betrayed their friends. They betrayed them so that they could save them.

An enemy had emerged from their own ranks. Those among the Precursors who had been tainted by the dark form of eco changed; and instead of nurturing life, they sought to destroy it. It was a desperate time for the Precursors; many planets fell, one by one, to this new enemy.

There seemed to be no way to stop the Dark Makers (as they came to be called). Many years passed an there seemed to be no hope, until a prophecy was made. The wisest and strongest mystic among the elf people prophesized of the only two people that could save the universe from the Dark Makers.

_Together in darkness; the darkness first;  
The heart shall bloom when times seem worst._

_Amid the darkness the light shall grow;  
__The power of heart it shall show._

_A balance met, of dark and light;_  
_ Born in heart and strength of might._

_ Together the two shall end the strife;_  
_ Between that of death and life._

_ Together to start, together to end;  
Together all worlds they shall mend._

_The day when dark and light co-in-side;  
The day that past and future collide._

With this prophecy the Precursors abandoned the planet. All but a few remained on the planet; and those few that remained moved underground amid the mass underground roadways. With the immense knowledge and machinery, the Precursors used their power to make the people on the planet forget all about them, to save them. They made them forget how to use the Precursor technology, so that the Dark Makers couldn't trace any Precursor presence on the planet. So that they could keep the planet safe that would eventually provide the only two that could save the universe. Those that stayed watched and waited with a hope that one day the two heroes could one day be identified and bring an end to the Dark Makers.

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Prison Life**_

Our young hero lay on the hard, filthy floor in complete darkness. The one small sliver of light that pierced the darkness came from beyond the barred door. He lay chasing the whispers in his memory, delirious for an unknown reason, at least in his mind. What had happened? Where was he? These questions seemed foolish in his befuddled state of mind. Why worry about such silly things? He was content to lie there staring blankly into the darkness of the unknown. Thinking of nothing and wondering of nothing, to never have to worry about anything…no worries…no concerns…just darkness.

Oh! How would it be to live without worry! Or pain, no pain. _Just stop the endless pain! _The mocking pain of life, never stops, never gives mercy…_never…_

A pain filled screech penetrated our hero's mind, which brought about the logic hidden inside. The delirium replaced by confusion…confusion and more pain. The instant the scream parted from some unknown person's lips Jak sat up quickly, perhaps in some silly notion to help, or in fear from the fresh memory of his own dark eco ordeal. Jak's body shook in exhaustion, sending pain through every muscle in his young body. The pain ripped through every part of him, everything burned and his organs felt as if molten lava was being pumped through him instead of his usual stores of blood. Had Daxter felt like this when he had touched dark eco?

The pain was threatening to send Jak back into unconsciousness. He struggled for quite some time to remain awake. He had already been out for too long.

After the pain had dulled into a mere throbbing Jak gritted his teeth and forced his aching body into an upright position. More misery came with his movement; he had to stifle a yell that almost escaped his dry throat.

Jak concentrated on the high-pitched scream that echoed from the Dark Eco Injection room, hoping with all of his heart that it wasn't one of his friends going through the same pain he had gone through. Thankfully the voice didn't seem familiar. Jak shivered inadvertently as he imagined one of his friends on that nightmarish table, having to go through the same pain he had endured. Samos…Daxter…Keira…Oh how he hoped that they escaped the Baron's notice. _If Keira is being experimented on…_the thought made him hate Erol even more.

Jak forced the thought out of his mind. Keira being tortured was not something he wished to think about, if she was he knew he couldn't help her. So he held on to the hope that she escaped the Barron's notice.

_But how could you fall from the sky and NOT be noticed? _Jak heaved a sigh, he knew he couldn't stop Erol if his friends were prisoners and he hated feeling so helpless. Jak turned his thoughts to escape in a futile attempt to keep his mind off his friends.

His eyes had adjusted to the darkness now. He could make out the walls of the cell. He could also see a small, metal cot pushed against the wall. Jak braced himself for the pain he knew would come and staggered to his feet. His muscles were stiff from lying on the hard steel floor. The Precursors only know how long he lay there, a few hours or a few days? His movement, after the initial pain, helped warm his muscles and slowly it became easier to move. The cell he was in was bare, there was nothing of interest, and so he walked to the door of his small prison. The door itself was steel, so there was no hope of breaking it down.

Jak's thoughts were shattered by another nightmarish scream. This scream seemed so much closer. Jak's heart jumped in remembered pain.

The only light in his cell came from slits in the door, which were about eye level for Jak. Jak continued to the door and put his eye up to one of the slits. After blinking several times at the bright light his eyes became adjusted to it, so now he could see the extent of his predicament.

The adjacent room was a large chamber and in the center was a platform that was almost completely surrounded by a pit. A small metal walkway led right up to that accursed restraining table. And hovering right above the current victim was that horrible creation, the unholy machine that could infuse a person with dark eco without changing them…if the person survived…

Abruptly the poor soul's screaming stopped as the injection stopped. His pitiful screams were replaced as the machine booted out an empty glass capsule. Then a small mechanical arm slid the next capsule into place. The dark eco glinted a blackish-purple color as the light caught it. Within seconds the sound of the machine powering-up echoed into Jak's cell. Electricity was shot through the dark eco capsule, where the blue hue of the energy turned into an unnatural purple color and shot into the strangers' midsection.

The instant the dark eco electricity touched him his back arched as the power ripped through him, causing his muscles to flex involuntarily. Just as suddenly as the screams stopped they started again. To see a grown man scream in such a way hit Jak in the soul. This wasn't just some horrible dream, it was REAL, and no matter how much he wished it to be otherwise he knew then that he couldn't escape it.

Jak couldn't stand to see the strangers' pain anymore; he turned unsteadily on his feet and walked the few steps to the metal cot. He thought he was going to be sick. He collapsed on the cot, the cold steel pressed against his face just seemed to sharpen the bite of reality.

Slowly the screams faded, replaced by the slow humming of the machine again. Jak could see in his mind's eye the next cartridge sliding into place above the frame of the unknown man. Jak could hear the machine powering-up again, he braced himself for the pitiful screams…but they didn't come.

"Dark eco injection cycle aborted, subject terminated," a synthetic woman's voice cut into Jak's mind. The voice seemed so harsh and cold.

An angry yell followed. "Another weak one!" Erol's voice boomed with hatred, followed with the sound of fist hitting metal. "He didn't even make it through the fourth capsule!" After a few seconds of silence his voice continued with the same harshness. "Get his worthless corpse off of my table! See if our next specimen is still alive, and be quick about it!" Erol spat the last words.

Jak still was lying there on the cot, but he was listening intently. He heard as boots hit the metal floor when Erol's unknown companion (or companions) followed his orders. After a short time the boots became louder. Jak's heart raced, fearing they were coming for him.

His worst fears were realized as he heard the door to his cell slide open. Light bathed the room. Jak lay still on his cot in fear and he closed his eyes, feigning unconsciousness.

The guards entered without worry, no doubt thinking he was dead…were they in for a surprise. Jak's eyes were closed but he could hear two sets of boots on the floor, they stopped right next to his cot. They stood and talked a few seconds then Jak could feel one leaning over him. His hand touched his neck searching for a pulse, that's when Jak struck.

Jak opened his eyes quickly and brought his foot up to meet the guard in the face. The guard fell to the floor and Jak jumped to his feet intending to get the other guard, but he never got that far. The last guard was too quick and he shot Jak with his stun gun.

Jak felt the electricity course through his body, all of his muscles seized up as the charge cut through his sore tissue. The shock made Jak loose the ability to control his movements and he fell light-headed to the hard metal floor.

The guard that Jak had managed to surprise was back on his feet and took advantage of Jak's helplessness. The guards booted foot connected with the soft flesh of Jak's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The blow almost knocked him unconscious again. He lay on the floor, completely vulnerable. Jak concentrated on his breathing, for it was the only bodily function he could control.

The guard that had shocked him laughed as he grabbed Jak's arm and started to pull him along the floor out of the cell. "We got a live one here!" He called triumphantly to the waiting Erol.

Jak couldn't make out much because his sight was blurry. Within a few seconds they had him strapped into the restraint table, he could feel the bands holding his arms and legs in place. Blinding light shone down on him, he could barely make out a dark shape above him.

"Congratulations," Jak realized that the shape was Erol by his mocking voice, "you're the first person to ever survive a whole night."

Jak noticed that the light dimmed slightly as the machine hovered lower over his chest.

"The first time you managed to restrain your screams, but don't worry, I'll make sure to help you let out your emotions this time…"

Jak thrashed, trying desperately to escape the bounds on his arms and legs as he heard the machine power-up. He could see the machines' sensors rotating around his head. Erol laughed at Jak's attempts to escape. In that moment Jak hated Erol more than any other man could possibly hate another. Jak swore to himself that he wouldn't call out, he refused to give Erol the satisfaction of hearing him beg for mercy.

The machine shot the dark eco electricity right into Jak's chest. His entire body thrashed involuntarily as it tore through him. It took every ounce of strength for him not to call out; he bit his lip to prevent it. It seemed like hours before the first capsule had exhausted its dark eco, but in actuality it was only a minute or two. _One capsule down, five to go…

* * *

_

After the sixth and final capsule the terrible torture was over, until the next day when he would have to go through the hell again, and again the following day. When Jak wasn't being experimented on he would have to endure the screams of many other victims. Erol would try the dark eco injection on many people. Most didn't survive the cycle, and those who did wouldn't make it through the long night. After a few months of trying to find another who could survive the dark eco injections the Baron dropped experimenting on fresh subjects, Jak was the only one under the Baron's eye…for a time.

It has been one year since that fateful day when Jak fell from the sky. Nightmares have been plaguing what little relief Jak has from his prison life. In his dreams he sees himself committing the most horrible of atrocities. He sees himself as some horrible beast with horns and claws, harming the innocent and worse.

Over the last year Jak has noticed a change in himself, anger has manifested in his heart, hate for the Baron and his right-hand-man Erol. He feels the darkness growing during each dark eco injection. Whatever the Baron had hoped to achieve from the injections seemed to be coming to pass…

* * *

Jak sat up quickly on his cot. He had had another nightmare; this dream was the worst so far. He couldn't find any reasoning behind these dreams. There was no way he would do such horrible things. 

He crossed his legs in from of him and combed his fingers through his hair. It had been two months since he has started having the dreams. Over time they became more and more frequent.

Jak sighed and climbed out of bed. It must be early; Erol hadn't seen fit to turn the lights on in the adjoining chamber. Jak was so tired. It had been hard for him to get any sleep lately. His dreams had made sure of that. Jak pushed the thought out of his mind. He didn't wish to think about the dreams any more than he had to.

Jak walked to his cell door and on the floor was his waiting breakfast. If you could call it a meal, the portion of food was very small, just big enough to keep the occupants of the prison alive. Jak ate what little food there was; at least he ate the sludge they pass off as food.

When Jak had about finished his 'meal' he heard a commotion in the Injection Chamber. He got to his feet and looked out into the chamber from the bars in the door.

The chamber's lights flickered on as Erol entered. His boots clattered against the steel floor as he made for the controls to the dark eco injector. He walked right past Jak's cell as he made for the controls to the machine. He seemed to be in a good mood for some reason. Jak couldn't help thinking that today was going to be _exceptionally_ long.

After Erol had turned on the machine, his two personal guards entered. They each had an arm of a girl who was thrashing wildly, trying desperately to escape. The guards were too burly though. They dragged her kicking and screaming to the restraining table. As they passed his cell he noticed the girl was about his age, maybe a little younger. He also got a feeling as if he had seen her before, somewhere. But how is that possible? He was in a strange world; he pushed the questions out of his head. Yet her face seemed familiar and it was also beautiful, even though she was terrified. What Erol was doing was so immoral, had they no honor? They had tested the eco injection on so many and he was the only one to survive. Why try again? The only answer he could think of was that Erol was now using it for a death sentence. Had the girl insulted Erol and now he was getting revenge?

The girl thrashed significantly trying to gain freedom, but the guards had her pinned on the table as Erol secured her arms and legs. When she was secure Erol ordered the guards away. He walked around her, trying to intimidate her, as he put fresh dark eco capsules in the machine.

"What a shame it would be to loose someone as pretty as you," he stroked her face with his hand. She turned her head from him in disgust. Erol just laughed.

"You be nicer to me and I might be able to get you out of here," he continued to caress her. "But you'd have to be _VERY _nice to me." It wasn't very hard to understand what he was trying to insinuate.

For the first time she looked at Erol. She lifted her head from the table to get a better look at him.

"I'D RATHER DIE!" She spat at him defiantly.

She lowered her head back down to the table and turned from Erol once again.

Erol left her side and flipped a switch on the control panel to the machine. All the instruments and sensors came alive. They circled around her on the table taking measurements. The main part of the machine lowered closer to her chest, the needle hanging ominously above her. Again she started pulling on her restraints, fear was easily readable on her face as she stared up at the machine.

"Thinking of changing your mind?" Erol gloated. He was _so_ sure that she would reconsider.

She tore her gaze from the machine above her. Erol had an insufferably arrogant look on his face. Her eyes became hard as she looked at him.

"_Never_," her voice was a low, loathing growl. Jak barely heard it over all the machinery.

Erol initiated the cycle.

She started to fight against the cuffs over her wrists as the electricity shot through the capsule. The dark eco laced electricity hit her dead in the stomach. She thrashed violently against the restraints as the purple tainted energy hit her. Her back arched uncontrollably and a blood-curtailing scream escaped her lips.

Jak swore in that instant that he would kill Baron Praxis and Erol, slowly and painfully.

Jak turned from the small window. He didn't want to see her in such a position. He couldn't stand to see her small form convulsing on the table anymore. But no matter how hard he pressed his hands against his ears he couldn't hold out her screams.

After what seemed like an agonizing eternity her screams stopped.

Jak uncovered his ears. Anger flooded through him, he swore that Praxis and Erol would pay for all of the lives they had taken, for all the pain they had caused. It made him sick that people could be that cruel, not even Gol and Maia were _that_ ruthless.

His thoughts were interrupted by the main computer's woman-like voice.

"Dark eco injection cycle complete. Bio-readings nominal and unchanged."

Jak went back to the bars in his cell door. He looked out to see the girl unconscious on the table. Erol had released the binds holding her to the table and his guards were in the process of dragging her to her cell. It was amazing, she had managed to survive, but the odds were against her that she would live through the night.

The guards dragged her limp form to a cell across the chamber from Jak. When they passed Jak he noticed that her wrists were bleeding from her painful seizures. Lucky for her she probably wouldn't wake the next morning.

It was then his turn to be the test animal. The guards came for him, but he fought like he always did. After a short struggle one of them managed to stun him. They pulled him along the floor to the table, nothing new there.

But when he got there he was in for something new.

"Well, well, well. Good morning Freak," Erol used the derogatory nickname he had given Jak. But he didn't say it with the usual contempt in his voice. Erol was in too good of a mood, something was defiantly wrong.

"I suppose I should give you a new name, considering the new girl is much more a freak than you." He was babbling as he set the controls. "If she survives maybe I'll call her Freak_ess_." He laughed at his own brainless comedy. " The Freak and the Freak_ess_, what a lovely couple you'll make."

Abruptly Erol changed the subject. Apparently even he got sick of his own stupid jokes.

"The Baron is getting sick of no progress in his experiments," he got a sick humor out of his own words. "He has decided to up your dosage."

Jak looked at the machine above him and sure enough there was two more dark eco capsules waiting to slide into place.

Erol chuckled sneeringly, "After a year of silence I don't believe even_ you_ can hold your tongue for that long."

Jak was sure to prove him wrong. Though it took so much effort he was practically unconscious when they had thrown him back in his cell. Jak was delirious for many hours. When he felt he had sobered-up it must have been the middle of the night.

Jak cautiously moved his muscles. He didn't want to strain himself. His body seemed much more resilient to the dark eco then when he first was taken prisoner. Also he felt much stronger. His muscles had grown considerably over the last year.

He went to the door to try to determine how long until morning. All was dark in the adjoining chamber, with the exception of a dull light from the security panels and one light on the opposite side of the chamber. The small blinking red light indicated that the cell was in use. He hadn't seen any lights on in months.

Jak was just about to turn back to his cot when he saw movement coming from the girl's cell. He was very surprised to see that she could move. Her face was lit by the faint blue light coming from the security screens, in the light see looked excessively pale, her face was heartbreaking. She was in pain and terrified. Jak thought that he must have looked just like that a year ago.

Yet again Jak thought that he had seen her somewhere, but he couldn't place her. They stared across the distance at each other, not saying a word. They were both in the same desperate situation. Two poor souls that were caught in this hell, they both understood each other's looks. They both thought that they were going to die in this prison.

Jak had to admire her, she had spat Erol's offer back in his face even though she thought she was going to die. Erol had hinted he would let her loose if she performed certain _favors_. Her look had said that she would rather die than live as a whore to the monstrous Erol.

"I'm Erin."

Jak was surprised by her voice; he hadn't expected her to be able to speak.

She was looking at him, clearly expecting an answer. Jak hadn't spoken for as long as he could remember. Frankly he wasn't sure he even had an intelligible voice.

After a few minutes of silence she started to turn from her door. He didn't want her to leave, her presence was comforting, so he thought that he would give talking a try.

"Jak."

She turned back to him. She had a downhearted look in her eyes, but she gave an effort to smile. She looked thankful to see that not everyone in this prison was a monster…

* * *

**Two months later…**

Jak woke late in the night. His dreams were yet again interrupted by a nightmare. But this time something was terribly wrong…

His entire body burned inside and out. Within seconds his body began to convulse. His muscles stiffened. The pain was much worse than the dark eco treatments. Purple light emitted from his body in small volts. His fingernails and two points on his head felt as if something was pushing out from the inside. His chest throbbed, pressure built up inside, feeling as if it was going to explode. Jak let out a yell as the pain reached a climax, until he felt something rip inside him.

Anger now controlled him. He leaped from the bed and made for the door thinking of only one thing, escape. His hands had grown black claws; he used them to scrape at the door. Sparks were given off at the strength he used to strike the door, friction scraped off small shavings of metal. He continued in an uncontrollable fury. Beating and scratching at the iron bars, but they were too strong.

At this point Jak's mind realized what he had become. He started to fight it. It took all of is concentration. He stared down at his claws and imagined them getting smaller and slowly they started to draw back until they were normal. Jak touched his head. He felt the horns on his head fade as well and his skin turned back to its normal color. Slowly the purple light faded, leaving him in complete darkness.

Then Jak collapsed to the floor in complete shock, what had he become?

* * *

**Author's notes:** Book I will take place in Jak II, Book II will take place in Jak 3(when I get there). I decided to put it all in one story on so that you (the readers) wont have to leave and then search for Book II, this will just make it easier. I added the Prologue to make the story feel more epic, like I have the conclusion planned in my head. 

I wanted to emphasize how terrible Jak's time is prison had been.(perhaps I have just been reading to much Edgar Allen Poe) I tried to get a lot of detail into it, I don't know if I did the greatest of jobs. Hope you enjoyed! Please review now that you have read it! I would love some constructive criticism.


	2. Book I, Ch 2, Sweet Freedom

**Chapter Two:**

**Sweet Freedom**

Jak tried desperately to regain control of his breathing. He lay out fully on the floor, the steel was cool and brought relief to his burning skin. His breath came in trembling gasps. Jak brought his hands to his face, wiping the sweat from his forehead. The shock still ripped through his mind. What he had become terrified him beyond words. He tried unsuccessfully to keep his hands from shaking.

The Baron had gotten his wish. He had created a monstrous man to lead the Krimson Guard into battle against the Metal Head armies. And once he discovered his experiment was a success he would continue on more innocent people. Perhaps even exhausting the entire populace of Haven City with his mad lust for an undefeatable army.

The Baron made Jak sick to his stomach. How could someone do that to his or her own people? It made him sick, sick and angry…

Jak had finally regained his breath. He got to his feet, gritting his teeth at the pain, and went to his cell door. He couldn't help but notice that he was getting quite good at shrugging off soreness. Understandable, considering all the pain he was forced to endure.

He looked out into the Eco Injection Chamber to be meet with the deep brown eyes of his fellow prisoner. Erin was holding on to the small bars to her door, her eyes showed that she was worried for him.

"Are you alright?"

Her voice echoed the concern in her eyes.

His heart raced, he didn't know what to say. What was he _supposed_ to say? How could he explain what happened to him? And if he did, how would she react? She would most likely be terrified, but he couldn't blame her if she was. _He_ was terrified, how could he expect her not to be? She might even completely avoid him because of her fear.

His heart ached at the thought of losing the only semblance of a friend he had. So Jak was selfish and held the _whole_ truth from her.

"I had another nightmare." He prayed that was explanation enough for her.

"_Another?_ You've had them before?"

Jak had never liked the idea of showing weakness to anybody. But because they had seen each other in terrible pain many times over the two months she had been here, he felt like they had a small bond, or understanding of each other, so he told her a little about the nightmares.

"Yeah, they started about four months ago."

Erin nodded her head softly, sadly. She still had her eyes on him. She was still worried about him, but she didn't push questions that he didn't wish to go into detail about. His heart thanked her for that.

Jak's heart gave a sudden jump. Erin was well on her way to becoming the same as him, an uncontrollable monster that emerged from within to unleash a wrath of destruction. His dreams seemed to have heralded this change in him. His nightmares hadn't started until he was in prison for about eight months. He hadn't changed until about six months after the dreams started, but would it be different for her? Would her body take differently to the dark eco? Had her nightmares started already? Jak knew that he could ask, but he didn't wish to worry her more than he needed to.

Suddenly the lights flashed on. Jak and Erin each pulled their heads back into their dark cells instinctively. Erol's boots gave a clatter that announced his arrival. His two guards were two steps behind. Erol had made the experiments into clockwork over the past few months. Erol went to the machine as the guards went for Jak, as they did every day.

The guards had long ago given up trying to drag Jak to the machine with their bare hands. Instead they shot blindly into his cell until an electrical bolt from their guns stunned him and then they would drag him to the machine, Jak being unable to fight back. Jak dodged a few gun charges before they had managed to sedate him. Within minutes they had him secured on that horrid table.

After all this time Erol had _even _gotten sick of tormenting Jak with insults, ironies, etc. He was behind the controls and setting the parameters for the machine. The machine whirred and hummed as it always did. It lowered down to above Jak's chest at Erol's command from the controls. Jak had a fleeting thought, would he change back into that monster if he touched the dark eco?

The machine started to power-up but then lost momentum. Erol's hated laugh cut across the buzzing from the machine.

"By the way, the Baron has decided to up your dosage again."

Jak's eyes shot to the capsules hanging above him. And sure enough there was an extra one, which added up to nine total. Jak looked at Erol and was meet with his malevolent grin.

"I'm surprised that he entrusts a dimwit such as yourself with such a job." Jak couldn't seem to hold his tongue, but he sure didn't regret saying it at his reaction.

Erol's grin disappeared instantly at Jak's comment, which gave Jak a small amount of satisfaction. Jak could see the fire ignite in Erol's eyes as he rounded the control panel towards his restrained body. Erol's hand grabbed a handful of Jak's blonde-green hair and tore his head from resting on the table. A vicious snarl was plastered across his face. _Ohhh…if looks could kill…_

A fake-pleasant grin slowly covered Erol's face, but Jak could still see the enraged look plainly in his eyes.

"What a surprise… you can talk," Erol seemed to be fighting for control of his voice. "I was under the impression that you were brainless."

Erol's attempt to bait him just made Jak laugh, which in turn made Erol livid.

Erol used Jak's hair to slam his head back on the table. Then he turned and made his way back to the controls.

While watching Erol's path Jak noticed that Erin was looking out of her cell at him. The black steel bars framed her sad face. They made her skin look unnaturally pale as he looked at her. What would the Baron do to them when he found out about the changing? Jak didn't know and he didn't want to find out. As the machine powered up he swore he would do _anything_ he could to prevent the Baron from finding out, to save him and Erin from what Praxis had planed for them. _Anything…_

The purple-tinted electricity tore through Jak's body, but this time he could feel the strange anger grow inside. It felt as if some monster was trying to rip through his skin, trying feverishly to escape the prison that was his body. Jak clenched his teeth, trying to keep the darkness inside him under control. The monster inside thrashed at his senses. It was then that Jak had to make a decision, would he hold on to his pride and not give Erol the satisfaction of hearing him scream? Or would he save himself and Erin from further, perhaps even worse, experiments from the Baron?

Jak used what little control he had over his body and glanced at Erin's cell. She was still watching him. Her hand was over her mouth holding back sobs, her cheeks wet from tears. She was so scared, who else would save her? Or even _could_ save her?

He turned back to the unholy machine above him that was still pumping energy into him. He had to face his enemy. He had made his decision.

Jak through up mental defenses that shut out the physical world, he blocked out everything, the pain, even the light in his eyes. He concentrated his entire mind on keeping the darkness held up inside. He refused to let it out; there was no other option. He gave himself no other option. He wasn't aware of anything outside his body. He had left his body to react on instinct, and the body's instinctive reaction to pain is to yell.

And he did yell, his screams echoed in the room, seeming to magnify them. He wasn't aware that he had broken his vow of silence…

* * *

Erin quickly turned her back on the horrors occurring in the adjacent room. Jak's screams had pushed her to the limit that she could take. Her sobs came, there seemed to be nothing she could do to prevent them. She leaned her back to the door for support. His screams cut through her, had she sounded like that? She could never really recall screaming, she could only remember the pain. 

Her legs didn't seem to want to hold her anymore. She slid along the steel door to the floor. She was an emotional mess and she hated herself for it. Why couldn't she be stronger? She wished wistfully that she were stronger; she had to be strong if she was going to get out of this prison. She brought her knees up and rested her face on them and wrapped her arms around her legs, hoping that it would muffle her crying.

Erin had thought that she had had it easier than Jak up until this point. She had never had to hear the screams of others. It was just Jak and she. Jak had never screamed…until now. And his yells terrified her. He had seemed so strong, and now he was just over a year of being experimented on and he had given up.

Well…it seemed like he had given up to her.

Every hope she had of getting out of the prison vanished. Jak had been here a lot longer than her, he had told her in the few short conversations that they had. He had now given up hope. So what hope was left?

She cried even more desperately into her knees. She knew now that she was going to die in this place. There wasn't any hope and she was crushed by the reality of it. Dieing wouldn't be so bad, but there was so much she would never get to experience. She would never get married; maybe have a family when she was older. She was sixteen and she had never been kissed. She sobbed even more emotionally into her legs. She didn't know many girls her age that had never been kissed. She had never met anyone that she had _wanted _to kiss. She had seen her friends with boyfriends, but she was always alone, she was always too shy. Now she wished that she had followed her mothers advise. 'Live life to the fullest, because it is too short.' It looked as if she would never get the chance, her life wouldn't last much longer…

Her sobs were masked by Jak's screams.

* * *

Erin's life did last. She held on to her life for months. Through every dark eco injection and through all of Jak's screams, she held on. Her life was all that she had that was valuable to her, the only thing she had left to hold on to. 

**Eight months later…**

The Baron has Erin exposed to eight dark eco capsules per cycle, Jak is at ten now. Erin's nightmares have just started in the last month or so…she wakes up crying after the horrifying visions. Jak can hear her crying, but can't offer any comfort.

Erin has been in the Baron's prison for ten months, just shy of a year. Jak has been is prison just under two years now, the Baron is getting irritated that his experiments are failing, or so he thinks. Jak had held on for the last eight months, Erol had no inclination that Jak has been changing. Somehow Jak manages to hold his demon inside, until the late hours of the night when he needs to release the dark eco that has built up inside him, so he can prepare for the next days dark eco injection. He also managed to keep his secret from Erin.

She is terrified that the dark eco is having an appalling effect on Jak because he beats viciously on the walls of his cell at night.

But on this day Jak was in for a change of procedure. The Baron's patience was at an end. Today he has decided to oversee the injections personally. Time to make, or break, his plans…

Jak was strapped to the holding table as Erol and the Baron discussed him as if he wasn't there. Jak's two most hated enemies were here in the very same room, so close to him, but he couldn't get to them. Many nights Jak had dreamt of his hands around each of their throats, watching as the life left their bodies. They didn't deserve to live. They had killed dozens of their own people in the worst way possible and felt no remorse for their actions. They had turned him into a monster, and Erin was starting on the path to becoming one. No, _they didn't deserve to live…_

"Up the dosage," the Barons' voice cut through Jak's thoughts of revenge.

Erol was only too happy to answer to the Barons' orders. He glowered at Jak as he loaded the capsules into the machine. Jak mentally counted as they slid into place.

_One…two…_

"What if nothing happens?"

…_Five…_

Erol seemed unsure that the upped dosage would make a difference.

_Seven…eight…_

"First we will see what happens," Praxis answered.

_Eleven…_

Erol just nodded.

_Thirteen…fourteen._

Erol slid the last capsule into place.

_Fifteen._

Fifteen. The total was five more capsules than he had previously been exposed to. The capsule gave a final _thud_ as it hit the other capsules that were aligned in the machine. Jak was terrified that he couldn't hold in his dark side for that long. Then the last eight months of fighting it would have been in vain…

Jak gathered up his strength and pride, he would need them both if he was going to get through _this _injection. Jak set up his mental barriers as the machine powered-up.

It seemed like hours he was under the lights of the holding table. Each capsule brought the pain he was accustomed to. But the length of the treatment strained on his mental barriors. By the last capsule he was at the end of his strength, he was terrified that at any moment his dark side would emerge—

"Dark eco injection cycle complete, Bio reading nominal and unchanged."

His relief had come, but Erol and Praxis were still in the room. He knew he couldn't hold on much longer.

Jak heard the Baron give a snort of suppressed anger. "Nothing… I was informed that this one might be different."

"He is surprisingly resistant to your…_experiments_ Baron Praxis." Erol's irritating voice cut through Jak's delirium. "But I'm afraid that the Dark Warrior Program has failed…"

The Baron turned to Jak in his anger. "You should at least be dead with all the dark eco I've pumped into you!" He grabbed Jak's raggedy shirt and pulled him slightly from the table, as if it was Jak's fault the experiments had 'failed'.

Praxis let Jak fall back onto the table in a dismissive gesture.

"What now? Metal Head armies are pressing their attacks, without a new weapon my men can't hold them off forever!"

The Baron had his back to Erol. He seemed to be looking past the walls as he thought.

"I will NOT be remembered as the man who lost this city to those vile creatures!" He turned back to Erol. "Move forward with the final plan. And finish this…" He gestured at Jak, "…thing off tonight."

Erol nodded, "As you wish, but what about the girl?"

"I don't care! You can have her, kill her for all I care, just keep her out of the way!"

The Baron then turned and left the chamber, tailing behind were Erol's two guards.

Once they had left the chamber Erol turned to Jak.

"I'll be back later! For you…and the girl." His merciless laugh echoed through the room until he had exited.

Jak felt like he could sleep for years, or maybe even just lie down and die. He was so exhausted that he didn't even think of revenge at Erol's harsh, uncaring words. He just wanted to fall into a dark hole.

Jak lie there in silence, was he ever going to get out of this damned prison? It seemed a lifetime since he had seen the sun, felt a cool breeze, or even had a decent meal.

Abruptly Jak became aware of a voice near by. At first he thought that he had just gone crazy.

"Ding dong… third floor…body chains… roach food… torture devises…"

A small orange creature appeared on his chest.

"Hey buddy, you seen any heroes around here?" The Ottsel finally took a look at Jak. "Whoa! What did they do to you? Jak?" A small amount of concern filled Daxter's voice when he didn't respond in any way. "It's me, Daxter…"

Jak was too drained to give a response.

"Well that's a fine hello!" Daxter was just about to keep rambling on when a voice cut across his.

"There's a switch to the arm and leg binds on that control panel."

Daxter jerked his head to the voice.

Erin was pointing at a nearby panel.

Dax didn't give up _any _opportunity to 'woo' _any_ young lady in _any _situation, and this was no exception…

"Why, milady!" His orange, furry head dipped in a bow and then he plopped on the floor in her direction. He continued to walk closer to her cell as he talked in a 'medieval court' voice. "Allow me, Sir Daxter, to rescue you from your peril!" His arms flailed comically to emphasize his words.

Erin shook her head dubiously, this orange…_rat..._couldn't be serious. They were in a highly dangerous situation, and he had the audacity to use the time they could be escaping to flirt with her!

"Of all the—" Erin stopped in mid sentence. It was then that she noticed there was something wrong with Jak, very wrong.

Jak thrashed against the restraints, a small yelp escaped his lips. He couldn't hold it back any longer…

Jak's back arched as his muscles grew within seconds. His skin pale against the sudden blackness his eyes had taken.

Erin flinched in fear as a vicious growl erupted from his lips. _By the Precursors, what happened to him?_

Jak was fighting fully against the irons around his wrists and ankles. His snarl grew even angrier until the final satisfying _snap_ filled the air. He was free. Erin found that to be one of the most terrifying aspects in her life. That…_thing _was free, and it wasn't Jak anymore…

And it was heading strait for her cell.

Small purple volts touched anything that came near as he headed for her cell. Daxter was just on the other side of her door trying to talk sense into the Dark Jak.

"Jak? Easy now. Easy, buddy. It's your old pal Daxter, remember?"

He had proceeded his way until he was hovering just above Daxter. Daxter gradually retreated as Jak approached him until his back was pressed up against the cell door. Jak had his clawed hand raised, about to deal death to one of his best friends…

Suddenly the darkness receded in Jak's eyes, his skin returned to normal. His claws and horns disappeared.

Jak dropped to one knee, totally exhausted. And totally disgusted at what he had become. He had just about killed his best friend, that truth haunted him.

Jak couldn't force himself to look into Daxter's, or Erin's, eyes.

"_What the heck was that?_ Sheesh…Remind me not to piss you off." Jak was slightly comforted that the last two years hadn't changed Daxter's attitude any. But he was still wary to see Erin's reaction, now that she knew what he was.

Jak solemnly reached for the release for her cell. His palm rested over the button. He took a deep breath and pressed.

The door slid up, no longer a barrier between them. Then Jak tore his gaze from the uninteresting floor, he made himself look at her.

Erin jumped back from the empty door in blind fear as she stared at him.

"Why…why didn't you tell me?" Her voice was shuddering.

Jak turned his back to her accusing eyes. "I didn't know how to tell you…" was all he could say.

She obviously thought him a monster, he _was_ a monster, but how could he explain that it only happened after continued exposure to dark eco? He felt almost completely normal after he drained the dark eco from his system. But would she ever believe him? Could she ever—?

Jak was surprised to feel a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to meet Erin's piercing gaze. She seemed to be reading him, looking for an answer in his eyes. Would she find a satisfactory answer?

She continued to search. She finally broke the silence, "It is you, isn't it?"

Jak's heart took flight with hope; she was giving him a second chance.

"I'll explain everything…I promise."

She just nodded her head and dropped her hand from his shoulder. This discussion would have to wait for later. They were in the middle of a prison break after all…

They both turned and looked expectantly at Daxter, who seemed positively thrilled that all attention had returned to him. "Follow me…!"

He jogged down between two rows of cells, and pointed.

Erin and Jak both shook their heads, "You've _got_ to be joking…"

* * *

Erin and Jak were both crammed into a small air duct, while Daxter trotted along comfortably leading the way. Jak could hardly lift his head without hitting the roof of the small tunnel, while Daxter could walk at full height. _Apparently being short has some advantages._

It took a lot of effort just to move because of the cramped space. Jak continued to scuttle along, Erin right behind him. Their ears were scraping along the sides of the tight tunnel, their abdomens getting pulled along the floor. Crawling through the tunnel was tiring work.

They both were getting irritated at Daxter, did he even know were he was going? He seemed to randomly choose a direction in the maze of tunnels. Jak thought that they had wasted enough time.

"Dax, do you—"

A high blaring siren filled all of their ears; they all covered their ears as it screeched, echoing in the channels. Apparently someone had noticed their absence, or they were near the outside world.

Jak looked to Dax for an answer. Dax seemed to be yelling to Jak, but he couldn't hear him over the incessant alarm. Dax just waved for them to follow and continued to lead the way.

Jak scrambled around the corner after him, which led him into a dead drop. Jak fell about ten feet and his back slammed into the tunnel as it abruptly changed direction again.

"DAX!" Jak could hear himself again, the siren was farther away now.

Jak turned back over to his stomach, but Dax was nowhere to be found. _When I find him…_

All thoughts of payback were lost as he noticed a smell, one of the most wonderful smells he could imagine…fresh air. Jak crawled the last few feet to a small faceplate that was between him and his freedom. He pushed up the bars and breathed in the sweet air. After two years of living in a box filled with stagnant air, you miss the things you took advantage of, or appreciate what you thought you would never be without.

Jak heard the _thump_ as Erin fell in behind him.

"Damn it!"

Her cursing seemed quite comical considering he had never heard her cuss, even through her entire time in prison. Jak couldn't help but laugh, they were practically free by now, and he was feeling optimistic for the first time in two years. Jak looked down to the inviting dirt of freedom, it was about three feet away. Dax was waiting as patiently as he was able, which wasn't much.

Jak lowered himself from the tube until his hands rested on the reassuring ground and pulled himself out. Erin climbed out right after him.

Sweet, sweet freedom!

This was no time to risk it; they had been free for less than a minute. Jak looked over the area they were in. They appeared to have come out in a dead end alley that was in a poor state. Not a soul was around, definitely a plus. Jak knew they had to move quickly. It was just a matter of time until they had Guards after them.

Jak lead the way to the only exit to the alley. When they turned the corner they saw a huge metropolis, zoomers were everywhere. Many civilians living their normal lives. Jak had no idea where to head.

He turned to Erin, "Do you know where we are?"

Erin seemed amazed by the number of zoomers flying above them. It took her a minute to even understand what he had said. Erin didn't even look at him; she just shook her head negatively.

Jak was mystified by her answer. From what he gathered from the guards in the prison over the last two years was that they were in Haven City. A huge deadly desert guarded the city's flank, while it faced into the sea. All communication between the other cities had been cut by the Baron when he had taken control many years ago. Transportation to a neighboring city was suicide due to the growth of the Metal Head armies. The far spaced cities had been cut from each other for about twenty years. If she wasn't from Haven City, then where _did _she come from?

* * *

**Authors notes:** Well that was the second chapter, I would have posted it sooner but I had Semester tests last week and a fifteen page report I was worried about. Next chapter soon...**  
**

If anyone is interested to see what Erin looks like, I had a good friend of mine draw up what she thought that she looks like. Just go to my profile page and click on the link in my story notes to see it, it is SWEET!


	3. Book I, Ch 3, Joining the Underground

**Chapter Three:  
**  
**Joining the Underground**

Not even an entire block from the prison, amid the tall and filthy buildings, the newly freed 'convicts' ran into some unexpected, and unwanted, trouble.

"Protect us from these guards and I'll introduce you to someone who can help you," the old man had said. He may have given information without charge, until his life had been endangered. And that was information they both needed, considering that neither of them knew where they were.

Erin's heart beat uncontrollably as she turned to the advancing, and menacing, guards that demanded their surrender. Doing as they 'requested' would no doubt send them back to the prison, which was the last place either her or Jak wished to go.

Jak meet the guards before they confronted the old man and the child. Erin watched Jak fearfully and wished that there was something that she could do to help, but she knew nothing about fighting--

--A guard was thrown to the ground right in front of her by a strong kick from Jak, the guard's weapon landed at her feet, and at that moment a large transport flew overhead and dropped a dozen more KG's, who, within moments, had Jak surrounded. In fear for the only person that she knew in this strange place, Erin shoved away her doubts, and grabbed the strange rifle from the ground with both hands. In seconds two of the guards had hit the ground from the red laser that shot forth from the weapon, which drew attention from the remaining guards. Without missing a step Jak was back in the melee as Erin covered him from a distance.

There were about six guards left when something happened. Erin had seen it not even half an hour ago…

A guard that had fallen at Jak's feet disintegrated into dark eco right before her eyes! She had never seen anything like it before, and it gave a deep, dark feeling of foreboding. The few bodies lying around followed suit, turning the bodies around Jak into a small sea of unnatural purple goop. Once the strange phenomenon had ended, the dark eco pulled to Jak, as if being sucked into a black hole.

Jak paused with shock at the sensation, then he hunched over grabbing his stomach in pain. The purple electricity erupted from within, spewing from his very skin out to his surroundings. It was then that the dark change took over again, the deep anger that consumed him from the depths of his soul. The intense pain from the growing claws and horns only added to the deep inescapable fury. There was only one thought that emerged from the most primal parts of his brain_…must kill…_

With reflexes as fast as the dark lighting that devoured him, Jak cut down the remaining enemies standing before him. But he needed many more kills to slake his hunger. Much more blood was needed to paint his hands!

In the blood-fury caused by the dark eco, Jak had super-human strength. With this strength Jak threw his enemies across the square as if they were made of wadded paper. And without the fuel generated by the dead, Jak's dark side was slightly weakened, allowing for the logical Jak to reappear in his mind. But Dark Jak wouldn't leave without a fight.

Jak struggled for almost a whole minute in agony within his own mind. Dark Jak lashed out at his senses, trying to force him into submission. When Jak had finally gained control he pushed the darkness into the back of his mind, trying to lock it away, which he couldn't do completely. There was, and would always be, a dull anger waiting for its' chance to emerge again.

Jak was exhausted, and now he had a headache.

Through Jak's entire ordeal Erin froze and clenched her hands around the rifle she had, trying to keep her feet from running her as far from here as possible. The first time she had seen him change she had been behind prison bars, safe from his reach. But this time there was nothing stopping him from ripping her to pieces. This time wasn't any less scary than the first, but somehow she kept herself from running.

"Very impressive…" Erin's mind jolted away from the monstrous thoughts of her death at Kor's voice. What she was shocked about was that he didn't seem too surprised at what had taken place. His old face was thoughtful as he looked at Jak. _Apparently the old don't fear death._

* * *

Erin climbed laboriously to the top bunk at the Underground hideout. She had had a physically, and mentally, exhausting day. After they had broken out of prison she couldn't stop her heart from lurching every time a Krimson Guard crossed their path. Fearing that they had somehow recognized her, which for the most part was impossible. There are so many KG's in the city, and she had only seen a few when she was in prison, Erol had his own personal guards for his disposal. 

After they had proven themselves worthy, Torn had accepted them into the Underground and gave them a mission. Jak and Erin had to travel to a different section of the city, and get outside to the pumping station and turn on the water to the Slums. The terrible Baron had turned them off just to eliminate the Underground; he was willing to kill innocent people just to stop his enemies. But the Baron's actions didn't surprise Erin or Jak. They had seen the true face of the Baron when they were in prison.

Once they had turned on the water, Erin took a shower that was months in the coming. It was her first in _soooo_ long, and it felt so good under the warm water that was washing the filth from her body. She had taken much too long in the shower.

She lay down on the bed and covered herself with the blankets. She hadn't lain in a real bed since she was taken prisoner. The 'beds' in the prison were just slabs of steel, and these mattresses felt like heaven in comparison. As she laid her still damp hair on the pillow, she vaguely thought about how much of a mess it would be in the morning, but she was so exhausted she didn't care if she looked like Medusa in the morning; she was much too tired to wait for her hair to dry before going to bed.

It wasn't ten minutes later that Jak walked in. He had heard her get out of the shower, and he wanted to talk to her. He wanted to tell her about why he had almost attacked her when he had turned into Dark Jak, that he didn't have any control over his actions; it was like he was someone else. And maybe he could see if she had been having any bad dreams yet, or information about where she is from. If he and Daxter were transported so far from their home, couldn't the same have happened to her? Could she possibly be as lost as he was?

Any questions that rushed through his mind were silenced as he noticed that she was sleeping. In the small room they had managed to cram six bunk beds into the small amount of space. Erin had obviously got out of the shower and fell into the nearest bed possible. She was probably just as exhausted as he was. Jak felt the wave of tiredness wash over him, but instead of following Erin's example and falling into the nearest bed, he decided to take a shower first.

* * *

_Darkness surrounded her; she couldn't see anything _but_ darkness. Terrible fear radiated from her heart, but she couldn't see anything that she should fear. She was terrified for no explainable reason. Suddenly she felt a presence approaching amid the darkness. Her heartbeat thudded in her throat, whoever was coming wasn't friendly, and she could feel it. She turned and ran blindly in terror, her palms started to sweat as she sprinted as fast as she could without any notion of where she was._

_Erin continued to run and still she couldn't see a thing. She stumbled and fell to her knees; she completely ignored the pain that shot through her legs. In an instant she was back on her feet, but no matter how fast she ran she could still hear someone, or something, gaining on her. Frightened, she knew it wouldn't be long until it caught up with her. She could almost imagine vicious jaws nipping at her heels._

_She continued to run until exhaustion, and even still she ran. She ran until something brought her back to her knees. She felt something dive for her, and she threw herself to the ground. A deep mocking laughter sounded in the dark._

_"You cannot escape me, fool!"_

_Erin remained on the floor, the coolness of it reassuring to her shattered and feverish mind. Through the terror she finally gathered the will to speak._

_"Who are you!" Her demand was echoed, and magnified, in the darkness._

_More laughter screeched in her mind. "Do you not know?"_

_A blinding light shown down on her; which only seemed to magnify the darkness. She pushed her hands on the floor, forcing herself to face her enemy. Still on her knees, she could see movement in the shadows, but whoever it was remained just out of the light. Erin clenched her fists against the reassuring floor and decided that she wasn't going to run anymore._

_"SHOW YOURSELF!" Silence followed for what seemed like hours._

_"If you insist..."_

_A figure cloaked all in black stepped forward into the light. A hood overshadowed the face. Erin gathered up what strength she had left and pushed herself into a sitting position. Her hair fell from across her face just as the stranger pulled down the hood._

_Erin stared at the face, and recoiled in terror. She reached the edge of the circle of light and stopped, the terror of the figure warring with her terror of being alone in the dark again. She wished desperately that she hadn't asked who it was..._

_The voice just laughed as it advanced on her. Erin felt a cold hand on her shoulder that forced her to turn around. Forced her to face her fear..._

_She trembled as she looked into those hard eyes. Those eyes that felt no warmth, no compassion...no mercy. So unlike hers, but they _were_ hers..._

_"Are you so afraid of what you _really_ are?"_

Erin suppressed a scream as she woke from the nightmare. She sat up in bed and tried to keep herself from shaking. Breathing was difficult, she felt as if she had really ran all that distance that she had in the dream. She was hot under the blankets, so she pushed them aside, but it didn't seem to help. She decided that she didn't want to be in the dark anymore, so as quietly as she could she climbed down from the bunk and went to the main room. She knew that she couldn't have gone back to sleep even if she wanted to...

The room had many pictures on the wall, outlining the most recent missions the Underground had undertaken. The room also had a model for an experimental a-grav zoomer hanging from the ceiling along the far wall. Erin considered going outside for some fresh air, but decided against it. She was in a strange place, and didn't want to get into any unwanted trouble. Instead she took a seat at the table, which also had the outlines of many more missions and maps scattered across the surface.

Erin took in her surroundings. On the wall also was some pictures, and even if she was half asleep, she could still easily make out the faces of the Baron and Erol. Each poster had darts thrown at them, and each had a thick black mustache drawn on their faces. Despite the terror of her dream, Erin still couldn't help but giggle.

"Something funny?"

Erin went stiff, the dream still fresh in her mind, but she knew the voice and calmed herself. "Just admiring Praxis' and Erol's make-over's."

She wasn't surprised that Torn didn't laugh; he just seemed too serious a person. He circled the table and took a seat across from Erin.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked to end the silence.

"Not really," Torn took her short answer as a hint that she didn't want to talk about it.

For the next few minutes they sat in silence.

"So where were you before you thought to join the Underground?"

Torn noticed that her face fell at his question. He hadn't the slightest idea where her, or Jak, came from when they showed up on the doorstep asking to join. They both were quite filthy and only wearing rags as clothes.

"In prison..." she answered reluctantly.

Torn decided that she was stronger than she looked. She had survived long enough in prison to find a way to escape. Very few people had seen the inside of the Haven City prison and lived to talk about it. Torn should know, he had spent some time in a particularly 'wonderful' cell when he had refused to follow the Baron's orders' and arrest a few obviously innocent people. He wouldn't have gotten out if it wasn't for a person he knew on the inside.

"How long were you in for?" He didn't bother asking what they put her in prison for; ninety-nine percent of the people in the prison were in there because of some trumped-up violation or another and didn't deserve to be in there. She obviously wasn't part of the one percent that belonged in the prison.

"Around ten months," she answered attentively.

If Torn was intrigued before, now he was dead-out impressed. Torn had been in the prison for less than a month, and by the time of his escape he was already sick from the lack of nourishing food and the filthy cell, not to mention the beatings he had received from his old comrades at the Baron's orders.

Torn just sighed and decided to let the subject drop; neither of them seemed to want to talk about it anyway.

"Well I hope that you had enough sleep to keep you on your toes, the mission I have you on today won't be easy," Torn seemed to hide any concern for his new recruit with his concern for the mission.

Erin just gave half a smile, "I guess we'll see." It shocked her that she wasn't afraid, but after what she had been through she didn't think she would fear anything for the rest of her life.

Torn took his time analyzing her response; she obviously wasn't scared of their mission. He new many men in the Underground that still would grow nervous before a mission, but Erin didn't even flinch. He became very intrigued by her. How did she become so strong?

It took him some time to realize that he had been staring at her in his thought. When she shifted uncomfortably he realized his folly and stopped. As he turned he noticed that she picked at the sleeve to her shirt, she was in the same clothes that she had worn in prison.

"Do you need some clothes? We have a lot of clothes in the store room; I'm sure you could find some that fit you."

She perked up slightly. "That would be great," she said as she gestured at her raggedy prison uniform.

Torn got up from the table and led her to the storeroom past the showers. The small room was packed to the breaking point with many boxes, crates, and chests filled with many different items. Many crates and boxes were stacked on one another up to their necks. The room was musty, and it seemed like the room was much smaller than it really was. He carefully showed her through the towers of papers and boxes to a large pile of clothes on a large crate.

"Women's clothes are in this crate; shoes and other accessories are in this chest," Torn informed her as he kicked the large shoe chest. "You have about two hours until the majority of the people in this building start to drag themselves out of bed, so you can take your time."

Erin looked at the large pile of clothes and gave a sigh. Torn just smiled, "Good luck to you!" And he left her to sift through the mountain of fabric.

Erin sat herself down in front of the pile in the small room that was between the other stacks and set to work. She started with a stack of shirts, if you could call them shirts. Mostly they were just strips of fabric that covered the least amount of skin possible, without leaving the wearer naked. Erin had always been a modest person, so she pushed most of the shirts aside. In a stack of about fifty shirts she only found two shirts that would cover her mid section. And of the two shirts, one of them was cut much too low in Erin's mind, which only left the one. The shirt was a light purple, and it had only one long-sleeve. At the right shoulder it cut across and down under her left arm, which would leave her left shoulder exposed. She didn't know if she liked it, but beggars can't be choosers. She just grabbed a blue bundle of straps that she assumed went over her shoulder to cover the bare one.

Then Erin moved on to pants. There were many pants of different shapes and colors under the discarded shirts. She moved the pile of shirts and started her luck on finding a pair that suited her. She found that many of them had much too much decorating on them. Much of the legs were covered in buckles and zippers with no purpose other than decoration, which just seemed like a waste. She had to think useful, not decorative. She finally settled on a pair of plain blue pants she found at the bottom of the crate.

When she had put the clothes back in, and on, the crate, she moved on to the accessories chest. She decided to start with the necessary; shoes. She pulled out many pairs of boots and shoes, and after considering all of them she decided on a nice red pair of tall boots. The boots reached up to just below her knees, and they had six decorative slits on each boot; three on each side of her calf. A nice point that they had was a thin protective bar that guarded her shin on each boot, and, most importantly, they were comfortable. Next Erin picked through a stack of gloves, her hands blistered easily, and if she was going to be fighting she would need them. She picked a pair that had the fingers cut out and a large slit on the back part of the glove, which would still protect her palms and allow for air to get in to keep her hands from sweating. She also grabbed a belt and two miss-matching forearm guards. That was all that she could think of that she would need, and so picked up her mess and headed off for a place to change.

At the door to the storage room she almost bumped into Torn and Jak, Torn was no doubt showing Jak to the men's clothes, because he was still in his prison uniform as well. Erin said good morning to the both of them and headed for the bathroom. The hall was still mostly empty; it must still be quite early.

Unsurprising, the bathroom was empty. Erin locked the door and got dressed. She slid on her blue pants to see that they had a decorative slit on the left side that showed a fraction of the skin on her leg. Erin hadn't noticed until she had put them on, but it was better than twenty buckles making a lot of noise and weighing her down. She pulled on the one-sleeved, light-purple shirt and tucked it in. She put on the belt, boots and gloves. When she was putting on the arm guards she found that the light purple one, that was made of strong metal and matched her shirt, concealed a small dagger. She pulled on the dagger, but it wouldn't budge. After some time she noticed a small button on the under side of the metal, and when you pushed it, it released the dagger from its springs and it shot up the length of the guard and stopped as it protruded from under the metal. If you pushed the button again it retracted the dagger and concealed it again. _That may come in handy._

She placed the other arm guard, made of thick leather, over her long sleeve and laced it up.

Erin fiddled for several minutes with the blue bundle of straps. It was made of three think blue straps that started on a large ring and connected in the back with a metal device that she assumed held a weapon in place on your back. Once she felt that she had fit it right, with one of the large straps going over her bare shoulder, she tried to straiten out the mess with her pants. Her pants were too long, and her boots were too tall. She couldn't just stuff the remaining parts of her pant legs into the boots because her boots were too tight. After a few minutes of fighting with her pants she just ripped them into capri's and pushed the ripped end of the pant legs into the boots and tied them up with strips from the remainder of her tan prison uniform.

After she could put it off no longer, Erin took a deep breath and turned and looked into her reflection. She didn't even recognize herself. She hadn't seen herself for ten months; it was as if a stranger was staring back at her through the glass. Her plain brown hair had taken red roots, and her eyebrows were red as well. Her hair was longer than it had been in years, down to the middle of her back. Light marks could be seen under her eyes from the lack of sleep. She noticed, with some pride, that her muscles were very tone from the dark eco treatments. She reached up a gloved hand to her long, thin ear; they had changed the most, by far--

Erin was interrupted by a knock on the door, accompanied by a muffled voice. "Are you done, yet?"

She felt slightly guilty for keeping the bathroom occupied when someone needed it, so she grabbed what was left of her prison uniform, threw it in the trash, and opened the door, but there was no one there.

"Thank you," Daxter's voice was quite irritated as he walked between her legs to the bathroom and shut her out. Erin just smiled to herself and went back to the mission room.

Torn was looking over the map on the large, messy table. Jak was standing across the table, waiting to be briefed on their mission. It seemed everyone was waiting for her, she noticed to her chagrin. Jak had gotten dressed; he was wearing a deep blue shirt and matching gloves that had large cuffs. He had plain tan pants that stopped at the top of his dark brown boots, and he had the same three straps and metal ring as she did, except his was brown. She approached the table and waited for Torn to tell them about the mission.

Daxter materialized a minute later and then Torn started.

"Thanks to you two the Slums water is back on." Daxter gave a loud huff and commented that he helped to, but Torn just ignored him and continued. "I'd love to see the heads roll when the Baron finds out!"

Jak lost his demeanor as unexplainable anger bubbled inside, "I'm sure he's loosing a lot of sleep over this 'arm pit' of the city. We've done what you asked, so when do we see the Shadow?"

Torn's voice turned dangerous in answer, "WHEN I say so, IF I say so. But before I even think about it I want you to take care of an ammo dump we've I.D.'d in the Fortress." Torn pointed to the Fortress on the map, "lots of Krimson Guards; constant patrols. We KNOW it's vulnerable, and the Underground needs you," he gestured at both Erin and Jak, "to blow up all the ammo you find inside. Get all of it, and we'll deal a body blow to the Baron."

At this point Daxter couldn't restrain himself. "You're sending US in, tough guy, so what's with this 'WE'LL deal a body blow' stuff?"

Torn seemed to be fighting the urge to rip Daxter's head off until Jak cut in.

"That's fine. I want the Baron to know its ME who's hurting him," Jak was shocked at the words that came out of his mouth. He didn't know what made him say them...or maybe he did. He could feel the darkness in his heart. Sometimes he would get so angry for such a trivial reason. He looked at Erin; his words had stunned her.

Torn decided that it was a good idea to let them into the Underground; since they had intense anger for the Baron, they could use that anger for the important missions. Wordlessly, Torn slide two small pistols towards them. The Underground was waiting for the next shipment of larger weapons from Krew, the pistols was all they had left. Erin slid her pistol into her small holster on her belt.

Jak just grabbed the pistol and jammed it into his over packed pouch on his waist. Jak didn't like how he grew too angry, too quickly. Erin was shocked at his readiness to get revenge on the Baron and Erol. She didn't understand what he was going through, no one did. But Erin was on her way to becoming like him. She had endured the same torture, but for less time. There was no way to judge how long it would be before she changed. And as for Jak, he was angry.

* * *

Jak, Erin, and Daxter stood outside a side entrance to the Fortress, trying to keep from being suspicious. They watched to be sure that the street was empty of Krimson Guards when they slipped inside the door. 

Erin had her arms crossed and she was leaning against the Fortress wall. "Didn't we just break out of this place?" She said quietly so that only Jak and Daxter heard her.

Jak just shook his head yes.

"And now we are trying to get back in?" Erin shook her head to show her disbelief, "We're out of our minds."

Jak didn't bother answering, she was just thinking out loud. He just watched as the last Krimson Guard rounded a corner and out of sight. Erin perked up as he motioned her to the door. They slid inside as fast as they could to keep from being seen.

The room behind the door was a large entrance chamber, with two ways to go from there. There also was a guard desk, which was empty because the Baron had called all extra Krimson Guards to the palace for some mission briefing. The Underground didn't know what they were planning, but it was something big.

Jak chose the door that seemed to be a service entrance, there would be a less chance of coming across any KG's. As they crossed the threshold an alarm sounded.

"Unauthorized use of Fortress door."

Jak and Erin turned the sound of screeching steel on steel. The dormant tank and come to life, and it had its laser target on them. Erin and Jak jumped opposite ways from the targeting device just as the tank fired. Erin rolled, un-holstered her pistol, and in one motion shot out the target light. The tank froze for just an instant, and then just started to shoot blindly for them. Both Jak and Erin ran down the hall, but found that it was a dead end.

Erin quickly formulated a plan as the tank closed in on their position. She shot at it; its' programming calculated where the shots came from and it shot back. Since it was blind its shots were off, but it managed to land a lucky shot on Erin. The energy bullet grazed her left arm and tore her sleeve. Erin just shrugged off the pain, it was much less painful than the dark eco treatments had been. Erin angrily pushed her hair out of her face and just continued to shoot at the tank until it was right in front of them, and at the last second, they both dove out of the way, and the tank continued forward through the wall. Erin and Jak, along with Daxter, followed the tank through the hole in the wall. They dodged the sporadic shots from the tank as they climbed up to the walkway near the ceiling and made their way through to the next room using the service ramps until they came to a room labeled 'Storage Bay 4', which, according to Torn's source, was where the new shipment of ammo was being held.

They entered the room to hear voices from the floor below. Jak, Erin, and Daxter lowered themselves, quietly, to the hole-filled metal floor. Below them were two Krimson Guards. If most of the KG's were called to the Palace, what where these two doing?

"Here they come, do NOT show them any fear," One KG ordered to the other through the speaker on his helmet.

From a small service way exited two Metal Heads and they walked up to the KG's.

The leader of the two KG's pointed at a few barrels next to them. "These barrels are the latest shipment of eco; the Baron says take them and get out!"

The Metal Heads growled, tension was thick in the air. The Krimson Guards gripped their rifles and aimed for them. The Metal Heads just growled incoherently and grabbed the two barrels, lifting them like they were nothing, and exited through the door they had arrived through.

The second they had left, the leader Guard turned to the other. "I'm afraid that the Baron feels that the less witnesses, the better," he said coldly, and shot him in the chest before he had time to react.

Then the Guard removed his helmet to reveal a mat of red hair. _Erol!_ Anger welled up inside Jak and threatened to take control. He gripped his fingers in the holed metal floor and he watched. Erol knocked on the main exit and in walked his two personal guards.

"Dispose of the body," he ordered them. His guards seemed reluctant.

"What did he do?" One managed to ask.

Erol turned angrily to the fool who dared to question his orders. "You, of all people, should know the danger of asking too many questions. You get me?" he asked with a thick layer of danger on his voice.

The guard saluted Erol, "Yes, sir!"

Erol left the room and left his guards to take care of the mess he'd made. Jak hadn't even noticed that he was holding his breathe as he stared down with anger at Erol. Jak took a careful breath to make sure the anger had passed and released his grip on the floor. He turned to Erin and Dax.

"Metal Heads in the city? Why are the guards giving them eco?"

They both just stared at him in shock. Jak was surprised as he looked down at the floor.

He saw that where his hands had been intertwined with the floor was warped and cracked. His anger had almost taken over; Jak looked down in realization to his bleeding palms.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Hopefully it will take less time to write my next chapter. This one took me forever because I had ACT's and I have scholorchips I'm applying for, and if it wasn't for a close friend beating it out of me, it might have taken longer...well enough of my excuses, I hope you enjoyed! 

If you would like to see what Erin looks like, I had a good friend, who is a great cartoon artist, draw up what she thought Erin looked like. It looks awesome! Just go to my profile page and click on the link under my Darkness Fades story notes. Please take a look! And please review my story if you read it. I need input!


	4. Book I, Ch 4, The Inner Darkness

_**Chapter Four:**_

_**The Inner Darkness**_

Erin batted the hair irritably out of her face as the breeze created from the countless a-grav zoomers that passed overhead. She made her way to the hideout through the crowded streets, alone.

Just after they had left the Fortress Jak grew distant, no doubt his own anger frightened him. Erin couldn't deny that inside she felt an intense anger at seeing Erol again, but mostly she felt a fear that kept her anger in check. Jak, on the other hand, had almost lost control. She noticed that his skin paled considerably when he gritted his teeth in anger when he watched Erol, Erin had feared that Jak would change into that monster again. But, somehow, he managed to control it, but his anger inside took it out on his hands. She had noticed him bleeding profusely as the metal cut into his palms; the strength of his anger warping the steel floor between his fingers. It had terrified her that he hadn't even noticed the pain. What intense anger was consuming him?

When they had finished the mission and blew up the ammo (while avoiding another tank that was protecting it) Jak turned to Erin as if he were in a trance and told her to tell Torn what they had witnessed. Without another word he turned from her, stole a zoomer, and flew off in the opposite direction.

Jak was acting stranger by the minute, and it was both irritating her and frightening her. It wouldn't be too long until she followed him down the path to inner darkness; her dreams were proof of that.

The dream that she had had the night before was unsettling, she was starting to feel the darkness that had started to grow since she had first been experimented on. How long would it be before she changed? She didn't know...all she knew was that it was coming; whether she liked it or not.

Since the dream has woken her from her sleep early in the morning--was it only this morning?--, she had been trying desperately to think of a way to stop her inevitable transformation. But throughout the reach of her knowledge she couldn't think of any way to reverse the affect of the dark eco. Normally people would die instantly when they so much as touched dark eco, and in extremely rare cases in history the eco just transformed the individual. Whatever the Baron had done to the eco, it hadn't transformed them, at least not instantly. Had they somehow lowered the strength of the dark eco so that it wouldn't kill as easily? Why were Jak and her the only two that were being experimented on?

Due to the fact that she knew nobody in this strange place, she didn't have the slightest idea of where to start looking for the answers, or who to find that could give her the answers. She was lost in a strange land and alone.

The part of her that was still the terrified little girl in the prison cell came through. She felt the aching loneliness tug at her heart. The feeling of complete defeat clouded her mind. She was alone, and soon she would be a mindless monster.

Then the part of her mind that was born from the cell awakened. Her heart that wouldn't just lie down and die. She told herself that she would find the answer; she wouldn't let the darkness win. She would find a way, for what other choice did she have?

Erin continued down the filthy street, forcing herself to forget her doubts, with a determination that she didn't know that she possessed.

* * *

Jak dropped the zoomer to ground level, right above the slightly polluted water that this part of the city was build on. He left the zoomer and climbed up on the poorly built wooden walkway. The wood creaked loudly under his boots as he followed where ever his feet took him, but he paid no attention. He continued to walk past many plain, wore-down buildings that stood up off of the water on ridiculous wooden pikes, it was amazing this part of the city managed to stay above the water. Jak knew that he should report back to Torn about what they had seen, but after seeing Erol again Jak felt that he needed some time alone to think. Though he wasn't technically alone, Daxter was always there, but his friend knew he wished to think. So, miraculously, Daxter managed to keep his mouth shut.

Even the slightest thought of Erol or the Baron caused Jak to clench his jaw in anger. Jak would give anything to make sure that they paid for what they did to him, and Erin, and countless other people. But when his anger almost destroys a mission, it becomes a burden. When would his anger stop? Would he go as far as get himself killed just to see they received their justice?

Jak gave a brief thought to his lost friends. He hoped that he would see them again someday. But where were they? Jak didn't see them fall out of the rift gate with them. Did they get pushed out of the rift gate back to Sandover village, were they save? Or did they get transported to an even stranger, and dangerous, world then they fell out of the gate? Jak thought it possible that he would never see them again. Keira and Samos were the only family that he knew, except for Daxter.

The first day that they had meet they had become friends. Jak couldn't remember talking--ever--, or even why he didn't. He remembered as far back as he could that he was teased by some of the kids his age, and when he met Daxter that all changed. Daxter, being the loud-mouth that he is, gave the other kids what-for, and continued to talk for Jak from that day forward. It was good to have his old friend back.

Jak continued to walk and think on the wooden walkway, having no concept of a destination. He just walked to ease his mind.

He stopped in his tracks as he noticed that there wasn't any walkway left to walk on. He looked around to realize that his feet had carried him to a dead-end near the city security wall. He almost turned around and walked back down the path he had come down when he noticed a strange building.

Well, it wasn't strange per se, but the building itself was the only one in this area of the Water Slums. Jak thought it peculiar that this one building was so far away from all the others.

Jak walked up to the building to investigate, the building itself looked just like every other in the Slums. It was in the final stages of decay, the water in the area made the wood rot where it was. There didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary...

When he took a step closer to the door it opened for him. The only doors that were automated in the whole city were the government buildings, an automated door on a civilian building was definitely out of the ordinary.

Careful in case it was a trap, Jak edged toward the door and glanced inside.

Hundreds of candles lit the one room that made up the small building. Strange old tapestries hung on the wall, and at the far edge of the room was an ancient Precursor Oracle. Both Jak and Daxter felt a ping of recognition. Finally they had found a tie between this world and theirs!

Jak vaguely heard Daxter mumble something about 'more Precursor crap' but ignored it as he stepped into the room.

Silently the doors slid shut as they entered the room. The eyes of the Precursor Oracle lit with light as they approached and it sensed them.

"Greetings great warrior," a voice echoed from the depths of the ancient statue.

Jak stepped closer as the Oracle continued. "I sense there is a dark rage burning within you, and, in time, it will destroy you with its madness. Only the last power of the Precursors can save you. Destroy my enemies, those creatures you call the Metal Heads and bring me twenty five of their skull gems, and I will teach you to control these powers."

Without another word the statue's eyes flickered and the light extinguished. The statue stood dormant once again.

"Wait!" Jak yelled at the silent statue. He had questions that he needed answered. "How do I get home! Where are my friends!"

When the statue didn't see fit to respond, Jak lost it. Within a second his anger surfaced, he could feel the dark part of him take over. The pale skinned monster was in place of the Jak that Daxter knew. Daxter quickly jumped from his friends shoulder as Dark Jak took out his anger on anything in sight.

Daxter watched in a fearful awe as Dark Jak flipped the tables that held the candles. But strangely the candles' flames extinguished just before they hit the carpeted floor, preventing any fires.

The sane part of Jak knew that the dark eco inside of him was starting to disappear as he continued to demolish the room; tearing at the fabric on the walls. Slowly he felt the anger subside, but since he wasn't hurting anybody Jak just let the darkness continue its destruction until he turned back to normal on his own.

When the darkness had used up all the dark eco in his system, the normal Jak returned to the surface. He hoped that since he let all the dark eco drain from his system that it would be a longer time until he changed again. And now that his mind was clear of the evil voice in his mind he had time to think over what the Oracle had said.

'Eventually it will destroy you with its madness' is what the Oracle had said. After everything that he had been through, the dark eco was still killing him. But instead of instant death, it was killing him slowly, or was it just taking over and he would be a mindless monster? Up until that point Jak thought that maybe there was some way for him to live a normal life. There had to be a way to stop his changing, wasn't there?

According to what the Oracle had hinted, there was no way to stop it. And if he didn't find a way to control the dark powers, he would die.

* * *

Erin had just told Torn what they had seen at the Fortress with the KG and the Metal Heads. He didn't even try to hide his interest in what she had seen. He was so interested that he gave her another mission, and while she was on the mission she was to pump a guy named Krew for information about the Baron and the Metal Heads.

She walked out the door to the zoomer with the eco ore package strapped to the back, mounted it, and took off slowly to the Hip Hog Heaven saloon at the docks. It took her some time to get used to the feel of the one person craft, but once she did she found that it was easier to maneuver than the larger models.

Erin was sure to take her time making her way to the saloon, she didn't want to draw unwanted attention.

She continued to try and blend in with all the other traffic in the city, and she avoided any KG's that crossed her path. But every time she avoided one KG, another appeared in her path. After some time she figured that she was being followed.

The first chance she got, Erin pulled into a side street, and sure enough two Guards on zoomers followed her. She pulled her zoomer near the wall and ripped her torn sleeve off and wrapped it into a headband to keep her hair out of her face. She knew that she would have to run for it.

Slowly the two shady Krimson Guards inched their way closer to her. She waited until the last minute to gun the zoomer at full speed. When she tore past the Guards, she side-swiped one of them, knocking him off of his zoomer to the ground below. She lowered her zoomer to ground level and tried to out run the Guard that was left by weaving in and out of the crowded street, and at the same time trying to calm the beating of her heart. Some time passed and she thought that she had lost him, until she came into view of a whole troop of KG's blocking the road that led to the saloon, with several Hellcat zoomers guarding the high hover zone. The instant she came into view they started in her direction, all of them had their weapons' on her.

"We have you surrounded, you have no choice but to surrender."

She put her hands up in surrender. It seemed that she had no choice…

Just when she thought that she was screwed, shots rang out from behind her.

Erin looked back over her shoulder to see Jak on another zoomer, and he was shooting at the Krimson Guards.

"You all go after him!" The leading KG hollered. "This girl might be a decoy!"

Without a word over half of the KG's ran to their own zoomers and took off after Jak. Now there were only three KG's on the ground, and one Hellcat in the air. _Thank you Jak! _

"Put your hands on your head!"

Erin did as she was told. She noticed in each of the Guards eyes' that they were sure they were taking her in. The leader advanced with a pair of cuffs. They were underestimating her, just because she was a girl! Where they in for a surprise.

Just as the Guard reached out for her wrist, Erin turned the zoomer until it was facing them and hit the accelerator. With a blast of speed Erin plowed over the KG's, and sped under the flying Hellcat. She managed to miss any citizens on the ground AND avoid the shots from the Hellcat. About the time she hit the Docks she had lost the slower moving Hellcat.

Just to be safe, Erin ditched the zoomer and decided to walk the rest of the way. She made her way to the Hip Hog, trying to stay inconspicuous with her large, and heavy, package of eco.

Erin made it to the glowing sign of the saloon and hadn't managed to drop the eco, which surprised her. She had never known how heavy eco was when it was in its raw ore form.

Just as she reached the door and was struggling to press the entrance button, Jak appeared on his zoomer. He dismounted and headed for her.

Erin just had to ask, "What are you doing here?"

Jak paused for a second, "Well, Torn heard over the KG scanners that they knew about the shipment you were delivering, so he sent me to help keep the Krimson Guards off of your tail."

Erin didn't really know what to say but: "Thank you, I was in some deep trouble back there."

"No problem," he answered. For some reason they fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"Do you…uh…need any help?" He asked when he noticed the large package she was carrying, and to end the strange silence that came between them. He almost seemed shy when he said it, which kind of struck Erin as unusual. She couldn't ever remembering him being shy.

"Thanks."

He took the heavy package from her, while she opened the door. The door opened soundlessly as a world of scents reached her nose as the air from the saloon hit her. Thick smoke and strong drink filled her nostrils until she had the urge to cough. Jak entered first, with Daxter on his shoulder, followed closely by Erin.

"Let me handle this, Jak. Watch my finesse and style."

"Don't forget to ask about--" Daxter ignored Jak and jumped from his shoulder, heading for the large man standing near the bar.

"Everything's cool, nobody panic," he walked right up to the large, muscle-y man. "Hey big guy."

At that instant a huge man flew down from the rafters on a hover chair to face Daxter. For once in his life Daxter was left speechless…if only for a moment.

"Uhhh…..you Krew?" If the man indeed was Krew, he made no inclination that he was. Daxter just decided to continue.

"Well, we shook the heat and your shipment is in primo condition."

"That's good, ey. Because a cargo of rare eco ore is worth more than ten of your lives. Mmmmm…and of course I'd be forced to collect…" Krew hovered closer to Erin, "…_slowly._" The strong stench of his breath made her want to desperately cover her mouth and nose. But she thought it better to suffer through it, she wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of a crime boss.

Krew backed (technically hovered back) so that he could get a better look at the trio. He made a quick assessment. "The Underground will take anybody with a pulse these days." He hovered closer to Erin. "And what do we have here? The Shadows calendar-babe of the month?"

Erin quickly put her hand on her pistol, she didn't like being talked to like a pretty, but worthless, girl. She was not going to be referred to a an object. But she thought better than to draw it out, though. He was a crime lord, after all.

Krew just laughed, "Sig, this girl has got some fire in her! She would be a good addition to our mud-wrestling night, ey?"

Daxter came to her rescue, trying to get back to the point. "Listen, tons of fun," at the glare that Krew gave him Dax started to stutter. "Uh…anyone can see that you…and I have the real juice in this burg. We're both players, right? We're both looking for a piece of the action, right? I think we can do business, …_right_?" The last part of his little speech had almost turned into a plea.

This time it was Jak's turn to rescue Dax. "We did you a favor, now it's your turn. Why is the Baron giving eco to Metal Heads?"

Obviously Krew didn't like the stern and demanding tone Jak had taken with him. "Questions like that could get a person killed, ey! Sig, pay 'el captain' and his friend a bonus."

By the tone in Krew's voice they had pushed him to the end of his patience. The large man named Sig advanced on them. Carrying some large weapons. Erin and Jak each backed up a step, but Sig just handed the guns to them. Jak got a large, heavy-duty morph-gun, and Erin received a lighter version of the morph-gun.

"If you want to see what those babies can do, try the gun course outside. If each of you show me some skill with that hardware, I might hire you for a job or two, ey."

* * *

Erin woke from her sleep, yet again, from the terrible nightmares. The dark part of her was growing, she knew that when she had almost pulled her pistol out on Krew yesterday. But now the nightmares were getting even worse. So much worse; more blood, more killing, more terrible thoughts. She wondered if she would ever get a full night of sleep again as long as she lived.

She got down from her bunk as quietly as she could, so no to wake up anybody in the nearby bunks, and made her way to the common room.

She was exhausted, yesterday had been long. Her and Jak had to prove their shooting skills to Krew. Once they had, Krew gave them a mission with Sig. They had to crawl around the pumping station and collect Metal Heads for trophies. Not to mention Sig kept calling her 'cherry' and 'chili pepper' all the time, which got irritating after a while. The silly, childish part of her thought that it might have made Jak jealous, but that was just absurd, wasn't it?

Erin just shook the thought from her mind. She hardly knew Jak, after all. Erin walked to the large table, sat down, and laid her tired head down on a stack of papers in front of her. She was exhausted, but she was also afraid of going to sleep.

She found Krew to be a very shady character, she disliked him instantly. He was sly when he spoke, he even managed to avoid the question that they had gone to ask of him. He maneuvered around answering the question of why the Baron was giving eco to the metal heads. He was a crude and disgusting individual, but he was a crime lord. A crime lord had to know everything about a city, so that they could make profit from anything and everything. The only reason she had decided to work for his was that he may know of some Precursor artifacts that could take her home, because it was Precursor technology that had brought her to this strange place, after all.

"Are you alright?"

A voice startled her out of her thoughts. She should have figured that Torn would be around here somewhere, but she didn't hear him sneak up on her.

She lifted her head from the stack of papers on the table to where the voice came from. "Yeah, I'm fine." She looked over to find that it wasn't Torn, it was Jak.

A silence took over again. Erin couldn't help but wonder why it always got quiet between them.

After a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence, Jak spoke up. "You mind if I join you?"

For some reason Erin's heart skipped a beat. "Yeah, go ahead." Erin just looked down at her hands. Then a thought crossed her mind. "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

Jak couldn't help but smile. She was having a terrible time trying to sleep, but she was still concerned with others. "No, you didn't. I just don't sleep much anymore."

Another silence filled the light conversation. Erin decided that she hated the quiet, but she didn't know what to say. She just stared down at her hands as if they were interesting, feeling foolish in the silence. They both knew why they couldn't sleep, but it was a topic that neither of them felt comfortable discussing.

Erin's voice had comforted him when they were in the prison, though he never told her that. She was the first person he had ever talked to, but he didn't know why he talked to her. Every once in a while he felt as if he knew her from somewhere, but didn't have the slightest idea of where, or when. Jak wished that he could remember how he knew her.

Jak decided that he would at least _try _to comfort her.

"Are you already having nightmares?"

Erin finally looked up from her hands to Jak, but quickly looked back down. She answered him with a weak "yes".

Jak noticed that she was just rubbing her hands together in her lap, not looking at him. Another silence ensued. Jak was at a loss at how to comfort her.

Erin had a question on her mind, but she was afraid of the answer. At first she had hoped that the darkness wouldn't take over her body, that she wasn't exposed to the dark eco long enough to get the change. But after the scary dreams had started she had lost hope that she would be spared the anguish. She remembered in prison when Jak had briefly told her about the nightmares. Now that she was having them she knew that she would turn into a monster, just like she had seen Jak turn into one. She was afraid that what she feared would be coming soon, that she would change.

She gathered up every ounce of strength that she possessed, bit the bullet, and asked. "How long was it before you first changed?"

Jak could easily tell that she was afraid of the answer, but he couldn't lie to her because it was just a matter of time until she did change to her darker self. He wouldn't be doing her a favor if he lied. "It was about a year before I started having the nightmares, two months after that is when I first…turned." It felt really awkward talking about himself being a monster.

"What!" Erin looked up with terror in her eyes. "It only took me eight months to start having the nightmares!"

Jak stood up and moved closer to her, hoping that he could comfort her. "I know, but the dark eco would have a different affect on you. Every body reacts differently to it." _Most just die_; a fact that he left out.

Jak put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and noticed that she was shaking. He ignored the dark part of him that was angry for showing compassion, and continued to try and comfort her.

Erin turned and looked up to him standing beside her, tears were starting to form in her eyes. "Does that mean that I could change at any moment?"

Jak sat down in the seat next to her, rubbing his hand on her back to try and calm her. But how could you be calm when you know you are becoming a monster?

He just sighed, "I don't know what it means." He wished that he could give her a REAL answer. But he didn't know, no one could possibly know.

The uncertainty in his voice cut her to the heart. She was just a ticking time bomb, and no one could tell when she would blow. And that terrified her beyond words. What if she changed in a crowded area, killed a group of helpless people? She couldn't live with herself if it came to that.

Jak watched her torment in silence, what could he say to her? He felt as if he was letting her down, and it left a pain in his heart that he couldn't help her. And then her tears started to fall. Erin quickly brought her hands to her face, trying to keep back the tears that she knew that she couldn't control. She remembered when she had seen Jak change in the prison, he had almost killed Daxter. What if she turned and tried to kill Jak? He was the only friend she had. It wouldn't be long till she hurt somebody. She knew that she had to leave so that wouldn't happen.

Erin stood from her chair and tried to cross the room to the exit. But Jak's hands gently grabbed her arms and turned her around. She looked in his eyes, he was genuinely worried about her. That only seemed to make it worse, she had to leave.

"Erin? What are--?"

"I've got to leave," her voice was hoarse with emotion. "I've got to get out of here!"

It broke Jak's heart to see her practically sobbing, her eyes were red and wet from fighting back tears.

"No, Erin. You don't--"

"Yes I do!" Her voice was higher than normal from trying not to cry. "What if I turn into a monster? I could hurt somebody… or even kill them! I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you."

Jak looked down into her eyes. Suddenly she realized what she had just said, and it made her blush, which only made the tears come out harder. She felt like a complete fool.

She had to get out of there. She made another attempt to break free of Jak's grip. She got away for an instant, but he grabbed her again and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her until she settled down. Erin reluctantly gave up trying to get away. She sobbed into Jak's shoulder as he rubbed her back reassuringly.

"I don't want to be a monster," Erin choked out between sobs into his shoulder.

Jak just continued to hold her in his arms. "I know. We'll get through this somehow."

Erin felt her heart skip a beat when he said 'we'. "You promise?" She asked, her voice a little calmer now.

"Yes, I think I already found a way to control the dark part of us."

Finally Erin moved her head from his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "How?"

Jak looked back into her eyes, she had stopped crying, but they were still red. "I found a Precursor Oracle. It said that it would help me control my dark powers if I bring it twenty-five Metal Head skull gems."

Jak noticed as her eyes lit up with a small amount of hope. "I'll take you to it after you first change," he reassured her.

"Thanks," he noticed that her eyes lit up. He hadn't noticed until now that she had beautiful eyes. He also noticed how close together their bodies were. If he just leaned forward their lips would be touching…

"Sorry to interrupt, but we do have work to do."

Both Erin and Jak snapped their heads to the direction of the voice. Torn was leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed, and looking more than a little amused. Shame and embarrassment flushed both their faces as they quickly pulled away from each other. They both made a point not to look at each other or their faces would have changed to a deeper shade of red.

"I need you both to get that information from Krew, _today_."

* * *

A/N: ok here it is! For those of you that don't know, I added a Prologue at the begining of ch 1, you should go check it out! 


	5. Book I, Ch 5, The Temptress

_**Chapter Five:**_

_**The Temptress**_

"We're not doing anything until you tell us what Metal Heads are doing trading with the Baron's forces," Jak was stern in his demand for the information they needed.

Krew swooped down on his hover chair so he was face to face with Jak. "I should've had you all knee capped, ey!" Krew's anger was at its climax, obviously he didn't like being questioned. "All I know is that the Baron cut a desperate deal with the Metal Head leader. Metal Heads need eco, so the Baron supplies them with regular shipments. In return, the Metal Heads agree to attack the city _just enough _to satisfy the Baron's continued rule."

Jak and Erin exchanged a surprised look.

"Yeah, but how long can that deal last?" Jak asked rhetorically.

"Well the Baron is running short on eco, ey? And the Metal Heads are short on patience. Baron Praxis needs this war to keep in power, otherwise the city would put the true ruler on the throne, wherever that little brat is."

Jak was sure to remember every detail of the conversation. They would need it to report to Torn.

"We'll clear your sewers for you, and we haven't forgotten about those weapons upgrades you promised in return."

"Bloodsuckers," Krew growled at them under his breath as they walked out.

Jak, Erin, and Daxter exited quickly before Krew decided it better to just fire them.

They exited the smoky atmosphere into the slightly cleaner air of the Docks. The stench of fish was always present in this part of the city. Jak couldn't decide which he liked better, the smoke or the fish.

Jak turned to Erin, carefully making sure that he didn't think about what had happened between them that morning. "One of us should report back to Torn, he no doubt will skin us alive if we don't deliver the information ASAP."

He couldn't help but notice the slight flush of embarrassment on her cheeks when she looked at him. "Yeah." They couldn't just use the communicators they had. The Underground used the KG's frequencies, so anything that would sound suspicious to the Guard couldn't be communicated in any other way than in person.

"Will you report to Torn, and Dax and I will clear the sewers?"

Her eyes turned slightly worried. "Should you go into the sewers alone?"

At this point Daxter huffed indignantly, "He's not alone, _sister, _he's got me." Daxter pointed to his chest as he puffed it out. "And I'll have you know that I saved Jak's pathetic hide countless…repeat COUNTLESS times!"

Jak just smirked and shook his head. Erin concentrated on not laughing, she didn't want to stir up Daxter's temper any more than she already had.

"We'll be fine, ey, Dax?" Jak shrugged the shoulder that the little orange creature was sitting on, causing Dax to jostle.

"YEAH," his look said 'and we don't need you!'

Erin just smiled and shook her head. "Ok, I'll be at the Hideout. Call me if you need anything."

She turned from the duo and mounted the single-person zoomer she had used earlier and headed off for the base. It wasn't until she was a block away that she noticed she had said 'call me if you need anything.' Was it just her, or had that sounded like they were dating? She quickly pushed the thought out of her mind. She wasn't from here, after all, and she needed to do was find out where she was at, and find a way back home. There was no point in getting attached to anyone…

After a very uneventful trip to the Hideout, Erin presented the info to Torn.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised," Torn remarked, clearly trying to keep his anger in check. "I've seen his evil before, while working in the Krimson Guard. That's why I quit."

Torn noticed that Erin's head snapped to him, giving him her undivided attention. "You were a Krimson Guard!"

He wasn't surprised that she was nervous. She probably thought that the whole Underground was just a show of the Baron's trying to catch anyone who would dare defy him. Torn held up his hand in an 'I know what your thinking' way, and gestured for her to sit down. He had told her of his past for a reason, because if she heard it from anyone else she would think, without a doubt, that he worked for the Baron.

Without a word Erin sat down with a wary look on her face. Now he would have to go over his reasons for leaving the Guard, an area that he didn't discuss often, and for good reason.

Torn sat down opposite her. Erin noticed that he looked several years older than he did a moment ago. Stress outlined his eyes and mouth, making his youthful features look tired and worn out.

He just sighed, and decided to get it over with.

"When I was sixteen I was 'drafted' into the Guard," Torn started warily. "But drafting to the Baron is going to your house, slapping a uniform on you, and telling you your in the Guard. I agreed to being a KG, but only because I knew what he would do to my family if I refused." Torn took a deep breath and continued. "I was told to do some terrible things and I did them without question because I feared for my parents and little brother."

Torn stopped and let Erin take in the information. Until she urged him to continue.

"When did you leave the Guard?"

"I was in the Guard just over a year when I quit. That was four years ago."

Erin did the math in her head. According to the information, that made Torn only twenty-one. He is always so serious that he seems older than he is. He is the leader of the Underground forces, next to the Shadow, and he is only a few years older than Erin.

"Why did you leave?"

Torn sighed. "I was ordered to burn down a house, with people inside it. When I refused Praxis had me thrown in the prison."

Erin looked at him with understanding, they had both been in that terrible place. "How did you escape?"

"A friend in the guard helped me from the inside. She… risked her life to save mine."

Erin felt that there was more to the story that he was letting on, but that was his personal life, and therefore not her business. She just let any thought of Torn's 'friend' slide from her mind as she took in all the information he had told her.

While she was thinking, Torn stood from the table and went for a warm drink on the back counter.

A thought crossed Erin's mind, and she voiced it without thinking ahead. "What happened to your family?"

When Torn's had froze in mid air reaching for a cup, she knew the stupidity of her question. She cursed herself as a fool. What did she think the Baron would do to his family?

Torn was mostly just surprised by her question. He had been used to the pain for a long time, but every time that he had retold his story, no one had asked what had happened to them. Most of the Underground was comprised of former KG's or family of those who had been taken by the Baron, so they were too tangled up in their own pain to ask about another's. Erin was different. She asked him about his pain, perhaps to try and help him, even though she had been through hell too. Erin was a surprising young woman, unlike any he had ever met.

"The Baron made sure my family paid for my desertion." He didn't even turn around to face her, he had to make sure he had his emotions in control first.

They sat in silence for a time. The only sound that could be heard was the quiet humming of the water pipes. She wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm sorry." Even though 'sorry' seemed inadequate, she felt like she had to say it.

She noticed Torn shrug as he turned back around, his 'fearless leader' face put back on. "It's doesn't matter."

Erin decided to let the subject drop. "Do you have a mission for me?"

Torn thought for a minute, "Not a mission, really, but I need someone to watch the kid. Kor dropped him off, said he had something to do. He's in the bunk room, would you mind keeping an eye on him?"

"Sure, I'll watch him."

Erin walked to the bunk room. The little boy that they had seen just after they had escaped from the prison was sitting on one of the lower bunks, playing with a toy he had brought with him. She approached him and knelt down beside him.

"What are you playing?"

The little boy looked up and held up the toy he had. It was a Lurker warrior.

"Are you playing war?"

Erin couldn't help but laugh at the enthusiastic shake of his head. He was so cute!

"Can I play?" He looked completely overjoyed to have someone to play with. He held another Lurker warrior out for her. Erin noticed that he didn't talk much, so she thought that they could become closer and then he would talk. He was so shy, but he was so cute!

* * *

Jak and Daxter made their way back to the Hideout trying to ignore the comments made on their smell. It had taken them about an hour to clean the sewers of the sentry guns. After they had finished and reported to Krew, Krew had offered them a deal. He wanted them to try to get on a racing team for one of his clients. But Jak decided that he needed a shower first. He didn't want to stink the rest of the day. 

Jak and Daxter arrived at the Hideout, and when they met Torn in the common room. Torn couldn't miss the smell.

"What the hell have you two been up to?"

Jak didn't answer, he just headed for the showers. Hoping that he wouldn't meet anyone on the way there.

He scrubbed his skin so hard that it was red, until he was sure the stink was gone, and then he scrubbed some more.

It had seemed like he had just got in the shower when Erin's head popped in, her eyes closed tight so she wouldn't see anything.

"Jak, you need to hurry! We have an emergency!"

Jak hadn't taken a quicker shower in his life.

It wasn't two minutes and he was out in the common room, completely dressed and sopping wet hair.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Torn got right to the point. "One of the Baron's mining operations is under attack by the Metal Heads--"

Jak was livid, they had interrupted his shower to tell them that the Baron's forces were under attack. He couldn't be serious… "That's not OUR problem."

Torn didn't like his attitude. "It IS our problem when the foreman's one of the Underground's best informants." Torn's voice lost some his anger, turning serious. "His name is Vin, and he's just valuable enough to save."

"What do you need us to do?" Erin asked. Torn was glad SOMEONE was willing to do the mission.

"Find the warp gate at the Power Station," Torn pointed to the map on the table, "and use it to travel to the Strip Mine, so you can use it to save Vin's pathetic hide."

Dax couldn't seem to help but talk back. "HEY! Tattooed Wonder? Why is it that we get all the crappy missions?"

Torn had had about all he could take from the ottsel. "Because, I. DON'T. LIKE. YOU."

Torn had him pinned back on the table, "Fair enough."

Now that Torn had shut up the annoying talking animal, he was serious again. "Whatever deal the Baron made with the Metal Heads, the city's eco is almost gone and his time is running out. If we don't get the kid back on the throne soon," Torn pointed to the small child that Jak hadn't noticed was there, and he seemed familiar for some reason.. "there may not be a city left to defend."

Erin hadn't noticed how desperate the situation in the city had been until now. She had been to worried about finding a way home. She felt silly for being so selfish, what if there wasn't a way home? Would this be her home from now on? She decided that she would have to accept it, and she was going to start right now by helping stop the Metal Head advance on her home.

Jak and Erin each grabbed a single rider zoomer and took off for the power station as fast as they could without drawing attention. Whatever information this 'Vin' had been giving the Underground must be important of Torn was sending them into a war zone. Erin was determined to prove her worth to the Underground, she promised that she wasn't going to fail. Jak was just ready for a fight.

After waving through the city to the Industrial Section, the found the Power Station. They walked through the small door and into the huge computer room. The beeping and clicking of the computers came to their ears. The reached the warp gate, and Jak turned it to the Strip mine.

Just before Erin jumped through the gate, Jak stopped her. "I almost forgot," he handed her a yellow gun mod, while he put his yellow gun mod in the slot on his gun.

"I didn't earn this, you and Daxter did all the work in the sewer mission," she tried to had the gun mod back to him.

"Yeah, but Krew doesn't know that," he smiled.

Erin just smirked and put the upgrade into her gun. With a flip of the small switch on the side of the grip, she could switch from the wide-range red ammo, to the far shooting yellow ammo.

"Thanks, Jak," she smiled at him.

"No problem."

They both jumped through the warp gate. A strange feeling of being pulled across a great distance went through Erin's body, and then it stopped suddenly. She lost her balance and fell strait into Jak's back, almost knocking them both over.

"Sorry," she whispered, embarrassed.

Jak had no time to answer, the instant the Metal Heads heard them come through the warp gate, the were after them. Jak shot at the closest Metal Heads, trying to keep them from getting too close. After a moment Erin joined him, shooting any Metal Head that she saw.

Jak was hoping that they could clear the area and then move to the next, but with every Metal Head they shot down another would pop up. So they had to make their way while always shooting any Metal Head that got too close.

Slowly they managed to get to one of the buildings, they moved around it and headed for the control room. A large lift was carrying tons of raw eco ore, and Jak noticed that the lift went right by the control tower.

"This way, Erin!" Jak called, moving closer to the edge of the cliff.

From this view point you could see every Metal Head that was close to the control tower. It could take them an hour to fight their way through them, and by the time they got to Vin he would already be dead.

Jak looked over the cliff as Erin watched their backs in case a Metal Head tried sneaking up on them. He was calculating whether they could jump the distance to the lifts.

"Your not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" Erin asked.

"It's the only way we'll reach Vin in time," Jak started as he turned back to Erin. "Do you think you could jump it?"

Erin moved closer to the edge, intentionally not looking down. She figured that she could jump it, if she jumped at the right time.

"I think so, but most of it will be timing. If we jump too early, we'll miss the cart, we jump too late, we'll miss the cart."

"And fall for hours to an extremely gruesome and horrifying death at the cliff bottom." Daxter just HAD to bring in the fact that they could die. Erin thought that she was going to have to kill the little ottsel.

"I think we can do it," Jak was confident in their abilities. Erin just shook her head, she didn't want to do it, but Jak was right, it was the only way the would reach Vin in time.

All three of them stood near the edge of the cliff, getting the timing of the lift in their minds. Because the lift moved so fast, Jak figured that they would have to jump when there was nothing under them, the distance it would take them to fall would give the cart enough time to slide into place under them.

"We're going to have to jump at the exact same time," Jak said as he held out his hand. Erin took it, forcing herself not to blush. She needed to be focused. "On three?" Jak offered.

Erin tried to keep herself calm, "On three."

The lift passed, "One."

"Two." Erin unconsciously squeezed his hand harder and held her breath.

"Three!" They both jumped off the cliff. And for three agonizing seconds they fell with nothing but the hard rock bottom of the cliff to stop their fall two-hundred feet below them. Erin somehow managed not to scream as her heart rose to her throat.

Thankfully the cart filled with eco ore pulled up under them, stopping their little 'jump of death'. Erin was breathing hard, trying to keep her heart from pumping so hard. She swore that she was never doing that again!

Jak was up in an instant, killing the flying Metal Heads that had seen their little stunt. When he had finished them off he turned back to Erin. "Are you going to be alright?"

Erin shook her head, "I'll be fine." She rose unsteady to her feet, it was then that she noticed that she had landed on Daxter. The weight of her knees had pushed him deeper into the ore pebbles.

Daxter took a dramatic breath of air. "BY THE PRECURSORS! HOW OFTEN DO YOU EAT!"

Erin put her hands on her hips, "_Excuse_ me? Are you calling me fat?"

When he didn't answer, she grabbed the ottsel and pulled him up to her face.

"Umm….uh…no! Of course not!"

Erin just smirked, "I didn't think so." And she tossed the mussed Daxter at the amused Jak.

Jak got back to business. "Ok, our stop is coming up."

When the lift took them over the platform, they jumped the few feet to the metal. They quickly dispatched the Metal Heads that were there and moved to the control tower. They killed the few Metal Heads that were around the tower. When they got to the door to the tower, they found a dozen Metal Heads trying to break down the door.

"I bet our guy in in there." Jak just knew that he had to be in there, luck wouldn't be on their side, it never was. Why couldn't the guy have been near the warp gate instead of in the building it was farthest from? Their missions could never be easy, could they?

Both Erin and Jak shot rapidly to kill the Metal Heads. It wasn't long until they all had fallen.

Jak opened the door, and they all dove for cover as shots rang out, almost hitting them.

"Die Metal Heads! You won't get me!"

"HEY!" Jak yelled. He tried to poke his head out, which almost earned him a shot in the face. "Are you Vin! Torn sent us!"

Finally the shots stopped. "Friendlies? Wait…you're all they sent? Where's the army?"

Daxter jumped on one of the boxes that Vin had used to barricade the door. "We're it."

"What do they think I'm worth!" Vin looked devastated.

Jak was getting irritated. "You can stay here if you want, but we're leaving."

Vin got over his sadness quickly and joined the trio outside the building.

They'd found Vin, but now they had to fight their way back through the Metal Heads and keep him alive in the process. Fighting their way out was going to be harder than the way in.

Quickly they headed back to the warp gate. They moved as quickly as they could, while shooting lots of Metal Heads along the way. When they reached the bottom of the "valley" that was filled with large piles of discarded rock, they ran into many more Metal Heads.

"It could take us 'til dawn tomorrow to kill them all!" Erin yelled in frustration.

"Then lets just go around them!" Jak started to run up one of the piles of rocks. Erin got the idea and followed, Vin right behind her.

The Metal Heads weight was too much, when they tried to climb up the pile the rocks gave way beneath them making them fall back to the ground.

"Well….that saves us a lot of trouble." Daxter commented.

Now it seemed that their job was easier, all they had to do was follow this pile around until they reached the warp gate. The walking was hard, but at least they didn't have to worry about the Metal Heads. The Metal Heads just followed them along the bottom of the pile, waiting for them to come down.

When they reached the area with the warp gate, all they had to do was clear out the Metal Heads that had followed them that far. Most of them had given up and left to find something else to occupy their time. Jak and Erin started to kill them off; Vin tried to help, but he was a terrible shot. There was only a few left when Jak heard Erin yelp. He turned in time to see her lose her balance and tumble down the pile to the waiting Metal Heads.

Quickly Jak shot at the remaining enemies, a few of them he took down just before they got to Erin. He ran down the hill after her, hoping she was alright.

"Erin…?"

Jak reached the bottom of the hill, and saw the Metal Heads turn into dark eco. The blackish-purple substance absorbed into Erin's skin. Jak knew instantly what was about to happen and he stepped back, he couldn't help her, but he felt terrible for her. The first change was the worst.

He heard her scream as the darkness fought to take control, it cut him deep into the heart. He was helpless to save her from herself.

Erin's entire body burned, as if someone had thrown her into a furnace. She screamed from the pain, praying that this was just a nightmare, she wasn't going to change! She fought it, but to no avail. Purple electricity erupted from her body, tearing at her muscles. She continued to scream, though she didn't notice, she just wished for the pain to stop! But the pain only worsened, until she was sure that she was going to die from it…

The change took her then, her skin paled slightly. Her fingernails turned into short claws, her hair a deep, unnerving black. Her horns were black too. So black that you couldn't even see them without looking for them because they blended in with her hair…

Jak was stunned as she got to her feet. She almost looked like a normal person. If he hadn't know her before she changed, he would've been convinced that she WAS normal. She didn't stick out like he did in his dark form. She could blend in with a crowd.

Dark Erin reached out for him. "Jak…" She whispered temptingly. Her smile sweet. He would have accepted her hand if he didn't know better…

Jak stepped back farther. Something was terribly wrong, he had expected nothing more than a monster, like he was when the dark eco took control, but this was different. She was capable of speech in her dark form, all Jak was in his dark form was a mindless monster….and Erin….she was…a temptress!

When Jak stepped back, Dark Erin's fake smile vanished. Replaced instantly by a vicious scowl. Without warning she dove at him. The instant Dark Erin touched Jak, the dark eco transmitted into him, causing his dark form to emerge, Jak had no control.

Dark Erin and Dark Jak fought. Claws made contact to each other, each was trying to kill the other. They rolled on the ground, claws at each others' throats. Dark Jak used his superior strength to throw Dark Erin off of him. They both jumped to their feet, circling for the kill…

At the same time the dark eco drained from their systems, returning them to their normal forms. Erin collapsed to the ground, screaming and crying at the same time.

Jak tried to go and comfort her, but before he could get to her they were attacked by Metal Heads. Jak concentrated on the large group of Metal Heads and yelled for all of them to go threw the warp gate. Daxter yelled that they were all through, and he too jumped through the gate. Jak turned and ran for the gate, being the last one there.

When he appeared on the other side he noticed that Erin was gone. He looked at Daxter, he pointed through the door. Jak went to go after her…

"Wait!" Yelled Vin. "You have to go back to the Strip Mine! The safety of the entire city depends on it."

Jak desperately wished there was someone else to do the job, so he could go find Erin, but there wasn't anyone else…

* * *

It was after dark when Jak had finished destroying all the Metal Head eggs that were sucking the city's energy dry. Without the energy, the city defenses would have collapsed. Jak had to do the mission, but the whole time he had been worrying about Erin. He quickly went back to the Hideout, but she wasn't there. Jak left Daxter there; he had to go find Erin… 

When he was out the door Jak stopped. He had heard a noise at the end of the dead end alley. We walked to the noise. It was sniffling. It had to be Erin!

He walked into the darkness and waited for his eyes to adjust. Erin was sitting on the ground, leaning against the farthest building. She had her legs pulled up to her chest and her head resting on her knees. Jak quietly walked to the end of the alley and sat on the ground not too far from her.

They sat there in silence. Erin a little ball of misery. She was still quietly sobbing, suffering alone. Jak wished that he could reach out for her, he wished that he could help her. He considered asking her if she was alright, but he knew she wasn't. If you've been through something like that, it was impossible to be 'alright' with it.

Jak knew that Erin knew he was there, but she didn't say a word for the longest time.

"I could have killed you," she sobbed, not moving her face from her knees.

"Erin, I--"

"--You wouldn't have attacked me if I hadn't attacked you first," she said; reading his mind.

Jak sighed. "Erin, I know it's hard, but you can get through this."

She just shook her head, silently saying 'no, I cant'. Not moving her head from her knees.

"I'm a monster," she said trying to keep her voice under control.

Jak moved closer to her, he hated that she thought that. "Erin, you're not a monster."

Erin finally lifted her head from her knees, wiping the tears from her cheeks, but still not looking at him. "Yes, I am."

Jak moved even closer. "No, Erin," he said sternly. She finally looked him in the eye, noticing his closeness. "You're not," he said, right before he kissed her.

The tender lips that kissed her took her completely by surprise. Her heart raced, all thoughts of what she had become washed completely from her mind. All that occupied her mind was Jak, and how sweet he was. She kissed him back. He had been there through her whole ordeal, always there to help her…

The kiss was cut short. The dark parts that occupied each of their minds rebelled. Refusing to give them a moments peace. The dark eco energy bolts shot between them, threatening to change them into their darker selves.

They quickly pulled away from the others' touch. The purple energy arched between them. They retreated from each other until the energy died.

Both of them were breathing hard. They each had almost turned back into their dark forms.

Jak felt terrible, "I'm sorry, I didn't know that would happen…"

"I know. How could you have known?" She was speaking fast, she could feel her face flushing deep crimson. "I guess our dark selves don't like each other…" Erin commented, she could feel her heart racing faster.

Jak didn't know what just happened. It worried him. "Are you alright?" He reached his hand out for her.

When he got too close to her the purple electricity jumped between them again. They each jumped back, startled.

Erin walked to the Hideout, she had to get out of there! When she entered the common room Torn and Daxter looked up. Some stupid part of her felt like they looked at her like they knew what she had just done with Jak. The part of her that was sure she couldn't get any more embarrassed was proven wrong as her face managed to flush an even deeper red. She raced passed Torn and Daxter, not wanting to make an even bigger fool of herself.

When Jak entered the common room, just seconds after Erin raced past, he was greeted with the stares of Torn and Daxter.

"What did you _do_!" Daxter demanded.

* * *

Authors notes: Thanks to my loyal fans for nearly beating this chappy out of me...Hopefully the next chapter sooner. P.S. sorry if this chapter has more mistakes than the others...It's late...I'm tired...and I'm too lazy to fix any of them right now! I'll fix them later! 


	6. Book I, Ch 6, Different Worlds

**_Chapter Six:_**

**_Different Worlds_**

Erin, understandably, couldn't sleep that night. That day had been one of the worst days in her life. Including the day that she had first been experimented on with dark eco. She had never been more embarrassed and terrified in her life. She had transformed into a creature that totally went against her morals. Her dark form was a temptress! She tried to seduce people to get her way! Her dark self disgusted her beyond words…

After the pain-filled transformation to that terrible…thing…she had tried to trick Jak into coming closer, when he didn't fall for it she attacked him. When she touched him in her dark form, it caused Jak to transform as well. There was no explanation. Nothing like what had happened to them had EVER happened in history, so there was no way to explain it. Erin figured that 'Dark Erin's' anger had set off Jak, causing him to turn. Which brought up a major problem…

Erin knew that there was no way to deny to herself that she had feelings for Jak. But now that they BOTH had manifested a darker self, they couldn't so much as touch each other without having devastating effects. Any chance that they had at a relationship suddenly was lost. And now there was a hole in her heart that she was sure would never be filled…

Tossing to her other side on her top bunk bed, Erin tried to stop thinking about her feelings for Jak. It was impossible for them to be together anyway, so what was the point in thinking about it? Somehow that didn't make her heart feel any more whole.

Jak heard her tossing and turning. He couldn't get to sleep either. He just stared up at the mattress above him knowing that Erin was having a terrible time trying to get to sleep, just like him. A large part of him wanted to talk to her, desperately, but he wondered if she was mad at him. He didn't move a muscle, not knowing how to fix this…

Erin rolled back onto her other side, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get comfortable. She just had too much on her mind. She wanted to talk to Jak, but he was asleep on the bunk below her. She had been terrified of the reaction their touch brought and raced off, not even bothering to talk to him. The only thing left that could scare her was herself. Life was just full of irony.

She heard movement from the bunk below her, could Jak possibly be awake?

"Jak?" She whispered, not daring to hope for a reply.

Jak was glad that she was ready to talk so soon. "Yeah?" He whispered back, trying not to wake the orange ball next to him on the bed.

Erin couldn't help but notice the overwhelming sense of relief she felt by just hearing his voice. His voice had comforted her in prison, and she still found it comforting. Though this time they weren't behind metal bars. The only cages that held them were invisible ones, forged from the darkness that corrupted their souls. The darkness, the only barrier between them. The only thing that held them back. The one thing Erin found that she hated more than the Baron.

"Can…can you take me to the Oracle?" Her voice was a whisper. In her voice he could hear what a terrible time she was having, now that she had started to change. Jak hated that he couldn't comfort her; what little help he could offer was taking her to the Oracle. Perhaps the Oracle would comfort her some.

"Yeah," Jak said as he quietly moved from his bed and trying not to wake Daxter.

Erin quietly climbed down from her bunk, they both put on their boots, and walked out to the common room. The common room was empty, for once. Perhaps Torn did sleep after all. When they reached the secret door to the outside world, Erin felt relieved. The cool night air was much better than the stale air inside the Hideout. Erin took a deep breath, letting the cleaner air rush into her lungs.

Jak just watched her take in the comfort of the night. Not saying a word. When she was finished she looked at him, noticing he had been watching her. She just smiled at him and he noticed her cheeks flushed slightly.

"Ready to go?" He asked gently.

Erin nodded and smiled. "Thanks for doing this, Jak."

Jak smiled back, "I DID promise that I'd take you to the Oracle. I'm just keeping that promise."

"Well…thanks." Erin's eye met his.

They both noticed at the same time how friendly they were being. Too friendly, as their darker selves were protesting. Their dark forms couldn't stand even knowing the other was there, Erin could hear her darker self scream for her to attack. She tried desperately to ignore it, but the vehemence that the voice used was hard to shut out. She broke eye contact with Jak and the voice dulled, but it was still there. It would _always_ be there.

Jak stood there, struggling with two things. The first was trying to quiet the voice screaming in his head, a voice that he had no control over. _Kill her….or she'll kill you while you sleep. She has her own darkness now, she cannot be trusted! Kill her!_

The second thing he was trying to control was himself. He wanted to hold Erin, tell her everything would be alright. But it was impossible. She was terrified, though she tried to hide it, and he couldn't do anything to help her. Except take her to the Oracle, and that seemed like such a pathetic attempt to help.

Jak finally broke the long silence that had grown between them. "Let's go."

Erin just nodded, not making eye contact this time.

They both walked out of the dead-end ally. The dim streetlights casting a pale light on them. They walked across the deserted street to a two-person zoomer parked next to a building. Not saying a word they both crawled in, Jak in the driver's seat. Jak rose the zoomer to the top level and started in the direction of the water slums. Still, neither of them said a word.

It was a slow drive to the water slums. Jak looked over at Erin ever once in a while. She didn't make a sound as she looked down at the deserted and filthy streets. Another long silence filled the gap between them.

When they finally reached the seemingly abandoned building that the Oracle resided in, Jak felt like they hadn't spoken for days.

"This is it?" Erin asked as she climbed out of the passenger seat, observing the decaying building.

Jak nodded. "Yeah, it doesn't look like much, but the Oracle is in there."

Erin nodded back, about to go through the door…

"Wait!" Jak called, pulling a small bag from his belt. He held it out to her, she took it, making sure not to touch his hand.

"Take that in with you," Jak said.

Erin wasn't sure what to say. She just nodded and walked into the decayed building.

The inside was completely different than the outside. There were no signs of decay or rot. The walls almost seemed new. Large tapestries hung on the walls and hundreds of candles where lit on surrounding tables. Erin walked up to the large ominous statue.

When she got close the eyes lit up with a blue glow. "Greetings, great warrior. I sense the dark rage burning within you, and in time it will destroy you with it's madness."

Erin stiffened visibly. She hadn't survived the dark eco? It was still killing her, just slowly?

"The dark eco IS killing me!" She demanded of the statue.

"If you cannot obtain a balance within you, the dark power will eventually kill you."

Her mind was pounding, _a balance_? What could possibly balance what had happened to her?

After a moment of thinking to herself she realized she still had the small bag in her hand. She untied the string and poured the contents into her hand. Glowing 'gems' fell from the bag, she almost threw them when she realized what they were.

"You do well to ride this world of the Metal scourge. For this we grant you the power to control the darkness in your heart."

Purple energy shot from the statue, enveloping her entire body and lifting her into the air. She fought the darkness for a few long, terrifying moments. But it was no use, the Oracle was forcing the temptress from inside, forcing Erin to face the one thing that she feared most.

When the energy receded, Dark Erin was in her place. But this was slightly different. Instead of being a helpless bystander, Erin could control her movements. It wasn't such a struggle to turn into her normal self. Erin pushed the darkness away, not wanting to stay in that form longer than needed. She'd be glad if she NEVER had to change into the 'temptress' as long as she lived.

"This power gives you control, but this will not balance your soul. You must look in the right place to find your balance."

Erin's heart stopped beating as the Oracle's eyes went black, the light extinguished.

"Wait!" She called at the statue, as if it could feel pity. "How do I 'balance my soul'?" She yelled as she advanced on the dormant statute. When it didn't answer she lost her control. The last few days had been hard on her, the stress finally came to the surface. Erin couldn't stop the tears.

"How do I get home?" She questioned weakly, falling to the base of the statue. "What about my friends?" She sat near the statue and cried. The statue gave her some comfort, because it was her only tie to her home. A home that she probably would never see again, a fact that she was going to have to face.

* * *

Jak was pacing outside the door. It had been quiet in there for some time, but he wasn't sure if he should go in. Whatever had taken place was her business, and it wasn't his place to pry. But it didn't stop him from worrying. 

He had probably walked in the same circular path for half an hour before Erin finally came out. She looked at him, avoiding his eyes, and tried to force a smile.

Jak noticed that her eyes were red, she had been crying.

"Is everything alright?" Jak asked, hoping she was alright.

Erin nodded, "I haven't been having the best time lately."

Jak completely understood. It hadn't been so long ago that he had gone through the same thing.

He didn't feel the slightest bit tired, but they would need rest for tomorrow. "We better get back to the Hideout."

She nodded again and climbed into the passenger seat of the zoomer, Jak followed suit and climbed in. It was another long, quiet drive to headquarters, several times Jak tried to say something but couldn't find the words.

They reached the deserted dead-end ally and Jak lowered the zoomer to the ground. Erin went to climb out, but he stopped her.

"Erin, are you sure your going to be alright?"

She heaved a big sigh as she stared down at her hands. "I…I think so," she said after a long pause.

"What did the Oracle say to you?" He asked, visibly concerned.

She sighed again, "It said…that," she paused and took another breath, "the dark eco is…killing me."

Jak nodded. "That's what it said to me."

Finally Erin looked him in the eye, if only for a moment. "What are we going to do?" She tried not to focus on the feeling of helplessness.

Jak started to think. When he had last talked to the Oracle, it had hinted that the Precursor power might help him, but there had to be another piece to the puzzle. "Did the Oracle hint about anything that could help us?"

Erin thought for a second, "It said something about 'finding a balance within'. But what could balance what has happened to us?" She looked to Jak for an answer.

Jak continued to think. They had been infected with dark eco, so to balance darkness…you'd use light! "Light eco!"

Erin looked at him, "Does such a thing even exist?" She asked dubiously.

His heart started to race, that had to be the answer! "Yes, I've seen it!" When Gol and Maia had tried to turn his world into a manifestation of dark eco, he had used light eco to stop them! This WAS the answer!

"Light eco, that is what will balance us! We just have to find it!" Jak's enthusiasm raised Erin's hopes. She looked him in the eyes again, he wasn't lying about seeing light eco.

"But how do we find it?"

He thought for a second, "It's very rare, but I'm sure we can find it."

"Well…it's the only chance we got…" Erin began.

"We WILL figure it out," Jak reassured her. Her slight frown turned into a smile in an instant.

"You don't give up, do you?" She smirked as she met his eyes.

"Nope," he answered, with a cocky grin.

Erin's smile faded into a serious look. "Thank you for everything."

Jak turned serious as well, "Any time."

Erin hated that he was so close and yet there was this 'wall' between them. He was just an arm span away, but he could've been miles away for all the good it did her. They couldn't so much as accidentally touch hands, let alone get close. So she pulled herself out of the zoomer, putting some distance between them, "We should at least try and get some sleep." She stated and headed for the door to the Hideout.

Jak sighed and climbed out of the zoomer, quietly following not far behind her.

* * *

"I have a proposition for you two. Racing is the biggest sport in the city. Erol is the undisputed grand champion. He's crazy and dangerous on the track," Krew paused and laughed. "My kind of guy." 

Jak noticed that Erin stiffened at Erol's name. She obviously didn't wish to cross that man's path again in her life time. It was funny that Jak wished for the exact opposite. What would he give to see Erol walk into the Hip Hog at that moment?

"Only a fool would dare race against him, 'ey!" Krew continued, "And that's where you two come in. A 'client' of mine is looking for some fast drivers for her racing team. Here's a security pass to get you into the stadium section."

He tossed Erin and Jak each a security pass.

"Uh, and your contracts, with just a few trifles for me. I've ah…, already signed your names to save time, mmmmmnn."

The ever vigilant Daxter jumped from Jak's shoulder to the table that Krew tossed the contracts. He grabbed the one on the top and started reading. "We the racers hereby agree to give Krew all proceeds from race earnings, endorsement fees, broadcast royalties, syndications residuals, vehicle sponsorships, mall appearance fees, collectible card assets, fast-food tie-ins, use of likeness rights, talk show deals, clothing lines, all print rights including book, novella, comic, pamphlet, tickertape, neon sign and bathroom graffiti designs…"

Jak just rolled his eyes and continued to listen, but Erin couldn't just stand there and take it.

"We split all earnings 50-50," Erin cut in smoothly between Daxter's words.

"I would be a fool to take that deal, 'ey!" Krew almost seemed disgusted.

Erin smirked, "So what do you offer us?"

Krew considered it for a moment. "Ten percent is the standard rate--"

"Twenty," Erin demanded.

"Twelve," Krew countered.

"Eighteen."

"Fifteen!" Krew yelled.

"DEAL!" Erin finished, obviously pleased with the finished percentage. She didn't really need the money, but she wasn't going to be ripped off by a crime lord. He had enough money anyway.

"Fine," Krew drawled as he tore up the old contracts, "I'll draw up some new ones. But you better be worth the trouble, or you'll be missing the prison before I get done with you, 'ey!"

"No problem," Jak cut in. Krew just ignored the bravado in his voice.

"If you can get from here to the Race Garage near the stadium in less than three minutes, my client said that she would consider letting you two drive for her team. Now get out of my sight, 'ey!"

They both took his order and left before Krew decided to blow a gasket. They walked out of the Hip Hog and two single person zoomers were waiting to start the race to the stadium. They had just about started up the zoomers and started the timer when Torn contacted them on their communicators.

"Jak, Erin, come in!"

Jak pressed the comm button, "Yeah?"

"One of my old Guard comrades was sent to the Pumping Station. There's been no word from her patrol, and after what you guys ran into out there, I'm afraid she may need some help."

Jak's eye bows raised, he couldn't remember EVER seeing a woman in the Krimson Guard. "Did you say 'she'?"

"Don't even think about it!" Torn answered through the speaker. "This 'friend' of mine has helped the Underground many times before. Go back to the Pumping Station and take a look around. Render assistance if needed." The communicator went silent.

Jak looked at Erin, silently asking which she would like to do.

"You should go help the woman at the Pumping Station, you're the better shot," Erin stated.

Jak nodded, started up his zoomer and headed for the water slums.

Erin scanned the area, figuring the fastest way to get to the Stadium, started her zoomer, and took off as fast as she could.

After racing through the streets, and avoiding the Krimson Guards, she reached the Stadium with plenty of time to spare. She had raced before, and now that she had got the hang of these zoomers, racing had become easier. She dismounted the zoomer and walked into the Racing Garage. Only one garage was open, so she figured it was the one.

She entered the garage to find that it was empty. "Hello, anyone there?"

Erin heard a clatter, apparently she had snuck up on the owner. A muffled voice called out from behind a large green curtain. "I'm…I'm busy right now. You must be Krew's new errand boys. Look, I don't mean to be rude, you did get here fast, but I'm not interested in any new drivers right now, and I've got work to do."

Erin rolled her eyes, "Girl."

"What?" the voice called back, not understanding Erin's meaning.

"Errand GIRL."

"Oh…well sorry, I can hardly hear you," the voice called back apologetically.

Erin heard another loud clatter of tools hit the floor. "Do you need any help?" She called, reaching for the big green curtain.

"Uh…NO!" She called too late, Erin had already pulled back the curtain. The girl mechanic acted quickly and threw a white cover over the project she was working on.

"No, I DON'T need your help," she answered sternly after it was completely covered.

Erin felt stupid there for a second, she didn't think that what the mechanic was working on would be a secret. "Uh…sorry."

The mechanic rounded on her, trying to keep her voice civilized. "I already told you that I'm not interested in a driver right now, so would you please leave?"

Erin noted that the woman over-reacted. "You don't like me much, do you?"

The mechanic sighed and leaned against a cabinet full of tools. "You work for that slim ball Krew, what's not to like?"

Erin nodded, she understood where the woman was coming from. "If I had much of a choice I wouldn't be working for him."

The mechanic girl took in Erin's response and noted her face. She didn't seem like the type to work for Krew.

"We kind of started off on the wrong foot," Erin said trying to be friendly. "My name is Erin."

The girl looked at Erin's outstretched hand for a moment in hesitation, but decided that Erin wasn't the criminal type. "Keira."

Erin shook Keira's hand, "Nice to meet you, Keira."

* * *

When Jak returned to the Hideout later that day Torn didn't have another mission for him, so he decided to go talk to Erin and see if she had gotten onto the race team. He reached for the communicator. 

"Erin, where are you at?"

After about a minute he received an answer. "At the Stadium," came her breathless reply.

"What are you doing?" Jak asked, wondering why she sounded out of breath.

"I'm trying to beat this stupid JET-board record so the woman will let me on her racing team," Erin obviously sounded frustrated.

"I'll meet you there," Jak said, curious to try a JET-board.

"Ok."

It didn't take Jak long to get to the stadium.

He descended the rows of vacant seats till he came to Erin in the middle of the stadium, who was trying to beat the JET-board record.

Jak just sat and watched as she finished her run, falling short of the record by five-hundred points.

She jumped off of the board and tried not to swear. She stomped her way over to Jak and leaned against a rail with her arms crossed.

Jak tried not to laugh, "Having problems?"

Erin just glared at his joking voice.

Daxter jumped from Jak's shoulder to where Erin had left the JET-board. "No problem, Sweet Cheeks. I'll take care of it for you."

He pressed the button on the middle of the board, causing it to start up. All in one motion Daxter jumped on the board and put too much pressure on one side of it, causing him to speed around in a circle.

"Get me off this thing!" He yelled, gripping the edge of the board and trying to hold on for dear life.

Jak just lifted a foot and the board slammed into it. The sudden change of momentum caused Daxter to fly off and land flat on his face a few feet away. "Mind if I give it a try?"

Erin's mood lifted a little when Daxter hit the floor, "Knock yourself out."

Jak took off for the nearest jump, excited to see what the JET-board could do. Jak managed to pull a flip. The instant he landed a small flying recorder followed him around, scoring his jumps and keeping time. He found if fun to figure out what all the tricks were worth. He tried many moves, but he fell short of the record the first time.

Jak took the board to the tallest jump he could find, took a deep breath, and started down the steep slope. When Jak hit the air he did as many flips and twists as he could before he hit the ground. The mechanical judge followed him, calculating the value of all of his tricks. Jak didn't pay attention to his points, he just continued to move from one jump or rail to another until time ran out. When the two minutes were up he had beat the record by one-thousand points.

Erin ran up to him to congratulate him, Daxter now on her shoulder. "Nice job, Jak!" Her voice showed that her irritation had died down.

"If you thought that was hot, you should have seen all the Metal Heads I took down earlier, Sugar Doll," Daxter commented, leaning closer to Erin's face. Erin just grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and tossed him to Jak.

"HEY, watch the fur!" Dax yelled disgruntled from Jak's arms.

Jak just shook his head and placed Dax on his shoulder.

"Well," Erin started, "let's go see if we're on the team."

Jak nodded and followed Erin to the mechanic entrance to the Stadium, and he reluctantly left the JET-board on a rack. After a few flights of stairs they made it to the racing garage. Erin led them into the right one.

"I'm back, and I brought the other hopeful for your racing team," Erin announced as she entered the garage.

"Great," Jak heard a voice mumble from behind a large green curtain. The feminine voice sounded anything but thrilled.

"We beat the stadium challenge." Jak stated, hoping to get the woman's attention.

"People do get lucky," the voice answered.

Jak quickly covered Daxter's mouth before he could make a snide comment. When they had met Ashelin at the pumping station, he had made countless passes at her, and the last thing he needed was for Daxter to say the same things again AND in front of Erin.

"So, are we on the team?" Erin asked.

"I already told you I'm not interested in a driver right now," the voice answered, slightly irritated.

Dax struggled slightly in Jak's arms, trying to make another comment. Jak just ignored him and kept his hand firmly over his mouth. Jak took a quick look over the garage and noticed several trophies in a case.

"Looks like you've won a few races. Isn't it true the city champion gets to tour the palace?" Jak asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, why?" The voice answered, trying not to sound interested.

"Could you get us into the palace?"

"A 'friendly' visit I gather," the voice countered.

"Yeah," Jak answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "We're real 'fans' of the Baron."

The voice heaved a deep, exasperated sigh. "Okay. I'll help you out if you stop bothering me. I saw an old maintenance elevator at the base of one of the Palace support towers. That old lift might take you up to the palace, IF you can find a way to turn on the elevator's power." 

Jak considered how they could get the elevator moving, Vin could figure out a way. Jak turned to the door without saying a word, deep in thought and still holding Daxter's mouth shut.

Erin followed Jak, perhaps they had found something useful. With a thought that they would seem rude if they just walked out, Erin stopped at the door and turned around. "Thanks, Keira."

Jak stopped in mid-stride. Had Erin just said what he thought she said? He stepped back into the garage. In his shock he let Daxter fall to the floor.

"Keira?" They both asked in unison. Jak's heart started to race.

Daxter started to waddle for the curtain, but before he got there the figure stepped out.

"Daxter!" Keira greeted Daxter enthusiastically. "I never thought I'd be so happy to see your orange mug!" She picked him up and squeezed him, as if to prove to herself that he was really there.

She turned to greet Jak, but froze. He had changed drastically since the last time she had seen him. Jak noticed how she was shocked at his change in appearance.

"Jak, you look…different," she started, not sure what to say. Everyone noticed how the tension doubled in the room.

"Yeah, It's been a tough ride," Jak left the details out of it.

Daxter didn't take the hint that Jak didn't want to talk about it. "The Baron pumped our boy here with dark eco, and it did something to him. Now he's got super moves or something, and a few anger issues as well!" Daxter cut in cheerfully, not noticing how it made Jak uncomfortable.

Keira decided not to ask. "I've been looking for you guys forever and planning a way for us to get

back home," She changed the subject. "Somehow that rift took us far into the future. I've calculated th time displacement…" 

"WHAT?" Jak, Daxter, and Erin all practically screamed in surprise. Erin had been quiet through the whole exchange of words, but what Keira had said jolted her mind into action. Perhaps that is what had happened to her.

"WE'RE IN THE FUTURE?" Daxter yelled.

Jak looked to Erin, who paled visibly. In a quick movement Erin raced for the door.

"Erin!" Jak ran out after her.

Jak wasn't there to see Keira's face flush crimson in anger. "He moves on quick, doesn't he?" Keira asked Daxter bitterly. _Has he already forgotten about me?_

For once Daxter was at a loss for what to say, instead he just ran out the door after Jak, which in turn made Keira livid. She stomped into her back room and slammed the door with all of her strength.

* * *

Jak raced through the city on his zoomer, heading for the only spot that he figured that Erin would go. The dead-end alley where the Hideout was. The shock of finding he was in the future was forgotten as he reached the deserted alley. He dropped the zoomer and ran to the dark end of the alley. 

Erin was sitting there, again, like she had been the night before. Leaning against the abandoned building, sitting on the ground, with her head laying on her knees. Had it only been last night that they had been in the same position?

"You're from the past." Erin stated. It wasn't a question.

Jak wasn't sure what to say. "I…guess."

"Does it make any sense?" Erin asked, looking up at him standing in front of her.

Jak thought about it thoroughly, it did seem possible. Their village had been next to the ocean, just like this city. The technology was much more advanced than his home. "Yeah, it does." Jak stated as he sat down not far from her.

She nodded her head and laid it back down on her knees.

"Does that bother you?" Jak asked, wondering why she reacted the way she did. If anything he was supposed to be reacting weird to the news.

Erin shook her head, "No. It just got me thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Jak asked.

"About my home," Erin answered slowly.

It suddenly hit Jak that Erin had been just as lost in Haven City as him. "You're not from here either, are you?"

She shook her head. "When I first woke up in this city I had assumed that I had been transported to a primitive world. But if you're from the past, I think that means that I'm from the future."

* * *

**Authors notes:** Ok, SOOOO sorry that it has taken so long to update! I've had work and volleyball practice, not to mention a bad case of writers block. I hope that this chapter didn't seem too rushed, I finished most of it tonight... Hope you enjoyed! Please review, need input! 


	7. Book I, Ch 7, The Dangers of Boredom

**_Chapter Seven:_**

_**The Dangers of Boredom**_

Jak, Erin, and Daxter walked into the large tent. The first impression that hit the trio was that this definitely was the home of a mystic. Many strange objects hung on the wall. Trinkets and baubles of many shapes and sizes, along with countless other objects that they couldn't name.

Daxter leaned from Jak's shoulder and gingerly touched a dead hanging animal, "Coooool! Check out the dead stuff!"

To Daxter's surprise the animal called out in pain. "Touch the goods again, rat boy, and you'll be," the bird cawed in anger, "counting with your toes!" With an indignant flutter he dropped from his perch and flew to an old woman sitting on many pillows in the center of the tent, landing on her large, oval hat.

Jak and Erin just shook their heads and followed the monkey-parrot. "I am Pecker!" The bird said with a flutter of its wings. The trio couldn't help but snicker at his…unusual name. He seemed to be used to such a reaction, because he rolled his eyes. "Yes…yes, I know! My mother, she was….very vindictive. I am Onin's interpreter."

The wrinkly old woman started to signal with her hands, which were covered in a mystical blue aura. Pecker ignored any further snickering and focused on her movements.

"Onin welcomes you, blah blah blah blah blah, the usual boring salutations…She says that it's nice to see you again, Jak."

Jak noticed Erin's head turn quickly in his direction. Hadn't they established that they were from different worlds than this one?

He was mystified by Onin's greeting, but passed it off as old, jumbled nerves. "But we've never met before."

Pecker waved his wing dismissively. "Before…after…it's all the same."

"Oh! Oh! Let me try!" Daxter piped up as Onin continued to use her sign-language. "Aaah... she wants a... She wants a yakow bone! A yakow bladder! No, I got it! For many moons she has waited for--"

At this point Erin know that Daxter would continue to make stupid meanings to Onin's gestures, so she took action by grabbing him off of Jak's shoulder and firmly placing her hand over his large and over-used mouth. He grunted irately for a few moments, then silenced. Jak just tried not to laugh too loud.

"Close…but NO! Onin says that you seek answers about the Tomb of Mar."

"So what do we need to know?" Erin asked, still covering Daxter's mouth.

The tent was quiet, except the grunts of Daxter, for a few moments as Pecker watched Onin's gestures. "She's going on and on about mystical energy channels, evil curses; stupid 'ooooooo' crap. Forget all that, I'm gonna sum this up quickly, because now you're cutting into my siesta time. Onin wants you to recover three artifacts from the Precursor Mountain Temple. Not two! Not four! THREE! Use the Warp Gate at the northwest side of the city, and bring back the three items you find!"

The trio exited the tent into the Bazaar section of the city. The early morning air was quiet, up until Erin released Daxter's mouth.

"HEY!" Erin gritted her teeth at the sound of his voice, and just tossed him, unceremoniously, at Jak.

Daxter hit Jak in the chest, and due to the fact that Jak didn't try to catch him, he had to grab Jak's tunic to keep from falling to the ground.

"Why I otta…!" He called to Erin's retreating back. When she didn't take his threat seriously, he grabbed the nearest item at hand at threw it at her.

"OW!" She yelled as the small black object hit her in the back of the head. She turned to Daxter sitting on Jak's shoulder in a fury. Jak tried not to laugh when Daxter's ears dropped to his head in fear.

"Whoa! Calm down, Sweet Cheeks."

Erin just rolled her eyes and grabbed the object that Daxter had used as a projectile off of the ground. She just glanced down to see what he had thrown when she noticed a picture of a young, beautiful red-head on the front. Her hair was wrapped into corn-rolls along her head, giving her an intensity and strength that added to her beauty.

"Who is this?" Erin asked, noticing a small ball of jealousy burn in her stomach and trying not to let it show on her face.

Jak noticed her jaw clench slightly. He hadn't told Erin about Ashelin, perhaps he was afraid of her reacting the same way that Keira had to Erin. For the last week Jak had tried to talk to Keira, but she just was gruff and gave him short answers, if she answered at all. He was in the dog house with Keira, and his reluctance to tell Erin of Ashelin seemed to just have put him in the dog house with Erin.

Daxter dared Erin's temper and jumped from Jak's shoulder to hers. "Whew, she's a betty! 'Ey, Jak? We saved her elegantly-formed butt out at the Pumping Station when you were attempting the racing challenge." Erin looked up at him on her shoulder and couldn't ignore the drool forming around his mouth as he thought about Ashelin's butt. "That hot tamale was _so _thankful for our assistance that she gave Jak her digits, 'ey, Jak?"

Jak just knew what he was in for. Another friend wouldn't talk to him now. Now that Daxter had opened his big mouth.

When he saw the jealousy flicker in her eyes he knew he was dead.

Erin swallowed any feelings she had on the subject in an instant, calmly handed Daxter the security pass over her shoulder, and started to walk for the nearest zoomer. "We have a lot of work to do, so let's go." She said calmly over her shoulder to Jak, keeping any emotion out of her voice.

Jak was momentarily stunned; no yelling? No cold shoulder? He followed reluctantly behind her, just waiting for her to change her mind. She climbed into the passenger seat of the zoomer with Daxter still on her shoulder, Jak climbed into the drivers seat, started the zoomer up, and headed for the City Gardens. She still didn't say anything. Throughout the entire trip to the Garden's she didn't mention Ashelin, just talked absently about their mission. Perhaps he had been worried for nothing.

* * *

After stomping through the Precursor Mountain Temple for a few hours, they managed to uncover the artifacts that Onin had sent them for. The trio returned the artifacts to Onin for safe keeping and returned to the Hideout. Erin was her usual friendly self, to Jak's eternal surprise. A fact he was thankful for. Keira would hardly talk to him, and that bothered him. He may not feel the same for her as he used to, but she was still a close, childhood friend. If Erin wouldn't talk to him, he didn't know what he'd do.

When Torn informed them that they had the day off, due to the fact that he didn't have any missions for them, they all left the dead-end alley looking for something to do.

The sky was cloudy, a thankful retreat from the usual heat that beat down on the city. An idea hit Jak, and without a word he set off for the zoomer.

"Where are you going?" Erin asked as she followed him.

He just climbed into the drivers seat and looked back with a sly grin. "Want to get into some trouble?"

Erin stopped to consider for a second. "What kind of trouble?" She asked smoothly; though she had already made up her mind.

Jak smirked, "The fun kind."

Erin quickly rounded the zoomer and climbed in. "I'm game!" She was slightly surprised about her readiness to get into some mischief. The old her would have quickly declined any such offer, but the new her was ready for some excitement. What a change dying can bring to your choices, huh?

He started the zoomer and flew off for the Power Station. It didn't take them ten minutes to reach the tall building.

Jak led the way up the large ramp way to the small door to the control room of the Power Station with Daxter on his shoulder and Erin following close behind. They entered the room to see Vin at a computer console at the other end of the room. He glanced at their direction when they entered, but quickly returned to his furious typing.

"Vin, buddy, we need a favor," Jak said in a friendly voice as they approached.

Vin raised an eyebrow at the tone in his voice, "I can't help you with your eco bill."

Jak smirked, apparently this jumpy guy did have a sense of humor after all. "We need you to switch on the access elevator in one of the Palace's support towers."

Vin looked up from his keyboard in surprise. "Sheesh, that's part of the old B-Zone power grid? It hasn't worked for years.

Erin understood then what kind of trouble they were going to get into. The 'breaking an entering to annoy the Baron' kind of trouble. It sounded fun to her. "Well, if it's too hard for you, I understand. Power stuff can be tricky," she commented in an innocent tone.

"Tricky?" He grunted, apparently ready for a challenge. He moved quickly to another computer consol and typed into it, bringing up a blueprint of a lot of wiring and technical drawings. "I could route the B-Zone conduit lines through the bypass grid, shunting past the eco rings to connect the inductor tubes in series…" He moved around the room with speed, turning many knobs and switches. Erin tried to follow what he was saying, but found it too complicated. The trio was just left in the dark as he continued to talk to himself as he worked.

"…and presto, you've got instant lift juice!" Was about the only thing that they all understood. Whatever he was talking about, apparently, he had figured it out.

"Vin, you're a genius!" Jak commented.

"Eh…" He apparently wasn't given many compliments with his job, "Actually…Mar was the genius. People said he made most of this stuff long ago - the shield-wall system, the eco grid." Vin stopped for a moment to dream about such mental power, but shook it off. "Anyway, to get that elevator moving, you gotta find and turn on all the old B-Zone power boxes located in the city. There are five of 'em!"

Daxter grinned, "That doesn't sound so tough!"

"No," Vin agreed, "Except those power boxes are guarded by motion-sensing turbo cannons!"

Daxter's grin faded fast.

"But, if you can destroy the cannons, and switch the boxes on, I can do the rest."

With a word of thanks they all went for the exit. "Just don't tell the Baron I ever saw ya!" Vin called as a final warning.

"That just shows how much faith he has in us, doesn't it?" Erin laughed as they headed back for the zoomer.

The trio made quick work of the defense turrets that guarded the power switches. Jak drove while Erin and Daxter shot at the turrets and any KG's that were stupid enough to get in their way. When the final switch had been pulled Vin contacted them on their communicators and informed them the power was up on the access elevator in support tower 7. When the coast was clear they slid into the support tower without any mishaps.

Erin groaned to match the noise that came from the old elevator lift when it was introduced to their unaccustomed weight. "Do you think this thing is safe?" She asked.

Jak shrugged his shoulders, causing Daxter to bounce. "Only one way to find out."

Erin took a deep breath as Jak hit the elevator button. A loud grinding sound reached their ears, and for a few seconds Erin was sure that the elevator was going to collapse. Once the lift started moving the grinding sound stopped, a fact that Erin was glad for.

The elevator made the long trip to the top in no time. When the door opened they were greeted by the howling wind calling across the sky. From this level Erin could see the Precursor Temple high in the mountain. She could see the beauty of this world much clearer.

"The city looks much better when you're not close enough to see the decay," Erin commented, almost to herself.

"Yeah," Jak agreed as the approached the end of the platform. He stopped in his steps as he noticed that it was a sheer drop to the ground. They were so high that Jak was sure that it would take ten minutes to hit the concrete. Wouldn't want to fall off that…

He felt Daxter perk up on his shoulder. "Have you ever wondered what it would feel like to splat on the ground? Like squash!" He clapped his small hands together to identify the instant you would hit the ground with a weird little grin on his orange face.

Both Erin and Jak looked at him, eyebrows raised. He raised his hands in response. "What!"

Erin started to laugh first, Jak quickly followed.

When the fits of laughter had passed, they all looked for the easiest way to cross the wire-like structure that ran strait up to the Palace. After scouting out a path, they started the long trek. It was slow going, the Baron had countless defenses that spanned the entire way. Some walkways gave way beneath you, while others shot electricity at you. They hadn't made it half way before they were out of breath. They found a relatively safe spot and stopped for a breather.

"The Baron is paranoid!" Erin said between breaths. "How many people would've been able to make it half as far as we did?"

Jak sat down on the platform and shook his head. Their exposure to dark eco had enhanced their resistance to pain, given them more strength, and made their senses more acute. Probably no one could have made it that far.

Once they had caught their breath they returned to their mission. After dodging many more traps and a rotating gun turret they made it to the roof of the large and impressive palace. Dark clouds had formed in the sky, a light sprinkle of rain started to pour down on them.

"Oh, great! Do you know how hard it is to keep my fur from frizzing?" Daxter complained to himself. Jak just rolled his eyes.

"I love the rain," Erin commented as she looked up to the sky and allowed the small amount of moisture to cool her face.

Jak looked at her, he had never known anyone that had loved the rain! It was just an irritant.

Erin noticed his look and smiled, "Where I'm from we don't get much rain."

A loud, muffled yell reached their ears. They followed the sound to a large intertwining of windows that looked down into one of the large rooms of the Palace. They each approached it and looked down into the room cautiously.

"Get out, you fools!" The Baron yelled at a group of guards that had entered the throne room.

Without a word they complied, except one. Erin looked down to a mass of red hair. It was Erol, again! She could feel the anger from inside, but since she had talked to the Oracle she had learned to control it, for the most part.

Erol took his place beside Praxis, who was on the throne. In an instant a holographic projector displayed a three dimensional picture of the ugliest creature you have ever seen!

"You're falling behind, Baron." The monster said.

"I've told you, I'll have more eco by week's end. We'll transport it directly to your nest, as promised!" Praxis bellowed at the Metal Head leader's floating head.

"A deal is of no value if you can't deliver, my dear Baron." The creature's deep voice mocked Praxis' station. "I grow impatient with your puny gestures. Give me the agreed upon eco soon, or the deal is off, and your precious city will pay the price!"

His threat hung in the air even after the projection of him vanished.

Erol stepped forward, anger easily readable on his face, even from their high vantage point. "He's toying with us! Let me lead an assault on the Nest before it's too late! I can take him!"

"Patience, commander. No one has ever penetrated the Metal Head Nest. You know that!" Praxis traced a hand over the metal plate that covered half of his face and back along his skull. "I've seen what comes of such foolish plans," he mumbled, showing the slightest bit of remorse.

The show of regret was lost quickly in the sea of his treacherous mind. "No, strength is their weakness...We play helpless... We train them to eat from our hands, and then…"

He quickly turned to his second in command. "Move forward with the final plan! Tell Ashelin to up her patrols. I want that Tomb found!"

Erol's face contorted, "But your daughter has not been…" Erol paused for a moment, searching for the right word. He had made the mistake of insulting his daughter once before, only once. "…agreeable."

Praxis groaned at the inconvenience, his daughter had been becoming a hassle as of late, "I'll see to that problem. One way or another."

"Ashelin is the Baron's daughter?" Jak couldn't help but whisper harshly to Daxter.

Any conversation that was to be had on the subject was lost as the Baron continued to talk in the room below. "And find that child! If you'd spend half as much time looking for that little brat as you spend flirting with that mechanic girl, we would have pinned his royal ass to a wall long ago." Jak's mind lingered on the 'mechanic girl' mentioned, they couldn't possibly be talking about Keira, could they? He strained his mind, trying to hear every word that the two said.

"As you wish. With enough persuasion, I'm sure our spy will…"

"AHHHCHOOO!" A large sneeze escaped from Daxter. With a quick movement Jak grabbed Daxter and pulled them both from view, Erin followed suit.

"What was that!" They heard Erol call out.

They all moved farther from the windows, it was time they got out of there in case the Baron decided to investigate. If he was paranoid enough to put defenses on an impassible tower, he was paranoid enough to investigate a noise. Jak led the way back to the long structure that connected to the defense tower that they had activated.

An engine blared into their ears as a large mechanical object flew into view.

"So, we have rats in the walls, do we!" The voice of the Baron greeted them through a loud-speaker. "Back for a few more dark eco treatments! Well, allow me to put you both out of your misery!" Accompanying his words was the sound of missiles that shot out from the mechanical suit.

Jak and Erin both dove in different directions to avoid the projectiles. They each hit the ground, rolled, and ran in the opposite direction of the Baron in his flying machine as more bullets rained down on them.

They both ran for a hallway-like area between two palace spires, hoping to lose the large mech. On the other end of the 'hallway' it opened up to a larger flat area of the roof. The Baron inside his mechanical suit was waiting for them.

They stopped in their tracks, but when they turned around to run, an electrical force field was preventing them from leaving the way they came.

"There is no escape for you!" The Baron laughed hysterically through his speakers.

The trio got split up again as energy bullets were shot at them. Jak and Daxter went one way, Erin went another. Praxis flew to the spot that they had been at. When his back was exposed Jak and Erin shot at him. Sadly the bullets just bounced off just inches from the suit.

"He has a force field!" Jak called to Erin. They stopped shooting, not wanting to waste ammo.

"What do we do!" She yelled as she jumped behind a vent as more bullets followed her.

"Just don't get shot!"

Erin rolled her eyes, Daxter was always trying to make any situation comical.

After a few minutes of dodging countless bullets, they heard a clicking sound. The Baron was out of ammo. Jak raised his weapon, testing for a weakness.

To their complete relief the shots made contact, seconds later Erin's yellow bullets joined Jak's blue ones. In moments Praxis flew into the energy field, which re-charged his shield and ammo.

Jak and Erin stuck to that strategy; they took cover until Praxis has used up his energy, and in the time it took him to re-charge they attacked with full force. It didn't take very many times of using this plan for the Baron to figure they were using his weakness against him. This served to anger the Baron and, unfortunately for them, anger didn't make Praxis sloppy. He changed weapons to a heat seeking rocket launcher. They had stirred up some serious trouble.

Erin rolled behind a crate and pressed her back against it for comfort, hoping that the obstacle would hide the heat her body was giving off. By now the rain was pouring from the sky, she was thankful that the moisture kept her face cool. She was breathing hard, her heart pounding. They needed to finish the Baron off before they passed out from exhaustion. Jak was behind a nearby crate, he looked her way and his face paled visibly.

"Erin, move!"

The urgency in his voice forced her into immediate action. She dove from behind the crate a fraction too late. A rocket made contact with the crate, causing a large explosion. The explosion wouldn't have been too bad, except the fact that the crate was filled with eco, which magnified the detonation ten fold.

A vibration filled the air as the crate exploded, the sound resembled that of a lightning strike. Jak yelled as Erin was lost behind a wall of flame. He couldn't tell if she had cleared the blast area. With a new found fury he turned his attention back to the Baron and shot like a mad man.

Jak didn't spare a moment for gloating when the Baron's flying contraption exploded. Instead he ran for the last spot he had seen Erin at. He scanned the area quickly and saw her limp body had been thrown dangerously close to the edge of the roof. She was literally lying inches from a long fall to the city streets below. Jak ran to her and placed his hand on her throat, checking for a pulse. In his fear he forgot that they couldn't touch each other. He pulled away quickly as the dark eco electricity formed between them.

"Dax, check for a pulse!" He spat urgently. Immediately Daxter jumped from Jak's shoulder down to Erin, his small, orange fingers searching for the beating of her heart. Jak noticed blood coming from several cuts on her body, but he couldn't tell how serious they were.

For what seemed like an eternity Dax felt for a sign she was so much a breathing. "She's alive!" Dax called out relieved. Jak released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding, relief flooded his senses, for a moment. A humming engine reached his ears, he turned around quickly to see that the Baron had survived, his mechanical suit had a small escape ship that he was now floating in. His half-metal face twisted into an evil smile.

"Surprise!"

The Baron had one last trick up his sleeve, or should I say rocket? He had managed to save just one, which he now shot at Jak and an unconscious Erin. Jak stood in front of Erin protectively as the rocket shot from one of the gun barrels.0

Instant, red-hot anger filled Jak with an intensity he had never known. His anger for the Baron multiplied in a second. He didn't fight the darkness, he let it take over. His dark self faced the incoming rocket without fear. Time seemed to slow, to Jak, as the rocket sped towards him. Dark Jak raised his arms as dark eco electricity shot from his fingertips; detonating the rocket feet from him. The explosion hurt his body, but it was a fraction of the damage he would've taken if he was in his normal form.

The dark eco drained from his body, returning his to his usual form. Jak stood his ground as Praxis lost control, "The dark powers I gave you can't protect you forever! Since I made you, I can destroy you!" His voice lowered to a deep growl as he voiced his promise, "We'll meet again soon."

Like the coward that he was, Praxis flew away into the darkening sky. Rain was still pouring when the Baron made his exit. Jak turned back to Daxter and Erin. Erin still didn't give any signs that she was alive. Jak stood as close as he could without making contact as Daxter tried to wake her up.

After several minutes of Daxter prodding Erin in the gut, she awoke. Her eyes fluttered open; the first thing she noticed that Jak was standing over her looking quite worried. She tried to sit up, but terrible pain cut through her and she stopped moving.

Jak saw her close her eyes to the pain, the sharp intake of breath. He pulled a small package from his belt pack and handed it to Daxter. Daxter took the green eco pack and opened it. The green eco-goo turned into a green shimmer-y mist as it was absorbed by her body. Erin let out a breath as her pain dulled, the cooling sensation brought comfort to her aching muscles.

Erin sat up; she was stiff and sore, but she'd live. Thanks to Jak. She looked at the man who saved her, but came to a sudden realization, "Jak, your bleeding!"

For the first time Jak looked down at the sorry state of himself. The rocket's explosion had shot some debris at him, leaving several deep cuts. He hadn't noticed them until now; he had been too worried for Erin.

"I'll be fine, let's just get out of here before the Baron comes back."

Erin nodded and stood up. A momentary dizziness filled her head, but slowly passed. Daxter jumped up on her shoulder and they went on their way. They decided to walk right out the front doors of the palace and walked to the elevator. It was a long way down. Daxter filled the quiet void with his own voice, telling Erin everything that she had missed when she was unconscious.

"And Jak stopped the missile with his bare hands! Well, sort of…"

Erin looked to Jak, silently asking if Daxter was exaggerating. Jak just shook his head and smiled.

"Well…thanks, Jak," she said earnestly. They shared a smile.

"What about me!" Daxter ruined their little moment, "I healed you!"

She pulled the ever-complaining Daxter from her shoulder and hugged him a little too hard. "Thank you, Daxter!"

"Your…wel…come," he said as he tried to breathe. Jak just laughed.

* * *

The first thing that greeted the trio was Torn's demanding voice. "The city is on high alert. What the Hell did you three do?"

"Us!... nothing. We've been... ah... sightseeing, right Erin?" Daxter tried to act all innocent.

"Really!" He demanded dubiously. "Then why are the Krimzon Guard looking for… "a young woman with reddish hair, purple shirt with blue pants" and "a dangerous young man with light hair, blue tunic, and a rabid orange RAT on his shoulder"!"

"Ahh... Could be anyone. Orange is the new black this season," Daxter tried to prove his innocence.

Jak knew that there was no denying it, so he cut to the point. "Look, we've climbed up to the Baron's palace... and... we tripped a few alarms."

"Oh right... that too," Daxter seemed reluctant to confess, thinking that his pathetic defense would work.

"What! I didn't authorize a strike on the...!"

"Hey, we kicked the Baron's ass!" Jak cut Torn off. "Unfortunately, he escaped."

"...AND we overheard a secret meeting with the leader of the Metal Heads!" Daxter piped in, trying to keep Torn from getting too mad. It seemed to work, because his face turned from anger to interest.

"You saw the Metal Head leader?" The old man that they saved when they first escaped from the Fortress was there. Erin hadn't noticed that he was there until he spoke up.

"No," Erin answered, "he was on some communicator, but we heard him talking with Baron Praxis."

"The Baron is bribing the Metal Heads with eco!" Daxter finished her explanation for her.

Kor grunted in disagreement, "it will never be enough."

"But the Baron's gonna double cross 'em!" Daxter was just eager to give away their information.

"Is that so? Well our good Baron's wonderful 'charm' must have angered someone, because there's word from the Wasteland that Metal Head armies are on the move again!" Kor added his own information into the mix.

"Why didn't you tell me Ashelin was Praxis's daughter?" Jak changed the subject fast. "What's your connection with her?"

"That's none of your business!" Torn answered with a snarl, Erin noticed that his face became wary at the mention of any 'connection' with Ashelin. "Since you've stirred up the wumpbee's nest, you two and whiskers here need to get four of our people to new safe houses. Shuttle each agent to a location they specify. Move all of them WITHOUT any casualties. Don't screw this up!"

Jak decided to let the subject drop, for the time being. When Jak walked passed Erin, Daxter jumped to his shoulder. When Erin didn't follow, Jak stopped. Kor and the kid walked pass Jak and Daxter to the exit to the Hideout.

"Go ahead, I'll be there in a minute," she told him. He nodded and exited.

Erin turned to Torn when they were alone. "I just thought that you should know, the Baron and Erol had mentioned having a spy in the Underground. You should be careful about who you give your information to from now on."

Torn looked up from his papers into her eyes, she had his complete attention. She just nodded her head when he silently asked if she was telling the truth. When she felt that she had made her point, she turned and left the Hideout.

He sighed warily and laboriously took a seat. He had too many problems to deal with already. The possibility of a spy wasn't something that he needed to add to the pile. He took a drink from the glass in front of him. The Underground had been having too may troubles to deal with recently.

* * *

Here it is! Finally! School started for me, volleyball practice, writers block...well enough of my excuses, hope you enjoyed! And please review! Reviews inspire me to continue!  



	8. Book I, Ch 8, Dreaming on the Job

**_Chapter Eight:_**

_**Dreaming on the Job**_

Torn was sure to keep them busy. He didn't want them to 'get bored' and go out and cause more trouble for him. Over the last few weeks he had given them each countless bogus jobs to keep them out of trouble, but today it wasn't just some job that anyone could do. Today's mission was very important; a job that he needed his best on. Torn woke Jak, Daxter, and Erin early that morning. This mission couldn't wait.

When they had assembled before him, slightly groggy but awake, he started his briefing.

"Scouts report movement in Dead Town. Creatures moving towards the Sacred Site. Just as before."

"What happened... ah, before?" Daxter asked between yawns.

Torn was momentarily stunned that they didn't know, but he accredited it to their lack of sleep. "Metal Heads broke through the old city wall. We fought them, but then the Baron pulled back, leaving everyone outside the 'new barrier' to die. Only the Shadow stayed and somehow stopped the attack."

"And now you expect us to go out there again?" Jak asked, figuring what he was going to say.

"You catch on fast! If you prevent the Metal Heads from reaching the Sacred Site, the Shadow will be... most grateful. He might even ask to see you."

Jak was up for the mission, he had joined the Underground for that purpose in the first place.

They gathered as much ammo as they could carry and found a zoomer. The early morning had the look of night. They climbed in and headed for the security door that led to what had been deemed 'dead town'. The streets were deserted, even the Krimson Guard hadn't seen fit to leave their Fortress. The air was almost eerie it was so quiet. The danger could be sensed in the air.

It was a quiet drive to the security door, but when they reached it they could hear fighting on the other side.

They entered the first door and pushed themselves to the wall before the second opened.

One man had been standing up to a mass of Metal Heads before they had arrived. He paced backwards into the room while Jak and Erin covered him. Twenty Metal Heads were trying to force their way in.

Jak and Erin fired rapidly while the stranger did the same. After a few minutes of fast paced action, the Metal Heads stopped coming.

The stranger was out of breath when he turned to them.

"Thanks, you really saved my ass! I would've been a goner if you hadn't come!"

"More Metal Heads!" Daxter yelled from Jak's shoulder.

In the slight darkness of the early hour you could see hordes of Metal Heads approaching. Their skull gems gave off a sickly, yellow light that lit up the expanse of Dead Town.

They all acted quickly by firing on the Metal Heads closest to them and trying to keep them from advancing. Rapid firing wasn't enough to keep ALL of the army from them. A handful managed to get too close.

The Underground scout was standing closest to the group of Metal Heads. One of the smarter species had a rife and raised it to fire.

"Watch out!" Erin called to him.

The scout turned to Erin, not noticing the rifle aimed in his direction. An ominous shot rang in the air. For an instant she was sure that time had slowed down.

His cringed in pain when the energy bullet hit him in the back and his body started to fall.

Erin had no time to feel pity for him that instant, time shot forward as she tried to keep the squadron of Metal Heads from advancing on their position. When there was only two left, she ran to the fallen man's side, letting Jak take out the remaining Metal Heads.

After a minute Jak joined her at his side. Erin had the man's head on her lap, fingers pressed into his throat and checking for a pulse. A random thought made him wish that he was in her arms.

He shook it off stupidly, this was not the time for those thoughts. He knelt down beside her, looking at the man's wounds. He couldn't distinguish any from the color of his shirt. He pulled an eco pack from his belt and held it out to Erin.

Erin shook her head sadly, she almost seemed detached. "No need, he's dead."

Jak didn't know what to say, he just watched as she stroked the man's hair out of his face. Her delicate fingers pulled back his jet black hair from his already paling face. It was then that he noticed that blood had left its mark on the man's lips.

He glanced up and looked in the distance, he could see more of the creatures coming in their direction. "Erin, we better get going. More Metal Heads are pouring into the area as we speak."

"Yeah, _Metal Heads!" _Daxter tried to make Erin take in that bit of information.

She nodded again and gently pulled away from the dead man, his eyes staring unseeingly towards the heavens. She placed his head on the ground, not wanting to let it fall.

Her face was solemn as she turned from the corpse, a little shell-shocked. It had happed so fast. It was amazing how fast things could change, and the reality of it left a hollow place in her heart.

Jak had been worried at first how badly it would affect her. They would need all of their combined effort to fight off the Metal Heads, and it may have been inconsiderate (knowing what happened), but they both needed to be alert. They spent all that day clearing out the countless Metal Heads. Each group they took down, another group would appear. After many hours of tireless fighting and long distance shooting, they managed to clear out Dead Town. But it hadn't been easy. Metal Heads would ambush them and many blows had been exchanged. It had been a long day for them.

He looked out over the old security wall. In the growing darkness you could see the Skull Gems glowing just out of the range of their weapons. Most species of Metal Heads weren't capable of cunning, but those that were led the others to make a force to be reckoned with. After they had cleared out the many, many Metal Heads that passed through the useless security wall, they moved to this tower that looked over the surrounding area. From this view point they could see any Metal Head that dared to walk into their line of fire.

Torn had told them that the Baron had pulled his forces out of this area of the city, leaving everyone else to die from the Metal Head attack. Dead Town was a perfect name for the crumbling, decaying buildings that made up this section of the city. By the looks of the brittle structures, this area had once been a metropolis, much like the Industrial section of town. How many people did Praxis leave to die, those few years ago?

Jak couldn't see the look that crossed his face at the thought of the Baron, but Erin could. "Are you alright?"

Jak looked up at her and for a moment couldn't process what she had said.

"Yeah, why?" He asked as he looked back out over the abandoned city section.

"I don't know, you just had this…._look_ on your face."

"What look?" He asked, they had mostly been in silence the whole day and was grateful that Erin had decided to talk. She had practically been a mute since that scout died.

"I don't know, just a look," she said with a small smile.

Jak looked over at her again. She had moved a little closer. Now they both were sitting on the concrete of the old tower floor high up from the ground and looking out over the horizon. She was sitting with her legs pulled up into her chest and her arms wrapped around them, her Morph-Gun sitting beside her. It had been at least two hours since the last Metal Head had dared stick his head from behind the barrier wall, and if any did they could easily see them from this distance.

Again silence filled the gap between them, and it was getting irritating to Jak how easily it filled the void, Daxter had lost his voice a long time ago when he kept yelling about advancing Metal Heads. He decided that he wasn't going to let silence win.

"Erin?"

"Hmm?" She continued to look out over the darkening sky. In the distance the sky turned into a slight red color, but it would be another couple of hours before the sun would set.

"It…it wasn't your fault, what happened with the scout from the Underground."

She looked over to him for a moment and gave a sad smile, "Am I that easy to read?"

Jak just smirked and nodded to her.

She shook her head as her smile faded. "If I hadn't distracted him he would still be alive."

He shook his head 'no'. "Erin he didn't see the Metal Head shooting at him, all you did was try and warn him."

Erin heaved a big sigh, "Isn't it amazing how fast things like that can happen?"

Jak nodded in agreement. He knew just how major things seemed to jump out at you.

"What was your world like?" Jak was momentarily taken aback. He looked over at her with a smile.

"It was so different than this place, everything was green. There were hardly any buildings and no vehicles, except one that Keira made. The village I lived in was called Sandover, I remember hating it so much because there was nothing to do. I grew up wishing to be somewhere else," Jak gave a low sigh, "but I never imagined I'd end up here."

"Do you miss it?" Erin asked in a low voice, taking great interest in her boot laces.

Jak looked out over the darkening horizon, then he turned back to face Erin. "Sometimes, but we've got a nice thing going here, 'ey Dax?"

Jak jostled the little orange ball sleeping on his shoulder. Daxter groaned, rolled over, and ignored the question.

He shrugged his shoulders again and looked back to Erin with a smile. She had her hand over her lips, trying to keep from giggling as she laid her head against the partial was she was sitting next to. She almost felt like she could fall asleep...

"_JAK!"_

Jak whipped around at Daxter's terrified yell, just in time to see a shot from a Metal Head rile ignite in the air and head right for him. As a reflex Jak rolled out of the way and started shooting back before he was back on his feet. Erin's yellow shots joined him.

Both Jak and Erin cursed themselves, if they had been more watchful they wouldn't have been taken by surprise. Somehow the smarter Metal Heads had devised a plan, which had worked. The trio was facing a squadron of Metal Heads in a tight space with their backs to a ten story fall. Each of their opponents where members of a smarter species, which meant that they ALL had rifles. The odds definitely WEREN'T in their favor…

Add to that the fact that they didn't have any sort of cover, and you'd think they were dead meat.

"JAK!" Daxter yelled in his ear, again.

His heart stopped beating as he saw the predicament that Erin was in.

A Metal Head had got close enough to her to use his stun gun, the red electricity tore through her body. Jak shot at the Metal Head and, without concern for himself, he dove for Erin, who was teetering on the edge of the roof. Jak managed to grab her hand just as she was starting her long fall to the ground. Her weight almost pulled him off with her, but managed to hold on to her while he grabbed the ledge with his other hand. She was unconscious, momentarily stunned by the energy that had been released on her.

The instant that their hands touched, the dark powers fought to take over. No training from the Precursors could help them fight off the terrible parts that massed within them. It was all a matter of will.

Erin woke instantly and screamed. She was hanging hundreds of feet off the ground, for all she knew she was falling to her imminent death. She grabbed Jak's one hand with both of hers.

Jak struggled with keeping her hands in his, and trying to prevent himself from changing. Like before the hand that touched her brought out purple electricity that arched between them, threatening their control. Sweat formed on his forehead and hands, until he was sure that he was going to drop Erin or get pulled off with her.

Her hands slipped slightly, rocking Erin as she readjusted her hands into his, which intensified the energy that flowed between them. "Jak!" Erin cried, trying to hold on and hold back the darkness at the same time.

Jak found a hole with his foot and placed it in as far down as he could and released his other hand so that he could reach for Erin's other hand. They both could hear Daxter shooting at the Metal Heads with Jak's dropped weapon; Erin glanced up and saw a Metal Head going for Jak. Without thinking of herself she pulled one of her hands from Jak's and reached for her weapon that was just sitting on the edge of the roof. Jak quickly adjusted and moved his free hand to the one hand that was left in his.

"Erin, you need to give me your other hand!" Jak said urgently, his grip slipping. Erin just continued to reach for her gun, but it was just out of her reach. Erin glanced up quickly, the Metal Head was standing just above Jak with his weapon raised to come down on Jak's exposed back. Adrenalin gave Erin the strength to pull herself enough to reach the grip. When her hands clasped around the handle of her gun she lined it up quickly and shot the monster's unprotected chest.

Jak heard the thump of the body land heavily beside him, but he didn't register any significance in it.

"I NEED YOUR OTHER HAND!" Jak yelled anxiously as her smaller fingers slid a fraction of an inch more out of his grasp. The angry voice in his head demanded that he drop her, she is your enemy! Kill her! He continued to fight off his darker self as he held on to her.

Jak wasn't sure how it happened, he figured it was either the weight of both of their bodies combined, or the vibration from the Metal Head's fall, but there was no way to be sure. Either the weight or the blow, whatever the reason, the edge of the roof started to crumble, taking Erin and Jak with it.

An instinct made Jak give into his dark self. The habitual pain that came with the process rocked his body to the core, but he ignored it. He fought hard to keep control of his own body. Dark Jak almost let Erin fall to her death, so that he could save himself, but normal Jak won, for the moment. With added strength that the dark eco gave him, he threw Erin off the crumbling edge just as he started to fall…

Jak was glad that he had saved Erin, he didn't even mind that he had to die to do it…

But Dark Jak wouldn't give up so easily. He dug his claws into the side of the building, slowing his fall amid the shower of sparks. The friction brought him to a stop just twenty feet below. Dark Jak was livid that Jak had managed to control him, managed to force him to save his mortal enemy. Not for long!

He slammed his claws into the stone wall a little higher up, and again with his other hand, until he had climbed his way to the top.

Dark Jak climbed over the edge and sat like a feral animal, searching for his prey. There she is!

Dark Erin pulled herself off of the ground, and with a quick swipe killed the remaining Metal Head that had been stupid enough to stir up her anger. She turned to her enemy and smirked. "Allow me to thank you for saving me!" She yelled in a mocking voice as she charged on Dark Jak.

Jak didn't have the mental strength to stop Dark Jak anymore, now he was in complete control. He was going to kill Erin, and he had no will to stop it.

Dark Erin and Dark Jak collided, but Dark Jak's superior weight won the joust. He tossed his enemy with immense strength off the roof. Her body collided with a nearby building, shattering the outer wall and sending her into the room inside. He ran and jumped after her, just to be sure she was dead. When Dark Jak landed through the newly formed door, she was nowhere to be found. He became instantly alert and walked through to the next room, following a small trail of blood left on the floor.

The trail led evil Jak into a narrow hallway. He followed the blood and kept wary. He heard a satisfied laugh as her long claws dug into his back. He realized that the trail had been fake too late to stop her little scheme, but he wasn't done yet.

He used his body and slammed her smaller one into the wall of the hallway. It made her black claws dig deeper into the muscles in his back. He yelled in anger and turned around and grabbed her shoulders. He pulled her from the wall and slammed her against the opposite one, leaving a large dent in the dirty wall. He got a small amount of satisfaction by the slight fear in her eyes.

Dark Jak pulled her from the wall and tried to slam her into it, yet again, but she was ready for it. She brought her strong legs up to his chest and used them to push him away. Her action caught him off guard, he went flying a short distance and landed on the floor. He rolled and tried to get up, but she had jumped on top of him and had her hands around his neck. With a quick movement he rolled, pushing her to the ground so that he was on top. He grabbed her smaller hands from his neck and forced them to the floor on either side of her. Now she was at HIS mercy. A satisfied growl left his lips, which is why he didn't hear the old, wooden floor groan under the unaccustomed weight. The time weakened floor gave way, and they fell the ten feet to the next floor below.

Because Dark Jak weighed more, he hit the floor first, still holding Dark Erin on top of him. After they hit she tried to bring her claws to his neck, but he still had her hands held tightly in his. He rolled once again as more electricity shot between them, sucking at each others energy. He had the advantage as he pushed her to the floor once again. One hand held her hands above her head, while the other held her throat. Dark Jak paused for just a moment, so that his enemy would register that she had been beaten, just before she died. He lightly traced his claws over her throat, taunting her, right before he raised them to end her life in one swift stroke…

If Dark Jak had been smarter, he would have realized that they had been sucking at each other's dark eco every time they touched each other. Each blow they had exchanged drained them a little more, until there was nothing left.

Normal Jak and Erin replaced their darker counterparts, just before Dark Jak slit her throat. They both had absolutely no strength left, Jak collapsed on top of Erin, neither of them able to move. They were both breathing hard, trying to flood their bodies with the oxygen that they desperately needed.

Desperate need for air kept them from moving, both their bodies shook with exertion. After he felt that he had got enough, he shakily pushed himself off of Erin, looking down into her beautiful brown eyes. He was all too aware that his body was on top of hers, of her hot breath on his face, that her lips were just centimeters from his…

"Are you alright?" She asked, barely above a whisper, a look of concern in her eyes.

He kissed her then, but it wasn't brief, like the one they had shared all those long weeks ago. All the dark eco had been expelled from their systems, for the moment. This kiss was passionate, deep, and long, everything that he had wanted it to be. Erin's arms wrapped around his neck and combed through his long, blonde-green hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. One of his hands was on the floor, keeping most of his body weight off of her, while the other gently caressed the soft skin of her face. He was vaguely aware of his inner voice telling his that they should leave, that some Metal Heads could still be around, but he ignored it.

Erin had been out of her mind of jealousy whenever she had thought of Jak and Keira together, though she had thought she hid it well. She was sure that Jak had no idea of the slight amount of envy that was present whenever he had said he was going to go see the green-haired mechanic to win back her friendship. She was thinking of it as she kissed him. Somehow they could touch, she didn't know how long it would last, so she kissed him for all she was worth, not wanting the moment to end.

Their kiss finally ended when a piece of debris fell from the gaping hole in the ceiling and landed beside them, startling them.

Jak pulled away from her, a little embarrassed, yet reluctantly. Erin sat up, her face a deep crimson from discomfort or the kiss, he wasn't sure. _Why did I do that? _Jak asked himself silently. One minute he saved her life, then he tried to kill her, then he was _kissing _her! A million emotions flew through his mind as he tried to make sense of it all.

Erin cleared her throat, trying not to let her embarrassment get to her. One thing she was glad for was that Daxter wasn't there to witness that; they would have never heard the end of it…

* * *

"ERIN! WAKE _UP_!" An annoying, high-pitched voice screamed in her ear. Her eyes fluttered open to see a slightly miffed Daxter standing on her chest and looking down into her eyes. 

"What?" She asked groggily. Erin sat up as Daxter moved to her shoulder. She looked into the little fur-ball's eyes.

"Jak asked you a question, before you so _RUDELY_ fell asleep!" He answered her as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Erin found that they were still on the roof of the old building, keeping watch over Dead Town, and the sun had set. The Metal Heads hadn't attacked them, Jak and her hadn't almost killed each other, they hadn't…_That whole thing had been a dream? _

She looked over at Jak and tried to keep her face from flushing, she failed miserably. "What was the question?"

Jak raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright? Your face is all red."

"_Um_…I'm…ah…_fine!" _She said, while she could feel her face turn a little more red.

"Jak asked you what YOUR time was like, I mean, after all, he told you what ours was…_WAIT!" _Daxter stopped in the middle of his explanation. "Are you _blushing?_"

Erin cursed the lack of control she had over her own face. "No, I'm _not!"_

Daxter knew he had her, and he sure wasn't going to let it drop. "So, Erin," Daxter said as he leaned his little elbow on the top of her head, "what were you dreaming about?"

"What?" She answered, trying to sound indifferent, yet again she knew she had failed miserably. So she tried changing the subject. "Can we leave yet? The Metal Heads haven't attacked in hours."

Unfortunately, Dax wasn't going to let it drop that easily. "Oh! I knew it! You were dreaming about me! No one can resist Orange Lightning!"

"In your dreams, rat boy," Erin said, as she once again tried to control the color of her face.

He was unaffected by her insult. "No, actually, _I _was in _YOUR _dreams, so really--" Daxter was thrown at Jak, which shut him up momentarily.

"I'm leaving!" She called back over her shoulder, glad that they could no longer see her face.

"Nice, very nice, Dax," Jak commented when Erin was out of earshot.

"What!"

Jak just shook his head and followed after Erin.

* * *

"The Shadow has decided it's time to meet you," Torn had a small look of pride that his newest recruits had earned such an honor. 

"Why is that place in the old ruins so important to you?" Jak asked.

Erin remembered when they had passed that old building, actually it couldn't count as a building really. It was more of an ancient hut. Jak and Daxter had been surprised to see it, but Erin had been to occupied with keeping her embarrassment in check. What did they know about that old place?

"There's a powerful energy force at the old house. The Metal Heads are drawn to it," he answered.

"No kidding? We used to know the guy that lived there," Jak answered. Torn looked up from his papers and gave him a look that said 'yeah, right.'

A man stepped forward from the shadows,. He was a shorter man with a green, moss-covered log on his head, along will some 'accent pieces" that he used as sandals. Erin hadn't even noticed that he was there, apparently neither did Jak or Daxter they looked rather shocked to see him. "So, you're the new recruits who keep getting into trouble."

"Oh no, not you!" Daxter said disbelievingly, his jaw dropped open.

"Welcome to our humble Underground movement," the man continued, choosing to ignore Daxter's outburst, "I am known as the Shadow, but you can call me Samos. And you are…?"

"Sheesh, Jak," Daxter seemed rather disappointed, "we went through all that to meet his holiness, ol' log on the head, grandpa green!"

Erin and Torn shared a rather shocked look, what was going on?

"Don't you know who we are?" Jak asked, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Sorry kid... never seen you before," the man answered, "...and I never forget a face... especially one _that _ugly." He pointed at Daxter upon saying that.

The shock drained from Daxter's face and was replaced by one of remembered tolerance. "So it begins…"

"How is this possible? We came through the rift with you... into the future... Right?" Jak asked, almost begged.

"Yeah!" Daxter commented, his look of shock had vanished. "You used to look older than dirt and uglier than a knotted stump. What gives? Did you get a little nip and tuck while we were gone?"

"Listen boys, I don't know what kind of things you've been chewing on, but I don't have time for this." Samos answered, getting slightly irritated. "We've got a Baron to overthrow, a child heir to protect, an invasion of Metal Heads to stop, and a city to save. I'd say the schedule's pretty full! Besides, I haven't gone through any rifts. I hate teleporting!"

"Sure sounds like the old Samos…" Daxter commented.

"Right now I need you," he said, pointing to Jak, "to go to Haven Forest and root out a few Metal Heads. That forest is my source of power, but I can't protect it much longer. Chase down and destroy all the Metal Head scouts you find there."

Then he turned to Erin, she expected anything for a mission, except the one he assigned her. "And I need you to baby-sit the kid, he must not fall into the Baron's hands, or this whole war will have been for nothing."

"Baby-sitting? BABY-SITTING? We have to kill dirty, deadly, dangerous Metal Heads in the middle of the night, and all she has to do is baby-sit! Once again we are given the crappy mission, right, Jak?" Daxter looked to his friend for support, but didn't find any, at least not from _him._

"I agree, Samos," Daxter looked shocked that Torn actually agreed with him, "She may be small, but she is one of the best people we got."

"Precisely," Samos commented, "We cannot send the kid around with a group of burly guards, that would draw attention, but at the same time we need someone to protect him. Kor is old and cannot fight off the Krimson Guard if they should get interested. She is the perfect solution to this problem, if what you told me about her fighting skills is true."

Torn nodded, "It's true."

_Was that almost a compliment? _Erin thought to herself. Since they had arrived they had gotten nothing but criticism from their commander. It seemed odd that he didn't feel that they we're just a bunch of troublemakers, like he let on.

"We'll then, we know the kid is safe with her," Samos finished. He turned back to Jak and Daxter, "Good Luck, and welcome to the fight!"

With that final word, the Shadow dismissed them and turned to Erin. "The kid is at the Power Station, with Kor. Inform Kor that he no longer has to look after the kid, and bring him back here."

"So what's the kid's story?" Erin asked.

"I found him just wandering the streets. But the amulet around his neck means he may just be the lost heir to the city, you must defend the kid at all costs."

Erin nodded and left the Hideout right behind Jak. She noticed that Jak seemed rather thoughtful.

"Samos remind you of someone you know?" Erin asked in reference to what they had said to him.

Jak looked at her, "I'm almost certain that it's the Samos we know, but why wouldn't he remember us?"

"Maybe he's pretending not to know us," Daxter answered. "Or maybe that log rattled his brain too much over the years!"

Jak shook his head, "But he looks so different, he almost seems…younger."

Erin shook her head. "Well, that is strange…"

"Come on, Dax. Let's get this over with so that we aren't out in the forest until dawn." Jak said as he climbed on a waiting zoomer. He started up the zoomer and started to fly away.

"Be careful!" Erin called to them.

"Don't worry, I'll return to occupy your dreams!" Daxter called from Jak's shoulder.

Jak looked back, he could have sworn that Erin had been making…a rude hand gesture to Daxter, but from this distance, he couldn't be sure.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I don't know if I like this chapter...I've had writers block for about two weeks now, and this is what I wrote after it (Finally) went away...Please review and tell me what you think! 


	9. Book I, Ch 9, Mixed Feelings

**_Chapter Nine:_**

_**Mixed Feelings**_

It didn't take Erin too long to adjust to having the kid around. He was always so quiet, never saying a word. On this particular day she was cooped up in the Hideout, Jak and Daxter were out on a mission and she was at the base babysitting, as was her most common duty these days.

Erin sat at the table in the mission room, Torn seemed to ignore her as he continued to work through papers and listen to the Krimson Guard radio scanner. She just alternated her focus from his working, to the posters hanging on the wall, and watching the kid play with some Lurker toys he had. Erin was rather bored, but she didn't let it get to her, at least she tried not to let it get to her.

When her focus was on Torn, she wondered if the man ever _didn't_ have a pile of work to do. Due to her level of boredom, she decided to ask.

Torn's head raised from his papers, irritable, no doubt, considering the look in his eyes.

"What?" He demanded.

Erin held up her hands in mock surrender, "Hey, _sorry_."

Torn sighed as he sat down in the seat behind him, instead of standing over the papers, and pushed his fingers back across the red rolls of hair along his head. "Sorry," he mumbled. Erin could easily see his muscles were rigid, perhaps the stress of being the leader of the Underground was beginning to take its toll on him.

Now that Erin thought of it, she had never seen the man sleep, she had never seen him off duty, or so much as take a break when he was on duty. "What are you working on?" She asked, slightly concerned.

Erin noticed his eyes light with a small amount of pride at the caring tone in her voice, "Just some more myths about the location of the Tomb of Mar, and stories about the items inside." Torn leaned back in the chair and sighed again. "There are a million myths about the tomb's location, I'm just trying to eliminate the false ones."

She nodded, in her own time they had fantastic myths about Mar as well. There were so many versions of the story of Mar, there was no way of knowing which ones were true. One version of Mar's story said that he could even travel through time at will! "Anything I can do to help?"

Torn gave her a strange look for a moment, but it vanished quickly. Obviously not many people offered to help their demanding leader, especially on their days off. "I suppose you could read through some of these books," he said as he pushed a few across the table to her.

The top book was thick, dark red, and covered with dust. Erin flipped through the first few pages. There were several pictures of what Mar was supposed to look like, along with things he created in his time.

"What exactly are we looking for?"

Torn didn't look up from the thicker blue book he had in his hands, "Anything that the Baron would find interesting. I'm sure we both know that Praxis isn't trying to find the tomb to honor our greatest leader."

Erin gave a small snort, "An item under the "take over the world category"? No problem."

Torn gave a little smirk, still not looking up from his book.

After reading a page of the deep red colored book, she discarded it. It was mostly concerned about Mar himself, and what type of man he was, not about his tomb. Another book she flipped through was based only on rumors and speculation, no use to them. When they had gone through all the books on the table, taking notes that could lead to finding the tomb, Torn went into the back and came back with another large stack of them.

Erin stopped to get the kid a snack, and then got back to work. She discarded yet another book and was about to grab another one when she noticed a book near the bottom of the pile that seemed to stick out. It wasn't in nearly as good of shape as the others, with a plain, dirty leather cover. She carefully pulled it out from the pile and examined it. It was old, very old. The pages were crisp and yellowed from age, the words were faded and hand written. She took particular care not to miss anything that could point to the location of Mar's Tomb. It went into long, interesting descriptions of times long past. The changes brought by Mar, and their affect on the world. It didn't take long for her to realize that it wasn't only historical, it was like a diary of a scientist. It contained all of his personal views on the intelligence of Mar, along with pages of descriptions. It was very interesting.

After flipping through the book for a while, she came across something that definitely would arouse the Baron's interest.

"Torn, listen to this." Erin started to read from the passage when she had got his attention, "_This object Mar found in a deep cavern. It had been unearthed after a series of floods during the exceptionally wet season. A large gem of green, that seemed to glow with power. This gem, which Mar named the Precursor Stone, held one of the strongest powers of the Precursors. In myth it says that Mar used the gem to move mountains and build the great eco mines…"_ She skipped ahead to the interesting part.

"…_But the gem was too powerful, it could be used to destroy entire armies, or even destroy the entire universe. Mar wisely feared what would happen if it fell into the wrong hands, and so he buried it in some unknown place. Many scholars believe the Mar took the gem and dumped it into the ocean, hoping to forever keep the gem safe, but after studying the man for a majority of my life, I don't think he would let such a gem out of his sight, even after death. After extensive study, I believe that Mar buried the gem with him in his tomb. Even his tomb's whereabouts are unknown, but if my study is correct, Mar's tomb may hold much more than the remains of the genius of centuries past."_

"That's what the Baron is looking for." It was a statement, not a question. "This Precursor Stone is what Praxis wants," Torn continued with certainty. "He would do anything to kill off all the Metal Heads, and with the city's eco running short, he NEEDS something to turn the tides of this war."

"If the Precursor Stone even exists," Erin added.

Torn nodded. "Praxis believes it, so we continue to operate under the assumption that it _does _exist, and continue to try and find Mar's tomb."

"Have you found anything that would help us find it?" Erin asked, noting that she hadn't crossed ANY information that indicated the whereabouts.

Torn shook his head irritably. "Mar was definitely a genius, he didn't want his tomb to be found, and after centuries of searching, even the smartest of men haven't found a trace."

"Maybe that's a good thing," Erin commented, thinking of what some men would do with that power. Praxis had done terrible things, and if the Stone fell into his ruthless hands there wouldn't be ANY hope for the people in Haven City.

Even knowing Torn only for a few weeks, Erin know how tentative to perfection he was. It irritated him to no end that he couldn't find a trace of Mar's tomb. Even if hundreds of men before him had failed, he pushed himself so hard to find what he needed. But she also knew that he was stubborn, so any attempt to get him to rest would end in failure.

Erin sighed, sat back in her chair, and rubbed her tired eyes. They had been at it for hours, and her eyes were starting to burn. With nothing better to do she stood she decided to go to the Hip Hog. Torn had too much to think about to care as she led the kid out of the Hideout.

Erin and the young boy hadn't even taken two steps from the Hideout when Kor accosted them.

"Where are you going?"

Ever since Erin had taken over Kor's duty of watching over the boy, she had fallen under the impression that he didn't like her. He was always checking up on her and the kid, always making sure he was alright, as if she didn't have the slightest idea how to take care of him. She mentally rolled her eyes at his question. But she didn't take it personally that he always checked up on them, he was just trying to help.

"Around," She answered vaguely. So he didn't ask any more annoying questions, she changed the subject fast. "Have you seen Jak?"

"The Baron is conducting an excavation at the Dig. He is still looking for that ridiculous Tomb," Kor answered, "I sent him to disrupt Praxis's operation."

Erin nodded, thanked him, and walked away before he could ask any more questions.

The usual smell greeted her nose as when she finally entered the Saloon. This wasn't a place for a child, but it was mid-day, so no customers were around. Erin relaxed into a chair at the bar, Tess was behind it absently cleaning a glass.

"How are you doing today?" Tess asked, still scrubbing at an invisible dirty spot on the mug. Erin knew that Tess was just inventing things to do, this part of the day was the worst for business.

"Pretty good, how about you?" Erin gave a small smile, her and Tess had become quick friends at the Hideout, though they had to avoid the subject or Krew might get suspicious. Any crime lord would be raving mad if he found out he was being spied on.

"Can't complain," Erin had to stifle a laugh at the 'I am going to die from boredom' look that was plastered on her face.

For some reason even Krew was absent today, and Sig was at a booth at the far end of the saloon. Erin was sure that Sig could hear, so she asked.

Tess shook her head, "I don't know. He left without a word, I still think he doesn't trust me." She said with a fake smile so that Sig wouldn't wonder what they were talking about.

Erin shrugged, "It'll take time."

"So what are you up to today?" Tess asked, she had a quick moving mind. Erin figured that she got bored if they stayed on the same subject for too long.

"Oh, nothing. I just left 'home' to get some fresh air," Erin sighed.

"Have you been there all day?" Tess asked, for some reason very interested.

Erin dropped her voice as a habit, "Yeah, I was helping Torn with research. Now my eyes hurt."

Tess laughed genuinely. "You staring at him for too long?"

Tess' laughter stopped when she saw the authentic look of confusion on Erin's face. "You cannot tell me that you haven't noticed how completely gorgeous he is!" She exclaimed as she set the glass mug down on the counter.

Now that she thought about it, Torn was handsome, VERY handsome. "I guess I never thought about him that way," Erin answered vaguely.

"WHAT?!" Tess choked on her laughter. "Never thought about him that way? How could you NOT think about him like that?" She said dreamily as she leaned on the counter, obviously thinking about the tall, fire-haired commander. Erin just laughed, her friend always had something, or someone, to day-dream about.

"Wait," Tess woke from her day dream. "Have you been too occupied with thinking about someone else, _other _than Torn?"

Erin tried to keep her face completely neutral, "No."

Tess didn't fall for it. "Ha!" She laughed and pointed at her friend, "I got you! Now, who is it you've been thinking about?"

Erin wasn't about to tell. "I'm leaving." She grabbed the kid's hand and started for the door.

"Hey!" Tess called, "Is it Trent?!"

Erin laughed after she was out the door, "I'll talk to you later!"

In her rush to leave the Hip Hog, she wasn't watching where she was going, and walked right into someone. A pair of hands snaked around her waist to balance her.

"I'm so--" the words died on her lips when she noticed who she had walked into.

She tried to pull away, but his hands held her tight against him. "Well, well, well," a cocky grin tugged at his mouth, "I knew you'd come eagerly into my arms, one way or another."

If she hadn't been swallowed by terror from being so close to him, she might have had the sense of mind to claw that smirk right off his face.

She tried to push him away again, but he held her firmly. "Let. Go. Erol." She glared into his merciless hazel eyes.

Erol threw his red hair back slightly when he laughed. "Or what? You going to--"

His words were silenced when Erin dug her pistol deep into his ribs. He just continued to laugh, "Could you kill me, Erin?" He asked jeeringly. "Do it," he commanded, his eyes daring her to kill a high ranking Krimson Guard in a public street in broad daylight.

Her dark self wanted nothing more then to pull the trigger. Regular Erin, for once, agreed with her darker personality. Erol was blessed by the Precursors that she had the kid with her at that moment, or she wouldn't have had a second thought.

Then she remembered Erol talking to the Baron about finding the kid. She'd have to put personal revenge aside, she had to make sure that Erol didn't notice the kid. She could feel the young boy standing behind her, but Erol was too focused on her to notice him, which could be a good thing or a bad thing, depending how you thought about it.

At the lack of action from her, Erol just chuckled. One of his hands left its hold of her waist and moved up to the side of her face, lightly pushing her reddish-brown hair behind her ear. Erin stiffened to the point that she wouldn't allow herself to breathe. He found distinct pleasure in her obvious discomfort.

"It's such a pity your so stubborn, or we could have been like this sooner," he taunted in her ear.

Erin finally over powered him; she pushed him away, pushed away the heat of his breath and the coldness of his heart, but made sure to block Erol's view of the boy. When she had regained her balance and glared into his eyes she noticed they had changed from mocking to curiosity.

"It seems the stories I heard about you are true," he commented as he looked her up and down as if he were looking at a zoomer engine. An object to be studied to find how it works. She wished that she was back in prison rather than under his scrupulous gaze. Erin fought the urge to run, and the urge to shoot him in between the eyes.

For an instant she was completely lost as to his meaning, until she looked down at her hands. Her skin had paled, her nails were long and black, claws. It didn't strike her just how close she had come to changing until she looked down. The claws of the Temptress were proof of the terrible hunger for vengeance she wished to sate. In that instant she sobered, how many of her actions before this had been due to a want for revenge? She hadn't acknowledged the terrible anger she felt until that instant. She had been sure that the darkness was only a side effect of the experiments, not a change in her moral being. Now she had proof that the only person she was fooling was herself.

He laughed at the reaction plastered on her face.

"Leave her alone, Erol!"

Erin couldn't put into words how thankful she was just to hear Jak's voice. She also found some satisfaction that Erol was surprised to see him.

"Well, if it isn't the Dark Eco freak!" He said in a false-joyful voice. The fire in his eyes betrayed the loathing he felt for the man.

Jak raised his morph-gun a fraction of an inch higher. "Why don't you go crawl back into your Fortress?" His voice mirrored the loathing that Erol felt.

This time Erol really did laugh, but it wasn't pleasant, it was taunting. "We all have our little jobs, and since my job is done for the day I'm going to see a mechanic…" Erol left the sentence hanging, insinuating a deeper meaning.

He could have been talking about any mechanic in the city, but they way he said it… "You stay away from her!"

Once again Erol's face split into an evil grin. "Keira is something, isn't she?" He stopped as if in thinking. "Did she ever tell you she likes racers? I AM the grand champion of the city…"

Jak certainly didn't like what he was silently hinting at. Erin could see it as he rubbed his fingers on the trigger.

"I could easily take you both back to prison; I call for backup and they'll be here in thirty seconds--"

"--That leaves me _twenty-nine _seconds to kill you!" Jak hissed. Erol just smirked.

"I would have enjoyed killing you in prison, but now, it'll be so much more fun to take you on the track, in front of the entire city, not to mention your girlfriends. _I'll_ be at the championship race, and if you're really worth your salt, so will you."

With that challenge, Erol turned. "Oh, and," He turned back to Erin, stepping closer, "I'll see you at the finish line."

Erin refused to allow herself the comfort of taking a step away from him, it would only show a weakness that he would exploit. She stood her ground, under his disconcerting gaze. But she couldn't force herself to look into his eyes, those same eyes that had gotten enjoyment out of torturing her. She kept her body stiff, her fists at her sides…

When Erol went whirling back a few steps and almost fell to the ground, holding his jaw in pain, Erin was stunned for a second. She could have sworn that she hadn't moved her clenched fist…

"You'll pay for that, _Freak!_" Erol spat red blood on the ground at Jak's feet. Jak's body was rigid, his fist a tight ball at his sides. Then it hit Erin; she hadn't punched Erol, Jak had. She was instantly overcome with a feeling of gratitude to Jak.

"I look forward to it," Jak said harshly, and rather cockily.

Erol just glared at Jak for one last moment, "Until you prove your worth, then." Without another word Erol turned and made his way down the crowded street.

Erin looked at Jak, who was glaring daggers at Erol's retreating form.

"Come on, Jak. We better go in case he changes his mind about calling backup."

Jak nodded and led the way down the street in the opposite direction that Erol had disappeared to. Erin grabbed the kid's hand and followed. The walk was silent. After they figured they had gotten far enough away, their pace slowed back down to normal.

"You should be more careful, Erin," Jak commented over his shoulder. "If Erol had seen the kid, this war would have been over."

Erin couldn't help but be agitated at the tone in his voice. "I know how important he is, but how was I supposed to know that Erol wanted to get a drink at the Saloon during midday?"

"You should have stayed at the Hideout," Jak answered.

_What, does he think he needs to protect me? _Erin thought, _I'm not just a weakling girl._

"I can handle myself, thanks."

Jak sighed, "That's not the point…"

"I know what the point is, so can we just drop it?" Erin cut him off.

"Fine." He answered gruffly.

The silence filled the void between them. It irritated Erin that Jak thought that she was not doing her mission well. Like she wanted the Krimson Guards to find the kid. But then a part of her wondered, could it possibly be more than that? Was she being irate for no reason? Perhaps the dark eco was taking its toll on her body after all…

Erin took a deep breath, and expelled all of her unneeded anger. "So, how'd the mission go?"

Jak seemed just as eager to put their anger behind them. "Good."

Was it stupid that she felt irritation at his lack of detail? She took another deep breath in frustration, she was not going to get angry for another stupid reason. She would not let her generated anger win that easy.

"Any more missions planed for the day?" She asked simply to make conversation.

"I was going to go see if Krew had any missions for me, or go and try to get Keira to talk to me."

"Why are you so desperate to talk to her?" Erin noted the slight resentment in her voice a second too late.

Jak sighed, he had been getting the same treatment from Keira the whole week. She constantly had been ignoring him because Erin was a friend, and she didn't like it.

"I've been trying to tell her about her father," Jak said, defeated.

"What about her father?" Erin asked, feeling guilty because she had made Jak feel bad.

"Her father is Samos, but he doesn't remember Daxter and I," Jak sighed, "so I don't know if he will remember her."

Now she understood, Jak was worried about how Keira would take the news that her own father didn't remember her. That would be devastating news to anyone.

"I could talk to her for you," Erin wasn't sure why she said it, but Jak had saved her hide from Erol, so he deserved a favor in return.

"Would you?" Jak asked. "I don't know if that's a good idea…"

"Why not?" Erin asked at his reluctant voice.

"Well…she sort of thinks…we…um…" Jak started to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment, "we are…_together_."

Erin could feel her face flush, "Well, I could explain everything to her, tell her that we are not…_together_." She was rushing her words, she thought she was going to choke on the last one.

"That would be great…" Jak answered. "Uhh… could you also talk to her about _Erol_?"

Erin could easily see the anger in his eyes when he said Erol's name. Perhaps this was the time to talk about revenge.

"Why are you so eager to get to Erol and the Baron?" Erin asked.

Jak turned to her, shocked, "How can you _not_ want to see them get what they deserve?" Jak's voice was demanding and angry at her for questioning his need for retribution.

"I want to see them out of power, just like everyone in this entire city, but…" Erin sighed, "…but revenge on Erol and Praxis won't change what happened to us, Jak," she was trying to keep her voice even.

Jak turned livid. "Erin, this isn't just about us! YOU weren't there when they experimented on hundreds of people. YOU weren't there to watch Praxis and Erol kill them slowly, one after the other. YOU weren't there to watch Erol enjoying every death that he brought!"

"ISN'T JUST ABOUT US? How many people have you helped since you got out of prison, _Jak_? You've been too busy trying to get payback for your own pain, then helping other people with theirs!"

"Have you honestly forgotten what they did to us?"

Erin went rigid, staring into his eyes. "No, Jak," her voice was cold, "I can _never _forget."

"Then why aren't you after revenge? What, are you '_better than that'_?" Jak yelled at her.

All color drained from Erin's face, her voice was low and dangerous. "You don't know what 'revenge' can lead to."

"Oh really?! Then enlighten me!" Jak just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Revenge changes people, Jak!" Erin screamed. "Can you honestly say that you're the same person you used to be?"

Jak was taken aback, it suddenly hit him how much he had changed... and he felt a terrible sadness.

Whatever anger Jak felt for Praxis and Erol seemed ridiculous in that moment. She was a much better person than he was, all he wanted was petty revenge... He felt ashamed of himself. After everything that she had been through, she didn't want revenge.

Jak wasn't sure what to say, but he knew that he had to say something. "I'm sorry, Erin."

Erin took a moment to try and get herself under control. She took a haggard breath and wiped the wetness out from under her eyes. She took another breath. "Maybe I'm just overreacting."

"You really didn't want to see Erol again did you?"

Erin shook her head sadly, "Can you blame me?"

"No, I can't." Jak answered quietly. A question had been bothering him for some time, but he didn't know if this was the time to bring it up. But then again, when _was _the time to bring it up? _Might as well ask._ "Erol didn't…_touch_ you when we were in prison, did he?"

Erin's face went slightly pale. "No," she started, "the Precursors know he tried, but I wouldn't let him."

An uncomfortable silence filled the gap, yet again. Neither of them were sure what to say next.

Luckily, Erin didn't have to find anything to say. The boy started pulling on her arm. She looked down into his eyes, "What? Are you hungry?"

He shook his head 'no'.

"You need a bathroom?"

He shook his head anxiously.

"Ok, let's go find one for you. Talk to you later, Jak."

"Just be careful, Erin."

She gave a half-smile, "I will, and I'll go talk to Keira for you."

* * *

Authors notes: After about 5 weeks of now knowing what to do next, I decided to just end this chapter and go on with the next one. This chapter really irritated me when I wrote it... Tell me what you think, please!! 


	10. Book I, Ch 10, Facing the Facts

**Chapter Ten:  
Facing the Facts  
**

"What do _you_ want?" Keira asked as Erin walked into the garage.

Erin rolled her eyes internally, she hadn't even said a word yet and it already wasn't going well.

"Just thought that I would say hi," Erin answered lamely.

"Hi," Keira said rudely, right before she turned her back to Erin and continued to work on the speeder.

"So how long have you known Jak? Erin asked, trying to keep the mood light.

"Longer than you have," Keira answered quickly, her voice was muffled from under the zoomer.

"You didn't answer my question," Erin stated, trying very hard to keep her voice civil.

She heard an irritated sigh as Keira continued to work on the zoomer, apparently she wasn't too happy at being interrupted. "Can't you tell I'm busy?"

This time it was Erin's turn to sigh, "What is your problem with me?"

"I don't have a problem," she answered coldly.

"Really?" Erin asked sarcastically, "Well it is quite clear that you do."

"Would you just leave me alone?" She barked out from under the zoomer.

Erin sighed, she knew exactly what Keira wanted to hear, she just hoped that she wouldn't have to spell it out to her. "There is nothing going on between Jak and me."

Finally Keira crawled her way out from under the zoomer to look at Erin. "Who said I thought something was going on between you?" She asked earnestly, sitting on the greasy floor.

"Well," Erin started, trying to think of a nice way to put it into words, "You weren't exactly…hiding your dislike of me whenever you saw me with Jak."

Keira sighed again and leaned back against the zoomer. "Was I _that_ obvious?"

"Well…yeah," Erin answered. When Keira started to blush, she added. "But don't worry; most boys are too dense to notice."

That statement made Keira genuinely laugh, "Yeah, I've liked Jak since we were about ten, but he just hasn't noticed."

"I guess guys just can't see that," Erin commented. "So, you two grew up together?"

"Yeah," Keira answered, "I can't remember a day when he hasn't been there for me." Keira looked dreamily at the ceiling, but quickly snapped out of it, "What about you, how did you meet Jak?"

Erin moved to lean against a tool case that was standing against the wall. "It's a long story."

"Well," Keira started, "I haven't given Jak the time to tell me, so will you tell me what happened to him?"

"I'm sorry, but they aren't my secrets to tell," Erin answered, "You'll have to talk to him."

"Please? We both know that he wouldn't tell me everything," she begged, a look or worry over her old friend crossed her face.

Erin didn't know how to react to the look in her eyes. The fear and regret over Jak, they had been friends for as long as they could remember. A small amount of jealousy filled her heart, but was drowned out by sorrow. Jak and her could never be together anyway…

"I'm not sure how long Jak was in the Baron's prison, he told me about two years. I was in there for about a year." Erin started, noticing the changes in Keira's face as she continued her tale.

* * *

"What a brain wreck!" Daxter pretty much yelled as they entered the Power Station, again, "Vin sure is scared of Metal Heads." 

Jak looked over at Vin, who was too busy working on a computer to notice Daxter's comment.

"And for good reason," Kor's disembodied voice spoke from behind them.

Jak turned around to face him. Somehow he always seemed to pop up when you least expected him to. Erin commented that she didn't like him, and Jak couldn't help but agree. There was just something about him that just didn't add up.

"I've seen what Metal Heads do when they take a city. The destruction. The killing. The devouring. The Baron's scheming will only result in this city's falling prey like all the others before it." He hung his head sadly for a moment then continued. "We must replace Praxis before it's too late. I am happy to say that you and your sidekick are causing quite a stir in our fight against the Baron."

"You hear that Jak?" Daxter commented excitedly. "You're the sidekick!"

Kor raised an eyebrow, "I was referring to Jak and Erin."

"Yeah, that's right," Daxter started angrily, "Don't give an ottsel his props, just like everyone else."

Kor just ignored Daxter's ranting and continued, "We have word that the Baron is sending out one of his large tanker ships and to the Drill Platform to pick up a load of ill-gotten eco. You and Erin need to go out to the Drill Platform through the Warp Gate and knock out that ship! The Shadow will send a team from the Underground to pick up the eco later. Keep up the good work. We're counting on you both!"

Jak nodded and left the Power Station, making his way to the Hideout.

When he arrived at the base, Torn was in one of his _moods._

"Have you seen Erin?" Jak asked as he entered the common room.

"I don't know where she is!" He practically yelled, "But tell her when you find her that it's her job to baby sit the kid, not mine!"

Jak decided to leave quickly before Torn found something to get angry at him for. He went back outside, jumped back on his zoomer, and headed for the Hip Hog.

Tess was behind the counter in the deserted bar, wiping the spotless countertop. He walked up to her and sat down. For some reason, Krew was absent, so he didn't have to watch what he said.

"Have you seen Erin?"

Tess shook her head, "Sorry."

Jak sat back on his stool and ran his fingers through his hair. He had just came across town for nothing. "Krew didn't send her on a mission?"

Tess shook her head again. "Nope, he didn't."

Jak sighed, "Thanks anyway."

He, once again, hopped on his zoomer and went looking again. After roaming the streets, Jak decided to go and see if she had talked to Keira.

After traveling back across town to the Stadium, Jak entered the garages to a sound he never had expected. Laughter. He walked past the empty garages to Keira's, where the laughter was originating from. He walked in to see both Erin and Keira sitting on stools around a tool-covered table exchanging stories.

"There was this one time when my friend Wyvern and I…" Erin was saying as he entered.

"Hey, Jak," Keira said when she had noticed him. Jak wasn't sure what Erin had said to her, but it seemed to have worked, considering that Keira wasn't ignoring him.

Erin stopped in the middle of her story to turn and look at Jak. He looked back at her, her face was slightly flushed from laughing; her eyes were bright. He couldn't remember her looking so happy.

Apparently he had been looking too long, because she raised her eyebrows and asked, "Yeah?"

Jak pulled himself out of his thinking, "We have a mission for the Underground and we need to leave now if we are to get back before sundown."

Erin's eyes filled with shock, "It's not THAT late, is it?"

Jak nodded.

"Man, Torn is going to kill me." She laughed, very relaxed. "I'll talk to you later, Keira."

"Talk to you both later." Keira waved goodbye, gathered some of her tools, and got back to work.

Jak led the way back outside into the large courtyard around the Stadium. "So what did you say to Keira?" He asked, he had noticed that she neglected to glare at him when he entered her garage.

"Oh, nothing really," Erin answered, red slightly coloring her cheeks.

Jak wasn't fooled. "No, really, what did you say to her to calm her down?"

Her cheeks turned crimson, "It…it doesn't matter."

"If it doesn't matter then you won't mind telling me," Jak commented, a smirk planted on his face.

Erin made a point of avoiding his eyes and staring down at the decorative stonework of the courtyard walkways. It was obvious she was uncomfortable, "Well…she wasn't angry, really…she was jealous."

"Jealous?" Jak asked. "Jealous of..._us_?"

"Um, yeah," Erin answered slowly, "just like you thought she was."

"So she's jealous of…?" Jak started to ask to clarify, but didn't really want to say the word 'us' again.

"She WAS," Erin corrected, "I got it all straitened out."

"All straitened out?" Jak asked, his voice quiet.

"Yeah," Erin answered, rubbing her neck, "I told her we're not together."

Jak turned his back to her and continued their walk to the two-person zoomer. "We better get going on our mission." Whatever he was feeling, he kept it to himself.

"Yeah," Erin answered, thankful for a change of subject. "So what is this mission?"

"We have to take out a transport ship before it picks up its next shipment of eco."

Erin nodded as she climbed into the passenger seat. Jak silently slid into his seat, started the zoomer, and headed south towards the industrial section. The drive was silent as they passed the overly crowded streets below. Many people were out and about today, so Jak had to follow traffic instead of weaving through it.

Erin was painfully aware of the silence between them. The only noise that wasn't from the streets below was the sound of Jak tapping at the steering wheel irritably.

"So where is Daxter?" Erin asked, trying to break Jak from the mood he was in.

"At the Hideout, he decided he would rather flirt with Tess." Jak's answer didn't help the atmosphere any.

Erin decided that there was nothing she could do to reverse Jak's attitude, so she figured she should stay quiet, just in case. Perhaps his dark eco levels were high right now, and she didn't want to push him over the edge.

They reached the Power Station after about a half an hour of following traffic. "About time," Jak muttered. His patience was at its limit, and they hadn't even started the mission yet.

"Hey, Vin," Erin greeted Vin, who was busy monitoring the city's eco shield.

Vin about jumped out of his skin. "What are you guys doing here?"

Jak raised an eyebrow, "We're on a mission."

"Yeah I know that, but you should have been here an hour ago!" He exclaimed. "The eco could be gone by now, which means the city's eco grid could fall in a few days!"

Jak hadn't realized that they were going to use the stolen eco for the city's defense. Suddenly the urgency of the situation hit him, _hard_. Jak ran over to the warp gate, followed by Erin as Vin switched on the warp gate. Jak dove through it, feeling the habitual pull on his body as it twisted though warp space to their destination.

As soon as his boots hit the metal walkway at the Drill Platform he took off running for the turret. The echo of Erin's boots told him that she was right behind him. He climbed the platforms to the turret, gunning down any Metal Heads that got in his way. Thankfully there were no big ones around, just the small insect-like ones. They both reached the turret at the same time.

Jak turned to Erin, "You take the turret, I'll guard our rear."

Erin nodded as she climbed into the cockpit of the mobile turret. As soon as she started it up it moved along its' tracks. She fired on the giant airship that was attempting to land. It instantly reversed its' position and flew down along side of the tracks, trying to take them out.

"You concentrate on the ship, I'll take care of the Metal Heads!" Jak called to her. Erin agreed and focused her firing on the ship's defenses. Jak concentrated on the flying Metal Heads that were trying to get to Erin.

Erin was amazed at how many weapon's the ship had on it, and she could only see the one's on the side facing her. No doubt there were the same amount on the other side. How much money had the Baron wasted on the ship alone? Erin figured that it would have been enough to feed the entire city for a year, and then some.

The domed design of the turret was built almost completely of glass, making it very easy to see around the occupant. The glass was thick, and had a built in targeting system. She also had to be careful to watch the heat gage on the gun. If it got too hot the guns would stop firing for a time, leaving her vulnerable. She continued to fire at the many defenses on the ship, and every time that she thought she had taken them all out, more would pop out from hidden storage bays.

She took out the final turret on the ship just as her moving turret ran out of track. She jumped from the cockpit and helped Jak take out the rest of the flying Metal Heads.

When that was finished they ran down a narrow walkway to the next mobile turret.

Just as Erin jumped in, the ship reappeared. The side with defenses left fired on her without mercy. Erin fired back frantically, trying to keep the return fire from destroying her turret.

She almost had the ship down when a large Metal Head jumped on her moving turret. It latched itself onto the glass dome and started pounding on it.

"Jak!" Erin yelled because she couldn't shoot it with her guns, the Metal Head had gotten too close. The Metal Head continued to pound on the glass, creating cracks and fractures. The heads-up display started to flicker on her side of the glass until it finally was disabled, meaning that her targeting system was down too. Jak apparently didn't hear her yell, he was too busy worrying about a swarm of flying Metal Heads from the back.

Erin cursed, pulled her morph-gun from off her back, aimed at the Metal Head latched on to the glass dome, and fired. Glass shattered and fell around her, cutting her face and arms, but the Metal Head was no longer a problem. She moved her focus back to the giant air ship, ignoring the many cuts. Without the glass dome to protect her, she would need to make fast work of the ship.

With the targeting system disabled, she had to aim with nothing but her eyes. The moving of the ship and distance between them made this difficult. She fired in fast, long bursts. Getting used to have to aim manually wasn't as hard as she figured, and it wasn't too long until the ship went down in a blazing mass of shattered metal.

The mobile turret reached the end of the track and stopped. Her body hurt all over from the glass, and she wasn't too anxious to jump up out of her seat. Jak joined her side after he had taken care of the last of the Metal Heads with jet-packs.

"Erin, are you ok? Your bleeding all over." Jak's voice was full of concern. When she tried to answer she was aware of a sharp, biting pain in her left cheek and blood in her mouth. She gently raised her hand to her cheek and found a large piece of glass protruding from the skin. She grasped the glass and pulled in one swift motion, not giving herself time to think about it. She gasped as she pulled the glass free, and spit out a large amount of blood on the floor of the cockpit.

The glass shard was about two inches wide, and one inch long, which was long enough to cut all the way through her cheek and leave a two inch gap in her skin. She spit out more blood that was filling her mouth. "Do you have a green eco pack on you, by chance?"

Jak quickly handed her one from one of his pockets. She placed a majority of the green colored salve on the large cut on her cheek, and used the rest to cover some of the larger cuts all over her body. After about fifteen minutes she felt good enough to climb out of her seat, but she still had pain.

"We should get you back to the Hideout."

Erin just nodded, the green eco was making her feel all warm inside, which in turn made her sleepy. At least her cheek wasn't bleeding anymore...

Jak led the way, cautiously, back to the warp gate, keeping an eye out for any stray Metal Heads. When they warped back to the Power Station, Vin was there to greet them.

"You two are so lucky you got there in time," then he took a look at Erin, "Geez, what happened to you?"

"Apparently I wasn't _that_ lucky."

Vin raised his eyebrows, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"See you later, Vin," Jak said as he led the way through the Power Station, outside, and to the zoomer. Erin climbed in and sighed, apparently it was nice to sit down and not move for a minute.

They drove in silence back to the Hideout. Jak had a lot on his mind, and Erin was tired. When they reached the deserted alleyway, Jak lowered the zoomer to the ground and turned it off, but neither of them made a move to leave. Erin had her head resting on the back of the seat, and Jak was holding the steering wheel, deep in thought.

By now the sun was low in the sky. The light hit the atmosphere and smog over the city with a deep red glow of early sunset. The red light ricocheted off of the buildings, giving them a beautiful glow. Jak turned to Erin, whose eyes were closed. Even with the multiple cuts on her face, blood on her clothes, and her hair a mess, she still looked beautiful.

She gave a deep sigh, "We should probably go in," she stated absently, still not making any movement.

"Can I ask you something first?"

"Sure," Erin answered, comfortable in her seat.

"Well…it really isn't a question," Jak started nervously, "It's more like a favor."

Erin finally opened her eyes and looked over at Jak, waiting for him to continue.

"Well…" Jak wasn't sure where to start, "the Oracle said that he taught us to control our dark powers, and I feel more in control of mine." He turned to Erin, "Do you feel more in control of your dark side?"

Erin thought for a moment and nodded.

"I guess that…well I was wondering if…we could test it."

"Test it?" Erin prodded.

"Well," Jak rubbed his neck in uncertainty, "Before we talked to the Oracle, and he taught us control, we couldn't hardly touch anyone, right?" Jak could tell he was rambling, but just continued. "The only thing we don't know is if we can touch each other now without loosing control."

There was a long pause between them as Erin was thinking. Could it be possible? Could their darker sides have lost their strength over them? Erin thought about all the possibilities, and about how dangerous it could be if it didn't work. She wasn't going to let her hopes get too high.

"I don't know, Jak," Erin started quietly, "What if something bad were to happen? What if we _do_ turn on each other?"

Jak was silent for a while, thinking to himself. "I know it's dangerous," he started, "but…I just need to know."

Erin looked into Jak's caring eyes, could he feel the same about her as she did for him? Her heart raced as he looked back at her. She would give anything for this to work out.

"Ok," she whispered.

She held out her hand as she repeated to herself that he wasn't going to hurt her, and that she didn't want to hurt him. They were friends, not enemies, she screamed in her mind, not wanting the darkness to win.

Jak looked at her outstretched hand for a moment. After setting up mental barriers, he gently took her hand in his.

He was instantly aware of his darker side screaming orders at him, _kill her, she is your enemy! Spill her blood!_

Jak fought against his thoughts, trying to focus on the warmth of her hand instead, on the softness of her skin.

Nothing seemed to work.

When the purple bolts arched between them, threatening their safety, they pulled away from each other.

Erin covered her eyes with her palms, trying desperately to hold back tears of bitter despair. It hadn't worked, and she had wished it would with all of her heart. Failure of self control slapped her face, and she wished that they hadn't even bothered.

Jak watched her struggle, as he fought a lump in his throat. He had hoped it would work as well, but now he felt regret for asking her to do that, it had only hurt them both in the end.

"I'm sorry," Jak whispered to her, managing to keep control over his voice.

Erin kept her eyes covered and just breathed for a few more minutes. "I guess that means we just have to face the facts."

She stopped for a moment, trying to gain better control, "Nothing can happen between us, and nothing will."

Neither of them had wanted to acknowledge that truth, but they knew there was no denying it, perhaps they were both fools for thinking that the darkness could be controlled…

Erin slid silently from the zoomer and made for the Hideout. Jak didn't stop her.

He heard the giant stone slab door open and close for her, leaving him alone in the zoomer, in the alley...in the world.

Jak looked up at the red sky. The Precursors liked to make him miserable, didn't they?

He sighed and started up the zoomer, deciding that staying up and working all night was better than staying awake in bed and thinking.

* * *

He arrived at the Hip Hog not long after sunset, hoping that Krew would have a job for him. He entered just as Daxter was telling a story to Tess and Sig. He made his way over and listened 

"So there I was, toe to toe with FIVE of the nastiest Metal Heads you ever saw! Slime oozing from monstrous jaws! Teeth sharper than daggers! Slowly, all TEN of 'em surround me. But do I surrender? No! I summon my highly trained killer instincts, and pounce!" At this point he started jumping around and making karate noises. "And when the dust cleared, there were TWENTY less Metal Heads in the world!"

Jak and Sig rolled their eyes.

"Ohhh, Daxter you're amazing!" Tess pawned over the little orange rat.

Jak sighed, couldn't they keep the mushy stuff out of his face?

"Get me something strong to drink," he ordered Tess.

"Jak," Sig joked, poking him in the shoulder with his elbow, "having some girl trouble?"

When Tess handed him his drink, he took a big gulp. The dark brown spirits burned their way down his throat. He coughed long and hard while Sig laughed at him and slapped his back.

"Something like that," Jak answered in a hoarse voice.

* * *

Author's Notes: Ok, there it is, finally. YAY! I am now into the 2-diget chapter numbers! (little happy dance) I plan to have the climax coming up soon, so that I can start Book II. Anyway, please review! It motivates me! _PLEASE!_


	11. Book I, Ch 11, Collecting the Pieces

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Collecting the Pieces**

"Attention all racers, the Class Three races will be starting in one hour," a feminine voice blared over the speaker system in the garage.

Keira moved from the racing zoomers after her final examination and to the table where Jak, Daxter, and Erin were talking about the race. She sat down between Jak and Erin and listened to their conversation.

"Are there any rules we have to follow?" Erin asked, a large amount of nervousness evident in her voice for the impending race.

"Only a few," Keira stated. "The combined weight of the driver and the zoomer must weigh one thousand pounds. This gives all the racers equal advantages when turning and accelerating, and anyone who false-starts or is caught tampering with another racers zoomer is automatically disqualified."

Erin waited for Keira to continue with the rules, but there weren't any. "That's it?" She asked incredulously.

Keira just nodded.

"There aren't any rules against running an opponent off the track? Or ramming an opponent into another opponent?" Erin asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not," Keira answered.

Erin sighed, ran her fingers through her red-brown hair, and held her head off the table with her hands. "Remind me why we're doing this again."

"Because the winner of the Class One race gets to tour the Palace, perhaps if we get in we can learn more of what the Baron knows about the Tomb of Mar, and maybe disrupt some more of his operations," Jak answered her.

"Yeah, right," Erin commented lamely.

"Erin, what are you so worried about?" Jak asked. "We've had to race through the city many times running from the KG, and you handled yourself rather well."

They had both decided to race in the tournaments to greaten their chances of getting into the Palace, but now Erin was having second thoughts. She finally raised her head from the table and looked at Jak. "Running from the Krimson Guards and racing in a serious sports race are two ENTIRELY different things."

Jak just laughed at how serious she was being, Erin just glared. "Come on, Erin, just breathe and you'll do fine."

"I'm going to take the zoomers down to the track and do one final check list," Keira announced to her two person racing team.

"Ok," both racers said in unison.

Keira left the room and went to the zoomers. In the newly built Stadium, each garage had it's own personal lift up to the racing track. All the mechanics had to do was place the zoomers on the platform and the elevator would do the rest.

After Erin heard the elevator lift start up, she looked over at Jak. "Can I ask you something?"

Jak didn't look up from the list he held of the other racers, "Sure."

"You're not racing just to get back at Erol, are you?"

This time Jak looked up at Erin, "…no."

She raised an eyebrow, obviously not convinced. She stood, grabbed her racing jacket from the back of her chair, and looked him in the eye. "Don't let your need for vengeance cloud what really matters. We're stopping the Baron for the good of the city, not just for gratification."

Erin looked him long and hard in the eyes, emphasizing her point, then made her way out of the garage to the racers lounge.

Jak sighed, Erin sure had a way of making him feel bad. She was, yet again, not looking for revenge.

_Whatever. _Jak got up and followed in the direction that Erin went.

* * *

The racers lounge was technically a waiting area. Couches lined the walls, nothing fancy. During the first stages of the tournament, this is where the racers learned which heats they would be racing in. No racer knew which race they would be racing in until just before the start of the first day of the tournament, this helped to prevent sabotage of another racer's zoomer, which tends to happen more often than not in this high-stakes, lucrative sport. With the allure of money comes the danger of cheaters to claim the prize. 

Jak found Erin in the crowded room, she was wearing the same blue jacket as him with the symbol of Keira's racing team, the Blue Wumpbees. Many teams were here, with many racers on each. Most teams had at least five racers, to greaten their odds of claiming the victory prize, along with the glory and honor of beating one of the best racers ever to enter the Stadium, Erol. Not one other team in the circuit thinks that Keira's small team will even make it to Class Two.

_Boy, are they in for a surprise._

Both Jak and Erin had dressed in new clothes from the Underground's storage, and each of them had a fake name to go with. The Baron and Erol would be at every one of these races, and they wouldn't want to have an 'accident' before reaching the Championship race.

The race officials posted the heats on a board at the back of the room. Jak and Erin waited for their turn to look at which race they would be in. Each heat was made up of ten racers, with two heats racing simultaneously on opposite tracks. The winners of each heat would advance to the Class Two races being held in two weeks.

"Which heat are you in?" Erin asked Jak when they had finally found each other again in the crowd.

"Heat three, you?" By the look on her face he only needed to guess.

"First heat," Erin answered, her face slightly blanched.

"Which track?"

"The northern one," she answered, still in shock.

"All heat one racers report to their designated tracks, the race will begin in fifteen minutes," the generic woman's voice blared over the speaker system.

Jak noticed Erin swallow in anxiety. "Erin, you'll do fine."

"Well, if I don't make it to Class Two, at least one of us will," Erin stated as she headed out of the lounge.

She walked out onto the walkway of the crowded stadium. Almost everyone in the entire city was here. This was their one chance to forget their worries and just have fun watching the only entertainment available to them. The Baron had taken everything from all the citizens in the city, except this one sport. The Baron only allowed the races because of his own interests. In his day he had been reigning Champion of Haven City. Many people whispered that Praxis had arranged for his right-hand-man Erol to take his 'throne' as Champion. With a sure winner in the races, Praxis could make an immense amount of money.

Erin didn't think that she could take the title from him.

She rounded the large stadium. In the center of the large bowl-like arena was the tracks. For this early in the racing circuit they had made two tracks, one at the northern end and one at the southern end. This allowed for two races to be running simultaneously, and eliminating the weaker racers quickly. Since this was the only entertainment available to the people, many would try and prove their worth in the races. Many people would waste their money to be allowed to race, just because it was the only glimmer of hope in their depressing lives. Most wouldn't make it out of Class Three.

Erin checked in at the booth at the northern track, where she was given her lane assignment. She had been given lane five. Perhaps that was a good sign, five was her lucky number.

Her racing zoomer was waiting in her assigned lane. Unlike conventional zoomers, a racing zoomer is built for speed. The design is mush more aerodynamic, allowing the racer to climb to speeds much higher than an everyday zoomer. The seat is also much lower, allowing the driver to seemingly become a part of the zoomer. But, basically, a racing zoomer was nothing but an engine with a seat bolted on it. Very dangerous if you don't know what you're doing.

Erin tried to gain control of her breathing, she had practiced for the past two weeks strait on a racing zoomer. _You can do this!_

Time seemed to fly by way too fast. Many of the racers in her heat had started to get ready in their lanes. It wasn't long until the announcer called for everybody to--

"--Start your engines!"

The roars of engines sounded over the many enthusiastic fans. Erin could hardly hear herself think with all the noise ringing in her ears. She pulled down her racing goggles over her eyes.

Above the starting line were three lights. The first one lit up, _ready,_ followed by number two, _set,_ and then number three--

"_GO!"_

The buzzing sound of engines accelerating blocked out the noise of the crowd.

Unlike the other racers, who jammed their foot down on the acceleration pedal the instant that the final signal was give, Erin waited for one second. As soon as every one of the racers had taken off for the outside of the lane on the turning lane, she turned her zoomer to the inside and accelerated as hard as the zoomer could handle. This little stunt gave her a strait shot through the turn, taking her into first place.

_Now all I have to do is keep it._

The tracks were built with many turns, so the driver has to take the turns just right to maintain the lead. If a driver drifted too high or too far out on the turn, another driver would whip past them and take the lead.

Erin just forgot about winning and tried to drive like she would in practice.

She had just passed the first lap marker when the announcer blared something over the speakers.

"Munch has taken the lead!"

Erin was shocked, she hadn't seen anyone pass her. She looked ahead, and sure enough there was a zoomer pulling farther ahead of her. Until that moment she had thought that she had obtained a lengthy lead and had slowed down slightly to take the turns better, now she pushed the acceleration pedal down as far as it would go. She flew around corners at top speed, trying to re-gain the lead. Munch was just in her sights as they stated the third and final lap.

He turned sharply into another tunnel just after the starting line. _A short cut! _Erin had to slam on her brakes for a moment to follow him.

This tunnel was about one third the size of the normal race track, meaning that you would have to stay sharp not to hit a wall. Erin didn't have time to slow down and be careful, she raced through the narrow tunnel as fast as she dared to catch up to the other racer. When they exited the smaller tunnel Erin was right on his tail. They had a half a lap to go before the finish line.

Erin tried to pass him, but he slammed his zoomer into hers and almost caused her to hit the wall at a dangerous speed.

He looked over his shoulder and gave her a cocky grin as she backed off.

She glared at him for a moment and slammed her foot on the accelerator again. When she was head to head with him he turned sharply into her again, but this time she was ready.

The instant that he tried to ram her into the wall, Erin slammed on her breaks and turned the other way to avoid him. He didn't have time to correct himself and slammed into the wall with a large explosion just as Erin passed the finish line.

* * *

"Well done Team!" Keira called excitedly as she entered the garage after securing the zoomers back in their places. Both Erin and Jak had made it to the Second Class races, a feat that no one in the entire circuit thought they could do.

"When is this city gonna provide some challenge, huh?" Daxter asked no one in particular. He had shown up for the races late, no doubt spending some quality time with Tess. Jak just shook his head, Dax hadn't even been their for all of their races.

The sound of booted feet cut through the cheerful air. Everyone in the garage suddenly felt the atmosphere change at the drop of a coin.

"Hey, I watched you race today. You were pretty amazing out there," Ashelin said to Jak. Jak was the only one to relax when he recognized her. As an after thought she looked to Erin, "You both were."

"Oh, thanks…" Jak started as he rubbed the back of his neck in anxiety, "Ah, Keira, Erin, this is Ashelin. She's just…"

"Everyone knows who _she_ is," Keira said darkly. Erin could see the jealousy evident in her emerald eyes.

"And Keira's a…" Jak tried to continue, obviously uncomfortable.

"A friend. A _very good friend_,_"_ Keira emphasized the last three words. Erin just rolled her eyes internally, her newest friend had a real problem with other girls being around the man that wasn't technically hers.

"Thanks for helping out with that tanker, Jak." Ashelin said, obviously ignoring Keira's words. "You saved a lot of lives."

Erin wasn't sure what Ashelin was talking about, but with the tension in the air, Keira thought it better not to ask.

Ashelin turned to leave the garage, but stopped just before she had stepped out into the hall. "I'm not my father, you know." She started, trying to explain her situation. She seemed to be staring into a wall, thinking hard. "Ever since I was a little girl, I've looked down at the city streets from that ridiculous Palace, and imagined a better place."

A quad of Krimson Guards seemed to break her out of her trance. "By the way, they're hunting for you. I'd watch out for Erol. I can't protect you from him." With that warning she walked out into the hall and was immediately lost from sight into the crowd.

"Whew, she's a betty!" Daxter commented loudly, efficiently breaking the dark mood that had been set on them. "And she likes you Jak! Not that I can account for her tastes."

Keira seemed to turn livid as Daxter continued to jabber on. "I bet you'd love to pin some medals on her chest, huh?"

Keira stomped out of the room when Jak didn't hurry to correct him.

"What? What'd I say?" Daxter looked honestly baffled. "What did you say, Jak?"

Jak threw up his hands in defeat. He looked over at Erin as if she was going to join the list of women that were pissed at him.

She threw up her hands, "Hey, don't look at me," she laughed, not wanting to be part of a three-way cat fight.

* * *

"The first piece is in a Lurker totem pole?" Erin asked, trying to get their mission strait.

Jak nodded. The small transport aircraft was taking them to the Dig. Samos had been talking to Onin, and together they had figured how they could get into Mar's tomb. To get to a small sacred valley in the Precursor Temple, they needed to find all three pieces of the Seal of Mar. With the Seal of Mar complete, they could get to the device that, according to legend, would show them the way to Mar's tomb. Samos and Onin also figured that the kid was the key to opening the tomb.

If the kid really was the heir to the Haven City throne. If he wasn't then they'd have to search hard before Praxis could capture him. If Praxis ever got his hands on the Precursor Stone, they all might as well kiss the planet goodbye.

The transport landed heavily on the pad outside the Dig. Jak, Daxter, and Erin unloaded and headed for the large entrance to the tunnels far beneath. Most of the Metal Heads that would normally be in the tunnels were absent due to the Krimson Guards in the area that kept down their numbers.

Jak led the way, with Erin following behind with Daxter on her shoulder. It didn't take too long to traverse the distance to the large totem on the other side of the large cavern.

The totem was a ghastly looking thing, it was huge with large gruesome Lurker faces on it.

"Man, that guy looks worse than Brutter!" Daxter said, pointing at one particularly ugly face.

Erin just shook her head and snickered, "Come on, Dax, Brutter doesn't look _that_ bad."

"Says you!" Daxter commented.

Erin just shook her head. Jak climbed to the top of the totem to retrieve the piece of the Seal of Mar. Retrieving the first piece was easy…

…But the same couldn't be said for the second piece.

When they entered Haven's city limits, Samos contacted them on their communicators.

"Great job on collecting the first piece!" The Shadow congratulated them. "We have information that Brutter is the guardian of the second piece. Legend goes that Mar, after he made the Lurkers his friends, entrusted them to guard the pieces of his seal. Three hundred years later, the Lurkers still have two of the three pieces, the one that you got from the Dig and the one that Brutter is personally responsible for. He has the second piece hidden in an abandoned house at the Water Slums. Go there and get it."

"Yes, sir." Jak answered.

Jak, Erin, and Daxter grabbed a zoomer to take them to the Water Slums not long after touching down at the Port. This part of the city was always busy this part of the day; it was about three hours before sunset. It was very easy to acquire a zoomer in the masses of people minding their own business. They reached the Water Slums in a matter of minutes.

"Where should we start looking?" Erin asked, stepping out of the zoomer on to the creaky, wooden walkway.

Jak switched off the zoomer and slid out of the zoomer as well. He shook his head at her question. Samos had said an abandoned house, but the fact of the matter was that most of the houses in the Water Slums were abandoned to begin with.

"Should we split up?" Jak suggested, hoping to cut their search time in half.

Erin nodded. Jak went down one wooden path, Erin and Daxter went in the opposite direction.

Erin couldn't see this part of the city ever being presentable. All the wood was rotting from the continued exposure to moisture and the lack of upkeep from the people. Most of the buildings were practically unfit to live in, but the homeless made due with the disregarded buildings that no one else wanted. The water was almost black because of how filthy it was. The city walls kept the water stagnant, instead of letting the ocean currents keeping it clean, and this area of the city didn't have filtering pumps to cleanse the water like the Port. This entire part of the city reeked of rotten wood and swamp water.

At least this part of the city was never busy. Even the KG ignored this part of the city, considering there was nothing of value in it. Some people even referred to it as the 'New Dead Town," since the Baron wouldn't spend the money it would take to fix up the place.

Daxter and Erin continued to circle the area, looking closely at all the abandoned buildings in hopes to find the next piece of the Seal of Mar. Erin absently thought about how far Praxis was to finding the Tomb. Had he even the slightest idea to where it was or how to get into it? Or was he closer than the Underground? The thought of the Precursor Stone in the hands of someone like the Baron or Erol frightened Erin.

"What's that?" Daxter asked from her shoulder.

Erin looked to where Daxter was pointing. At the end of a dark, dead-end alley stood a small Lurker totem that was an exact replica of the one in the Dig, only about 1/100th of the size. Erin walked cautiously onto the rotten walkway that was even worse off than the others in the Water Slums. The walkway moaned dangerously every few steps that she took, but she continued to the small totem.

Even with the lack of light, Erin could easily see the detail of the totem. This was the building they had been looking for, no doubt about it. But before she entered, she took another look at the small, carved totem. It came up to about her waist and had exquisite detail. Daxter jumped from her shoulder to take a closer look as well.

"Hey!" Daxter called excitedly, just before he put his small arm into the totems mouth. A second later his furry hand re-appeared with a small piece of metal.

"The second piece!" He raised the small portion of Precursor metal into the air, showing it to Erin.

"Nice job, Daxter." Erin congratulated him. She then reached for her communicator. "We have the next piece," she broadcasted to Jak, and Torn and Samos at the Hideout.

Many lights suddenly flashed into her and Daxter's eyes, leaving them blind.

"FREEZE!" Ordered a booming voice. Twenty guns appeared, pointed directly at her heart.

* * *

"We have the next piece," Erin's voice was heard over the communicator. Jak sighed in relief and turned to head back to the zoomer. Static came through on the radio after Erin's announcement, then a loud voice yelling the word 'freeze!'

Jak instantly ran past the zoomer to the direction that Erin had disappeared down. His heart raced as he heard the struggle over the communicator. He heard many shots and yells.

Jak was sure his heart broke when he heard Erin call out in pain, followed by static as the communicator was disabled. His feet pounded on the rickety walkway, mirroring the pounding in his chest. He ran even faster, to the beating of his heart.

Three large Krimson Guard drop ships were floating in the area that he had last seen Erin, and it was obvious that she was there.

It was also obvious that it had been a trap.

Somehow the Krimson Guard had known that they would be there. _They were waiting for us to lead them right to the Seal!_

He turned down the dead end alley that the KG were swarming to, forgetting any thought about self-preservation, and dove into the crowd of armed men. The instant he was in the center of the forty or so men, he allowed his dark self to take over.

Dark Jak concentrated all of his dark energy into one motion that would kill all the enemies in one fowl swoop. When he hit the ground with his fists a dark shockwave erupted from the contact, sending his enemies flying through the air…

…The contact of the dark eco killed them before they hit the ground.

Dark Jak collapsed, his energy drained. It took less than a moment for his normal self to return.

Jak was exhausted, but he jumped back up to his feet and grabbed his morph-gun, ready for any Krimson Guards that had survived.

No one had.

Where the bodies had landed was puddles of dark eco. The contact of the dark bomb had changed them into the dark energy quickly, leaving no trace that there had been a struggle. Jak knew that no one who hadn't been touched by dark eco could see the small traces left from the bodies. He was safe, for now.

The power of his attack had scared him. He had never used that power before, the Oracle mentioned it, but he hadn't enough Skull Gems to buy it at the time. He had discovered how to use it on his own. But how? Was it from fear? Or even anger?

"Jak?" He heard a pain filled voice. He looked over and saw Erin laying on the ground with handcuffs on. The KG had captured her, and if he hadn't figured out how to use that dark bomb, she would have been back under the hands of Erol.

He ran to her side. Had the bomb affected her too?

"Are you alright?" Jak asked anxiously.

Erin slowly sat up from the ground, which was more difficult given the fact that her hands were restrained behind her. She had been thrown into the wall when Jak had used his pulsating bomb, which didn't help her bullet wound.

Jak noticed the dark red blood stains on her pants, running the length of her right leg. He pulled out one of his green eco packs, but when he opened it he found that the gooey substance had also been affected by the dark eco. Instead of the usual liquid-y substance, the green eco looked more like a lump of coal. The dark eco had completely destroyed the green eco, leaving Erin without healing.

_If dark eco could do that to other eco_, Jak thought horridly, _imagine what it's doing to your own body!_

Erin winced as she moved to lean against the wall. "I've been better," she said through tight lips.

The truth was she was miserable. Her whole body hurt from being thrown onto a wall, getting shot in the leg, and being pushed around by the KG. Not to mention her cuffs were too tight.

"Can you walk?" Jak asked gently. He hated to force her to walk on her injured leg, but they needed to find a safe place in case the Baron sends more troops to look for the quads that they had just lost. It wouldn't be long until they realized that they had lost contact with them.

"I don't know," Erin answered uncertainly. She gave out a yelp when she moved, but gritted her teeth and forced herself to her feet, leaning heavily on the wall to the worn shack. Jak couldn't help, so he just had to stand back and watch her struggle.

She was breathing hard when she had reached a standing position. It was agony for Jak to watch her in such pain. She looked around for a moment.

"Where's Daxter?" Erin gasped when she moved.

Jak had been to worried over Erin, the thought of his best friend escaped his mind. "Daxter?" He called, searching for an answering voice.

"I'm in here!" His muffled voice answered.

Jak followed his irritated moaning, Dax had been thrown through a window in one of the abandoned houses. He stood on the floor and looked up at Jak, obviously miffed.

The old house was filthy, with no form of furnishings what-so-ever. They probably had been stripped clean years ago by the desperate populace. They needed a place to hide, and with the current state that Erin was in, this was the only place that they could hide.

Jak relayed his idea to Erin, who wobbled over to the house, her jaw sat firmly against the pain that her movement caused. Jak could offer no assistance, and had to stand back as she traversed the distance to the small door into the hut. When Erin had slowly lowered herself to the dirty floor of the hut, Jak entered and closed the off-set door behind him.

"If any KG's show up, lets just hope that they think we fled the scene of the crime," Jak talked to her, hopefully giving her some comfort.

Erin nodded, but said nothing. She leaned against the rotting wall, trying to find a position that wouldn't upset her burses and cuts.

An hour passed quickly, and still there was no sign of the KG. Erin had taken one of the pieces of fabric tied around her boot and used it to stop the bleeding in her leg.

"I think it's safe now," he commented, they hadn't heard a sound since he had killed the Guards. He pulled himself to his feet, thinking of a plan. "I'm going to go find some healing packs. I can bring them back to you and then you should be alright to travel."

Erin's face turned grave, "What if the Krimson Guards return? I'm in no condition to defend myself."

Jak knew that she was right, if he left her and the KG found her then she would be right back in the hands of the Baron. On the other hand she needed something to heal her so that they could get back to the Hideout and figure out how the Baron knew where they were going to be.

"Hey, Dax?"

* * *

Jak sat on the filthy, wooden floor of the hut and contemplated ways to torture Daxter. The sun had just gone down, and he still wasn't back from finding some green eco for Erin. Jak could understand a delay, considering how small Daxter was and the time that it would take for him to get around, but five hours was just ridiculous.

Erin was lightly sleeping against the wall on the other wall of the small one-roomed house. The wound high up on her right leg had stopped bleeding but the caked blood was easy to see, even in the deepening dark.

A small knock sounded at the door and Jak rose, his gun ready, and opened the door. He glared down at Daxter, "What took you so long?"

Jak was momentarily startled as Torn stepped from the shadows. "The Baron has had this part of the city sealed off for hours, we couldn't get in until just now."

Jak was rather uncertain why Torn himself found it necessary to help them, all they needed was some green eco packs.

"Is she alright?" Torn inquired as he entered the shabby shack.

"She'll be fine," Jak started, "It's just painful for her to walk on her injured leg."

Torn knelt down beside her and quietly examined her sleeping form.

"How long has she been sleeping?" Torn asked, a small amount of concern in his eyes.

"About an hour," Jak answered gruffly.

Torn nodded and fell into thought.

"If you don't mind me asking, sir, why are you here?"

Jak's commander sighed, "I feel responsible for this happening. The Baron figured out that we were using the KG radio signals to communicate with each other." He shook his head, "There is no way of telling how much information he has learned."

After a moment he reached out his hand and gently shook her awake.

Erin jolted, which caused her to yelp as pain raced through her. When the pain had passed she looked up in shock to see Torn beside her.

"We better take care of that leg wound," Torn commented, leaning closer to examine it. Erin leaned back so that he could get a better look.

Torn carefully laid his hands around the wound on her right leg. The tear in her pants was just below her hip, he tore her already ruined pants a little more so he could see the damage done.

Erin couldn't help but to flush at his closeness. She wasn't used to people being so close to her, not to mention her handsome commander. Luckily Torn didn't seem to notice her blushing because he was too focused on slaving the green eco on her wound.

She looked up when she noticed Jak shift his weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other, scowling at Torn's back. Jak's show of jealousy only made Erin flush harder.

It only took Torn a few minutes to clean the wound and place the healing eco on her flesh.

Erin tried to pull herself to her feet, but Torn stopped her, "You shouldn't walk on that until it is completely healed."

She was about to ask how she was supposed to get from here to the Hideout, but Torn leaned down and swooped her up in his arms. Erin had to bite her lip so that she didn't yelp in surprise.

Torn effortlessly carried her out of the hut and into a waiting zoomer, Jak followed, glaring daggers into Torn's back all the way.

He set Erin down, carefully, into the passenger seat of the zoomer. "You'll have to follow behind," he said to Jak as he climbed into the drivers seat, seemingly oblivious to Jak's smoldering temper.

Jak didn't say a word as he turned his back on them to find his own ride.

Erin was spared any more discomfort, as Torn was only making idle chatter on the way to the Hideout. Her face finally felt like it was it's normal color, at least until they reached the Hideout.

Torn dropped the zoomer, Jak landed right behind them. Torn proceeded to carry her into the Hideout, and to Erin's mortification, he had to hold her closer to fit down the narrow stairway.

As Torn disappeared down into the Hideout, Jak stopped, brooding. Daxter bounced on his shoulder, noticing Jak's reaction to Torn.

"Are you just going to let him do that?"

Jak just sighed and kicked a rock down the deserted alley. _What choice did he have?_

* * *

**_Author's notes: _**Ok, chapter eleven is here!!! I had this chapter pretty much done for about four days, but the whole Jak jealous of Torn I worked until it souned alright... Hope I did a good job!YAY! I just passed the 50,000 work mark! Two chapter celebrations in a row! YAYWell anyway, tell me what you think... you know the drill...REVIEW! Please!_  
_


	12. Book I, Ch 12, The Price of Power

**Chapter Twelve:**

**The Price of Power**

Erin could hear voices around her, but they were so distorted that she couldn't make out the words. It was as if the sounds were traversing a great distance before they reached her ears. She just couldn't grasp the meanings of the voices.

When she tried to open her eyes, the small amount of light pierced into her pupils. She instantly regretted opening them because the light gave her a headache. She rubbed her palms into her eyes, trying to eliminate the pain that it caused.

Footsteps approached slowly, she could hear them pounding in her head. She pulled the covers over her head to try and block out the sound.

An indent appeared in her bed as someone sat down beside her.

"Are you all right?" The person asked attentively.

Erin could tell that it was a woman's voice, and that it sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it. Erin groaned at the sound. "Turn off the light," her voice was hoarse.

The woman sighed, got up, blew out the small candle, and left. "I hope you feel better soon."

Another one of the spasms took her body, again, as the woman left her alone. Erin bit her lip as the unexplainable pain shot through her body. Her muscles stretched of their own accord, as if she had no control over her own body. But the one thing worse then the pain was the screaming in her head. The dark voice that was always there had grown into a full-out conscience, a dark conscience that ordered the deaths of all those around her; begging her to finish of their pathetic lives with one, 'merciful' action.

The twisted logic almost made sense to her. _Life is pain, death is mercy_. The voice chanted over and over in her head until she became delirious. Her vision started to blur as the chant reached its pinnacle. The pain finally halted, just as she fell unconscious.

* * *

"How's she doing?" Jak and Torn said in unison as Tess entered the room. Jak glared at the oblivious Torn. _Why do you care?_

She sat heavily into one of the empty seats across from Jak and Torn. "She was conscious, at least, but her fever is still high."

"Do you have any idea what it is?" Torn asked.

Tess shook her head. "The high fever and weakness are normal symptoms of the common cold, but the seizures and nightmares," she shook her head, "it's unlike any sickness I've seen."

She let her words sink in for a moment, "And on top of all that she seems to have an aversion to light and sound and her skin is abnormally pale, it's almost like she's a vampire."

"Has nothing helped?" Jak asked, considering what her sickness could be.

Tess shook her head sadly, "I've tried everything that I can think of."

Everyone sat in silence. Jak was worried for Erin, what possibly could be ailing her? He thought about everything that had happened to her in the last few days and could come up with only one answer. When Jak had saved her from the trap the Krimson Guards had set he had used the Dark Bomb. The force of the bomb had hurled her against a wall, but she had said that she was alright. Did the dark eco have a terrible affect on her body that he couldn't have foreseen? She had been in her sickened state for three days starting from the morning after he had saved her from the trap, it wasn't a coincidence.

Torn sighed and leaned forward in his chair. "I think we better keep everyone away from her, we don't know what's made her sick, but I can't have it spread to the rest of the Underground if it's contagious."

"It's not contagious," Jak stated.

Torn looked at him long and hard. "What makes you the expert, unless you have information that you haven't been forthcoming with…?"

Jak sighed, Erin hadn't told the Underground that she had been experimented on, and she had made Vin swear not to tell anyone that night that he had witnessed it. The Baron had no evidence that Erin was changing, but he had Jak on tape escaping from the prison cuffs with his dark powers. The Baron had blurted about it on the holographic news devices, hoping that the scared populace would turn Jak in. Erin had been lucky on that point.

"I'll go see if there is anything I can do," Jak said, avoiding Torn's question. He didn't want to give away Erin's secrets.

"Withholding information could be considered insubordination," Torn threatened. Which meant, of course, that Torn could punish them both for lying.

Jak glared back into Torn's hard eyes, neither of them were going to back down. "What are you going to do?" Jak threw in his face, "Kick us out? I don't think you would risk the chance of us going to the Baron."

If Torn's eyes had been hard before, now they were ice cold. "You're right, I _wouldn't _risk it."

The subtle threat lingered in the air for a moment. _So, either he would keep us prisoner, or kill us. _Jak didn't think that Torn would kill them, it would scare away anyone who was seeking to join the cause, but then again, Torn could just say that he discovered that they were spies and disposed of them. How far would Torn go to keep people in line? _Well, he was a Krimson Guard at one time…_

Jak sighed, "Anything that Erin may or not be hiding is her own business." Jak said, hoping it would be enough to sate Torn and keep Erin's secret intact. "If she wants to tell you, she will."

Jak turned his back on his commander and left before he could stop him, thinking that the oracle would surely know how to help Erin.

* * *

"_You cannot fight me forever." _

_The hysterical, demonic laugh that followed echoed in the dark around her, beating at her senses. She could feel the presence somewhere in the enveloping darkness, taunting her but never making it's presence known. _

_She tried to run, but she was just so weak that she could hardly stand. _

_The terrible voice just laughed at her mockingly, a deep croak that felt no pity. "You are going weaker by the day… it is just a matter of time…"_

_Erin's heart beat as if a drum was pounding in her chest. "No…!" _

"_Can you deny what is happening to your own body as we speak?" It echoed back._

_In an instant Erin realized that the sickness had nothing to do with any common virus. The dark eco was consuming her faster than expected. The reality of her own mortality sank her heart. She could give no response to the darkness. _

"_It won't be long until it is _I _who is in control," her dark entity laughed ruthlessly. _

* * *

Jak entered the old house alone, he had left Daxter at the Hideout. Inside were the hundreds of candles on several tables that never seemed to burn out, and the candles never were replaced. It was odd really, candles that would never burn out… 

He walked to the back of the hut, to the large stone statue erected as a wise man to the lost. As Jak approached the large, empty eyes filled with the glowing power of the Precursors.

"Why have you approached me, Great Warrior?" The deep, booming voice filled the small hut.

Jak knelt before the statue. "Please," he started, not sure how to proceed, "My friend is very sick--"

"--We know this," the Oracle cut him off.

Jak stopped for a second, stunned, "Then you must know how to help her!"

The Oracle didn't respond for a moment while Jak waited, his heart beating.

"We cannot stop what she is doing to herself."

Jak's heart wrenched, they couldn't help her. Then his mind assessed the rest of the Oracle's statement, why would she possibly do that to herself?

"What do you mean?" Jak asked, trying to comprehend the statue's statement.

"When you both were changed by dark eco, the affect was that it gave you unsurpassed power, but at a price. The world is full of dark eco, but most people can't see it unless it is in large quantities. You two can see it even in its less pure form."

Jak now knew why no one on the street could see the small bits of dark eco all around the city.

"You two," the Oracle continued, "are like sponges to dark eco. Whenever you get too close to it your bodies naturally absorb it, and even suck it out of people's bodies."

Now he also knew why dead bodies turned into dark eco, because everything has a small portion of it inside them.

"So what is wrong with Erin?" Jak asked.

"It is critical that you both release the dark eco you build up, other wise it will take it's toll on you much quicker than anticipated. Your friend, Erin, refuses to turn into her darker self, and in doing so she is killing herself much faster."

Jak was stunned. He had realized the connection with how changing made him feel less tension from the dark eco, why hadn't Erin?

"If Erin releases the dark eco inside her, will she get over her sickness?"

"Her sickness will pass, Warrior, but I fear that the damage to her body has already been done," the statue answered remorsefully.

Jak's heart seemed to stop beating. "You mean…" he paused, fearful of the answer, "…there is nothing you can do for her?"

"We are too far from any power source that could grant me the ability to cure her--"

"--There must be a power source close by," Jak stated, his voice rushing from anxiety.

"I fear not, Warrior. Only in our temple in the great desert could we have the strength for such work."

"Then I'll take her to the desert," Jak answered breathlessly, trying to convince himself that it would work.

"You would never make it. The Metal Head army is on the move, heading towards the city even as we speak. Such a journey would be suicide."

"There must be something I can do to help her!" He yelled, exasperated.

"You already do. You must convince Erin to release the dark eco within her. Ever minute that passes makes her weaker. You must go!"

Jak turned and ran out of the rickety old shack, not wanting to waste one more minute than he had to. He needed to help Erin.

All the candles waved in the breeze caused by Jak as he ran by. The blue orbs of the statue lingered for a moment. "We only hope that you are not already too late."

* * *

Tess ran into the common room of the Hideout from the bunk area. Torn heard her frantic footsteps and looked up from the intelligence that his scouts had just given him. 

She stopped in the doorway and called for him to follow, then led the way into the back rooms.

When Torn stepped into the room, he could see the reason for Tess's worry. Erin was thrashing uncontrollably in the bed. Her entire body was lashing out against her surroundings, leaving bloody cuts on her.

Torn ran over to the bed and tried to hold Erin's arms still. "Tess, try and hold her legs!"

The instant that Torn touched her, Erin let out a scream and fought even harder than before.

"What's wrong with her?" Tess asked, trying to keep Erin's struggling under control. She was terrified of Erin's condition, and what it was doing to her.

"I don't know, but if we don't do something quick she's going to thrash herself to death!"

Erin's fevered seizures continued to worsen with each passing second. Torn had to put all of his weight on Erin's arms, and still she struggled hard. Torn had to practically lay on top of her to keep her from hurting herself. She even got away once and smashed a hand across his nose. Torn quickly grabbed her wrist and pinned her down again. _How can she be this strong?_

"What are you doing?" Yelled a voice from the doorway.

Torn looked up for a split second, Jak was standing there in a silent rage. "She's having seizures!"

Jak's anger quickly turned to fear, Erin wasn't doing as well as he had hoped. "You both need to leave," Jak demanded, forgetting pleasantries because of the direness of the situation.

Torn looked up at him as if questioning his intelligence. "Are you mad? Without us she's going to hurt herself."

Perhaps it was fear for Erin's life that made him act as he did, or perhaps it was his jealousy. Without thinking about the consequences, Jak seized Torn by the scruff of his shirt and threw him backwards, away from Erin. Tess stepped back quickly at the show of violence.

"Get out!" Jak demanded, and in a desperate attempt to save Erin, grabbed each of her arms.

The terrifying purple energy enveloped both him and the unconscious Erin in a moment. He wasn't sure how fast Torn and Tess vacated the room, but when he next turned around they were gone.

Even in such a weak state, Erin fought the darkness with all her strength, just as Jak was fighting to keep his normal presence. The darkness called from within both of them, and with their combined dark eco stores they could not fight it off forever.

Erin was the first to turn. She threw Jak away from her and against the wall. Dark Jak took over as he slumped against the wall. He jumped up and crossed the room quickly. They met in battle at the center of the room.

Jak tried to control his darker self, but Erin was far too weak to struggle for dominance over her own mind. Dark Erin was much more powerful than he had expected. All the dark eco pent up inside her no doubt gave her more strength then Jak, but his dark side wasn't going to give up. They both fought with all their strength, leaving them both drained and in weak piles on the floor.

Some of the wooden bunk beds had been smashed in the melee, leaving wooden debris scattered perilously on the floor. Jak landed on a pile of splinters, but he was too worn out to notice his discomfort.

When Jak finally gained the strength to move, he lifted his head and looked over at Erin. After the fight she had passed out again, but at least her skin wasn't as pale as before. Her breathing was steady and strong, hopefully that meant that she was going to be alright.

At that moment his superior officer decided to reappear, looking anything but thrilled. His face was red with rage, his hand on the blaster in it's holster. "Do you have any idea what you've just done? You endangered this entire operation with that little stunt!"

Jak just tried to control his anger while Torn vented his.

"What would have happened if all of the members of the Underground were here? The two of you could have done much more damage than all of the Baron's past efforts combined!"

"It was necessary," Jak refuted, gritting his teeth in anger.

"Necessary?! Necessary to threaten the entire war effort?" Torn demanded angrily. "What's worse is that you both lied about a danger in our own ranks!" He yelled and pointed at Erin. "I have heard stories about you, Jak, but I guess that I just assumed you had some control over your own actions!"

The anger welled up inside Jak as he managed to find the strength to stand and face Torn eye to eye.

"It was necessary for me to do, because if Erin was left in that condition for any longer it would have killed her! And she didn't want to tell anyone about her dark powers because she was ashamed of the monster she becomes." Jak was too tired to continue any such arguments with Torn, and turned to leave.

Torn grabbed his shoulder, forcing Jak to face him. "You will tell me everything that you both have been hiding, starting with what the Baron did to you two in prison to cause your condition," he stared Jak in the eye with a iron-hard look.

Jak glared back.

"Consider that an order," Torn added.

Jak sighed, it was one thing to omit parts of the truth, but disobeying a direct order could get them both kicked out of the Underground. Where would they go if not here? They would have nowhere to go.

"We'd better get Erin a place to rest first," Jak muttered, defeated and exhausted.

Since both Erin and Jak destroyed most of the bunks, Torn moved Erin into his private quarters for the time being.

Torn led Jak into the common room, and they both sat down.

Jak followed Torn's order, telling him about everything that had transpired in the prison, starting with the Dark Warrior Program. Jak found it hard to talk about it, he hadn't even talked about it with Erin, they just pretended that it didn't happen. Torn got up and started pacing in anger when Jak described the countless people he had seen undergo the experiments and die from the dark eco exposure. Torn had seen many of the atrocities that Praxis had committed, yet this seemed to surprise him.

Then Jak continued the story, telling of how Erin was captured and experimented on as well. Jak would just have to hope that Erin could forgive him for telling Torn the truth.

Torn continued to pace when Jak had finished the story. Jak just waited in silence.

"So, how much control do you two even have over yourselves?" He finally asked.

"We are still the people we were before the experiments, but now we have a dark…" Jak paused, trying to figure a way to make sense, "…_entity_… that constantly seeks control over our bodies."

"And this entity, how often does it threaten your control?" Torn asked.

Jak sighed irritably, "Not too often."

"I'm going to need a better answer than that, Jak," Torn ordered.

"What do you want from me?" Jak yelled as he stood from the table.

"_What I want _is a guarantee that what happened tonight won't happen again, Jak. I am responsible for all the lives under my command, and I won't put them in any unnecessary danger," Torn reasoned. "There is a war going on, one we are losing I might add, and the last thing we need is a threat from within our own ranks."

Jak sighed again, he was so tired, but he also understood what Torn was saying. He swallowed his irritation, "About every two weeks our dark counterparts act up, depending on the week."

Torn stopped for a moment to contemplate. "Can you guarantee that no one in the Underground is in danger if I allow you two to stay?"

"Yes," Jak answered without hesitation.

Torn leaned closer to Jak from across the table. "Very well, Jak, I _will_ hold you to that," the atmosphere cleared slightly as Torn showed his own fatigue. "It is late, and tomorrow we are furthering our attempt to find Mar's Tomb. Get some rest."

Jak nodded, only too eager to comply. He went to the bunk room and fell into the closest bed that was still in one piece.

* * *

When Erin's eyes opened, she didn't recognize her environment. Countless diagrams and posters were plastered in the walls. A paper-laden desk sat in the corner with a small lamp sitting amidst the piles of reports. Foreign blankets covered her sore body. 

She sat up in the bed, but still couldn't recognize anything. Her mind was fuzzy, had she really turned into her darker self, or had it just been a dream? She prayed to the Precursor's that it was just a strange dream.

Whether or not it was a dream, she should get up. Even though her body was sore, she felt more refreshed than she had in a long time.

She kicked the blankets off of her, threw her legs over the side of the bed, and… stepped on something that moaned. Erin gritted her teeth as the mass of cloth came to life at her feet. A head full of red locks sat up, and a shirtless torso stretched in the faint light.

"Nice to see that you're awake," Torn said as he yawned.

Erin just sat stunned, why in the blazes was she in his room? His _private _room?

She must have had a shocked look plastered on her face, because Torn smirked. "Don't worry, I'll let Jak explain everything that has happened."

Torn got to his feet and pulled a shirt over his strong shoulders. "If you feel up to it, you should get up and eat something."

At the mention of food, Erin got up from bed and followed Torn, she was starving.

Erin watched Torn work over the stove from the table in the small kitchen. It wasn't long until a plate full of eggs was set down before her.

"Thanks!" She said enthusiastically, then dug in.

Torn ate from his own plate and studied Erin. She seemed all right to him. No signs of sickness or aggression from her dark self.

Erin noticed Torn watching her. "What?" She asked.

"You sure you're all right?" He asked, slightly concerned.

"Yeah, I haven't felt this good in… a long time," she said as she poked her fork into her eggs.

There was a pause in the conversation. "Jak told me everything about what happened in prison," Torn said carefully.

Erin looked up quickly, then dropped her head back down to her plate. "He did?" She asked quietly.

"Yes," Torn answered, "but don't get mad at him, I ordered him to tell me."

"Why?"

Torn sighed, "After the…_incident_ last night, I felt that I needed to know the whole story."

Erin froze and looked into Torn's eyes, she had just hoped that it was a bad dream. Apparently not.

"I understand," Erin said quietly and got up to leave. The fact that it was necessary didn't make her feel any less mortified.

"Erin, stop," Torn said, "you have nothing to be ashamed of, you had no control over what Praxis did to you."

"Whether or not I had any control over what happed does not change what I am," Erin stated quietly.

"Perhaps not, but hating yourself won't change anything either," Torn commented, "I should know."

Erin turned to face him, this time his eyes held a definite sadness that she had never seen before. She didn't know what to say.

"I've hated myself for years," Torn stated flatly. "When I was a Krimson Guard, I did things that a later regretted. I told myself I was just following orders and if I didn't follow those orders they would kill my family, but I still regret it to this day."

Erin got the hint that Torn didn't ever talk about his past from the hesitant words that came from his mouth.

"Then one day, I couldn't live with myself to follow the heinous commands I was given. They threw me in the Prison and tortured me. I would have died there if it was not for the Baron's daughter, Ashelin."

Erin couldn't help but interrupt. "But why did she help you?"

"Ashelin is nothing like her father, she's had ties to the Underground for years. She arranged for a way to allow me to escape, and told me how to get to the Underground."

Erin noticed how Torn avoided talking about any relationship between him and Ashelin, but decided to let it drop.

"When I was free, I went to check on my family," Torn hesitated, "Praxis…he had ordered my family killed for my disobedience." He stopped, obviously trying to compose himself, "they're dead because of me…"

A dead silence filled the air between them. Time seemed to drag on.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Torn," Erin said, feeling inadequate.

Torn waived a hand, dismissing her apology. He didn't need people feeling sorry for him. "What I've learned from my life is that hating yourself won't help you, you just have to do what you can to remedy the situation. By being here, both you and Jak are trying to stop the Baron from experimenting on more people, so that they don't have to go through the same pain as you have. The only thing that keeps me going is the hope that one day the real heir will be placed on the throne, and Praxis's reign of terror will end."

Another gap in the conversation left the room quiet.

"Have you always been such a motivational speaker?" Erin asked.

Torn laughed at her question, breaking the downhearted mood. "I suppose I had to learn."

"If you're feeling up to it," Torn continued, "we plan to make our attempt to getting into Mar's tomb today, time is running out and we need to get in there before the Baron does."

"Yeah, I'm up to it."

"Good, then get ready, I expect everyone to get up shortly. It won't be long until we make or break the legend of Mar's Tomb."

* * *

Jak, Erin, and Daxter made their way to the Precursor Temple near the forest. With the completed seal of Mar, Jak opened a new path down a narrow canyon that had previously been inaccessible. 

The walk had been very quiet, and Jak was worried. "Are you mad at me?"

Erin looked up. "Hmm?" She sounded distracted. "No, I guess I couldn't keep my dark side a secret forever."

"So, we're ok?"

Erin laughed, "Yeah, we're still friends."

It was very early in the morning, the sun hadn't even risen all the way yet. Daxter was half-asleep on Jak's shoulder.

Eventually the canyon opened up to a larger area, which had a lot of machinery. Jak pulled a small pack from off of his back and pulled out the three artifacts they had collected before. The gear, the crystal, and the lens.

Erin took the gear, an irritated Daxter took the crystal, and Jak took the lens. On a count of three, they each placed their artifacts in their designated places.

Jak was standing on the platform where the lens went, and he had to jump back as it raised into a long sleek tower. All three watched in amazement as the lens refracted the light into a bright beam of light, and aimed it out over the distance.

"Torn, can you see where the beam is pointing?" Jak used his communicator.

"Unbelievable!" Torn answered, "The Tomb has been inside the city all along! You must all get there before the Baron figures out what's going on, I'll send Kor with the kid to meet you there."

Almost the entire city was deserted in this early hour, which would be a great asset to the Underground. Hopefully they could get the Precursor Stone before Praxis even got wind of what was going on. The trio raced through the empty streets to the center of the city. Shattered remains of a statue of Praxis was littered around a blast hole in a city wall. Inside the hole was a security door. The entered the elevator beyond, which took them miles under the city at a fast rate of speed.

When Jak, Erin, and Daxter exited the elevator, Samos, Kor, and the kid were there waiting.

"We must hurry!" Kor prodded. Who knows how long they had before the Baron got involved.

"You did it, Jak! You actually found Mar's tomb!" Samos the Shadow exclaimed.

"Great! Now what? We send this poor kid into a meat grinder?" Jak asked.

"This is the day I've long awaited! To hold the fabled Precursor Stone in my hands," Kor commented.

The others were too occupied to hear Kor's statement, and they didn't hear the longing in his voice. Erin did hear it, something wasn't right with that old man…

"You must be cautious, child. The tests of manhood are sure to be fraught with peril and Mar's heir must face them alone," Samos chided the young boy.

Erin's suspicions were halted at Samos's words. "What? He has to go in alone? How is he supposed to defend himself?"

"I'm afraid that this is our only choice," Samos continued.

"I'll go in with him," Erin demanded.

"That…"

"Welcome, heir of Mar," the deep voice of the Oracle interrupted Samos, "Finally, the chosen one stands before me. Enter and prove yourself worthy to claim the ancient birthright."

The small group stood in awe as the massive door lifted from it's ancient resting place, but as the massive portcullis reached the halfway mark, it stopped.

"No!" The Oracle proclaimed, "This child is too young to face the tests!"

The door started to descend.

"What?!" Kor screamed, "No!"

"Do something, Jak!" Samos yelled.

Without second thinking, Jak took off at a dead run for the door. Erin was just seconds behind him. Jak barely had time to slide under the door.

When the door slammed shut, Erin and Jak were on opposite sides. "Jak?!" Erin yelled, pounding her fists on the large stone door.

No answer.

"Great tree limbs!" Samos said disbelievingly after he reached Erin's side, "He's gone to face the tests!"

"No," Kor concluded, not far behind Samos, "he's gone to his death."

Erin pulled herself away from the door and turned to yell at Kor, "He's not going to d--"

"FREEZE!" A masked Krimson Guard yelled.

* * *

**Authors notes: **Man, did I have a long Christmas break. Relatives...what more can I say? Sorry it has taken a month to update, but this semester I am taking five (FIVE!) dual-credit college classes. I am still going to be working on my story, but I don't know when the next time I can update is. 

Well, the next chapter is the climax of the story, I know it didn't happen here in the game, but after this chapter is where the story changes significantly, which will change what happens in Jak 3. What is going to change here? You'll just have to wait and see! Please review!


	13. Book I, Ch 13, A Double Betrayal

* * *

Unlucky chapter thirteen... Muhahahaha! (That's for you Randi!)

* * *

**  
Chapter Thirteen:**

**A Double Betrayal**

The enormous chambers of Mar's Tomb were extensive and majestic. Torches lit on the wall as Jak and Daxter passed, adding a mystical air to the ancient place. The ceiling to the main chamber was so tall that the light from the torches couldn't reach it, making the darkness seem to go on forever.

Jak tried to ignore the many rodents that ran around from the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Jak, look at this," Daxter pointed at one of the nearby walls.

Jak followed to where Daxter indicated and was shocked. He read the Precursor Runes in amazement. It seemed it was Mar who befriended the Lurkers and allowed them into his society. The runes told of the long war with the Lurkers, until the day when Mar made an agreement with his enemies. The runes read "and the Great Mar beseeched the Lurkers, offering their chieftain much in exchange for piece between the two races."

"Mar was a REALLY busy guy," Daxter commented.

Mar built Haven City, built the extensive eco mines that power the entire city, not to mention built the technology that is the basis for all of Haven's defenses, transportation, and communication. He was a legend to every man woman and child on the planet.

"Yeah," Jak answered.

The duo moved on through the tomb, stopping occasionally to admire the scripture on the walls, and listen to the stories that they had to tell. One piece of scripture told of how the Metal Heads came to the planet in a massive invasion, which Mar saved the city from sure destruction, but he never lived long enough to see the Metal Head race expelled from his home.

"What's a poem doing here?" Daxter wondered aloud.

Jak read the poem that Daxter pointed out:

_Together in darkness; the darkness first;_  
_The heart shall bloom when times seem worst._

_Amid the darkness the light shall grow,_  
_The power of heart it shall show._

_A balance met, of dark and light;_  
_Born in heart and strength of might._

_Together the two shall end the strife;_  
_Between that of death and life._

_Together to start, together to end;_  
_Together all worlds they shall mend._

_The day when dark and light co-in-side;_  
_The day when past and future collide._

Jak recognized the last line of the poem. "That's what the Oracle said!"

"What?"

"_The day when past and future collide_, but why would the Oracle tell me that?"

"Who knows what those silly Precursor block heads think," Daxter answered.

But something deep down inside made Jak think that he had found something significant. The Oracle was mysterious; did the Precursor's really send him to this time for a reason? What about Erin? Jak read the poem several more times, trying to force himself to remember every last detail in case it came in handy.

About the third time reading it, Jak noticed that a large chunk of stone was missing from the bottom of the wall. A strong blunt force chipped away the last of the poem. Jak dropped to his knees, looking for the missing piece.

"What is it?" Daxter asked irately, trying to keep his balance on Jak's shoulder.

"The last of it is missing," Jak said, continuing to look.

"The bit that is missing probably turned into dust long ago," Daxter commented.

"You're probably right," Jak said as he got back on his feet. The chunk that was missing from the wall was quite big, only the Precursor's know how much of the poem was missing, and even what the poem means.

"Come on, Jak. Let's find the Precursor Stone and get out of this dusty Tomb before the Baron shows up."

With that, Jak and Daxter left the rune covered walls and continued on in the enormous Antechamber. About halfway through the chamber, steps dropped down into a flooded area. Moisture had build up for the past few thousand years.

Jak pulled out the Jet-board that Keira had given him. Guess it was time to see if it worked on water.

He threw the board on the water, and then jumped on it. He was relieved that it worked; he didn't want to get soaked in Mar's chilly tomb. Jak boarded across the water, heading towards the great gate at the other end.

"So," Dax asked from sheer boredom, "where are these fabled 'tests that only the true heir of Mar can pass.'"

Jak shook his head. When they reached the other end of the chamber, the large gate wouldn't budge. That's when Jak noticed the two smaller doors on either side of the chamber.

He took the door to the left, hoping that it was the right one to choose. When he reached the platform before the door he stepped off the Jet-board and stepped into the tests.

* * *

"_FREEZE!" _

Erin was sure her heart stopped beating.

Samos instinctively raised his hands.

Kor took a step back, hiding behind Erin and Samos. Erin had no time to remark on his cowardice, or their stupidity for dropping their guard.

"Don't move!" The leader of the KG squad yelled.

Twenty guns were pointed at them as the Guards moved closer.

"Drop your weapons," he ordered gruffly.

Erin pulled the Morph-gun from her back and the pistol from its holster and dropped them to the floor.

"Well, well," said another guard who was at the back of the squad, "What do we have here?"

The Guard pushed his was forward to the leader, pulling the young boy by his hair.

Erin stiffed immediately, failure ripped through her soul. They had just let the KG get a hold of the only weapon the Underground had against the Baron. With the heir to the throne of Haven City dead, the Baron could take the title of King. If that happened, then even the city elders couldn't stop him.

Her heart beat out of control, so harshly that she was amazed that the Guards couldn't hear it. She had to think of something, and do so fast. Samos had given her the mission of guarding the only person that was a threat to the Baron, and if she failed, the city would pay the price.

She may not have been born in this time, but over the months she had grown used to the 'undeveloped' technology. She had grown used to the fact that this was now her home, and she wasn't going to let her home die without a fight.

In a flash she changed into her loathed form and jumped into the middle of the squad and started the killing that she hated so much.

* * *

Jak entered the Trials of Mar cautiously. Ancient places such as this had a tendency to have a mass of traps seeking to kill anyone that entered. He should know, when him and Dax still lived in Sandover, they had spent most of their free time exploring ancient Precursor tombs. Of course, Samos ordered them to stay away from Precursor artifacts, but that's part of the reason that they did. Jak could remember running a muck in the jungle near Sandover, collecting small Precursor items, and sneaking over to Misty Island. 

The last activity is what made Daxter into the silly ottsel that he is today, instead of the awkward redhead he used to be. Jak had to admit that Dax made a great ottsel; it seemed to fit his personality better anyway…

The narrow hallway opened into another large chamber. This chamber was much better lit than the last, keeping the kanga-rats and other rodents at bay.

Jak and Daxter walked forward into the chamber, and the door closed behind them; the point of no return.

Ahead in the chamber was a large walkway made up of large tiles of many colors; yellow, red, green, and blue. Jak stepped on a yellow one carefully, hoping that it wasn't a trap.

Jak heard a slight click as he stepped on the pressure-plated tile. He jumped back, expecting a poisoned dart to fly towards his head. The only thing that came was a beeping sound.

He stepped forward on the plate again and the beeping resumed.

"Over there, Jak!" Daxter pointed ahead to another tile, a red one. The tile was lighting up and in time with the beeping.

A quick assessment told Jak that this was one of the trials, not a trap. He quickly followed his instincts and jumped to the blinking red tile.

When his feet left the yellow tile, all the others of the same color dropped from the walkway. A quarter of all the tiles fell into a seemingly endless pit below, making Jak almost loose his balance on the red tile.

When Jak had regained his balance, he noticed that another tile was blinking, and jumped for it. This pattered continued until he reached the large door at the end of the tile road. Jak jumped for the landing to the door, and the tile that was under his feet just seconds before fell into the endless abyss below. Jak watched it soar down into the darkness; it seemed to catch his mind's eye. It looked like it could fall forever.

In an instant Jak pulled himself back to his senses. He had a job to do, so he took a deep breath and entered the next stage of the trials.

* * *

Erin could feel the crimson blood on her hands, on her face. Her eyes could see the actions of her body, but nothing she thought could stop her. The only notion that floated in her consciousness was that she needed to save the boy. He was the only weapon the Underground had. His life is what mattered, not her own. 

With only the sheer force of mental power, she kept her darker self occupied with killing those in the red. The color of blood is what she focused on; the swirling madness of her darker identity followed her command, killing in her wake.

The Baron had sent his troops down into this ancient structure to die.

She would not let them pass, even if it cost her life.

For every Guard she sent into the next life, another would appear out of the elevator, and each strike she threw against them cost the strength that she desperately needed. Her darker form was weakening from the loss of her dark eco stores.

The waves of Krimson Guards retreated as they continued to come down the elevator, trying to shoot her from a distance. Dark Erin advanced on them quickly and ended their lives.

The last wave opened the elevator to find almost a hundred of their dead companions, and the deadly woman standing amongst them, waiting. The woman was stoic and serene, until her eyes fell on them. Her shocking looks changed to that of hatred. It was something from a horror flick.

The cowards quickly raced back into the elevator and ascended back into the light.

Dark Erin receded into normal Erin. Her body hurt from the exertion, and she would feel bad about the deaths that she caused, but she hadn't let them get the boy.

Erin turned around, and standing there was Samos. He was frozen in shock, eyes seeking no meaning from his surroundings. His eyes held the emotions of shock and fear, but worst of all, repulsion.

She clenched her jaw, what was she to expect? She was a monster, and nobody would ever understand the pain that it brought her.

"Where is the boy?" Erin asked, forcing herself to forget the accusing look.

Finally Samos snapped out of it, he blinked as if seeing the world for the first time. He looked to his side. No one was there. "He was here just a moment ago!" Samos said disbelievingly.

Erin knew now what had transpired. She had frightened the boy; he would never want to be around her again, the monster.

She shifted her eyes to the battlefield that she had just emerged. Bodies lay in torn piles, she hated that the boy had to see that.

It was then that she noticed a presence missing.

"Where's Kor?"

A quick scan of the large chamber showed that Kor wasn't anywhere in sight. Erin knew immediately where the boy had gone, and took off down the only place they could have gone, down a narrow half-finished tunnel that made it's way in a circular pattern around the Tomb.

* * *

After several trials, Jak had succeeded in opening the mighty door to the inner catacombs of Mar's tomb. If the previous chambers could be described as grand, the inner ones could only be describes as majestic. 

The bright lighting accented the rose colored metal that accented the pillars and stone in circular designs. The walkway lead right up to a huge stone statue of a Precursor holding a giant green gem that seemed to glow of its own accord.

"Welcome young warrior," the Oracle's voice came from the statue "Many eons have passed since our hope burned so brightly. Today you have proven yourself worthy to receive Mar's legacy."

"This tomb wasn't so tough!" Daxter claimed from Jak's shoulder.

"What you are about to receive contains grave power, and with it comes grave responsibility," the Oracle warned. "Eons ago, the Precursors waged a terrible war with the Hora-quan, those dark creatures you refer to as 'Metal Heads'. Driven by their dark leader, the Metal Head legions destroyed our great civilization, and now they swarm the universe unopposed, looking for the last relics of our power. Mar tried to hide the Precursor Stone in this tomb to protect it from them. It is our last hope, and _you_ were chosen to keep that hope alive."

"I think you've got me confused with someone else. I just want the Stone," Jak stated, he only wanted the Stone so that Praxis couldn't get his hands on it.

"It is time to fulfill your destiny!" The Oracle continued, ignoring Jak's hesitation, "Behold!"

The Precursor Stone glowed brightly for a moment, showing it's deadly power.

"Wow!" Daxter yelled, eyeing the Stone, "let's get the goods!"

A humming sound filled the air as Jak approached the statue. Jak turned around just as a large mechanical Krimson Guard Spider flew in through the large open door to the Tomb.

"You fools! You brought me right to the Stone!" Praxis proclaimed arrogantly. "Your pitiful Underground friends were no match for my guards above!" Jak's heart lurched, fear for Erin cast an icy feeling in his chest. He wouldn't kill her, would he?

"Now I will gain the power I need to crush my enemies!" Praxis flew forward in his mech and attached himself to the face of the statue and destroyed the only path that Jak could get to the Stone. "And after claiming the Stone, I'll begin with you!"

"Abomination!" The deep voice of the Precursor Oracle echoed through the large chamber. "The Precursor Stone was not meant for you!"

The door that Jak had so perilously worked to get open by completing the Tests of Manhood closed, leaving no option for Jak but the one he would have followed in any case. Jak pulled the morph-gun from his back and aimed for the large machine trying to drill the Precursor Stone free from the statue's grasp.

* * *

Erin ignored the protests of her muscles and continued to push her body to its limit. Pain ripped through her legs and lungs as she ran down the long path that was cut out of the earth before her. Torches built into the walls lit as she passed, giving out its mournful light to those who traversed the lonely stone that made up the tunnel. 

Sweat beaded on her forehead and pooled in her clenched fists as she left her footprints on the damp, cold ground. She had known for a long time that something wasn't right with that old man. He seemed to know more information than all the scouts in the Underground put together. But he wasn't always so eager to give away his information, as if calculating every word that passed his lips, always cautious of saying too much.

_He's a spy for Praxis!_

There was no denying it now, why else would he take the boy and run? He now doubt would fetch a reward worth his weight in gold from the Baron.

Erin swore that she would kill Kor if he reached the Palace before she could intercept them. If she did reach Kor before he reached the Palace, she would let the Underground do with him as they please. What would be the cost of his betrayal?

Many more torches passed as she pursued the old man. An eerie feeling crept into her heart, how could that old man possibly make it so far in such a short amount of time? She should have overtaken him by now…

The long tunnel curved at a slight degree to the left, but no torches were lit in the distance that she could see.

It was inhuman at the rate that he had to be going to stay ahead of her.

Finally she spied a torch lit in the distance, but as she approached she noticed that the tunnel had abruptly ended. The lights lit a small antechamber that contained another small door into the tomb, and lying on the floor was the young boy.

Erin's heart sank; had Kor given up the chase and just killed the boy? She ran up to the boy and kneeled down beside him, searching for a pulse. Thankfully his pulse was steady and strong.

Kor had to be around somewhere.

A horrid and deep laughing echoed in the small stone room. Erin frantically searched for its origin.

Outside of the reach of the torches floated a Skull Gem. Erin gasped at the sight of it. Its' glowing and evil light no doubt belonged to the largest Metal Head she had ever seen. Bu worse than its size, was its intelligence. Never before had she known of a Metal Head capable of speech.

"You are a fool," it laughed, "and have been a hassle to me from the beginning."

Erin quickly pulled herself to her feet and grabbed her morph-gun from her back, ready to defend the boy to her death. Then the meaning of his words set into her brain, from the beginning?

"Kor?" She mumbled; _it couldn't be…_

The laugh took on a merciless tone. The movements of the creature brought its large girth into the light. The many leg-spikes stabbed into the stone floor as if there were cutting through paper. The twenty foot monster stepped forward, light shined off of his countless claws and tusks. His massive frame could hardly stand at it's full height in the cramped chamber. His body was incased in the metal-like skin from where their name derives.

Erin stood still in shock. A cold blanket seemed to have been rapped around her, chilling her to the bone. The impressive beast before her could only be the one that controlled all the others, the Metal Head leader had been in their midst since the beginning. Even with her suspicions, she had never imagined that Kor's betrayal would run so deep.

"Impressive, Erin, you are quite the detective," the voice said mockingly, it was similar to Kor's human form, but much deeper and malevolent. His huge jaw clicked in irritation. "Your suspicions have put me in a peculiar position; it seems that only one of us will leave this cave alive."

His vast body stepped closer menacingly. "Unfortunately for you, this far under the city my strength is no longer hampered by the defenses of the city."

Erin took her defensive position between Kor and the boy, pointing her morph-gun at the creature that had to be twenty times her size. "I won't let you hurt him!"

The monstrous head laughed mockingly. "Perhaps your powers of detection are not quite as acute as I had perceived. No, I have no desire to hurt the boy, _yet._" He let his threat linger in the air. "Right now you are the only one I plan to hurt."

The monster used his spike/legs to lunge at her, she barely had time enough to dodge the large creature. She dove and rolled to the side and took fire at the back of the creatures head. It roared and whipped around, ready to lunge at her again.

She dove and rolled again, but this time Kor was ready for it.

He whipped his large, barbed tail around in her direction. Erin was too focused on his head, and didn't see the large, spiked tail until it was too late. The barbs cut deep into her side and threw her into the nearest wall, her morph-gun went flying out of her hands. Her small body hit the stone wall and slid down to the filthy floor, motionless.

Metal Kor stepped closer, laughing at his triumph. "Foolish girl," he muttered as he raised a large spiked foot over her immobile frame. In a sweeping downward motion, he brought his deadly spike down.

In a flash of purple, Dark Erin jumped up and stopped the spike with her bare hands just before it pierced her torso. The devilish smile left Kor's grotesque face, and he growled in anger. She dove again as the tail lashed out at her. While in this state Erin's reactions were heightened, giving her a better chance to defeat her enemy.

She ran around the creatures large legs, avoiding the spikes, and clawed at his vulnerable, soft underside. Kor howled again and started stomping his large spikes, trying to run Erin through. Dark Erin was too quick, she climbed Kor's massive body, using the spikes on his body to her advantage. She needed to get to his head, striking his brain would bring the monster down.

It was the only chance she had.

Dark Erin carefully scaled the creature. He reached his clawed hands up, tearing at his own flesh in pursuit of her. She continued to climb, avoiding the swipes he made for her. Dark Erin managed to make her way to the top of the large creature. She raised her large claws to his Skull gem.

It was the one weakness the monster seemed to have.

Dark Erin scratched at the skin holding the Gem into place with triumph. Kor's screams just added to the euphoria of her success. The purple-ish color of his blood matted over her claws as she dug deeper into his head.

In that instant everything seemed to slow down. Indescribable pain entered her system; Kor had finally struck a blow. The strength of the hit from his dangerous tail sent her flying off of his large carcass; she smote the wall again and landed in a bloody heap on the cold floor. She stayed conscious for just a moment as the blood rushed to the surface of her wounds. A small amount of panic reached the surface as she noticed the size of her lesions.

The panic stopped as the darkness reached out to greet her.

Kor howled in angry triumph. He had been wounded far more than expected from the small girl. Most of his injuries were self inflicted, due to Erin's strategy. He yelled again as he saw the torn and amputated wings that he had ripped off in his attempt to kill Erin.

She would pay for her impudence.

Kor grabbed the unconscious boy from the stone floor. In his passing he struck a small support beam at the edge of the tunnel with his barbed tail.

Erin's body was lost in the dust and debris from the cave-in.

* * *

Finally the Baron's metal flying contraption exploded from the countless rounds Jak had pumped into it. Too bad for the city, the Baron always had a backup plan. His small escape pod exited the debris from the mech. 

"Nice try, but the Stone is still mine! Don't worry... I will use the Stone to its full potential. Soon, all who oppose me will be destroyed by its power!"

Jak landed several more shots on the Baron as he fled, but the pod moved too quickly for Jak to do any real damage. Praxis escaped through the main door to the tomb, but with a final attempt to kill Jak, he fired a missile at the door. It came crashing down, blocking the exit.

Jak muttered a curse. He needed to get out of this damned tomb and see if his friends were alright. The Baron had hinted that he captured them, would he run more tests on Erin?

"This way, Great Warrior," The Oracle commanded urgently. The floating white light in the shape of a figure pointed to a small passageway to one side of the large antechamber.

Jak didn't question the Precursor. Perhaps if he wasn't so occupied with his own worry, he would have noticed the sorrowful tone in the Oracle's voice. Perhaps if he wasn't so exhausted he would have noticed a connection between the Oracle's voice and the need for urgency.

But he was blissfully ignorant to the situation as the floating Oracle led him to a much smaller door to the rear of the tomb. Blissfully unaware, that is, until the door opened up before him.

On the other side the chamber was dark. It took a second for his eyes to adjust. Piles of broken and shattered stone lie in many uneven piles. Dust still floated through the air, making his nose itch. The gritty air tore through his lungs as he stepped forward into the dangerous room.

"What is it that I'm supposed to do?" Jak asked the Oracle who had entered the chamber at his side.

The sorrowful glow of light flew higher into the chamber and with a wave of his hand the torches re-lit, casting their mournful beams on the scene before them. As the light filled the chamber, the Oracle disappeared with a final, desolate burst of light.

Jak observed the collapsed tunnel. Then he noticed a body. He rushed over to the small pile of rocks covering the body and quickly worked to uncover the poor person. He recognized the clothes, but refused to acknowledge it at first. His hands moved faster, trying to uncover the crushed woman, for the frame was too small to be a man.

Jak could feel the desperate need to hurry, he had to save her!

He quickly uncovered her, and tuned her over. His worst nightmare was real, it was Erin.

Disregarding the code of personal space that had dictated their relationship since the day they met, he cradled her head in his lap. The darkness didn't threaten their control. She was unconscious and lying in a puddle of her own blood. The crimson color paled her skin in comparison.

"Erin?" Jak whispered mournfully. He gently shook her.

The iced feeling in his stomach receded slightly when she moaned.

"Don't worry, Erin, I'll get you out of here," He said, more to himself, trying to force the words out of his clogged throat.

He tried to lift her, but he stopped immediately when she gasped and called out in pain. "Jak?" Her voice was weaker than the state she was in.

Jak's heart and throat constricted more than before. The soft sound of her voice was heartbreaking, as if she had already accepted her death.

"Yes, Erin," Jak answered her, barely able to whisper past his pain. "Yes, Erin, I'm here," he added in a voice stronger than he felt. He needed to make her know that he was there, that he was going to take care of her, that he wouldn't let anything else happen to her,

"He…" She started but was overcome with seizures. Her body lashed, blood tainted her lips as she coughed; sending her body into weakness.

Finally the seizures passed, leaving her worse off than before.

"He…" again she was attacked by coughs.

"Stop trying to talk," Jak quietly begged, "save your strength until I can get you out of here."

Erin was struggling to breathe, her body racked with jolts. The blood on her lips only added to the feeling of evident death that faced her. She was ghostly pale, her face grimaced in pain. She ignored his plea to stop talking, and continued to try and converse the message that seemed to be more important than her life.

"…the boy, he took the boy," she finally gasped out. Jak held her as she shook with tremors of pain, trying to ignore the terrible knot that constricted his throat, the horrid cold feeling of worry that consumed his stomach.

"We'll get him back. But first we need to get you out of—"

Her desperate eyes finally met his. "Leave me," she ordered in a quiet voice. Her eyes were begging, pleading with him to get the boy. Erin's eyes held a definite sadness, one that Jak would give anything to remedy.

"No, I won't leave you," Jak answered, perhaps a little too harshly. He wasn't going to leave her here in this dark, filthy hole. He was going to save her, he had to.

"Please, Jak," her desperation leaked through again. She was fidgeting with anxiety, and perhaps too much pain. She wasn't thinking about her well being, her mission was all that mattered. It was then that Jak realized it.

She didn't think that she mattered.

Jak's heart raced as her eyes started to close, she wasn't going to die! "Erin, stay with me! Open your eyes!" She was growing weaker by the second. Her body was slackening against his as he held her on his lap.

Erin's eyes opened tiredly at his demand, "I'm so… so tired…" was all she said.

"Erin, you have to stay here…with me," Jak didn't know if he was comforting her or himself.

Her half-open eyes focused on him for a second. A question lingered in them, but she was just too tired to try and voice it.

Her eyes closed again in her weakness.

"Erin!" He yelled, trying to call her back from oblivion.

Again her eyes fluttered at trained on the miserable Jak, his arms were tight around her, not willing to let her go.

"I…I love you," Jak said the statement that had been haunting his soul for an eternity.

Another seizure of pain tore through her muscles. When, finally, it passed, she wore her soul in her eyes as she looked at Jak. She forced her tired body to respond to her commands as she raised her hand, cupping is face sadly, lovingly.

"I love you too," her voice wasn't strained anymore and that scared Jak.

Her tired head fell to his lap, the loving hand dropped from his cheek, and she grew still.

A whirlwind of emotions ripped through his senses. Fury, longing, pain, but most of all, loss.

"ERIN!" Jak yelled, trying to revive her.

She didn't move.

He jumped back from her lifeless body; unwanted tears flowed from his broken eyes. His only thought was that he wasn't going to let his dark self transform her into dark eco and absorb her. He would get her body out of here; he wasn't going to leave her alone in this dreadful hole.

The terrible truth was that he couldn't get too close to her without absorbing her.

Some of his darker self shown through as he turned away from the inanimate body of the woman he loved, who he had been forced to keep his distance from, and even now he couldn't help her rest in peace. Fate wouldn't even grant him that one petty thing.

He clawed stone and rock, hoping that perhaps some of his pain would transfer into the cold and unfeeling substance. Jak continued on his destructive path until the strength of the darkness left his body. He collapsed in a miserable pile on the floor. He didn't bother to fight the tears that came; the body's wet and useless display of sadness.

Jak couldn't breathe; he couldn't force himself to inhale that which gave him life His body refused any comfort the mind gave.

Daxter, who had been at the door to the tunnel, watching, not wanting to disturb his best friend in his moment of desperate pain and sorrow. He slowly made his way to his friend from childhood. For once in Dax's history, he was at a total and utter loss for words. So he inadequately placed his hand on Jak's shoulder, who lie flat-faced on the stone floor. Daxter could feel Jak shudder, but could offer no comfort.

Jak had to force himself to concentrate on his breathing. It was the only thing he would allow himself to think about. In and out, in and out.

The sweet oxygen filled his lungs, offering a minimal amount of comfort.

When finally he stopped hyperventilating, he sat up, pointedly not looking in Erin's direction. He wasn't going to let the Baron get away with this! The Underground had been planning a way to get Praxis out of power, but Jak wasn't going to wait anymore.

He got to his feet, Dax climbed on his shoulder.

In a last movement he glanced back at Erin's quiet form. She looked peaceful, despite the many wounds that had caused her death. A sad angel; who's fate the world would forget.

Jak would send someone to get her body, he couldn't touch her. She would be buried with honor, though it was a death that she didn't deserve.

* * *

Torn sat at the common room table of the Hideout. Something was wrong, he hadn't heard from anyone in hours. 

He sat there, trying to come to terms with what he had done. He had betrayed the cause, but it was to save Ashelin. The Baron had promised that no one would get hurt, but how much heed could you give to man like Praxis? He may have just killed everyone who had entered Mar's Tomb, and from the lack of information he had on the situation, he figured that it might be so.

A clatter at the door gave him a small amount of hope. The Baron hadn't captured or killed them all.

Jak entered the poorly lit room, looking as if he had climbed out of the rings of hell. His face was deathly pale, his eyes held a deep sorrow, but in front of that sorrow was the fury. His clothes were covered in blood and dirt.

"What happened?!" Torn demanded, _damn Praxis!_

Jak didn't bother to answer, it was just too painful to think about. He walked past Torn to the back rooms, the weapon's closet.

Torn followed irately, he didn't like being left in the dark. "What's going on?!"

Jak found a peace-maker upgrade for his morph-gun, along with all the ammo he would need for the mission. He put all the ammo he could find into a backpack and zipped it up. It was going to be a hard time ahead of him. But it didn't matter, she was dead. All that was left was a cold, hallow feeling.

"I'm going to the Palace," Jak stated, continuing to gather supplies.

"What?! That's suicide!" Torn protested.

Jak didn't bother answering, perhaps he didn't know all the Baron had under his control. It didn't matter, he tried to ignore the painful lump in his throat.

Jak placed the pack on his back, and headed out of the small room. He noted that Torn was still talking to him, but he didn't care.

"…What's that on your face?" Jak heard Torn ask.

He carefully raised his hand to his face, Jak felt the thick moisture on his cheek. He pulled his hand down and looked, _blood. Her blood. _

"This is all my fault," Torn commented. Something about the tone in his voice forced Jak to focus on him.

"What do you mean?"

"The Baron threatened to kill Ashelin for spying. His own daughter! I couldn't risk that, even for the Underground," Torn admitted sadly.

Jak lost control, he shoved Torn against the wall. His darker strength lifted him several inches off of the ground. "You told Praxis we found the Tomb!" It wasn't a question, it was an accusation.

It took Torn a moment to recover from his shock as he looked down at Jak. "You and I both know the Baron would have killed Ashelin!" Torn spat, trying to defend himself.

Purple energy cut through the air, silencing any more excuses from Torn. "So, you traded Erin's life for Ashelin's?!"

Torn froze at Jak's cutting words. "Erin, she's…?"

"DEAD!" Jak finished for him. _Maybe he should be too… _A dark voice murmured in his head.

Daxter finally said something, "Jak, he couldn't know that the Baron would kill Erin."

_He's right_, Jak didn't want to admit it, but Daxter was right. It may have been easier to blame Torn for Erin's death, but it wouldn't change who dealt her death blow. He let Torn drop to the ground, and he left the Hideout. A mystified Torn and questioning Daxter behind.

Besides, he had bigger fish to fry.

* * *

**Author's notes: **I know, I know, I know, I know! A terrible ending to the chapter, isn't it? Sorry... Hopefully next chapter soon, so you can see how Book I ends. 

P.S. Don't stop reading this story because this chapter is sad! It will get better and happy again eventually! Please don't give up on me! LOL! I'm going to go and work on the next chapter now (ignoring my homework for you, my fans!)


	14. Book I, Ch 14, Dark Revenge, Part I

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Dark Revenge, ****Part I**

Only one thing remained that he could do, he acknowledged to himself as he sat in the dark, planning. The one person that had created the monster he had become, the one man who unrightfully usurped the throne from the true ruler. The one man who was responsible for the deaths of countless innocents, including Erin's. Only one punishment could fit the crimes that Praxis has committed.

Death.

_And it will be by MY hands!_

Just as Praxis had taken his love away, Jak was going to take the one thing that Praxis truly treasured, his life.

He sat, brooding on the rooftops, waiting for the sun to rise. The sky and streets were dark as he searched for any sign that the day was going to start. It was such a hassle to have to wait until the morning. Vin wouldn't open the doors to the Power Station until then, the paranoid man that he was. He barred the doors into the place during the night, which irritated Jak. There was no time to lose, _Praxis must pay!_

_Mine and… and Erin's,_ by the Precursor's, it even hurt to think her name! _Our plan had been to win the City Championship race to get to the Baron._ There was no need to wait now. He was going to get into the Palace if he had to fight every Krimson Guard in the entire city!

What a sick world they must live in, when what's best for the majority of people overcame the individual. How many people had died already in this was against the Baron? Dieing so that maybe someday their children could grow up in a place without fear, but who would remember them? Erin had been fighting for a place that was never her own. It wasn't her responsibility, but she did it just the same, and it cost her life.

That's why he needed Vin. He knew all the entrances into the Palace, along with a way to take down the defenses. Perhaps it was suicide to try and get into the Palace, but what did it matter now? Erin was dead…

Jak slammed mental barriers around his mind; thinking about her was too painful. He wasn't going to let himself slip into despair; he had a job to do.

He sat on the rooftops, ignoring the ache in his heart, the hole that remained from the absence of her.

Finally the barred door lifted from the Power Station, allowing him access. He slipped down from the roof and climbed his way down the side of the building on a pipe.

Vin was busy working at the other end of the Station on a computer. Jak walked up to him.

"I need you to get me into the Palace."

He probably jumped ten feet in the air, yelling something about Metal Heads coming to get him. Perhaps in the past Jak would have found that amusing, but not any more.

"_Jeez!_ Are you trying to give me a heart attack?! My heart can't take such treatment."

"Can you get me into the Palace or not?" Jak asked shortly.

Vin glanced at him long and hard. "I'd like to help you, but Torn ordered me not to. Said you were out of your mind for the time being. He want's you to cool down before you do anything rash."

"I don't care what Torn said," Jak growled, no one was going to tell him what to do.

Vin noticed the look in his eyes, _perhaps he is out of his mind_. "Ok, I'll help you, but if Torn asks, you threatened me."

Jak just nodded, he didn't care if Torn thought he was insane, all the better perhaps, because that meant that he wouldn't send anyone in behind him.

* * *

It took several hours for the two of them to devise a way into the Palace. It also required Jak to do a little leg work, but he didn't mind, at least it kept his mind off of… _other matters._ Jak had to jump a Krimson Guard and take his uniform and access pass. While Jak was working on that, Vin was making up a program that could manipulate the access pass so that he could change the information in it. Jak had to tail a Krimson Guard until he was stupid enough to enter a dark alley alone. He jumped him before he could call for backup. He stripped the man of his uniform and shoved it into a bag so he could get back to the Power Station unnoticed. When he got back, Vin was still working on the hacker program. 

"Once the Underground asked me if we could hack the Baron's system, but his programs were too tough. Mar designed them, I'm sure, because I doubt the Baron has _anyone_ under his command that could beat me at programming," Vin talked just to fill the silence, because Jak didn't seem to want to talk.

"The Shadow asked if I could add false access passes that would allow the Underground to enter the palace. Mar's system was just too tough. I had thought of this plan before, but the Shadow didn't think it was too plausible, because the number of uniforms we would have to get would arouse suspicion, and I never thought that anyone would be crazy enough to go in alone. No offense."

After a few more minutes of random talking and button pushing from Vin, he finished the program, "That aught to do it."

He handed Jak the access pass. When he flipped it open he saw that it now showed a picture of him instead of the Krimson Guard that it originally belonged to. It was exactly what he needed to get into the Palace.

"Thanks, Vin," Jak turned to leave in his newly acquired Krimson Guard uniform.

"You really are going to do this?" Vin asked. Perhaps he had hoped that Jak would come to his senses after he waited for a while.

Jak just nodded and exited the Power Station.

The street was getting crowded now. Many of the town's people were out and about for the day, along with many of the Krimson Guards. The crowd would make it easy for Jak to slip into with his red helmet firmly in place. He looked just like any other KG on the street.

The instant he left the Power Station, the radio in his helmet starting buzzing with many voices from the squads of KG's throughout the city. Many confirming their areas were clear; others were reporting any suspicious behavior in their sector.

Jak knew from the access pass that he was to be keeping a watch over the area near the Palace, which is why he had jumped the Guard in the first place. He headed for the Palace sector; not wanting the Baron to figure out something was amiss. Jak had decided what he was going to do. He would pretend to be the Guard that he had jumped until later in the day when the city had quieted down, after the end of 'his' shift. Then Jak would enter the Palace and report a malfunction with his helmet, and request a new one.

After that part of his plan, he would need to be quick. When he received a new helmet, he would head towards the exit, but instead he would enter the elevator to the main chamber of the Palace. Once there, his disguise would be worthless, because anyone he came across would probably kill him on sight instead of asking questions. He couldn't say that he 'just got lost' in the high security area of the Palace. His presence there would be suspicious, so he would have to be careful not to get caught.

If everything went according to his plan, he could reach the Baron without tripping any alarms. He would be unaware of his presence in the Palace entirely. Praxis has prided himself as having a plan for everything, expecting the unexpected, for never being caught with his back to the wall. Jak was going to use that weakness against him. He thought that he was safe in the Palace, but Jak was going to prove him wrong. Dead wrong.

None of the Krimson Guards he passed seemed to be concerned with him. He looked like one of them, so he must be one of them. The KG thought that they were untouchable, who would dare to oppose the Baron? Only a small group of insurgents, and they were nothing to worry about. That was the way they felt, no one would dare harm them. They were the will of Praxis, they did his bidding. And NOONE dared to get on his bad side.

Jak was going to use their arrogance against them; he alone was going to take out the one piece of the puzzle that controlled them all. A saying goes that if you want to kill a snake, you cut off the head. Praxis was the head to the snake that was poisoning the city and killing the citizens. But no, Praxis alone wasn't to blame. Those under his command were equally to blame for the condition of the times. If those under the Baron refused to obey, Praxis would have no one to order to do his dirty work.

Perhaps after he had dealt with Praxis, Jak would take out the man who had enjoyed handing out pain to countless people. The man who took sick pleasure out of torturing the helpless people in the Prison; the man who filled the last hours of life of defenseless individuals with misery until they died from the pain. The Baron's second-in-command was to blame as well, Errol, who felt no remorse for his actions, _yet. _

Jak would make them both pay, and anyone who got in his way.

He continued to patrol his designated area, trying not to arouse suspicion. It wasn't hard. He just had to walk like he owned the place. He did try to avoid the other Krimson Guards in the area, just in case any of them recognized the markings on the armor he had stolen. There always was a chance that someone knew the KG that he had taken it from.

Better to be safe then sorry.

Jak kept up his "evil and arrogant Krimson Guard" act for several hours, until the radio dispatcher announced that he was off duty.

"Private Sketch Maken, you're off duty," the voice announced in a bored voice.

"What?" Jak asked, "I cannot hear you very clearly." The 'helmet malfunction' piece came into play.

"YOU'RE OFF DUTY!" He yelled irritably over the radio.

"Sir … cutting… in and out…" Jak said, adding to the false malfunction.

"Private, report to the maintenance department in the Palace, they'll assign you a new helmet."

"Yes, sir," Jak responded as any trooper would.

So far his plan was working. Not one of the people he passed on the street suspected, not one of the Krimson Guards questioned when he entered the side door to the Palace. Everything was working perfectly.

Now he had to make sure it stayed that way.

When he walked up to the maintenance desk, the man only asked his problem. Jak dutifully answered that he was having problems receiving transmissions in his helmet radio. He nodded and asked to see it.

Jak removed his helmet without hesitation, but inside his mind he was praying that the man didn't know his face from the few posters that the Baron had posted. He looked at Jak for a moment then looked down at the "broken" helmet.

The man didn't recognize him.

He took the helmet to the back of the small shop and reappeared with a new one.

"Here you go, Private."

Jak thanked the man and walked at a normal pace out of the shop. When he was sure no one was watching and that he was out of sight of any cameras, he slipped into the elevator and pressed the button to the upper levels of the Palace. He was getting closer to the Baron.

The elevator hummed as it took off at a high rate of speed upward. The Baron's elevator was kept in good condition, while the rest of the city was left to fend for itself.

The elevator hardly made a sound.

When the large and lavish elevator opened, Jak cautiously poked his head out into the large chamber.

It looked deserted.

He walked carefully on the stone floor, not wanting to make too much noise. But also he tried not to _look_ like he wasn't trying to draw attention, just in case someone happened to pass by. Any small thing at this point could ruin his plans.

He carefully traversed the large entry chamber, trying desperately to keep himself calm.

"You, stop!" A feminine voice yelled.

Jak recognized it immediately. Her boots made an echoing sound as she marched forward to his position.

"Turn around," she ordered. Jak did as she ordered, just as any KG would have done.

"Identify yourself and explain why you're in the area."

Jak wasn't too sure what to do, he stood there for many moments with his heart beating like crazy. Ashelin was the Baron's daughter, but she was also in league with the Underground. What would she do if Jak explained hat he was there to kill her father? Would her hatred for the state the city was in let him carry out his mission, or would her blood-ties mandate that she order the Guard to arrest him?

She didn't like his hesitation to answer. Perhaps it was because she was her father's daughter, but suspicion got the better of her. She pulled out her small pistol and aimed it at his chest.

"_Remove your helmet_," Ashelin's voice was hard, just like her eyes.

Jak sighed inwardly then slowly lifted the helmet from off of his face.

If she was surprised to see him, she hid her amazement well.

"What are you doing here, Jak?" He took her low tone of voice as a good sign. If she had yelled he would have been toast. Yet her voice was still hard and suspicious.

"I'm here to kill your father," Jak said without emotion.

Ashelin's face paled visibly. _"What?"_ She whispered harshly after a long pause. "You can't get within thirty feet of him without him knowing it; he even eyes _me_ suspiciously if I get too close. What makes you think you can get near him?"

She didn't sound loyal to her father, which was good. Perhaps he could use her help to get close enough to do the job.

"I've got nothing to lose."

Ashelin seemed slightly surprised at his answer. She didn't say anything in retort.

"Where is Praxis?"

She snapped out of her shock. "He's in one of his secret meetings in the throne room."

"Can you get me close to him?" Jak didn't like asking her help, she could just betray him if she wanted.

She looked like she considered it for a minute.

"Very well," she said quietly, "but if you succeed the City Council cannot know of my involvement. Without the real heir to the throne of the city around, and if Praxis dies, the power goes to me, but if it is known that I' involved the Council will deny me the right to take the throne."

Jak grew angry; she was only helping him so she could take the throne!

Apparently the anger shown on his face, because she continued, "_Listen to me,_ if there is no definite ruler right off, the Council will go into deliberations to choose the next ruler, which could take months. And months without a ruler could give the Metal Heads the time they need to destroy this city. I'll only accept the throne until the true ruler is revealed."

If she was anything like her father, than this was just a clever plan to get the power her father had held unrightfully for years. But the honesty in her eyes made him believe her. Besides, she truly seemed to care for the city.

All Jak cared about what getting the Baron.

"Here is my high-level security pass, it will get you into the throne room. I'm going to the other side of the Palace to be seen so I can verify my alibi. And I must report my access pass missing as to not implicate myself. You're on your own, Jak."

Jak nodded, that's the way he wanted it.

"You don't mind helping to kill your own father?" Jak couldn't let his own suspicions die.

If she was pale before, now she looked like a ghost. For once in all the time he'd known her emotion slipped into her voice.

"My father died years ago," she answered. "The day he started harming innocents."

Then Ashelin tuned and walked quickly from the chamber, her mask firmly in place.

Jak placed his helmet on his head again, it could provide some more cover. At least until he got too close to the Baron and aroused suspicion.

He walked quickly, hoping to catch the Baron in his "secret meeting," maybe coming in unannounced would give him an element of surprise.

The Palace was massive and, at one time, had been lavishly decorated. The Baron had, no doubt, decided that his own red Military Emblem was more appropriate and had repainted the Palace. Covering up the Symbol of the House of Mar, who's descendents once ruled. Praxis may have covered up the chiseling on the walls, but you could still see it through the paint. If Jak hadn't been so obsessed with killing Praxis, he may have thought of how he usurped the throne from the true heir, who had been born into the family of Mar and deserved to rule.

But Jak wasn't interested in politics.

When he reached the large and decorative doors to the throne room, Jak paused for a moment. Jak was sure that Praxis didn't have a royal guard in the next room, they would have found the Baron's exploits with the Metal Heads…distasteful. It would be just him and Praxis.

_This is for you, Erin,_ was Jak's last thought before he pressed Ashelin's security pass in the electronic reading-slot.

The door opened, announcing to anyone on the other side of his entrance.

Jak paused as he realized that more than just Praxis was in the next room. The redheaded nightmare was also there. Errol's face contorted into an evil, untrusting snarl as he noticed the Krimson Guard enter the room. But what was most disturbing to Jak was the other person in the room. The old man Kor was there, talking to the Baron.

He knew instantly that Kor had been using the Underground the entire time, but for what reason?

It didn't matter; he would pay for deceiving them all.

Errol drew out his gun and aimed it at Jak's masked face. "You've made a deadly mistake coming here."

Jak doubted that any of them knew who he was; all they could have deducted was that he was with the Underground.

"The Shadow has indeed grown bold to authorize an attack on the Palace," the Baron commented. "You won't live long enough to see your pathetic resistance crushed under the powers of creation!"

Praxis held up the Precursor Stone and it grew a foreboding red color. A blast of red electricity shot forth, trying to end Jak's life.

Jak swore and quickly dove behind a large pillar. The electricity smote the stone obelisk, shaking the very foundation of the Palace. Praxis just laughed hysterically.

"You cannot escape me!"

Jak ran out from behind his cover and moved to another pillar that was closer to the trio of thieves. They had all unrightfully taken his love away, and they all would pay.

Errol was moving closer to him, shooting at him any time he had a clear shot. Jak found it easy to dodge his rushed shots. He moved closer to where the Baron was sitting on his stolen throne. He indeed looked like a mad man, claiming the power from the Precursor Stone and trying to use it to destroy his enemies. What would he accomplish by destroying the Underground? Even if he succeeded, he should know that eventually someone else would start resisting him again. It was the vicious cycle of any mass of people under a ruthless king. They would do anything to held end the tyranny. Any person would, and that's what ended Erin's life.

Jak moved closer to his prey. None of the three seemed too concerned, he was just a nescience. One, they believed, that could be dealt with easily.

Their arrogance was going to be their downfall, just as he'd promised.

Jak poked his head from behind the pillar; it was then that he noticed that Kor had backed up behind Praxis.

_Kor wasn't just a spy for the Baron; he just wanted the Precursor Stone for himself! _

Jak would let him distract Praxis, and then he would strike when Kor thought he had won.

It was easy to hear the Baron's pain filled yell, but when Jak looked from behind the pillar, what he saw was astonishing.

The old man Kor held the Precursor Stone in his hands, but he wasn't a helpless old soul anymore. His body had been twisted into a hideous version of itself.

Jak was confused.

Kor had become a Metal Head; it was obvious, as his monstrous Skull Gem glinted in the green power that eked from the Stone. The green color added to the monster's aura, and he grew by the second. More deadly legs and dangerous wings sprouted from the old man as he watched, in shock.

The fiend clutched the Precursor Stone in his claws and stood over the bloody corpse of the late ruler of Haven City.

Jak's only remorse was that Praxis hadn't died at his hands.

"At last the Precursor Egg is mine!" The growling screech passed the talons of the monster's mouth. Jak had no time to comprehend Kor's statement.

Errol must have noticed an opportunity for him, for he felt no remorse for the death of his leader. He took aim at the Metal Head Kor and fired, no doubt desiring the Precursor Stone for himself.

Jak stood back as the two dueled, he would take out the one who remained alive after the fight.

Their greed would weaken whoever exited the duel, hopefully leaving a weakness he could exploit.

Errol was firing at Kor, while Kor used the green blasting power of the Stone to exterminate his enemy. Jak waited patiently for one of them to kill the other.

He didn't have to wait long.

Kor finally got a hit on Errol with the Precursor Stone's incredible power, the force of the blast threw him back fifteen feet, through the glass of the observatory window, and down the many stories to the streets below.

No one could have survived that fall.

Two down, one to go.

Jak skirted the pillar that had been his haven from the battle that took place. He wasn't going to hide any longer. Kor was near the enormous window, looking through the broken glass after his defeated enemy. In his gloating he must have forgotten about him, leaving himself vulnerable. Jak pulled out his peace-maker, charged, and fired.

Kor howled in agony as the pain ripped through his metal-like body, shocking and stunning his actions for a moment. Jak charged and fired again.

Kor couldn't defend while he was stunned, which gave Jak the upper hand. Jak continued to fire on him with the peace-maker until he ran out of ammo. With his final shot, the shock was so hard on Kor's massive body that he slightly fell to the floor. Jak definitely had the advantage.

But he had no way of knowing how long it would last.

Before the shock wore off of his final attack, Jak switched to the blaster and fired rapidly. Without the shock Kor would be able to fight back, and Jak wanted to take every shot that he could before he regained his mobility.

It didn't take Kor long to recover from the stunning affects of the peace-maker. He whipped around from the window where he had been pinned and lashed out with his spiked feet and the energy of the Precursor Stone at the same time.

Jak dodged many of the blows he threw at him, but the green Precursor energy was impossible to evade. The energy smote him in the chest, sending him into the opposite wall of the chamber, nearly knocking him out cold. The power was unlike anything he had ever known, and it was in the hands of the greatest enemy to the planet.

He had to find a way to take him down.

Jak had to force himself to breathe manually, as the blow knocked the wind out of him. He used the wall as a support as he forced himself unsteadily to his feat. His body protested through the entire struggle.

Kor's unnatural voice laughed.

"Even your little girlfriend lasted longer than that," he sneered viciously.

Jak stiffened at his words, and looked at he monster with nothing but hatred. Cold, consuming rage filled his mind and body as he looked at the mocking monster that stood at the opposite end of the throne room. In his anger over Erin's death, he had assumed that it was Praxis who had killed her. He had been oblivious up until this moment of the truth. He had been blind to the real powers that worked the fate of Erin's life. The grief and betrayal that Kor had committed would not go unpunished.

He would see to it, personally.

The anger built upon the grief, until he lost control.

In a flash and mournful yell, he transformed into his dark self. Jak didn't fight it. For once his dark side would serve a good purpose, punishing someone who rightly deserved death. He hadn't gotten to bring the Baron to justice, but he would for this hideous creature who justly earned his fate. An innocent woman was dead, and now Kor would meet the same end.

Jak rushed towards the monster and when he got within close proximity of him, unleashed his anger and sorrow in the form of an explosive Dark Bomb.

Even with the Precursor Stone in his possession, Kor couldn't shield himself completely from the blast. The dark energy ripped through his exposed limbs, causing the large creature to rear up on his hind leg/spikes. He continued to howl as the dark eco tainted his skin and metal, making it a sickly pale color.

Jak's anger was too much, even with the massive loss of his dark eco; he continued to keep himself in his dark form. Usually one blast would end his rampage, but not this time. He jumped in the air again, he watched as Kor realized what was coming. The second blast hit Kor while he was still on his back legs, sending him falling back and through the large, broken observatory window.

With all of his body completely drained of dark eco, Jak changed back and stepped foreword to the window. He watched as Kor tried to flap his broken and mangled wings desperately to gain altitude. It slowed his fall slightly, but not enough. He screeched one final time as he plummeted closer to the streets below. Jak watched as his massive body made contact with the street. His impact shock the Palace, as well as dealing damage to the nearby walls and buildings.

Watching gave Jak some satisfaction, but it wouldn't give him back who Kor took from him.

Nothing would.

At least he could live his life hoping that Erin had found some peace in the afterlife, knowing that the creature who brutally murdered her was dead. Perhaps her soul could obtain the peace that Jak knew he could never feel in his own heart.

But for now he had nothing.

Many booted feet marched into the throne room, Jak turned to watch what was going to happen now. Things had now been set into motion, but the outcome was no longer his choice.

Ashelin led a troop of Krimson Guards into the massive and damaged chamber. After crossing the large stone floor she knelt down by the bloody and mangled body of her father for moment, pretending to check for a pulse, but already knowing from the loss of blood that he was lost.

"Baron Praxis is dead," she announced to her men and stood. She stopped for a moment, trying to keep all the emotion out of her voice. "I inherit the right to rule until the true ruler is returned."

Jak watched as she surveyed the room. This was her chance to betray him; if she took it she would be just as bad as her late father had been. Frankly he didn't care what became of him, he had nothing left.

Her hard eyes set on him for a moment.

"He killed the Baron! Arrest him for questioning," yelled one of her lieutenants.

The men swarmed around him and aimed their weapons at him without orders from Ashelin.

The sea of red troopers parted as Ashelin stepped forward to question the prisoner. Jak couldn't tell if she was just acting according to mandate by questioning so not to arouse suspicion, or whether she truly was going to betray him.

"Did you kill the ruler of Haven City?" Ashelin asked. Questioning like her duty forced her to. Trying to get a confession was much easier then going to trial.

"No," Jak stated truthfully, "I didn't."

The loudmouth lieutenant scoffed at his answer. "Do you believe we are fools? If you didn't kill him then tell us who did."

Jak glared back at the lieutenant then pointed to the large broken window.

The lieutenant glared back.

Ashelin stepped forward onto the many broken pieces of glass and looked over the edge of the floor that ended abruptly. Her red hair, which was wrapped tightly in its usual rolls, didn't move in the warm breeze that blew through the quiet chamber. Nothing could be heard but the quiet noises of the streets far below.

She turned back to Jak quickly, her voice was hard, but he could see the regret in her eyes. "There's nothing there."

Jak didn't register as the many guns pointed at him again. It didn't seem possible for Kor to survive such a long fall. His body weight slammed hard into the concrete street below, he had watched it with his own eyes. _He couldn't survive!_

_Except with the power of the Precursor Stone._

Jak felt a fool. He knew that Kor held the Precursor Stone when he plummeted to his death. He knew the Stone held power, but he couldn't dream that it would save someone from death.

That's what you get for assuming.

"You're under arrest until the investigation of this assassination is complete," Ashelin voiced, but her eyes didn't hold the conviction that her voice did.

Jak understood. She had to continue acting like she had nothing to do with the assassination of her father. If she was found to have connections with his death, it would cost her her life.

Too bad for them he didn't plan to go quietly.

Jak used his brute strength and kicked many of the gun barrels away from him. Without waiting a moment he ran for the other end of the chamber.

Several shots landed around him before he heard Ashelin yell, "Hold your fire! The City Council will want him alive for a trial!"

Jak knew that Ashelin could have easily let her men continue firing and report that he attacked them and died for resisting. At least he now knew for sure that she was on his side.

He ran to the elevator, it was his only chance for escape.

Jak could hear the squad of KG's running behind him, trying to bring him in.

They didn't stand a chance.

He had super human strength and used it to speed his running. When he reached the open elevator he quickly slid inside and pressed the button for the ground floor.

The doors closed just before the loud-mouth lieutenant could stop them.

When he reached the bottom floor he quickly exited the elevator and made for the main entrance. He slid into a group of KG's who were exiting the Palace, no doubt about to start their patrol.

He managed to escape.

He stayed with the troop of KG's until he was a safe distance from the Palace, then slide unnoticed into a dark side alley.

Jak sat amongst the darkness and ran his tired hands through his hair. He had failed in his first attempt to kill Erin's murderer. She wouldn't be resting peacefully yet.

But Erin hadn't been killed by Praxis. Had she been trying to tell him as she struggled to speak? Had she tried to warn him while he kept interrupting her, asking her to save her strength? Jak couldn't remember. He didn't want to remember anything about that night.

Jak could still see the deep crimson blood marring her beautiful skin, he could still see her struggling to breathe as he held her in his arms.

Had it really only been one day since it happened?

He had lost all concept of time when she died. One day or one year, Jak couldn't really tell. Every moment he was alive he remembered that she wasn't, which turned time into a type of torture for him. Of anyone he had ever known, she had been a person to deserve to see the beauty of life, but fate just tortured her for no reason. She fought the darkness inside her for as long as she could, and when she finally turned she still fought. Even after everything destiny had put her through, she harbored no ill will towards life, unlike Jak. She tried to move on, even if she was faced with her own dark reflection every time she did.

Erin deserved to be here, but Jak knew he didn't, not like she did.

She had tried to see the up side to every situation, despite her own doubts. She was an angel amongst devils on this planet.

Jak swallowed the guilt and sorrow of her death and concentrated on his mission.

Kor no doubt retreated to his nest, where he would be safest and he could organize his Metal Head army. He would be most secure there.

Vin had thought that going into the Palace alone was suicide, Jak could only imagine what he would say when he told him he needed a way into the heart of the Metal Head lair.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Ok, the next chapter will be the last of book I, so then I can start on book II! YAY! Well, this was going to be the last chapter, but I tried to put a lot of detail into it and it turned out long so far, so I decided to split it into two chapters. The final battle with the evil Kor will be next! Then on to book II! 


	15. Book I, Ch 15, Dark Revenge, Part II

****

Chapter Fifteen:

Dark Revenge, Part II

Jak stopped in his trek to the massive fortress that was home to thousands of the Metal Heads that were planning one final attack on Haven City. No doubt the entire nest was in a frenzy, anxious for blood and glory of defeating their enemies. Kor knew that Haven City was the only place that could keep him from his goal of global domination. Mar had built the place as the one safe place that people could seek refuge, but with the Precursor Stone in his hands the City wouldn't stand long.

Without the defenses of Haven City, the rest of the world would quickly fall under the might of the Metal Head armies. Now that Kor had an undying energy source his army would be unstoppable. Only one last thing stood in his way.

Me.

Part of Jak knew that Erin wouldn't want him to lose himself in his need for revenge, she had been better than that and wanted him to be too. But the other part of him knew that killing Kor, his need for retribution, was the only thing keeping him going. If he was not seeking to bring Erin's killer to justice he would fall into a never ending depression that, it would seem, he could never escape.

Revenge was the only thing he had left.

Jak continued to study the land surrounding the nest. It was flat and barren, showing nothing that would make his entry into the nest easy. Nothing to hide his approach.

He had spent nearly two days with Vin trying to plan a way into the death filled lair. Vin told Jak of a large eco gun that Mar had built before he died, which he had planned to use to blow an entry into the dreaded nest. Though Mar had died before he could see his plan into action, Vin had no doubt that he could make the massive gun work.

It was the only option they had if Jak was going to get into Kor's lair.

The only other option was suicide. He would have to enter one of the hundreds of small entrances and fight his way to Kor. By the time he reached Kor he would be much too tired to continue fighting, especially to fight an enemy who would never tire.

No, Jak needed to reach the heart of the next, get right to Kor, if he was going to leave this battle the victor.

Vin spent many hours calculating and analyzing the plans to Mar's eco gun. Painstakingly working out every possible solution to the problem he faced. He devoted every last minute of his time to helping Jak, because even though Jak was out for revenge, it would benefit the entire city.

After almost a day of problem solving, Vin had the solution.

Vin gave Jak an energy cell whose energy source had been multiplied to that equivalent of thirty individual power cells. It took Vin many hours of testing, but he finally discovered how to magnify energy into smaller objects. He had been working on it for years, but now, finally, he had found the answer. He handed the super-charged power cell to Jak, which had glowed a dangerous red instead of the usual gold and told him it should work.

"If it doesn't, you'll be blown into smithereens," was Vin's final warning when Jak left the Power Station. Vin had assured Jak that he hadn't been wrong with his calculations before, but warned him that there was a margin for error.

Jak now circled the large valley that housed the massive Metal Head nest outside the city, trying not to draw any attention from the Metal Heads as he moved closer to the ancient and unused eco gun. Mar had built it in hopes of one day ending the Metal Head war, but when he died the project died with him and the massive gun had been left abandoned on the outer edge of the valley for hundreds of years.

Even from the distance he stood from the nest, Jak could easily see the glowing skull gems of his enemies sitting safe in their tunnels. The sun was starting it's long descent in the late afternoon, but the greenish haze coming from the infested area made the day seem later. The sky was an unusual tint of greenish-blue and the air was heavy with a watery mist of stench. The entire area smelt like rotting flesh.

He raced quickly, while hunched to the ground, to the ancient weapon. He circled the machine, trying to hide his presence from the Metal Head army that congregated in the countless tunnels ahead. Once he was sure he was hidden, Jak went to work trying to find the where the energy cell needed to go. He found the slot, but hesitated. Once he powered up the eco gun, it would draw the army's attention and they would pour out of the nest in a massive horde. His timing would have to be perfect if he was going to survive long enough to reach Kor.

Jak planned out every movement he would have to take over and over again in his mind. Once the machine started up he would quickly have to aim and fire the gun at the nest. If he took too long he would be overrun by the monsters.

After he was sure he had the procedure down, he placed the super-powered energy cell into the gun.

It took less than a moment for the Metal Heads to notice the machine start to whir and hum. The mechanical parts protested as the energy forced them from their dormant state, grinding and tearing at the joints and gears. Jak was fearful that the strain would be too much, but the gun started and the screen flickered into life. He quickly climbed up to the operator's chair and aimed. The old gun followed his commands quickly, and it wasn't long before he took the shot that would bring him closer to Erin's killer.

The gun erupted with energy as the shot fired, the force shook the ground around the weapon. When the laser impacted the nest, it made a colossal crater and tossed the many pieces of the nest downwards, crushing most of the enemies flooding from the tunnels below.

His strategy had worked, at least so far.

Jak quickly exited the seat and killed the dozen or so Metal Heads who had managed to escape the falling debris. It didn't take long shooting them from a distance. When the last one had been felled by Jak's shots, he moved quickly to the looming in the valley before him. He had to keep his pace fast, it wouldn't take the Metal Heads too long to exit the tunnels on the other side of the nest and make their way around to his position.

The stench of death grew worse as he approached the slimy shell to the Metal Head lair. Jak placed his morph-gun on its place on his back and grabbed the wall with both hands. The outside of the next was like a metal plate covered in slime. It was almost impossible to keep a good foothold on it. The slime was a sickly green and brown collage of stink. It took his several minutes to climb his way to the crater he had created. When he finally pulled himself up into the newly blasted tunnel, the smell changed from that of rotten death to burnt death. The walls were the singed metal and green slime.

Jak made his way to where the tunnel led. Each step brought him closer to his goal. The musky air made his eyes water with it's potency, but he would make out a light far in the distance of his excavated roadway. Jak couldn't hear a thing in the muffling tunnel, not the clawing of Metal Heads nor the screeching of the smaller species. There was an undeniable ominous air lingering about the place as each of his steps brought him closer to the dim light at the other end of the tunnel.

Jak almost lost the power to breathe in the heavy air.

He forced his feet to move forward, even though it felt like he could hardly breathe. The air was weighing him down and it seemed like the oxygen level was dangerously low. Each movement sapped at his strength as the light grew closer. Jak was starting to wonder if the stench was some sort of inhibitor that was stopping his oxygen intake.

It seemed like an eternity before he reached the end of the long blast hole. He stumbled through the portal and practically fell flat on the soft, organic floor. Everything was blurry as he tried to get his eyes to focus on his hands which were keeping him off the floor.

Oxygen flooded his lungs and slowly his eye sight returned to normal.

Jak breathed hungrily, trying to regain his strength. His muscles burned from the lack of oxygen, his limbs were weak and jerked uncontrollably. He barely had the strength to keep his body from hitting the floor.

"Welcome to my humble abode," the voice Jak had been wanting to hear scream until it ended in darkness mocked him. Kor's voice held no fear that Jak had come to fight, it even seemed like he enjoyed his pathetic attempt. "It's rather amazing you even made it this far, the toxins in the air around our nest have kept us safe from invaders for hundreds of years. It was foolish of you to come in here without an air mask."

Rage ripped through Jak, he wished that he had the strength to get to his feet. His hatred for the creature before him didn't want to be kneeling in weakness before him.

"With the Precursor Stone, the boy will play his final part in this affair," Kor continued.

Jak found the strength to lift his head. He found that his vision had cleared. Kor's massive and ominous form stood before him, the Precursor Stone held firmly in his grasp. And in the center of the large chamber was a sleek black orb, and inside was the boy.

The oxygen had returned some of his strength, but he still had to struggle to get on his feet. A weakening shiver rippled through his muscles, but his pride wouldn't allow him to fall back to his knees. He concentrated on the boy in the black energy sphere. Erin had given her life to protect the boy, he was sure, because it was the only way that Kor would have gotten her charge away from her. He gritted his teeth as he faced the monster again. Erin had fought for the boy and so would he.

"Not this time," Jak challenged, hoping that his body would hold up against the inevitable battle that was quickly approaching.

Kor's hissing laughter cut the thick air again. "Oh, but this child is such a part of this! Such a part of you!" He laughed as he let Jak ponder the lingering comment for a moment. "Don't you recognize him?" He asked as if Jak should have known all along, and was a dense fool.

"The boy is you, Jak!" Kor laughed.

A blanket seemed to wrap itself around Jak when the words passed Kor's monstrous fangs. A muffling substance seemed to have plugged his ears. It took him many minutes to even comprehend the meaning of his statement, but Jak couldn't deny his words. What he said seemed to make sense in his mind. Small similarities he had thought nothing of in the city came back to him clearer than ever. What had seemed just coincidence at the time now drew a deeper meaning in his thoughts. The city had almost seemed familiar to him when he escaped the Prison, and someway, somehow, it _was_.

Through the barrier his mind had placed around his thoughts, Jak finally acknowledged that Kor had continued to speak.

"...this is where you began, in this place that you thought your future!"

Through the fog, all Jak managed to mumble was, "But how...?"

Kor laughed again, long and hard. "Oh, the revelations aren't about to end there. You're girlfriend, _Erin_," he snarled her name as if it were a curse, "she is from this time as well. Both of you were born on the same night amidst a celestial event. One from a palace, one from a gutter. You both were hidden from me in opposite directions in time, in the hope that one day you would gain the skills and knowledge you would need to defeat me."

As Kor's speech continued his voice rose into an irritated screech, but now it changed into one of victory.

"But Onin was wrong! With Erin dead I have proved her prediction wrong, and with you tainted by dark eco the Stone will never open for you! But your younger self, however, still has the pure gift, and with him I will awaken the Stone and the Precursor entity lying dormant inside!"

He gave a guttural howl of triumph.

Jak was thinking fast, with every passing second his strength grew. He had to delay Kor so that he could fight him.

"The Stone is a Precursor?" Jak asked, it was the only thing he could think of to say, and his explanation might give him the time he needed to figure out a plan.

"The last Precursor egg!" Kor answered. "Mar was clever," he continued with disdain at the mention of his dire enemy. "He covered his tracks well through time, hiding his last egg from me, and building the shield and city to defend it."

Kor shifted his large girth and faced Jak, "It has been a long siege," he snarled, "But today, I will finally feed on the last Precursor Life Force and burn the infernal city to the ground!"

By now Jak's strength had about returned to normal. He pulled the morph-gun from his back and slung it across his body. He had already made his decision on what action to take, and he gripped the gun in his fingers as reassurance that he chose the right path in coming into this Metal Head nightmare.

His resolve couldn't have been stronger as he faced the creature that had been hunting him all his life. Jak had been kept hidden from Kor for many years, but he wasn't going to be hiding anymore. He was going to end his hunt, permanently.

"I'm not going to let you get away with this!" Jak yelled defiantly at the creature that towered over him. The first time he had failed to end Kor's life, but this time he wouldn't, or at least he would die trying, just as Erin had before him.

Kor laughed, yet again. "It would seem that the odds are against you, Jak, even more so than the odds were against Erin. Only one of us is going to leave this place, and I doubt that it's going to be you. I have the Stone, and all you have is your pathetic pee-shooter."

"When you fought Erin you had the element of surprise. You struck when she hadn't any idea what was coming. You struck a defenseless opponent, just as a _coward _would." Jak's heart ached at even talking about Erin, but if he could provoke Kor, perhaps he would get sloppy.

He could only hope.

Kor snarled at Jak. It seemed to have worked. "I may have killed her, but the both of you have hid from me for years, let alone the time I spent waiting for the Prophesied two to appear. I have spent hundreds of years waiting for the day to end Mar's bloodline and claim the world he built for my own!"

"No!" Kor continued. "The time for honor has passed; all that matters now is that I achieve my desire, at any cost."

Kor's fangs clicked together in irritation and anticipation. "It all will start with your death!"

His dangerous claws held up the Precursor Stone, and in a flash of brilliant green light, shot a massive bolt at Jak.

Jak ducked and rolled, but the impact of the energy shook the entire nest, throwing him off balance when he landed. Jak had to catch himself from falling back on the floor. He didn't have much time to dodge the next bolt, but he managed it. Again the nest trembled, but this time a small chunk of the ceiling broke free and landed in front of Jak. It was then that he had a plan of killing Kor.

He moved quickly, dodging the many shots that Kor threw at him. With each shot the ceiling cracked a little more, he just had to get Kor to hit it directly.

Kor grew irritated and howled. In moments many Metal Heads scrambled into the large chamber, eager to defend their leader to the death.

Jak wouldn't have a problem helping them reach that goal.

It was instinct when Jak reached for his morph-gun, as he had done it many times before. With precision Jak fired rounds at any Metal Heads that entered the room, while still having to dodge the deadly power of the Precursor Stone. Kor had given into mad fury; he wanted Jak dead and was irresponsibly taking a shot at Jak at any opportunity.

Jak had to keep on his toes at all moments. The earthshaking tremors from the Precursor Stone were doing their job, and at any moment the cracked ceiling could collapse. Jak continued to shoot at the Metal Head minions that flowed from the small entrance into the chamber, but it was tiring when he had to dodge Kor's attacks.

The Metal Heads continued to swarm trying to defend their master. Jak shot, rolled, and then would shoot again. He was quickly loosing energy as every moment passed.

He needed to get Kor to hit the rock above if he was going to win this battle.

In a radical notion, Jak placed the morph-gun on his back. He had only one chance to end this battle in his favor, and with each passing second more Metal Heads clambered into the chamber. Jak Turned his back to the approaching Metal Heads and took off in Kor's direction.

Kor smirked, his fangs and wings twitching with anticipation. He thought that the battle was his.

Jak wasn't going to let him win.

The green bolts of energy eradicated the earth around him. Jak dodged as quickly as he could, because he knew that one shot would be the end of him. Jak ran with all his speed, hoping that Kor wouldn't get lucky and get a shot off.

As Jak ran closer, Kor grew intensely irritated. He was growing wary of this fight, and just wanted to end it so that he could raise Haven City from the ground.

Jak dodged one last bolt, the electricity just grazed his right shoulder. In one step he quickly transformed, and with his superior strength jumped in the air.

Time seemed to slow as Dark Jak flew through the air, his muscles pushed him high over Kor's monstrous form. Kor snarled again and raised the Precursor Stone above his head, not thinking of the repercussions. Without thought of safety, Kor fired at Jak. Dark Jak twisted in the air just as he fired. The energy just missed him, but it was heading for Jak's intended target.

When Dark Jak hit the ground he turned to face his enemy.

Kor howled in irritation. "That is enough! This ends NOW!"

Jak let his dark form dissipate. He glanced at the ceiling just as the fly shot from the Precursor Stone penetrated it. "I couldn't agree more!"

A large cracking noise cut across any response Kor would make. His enormous head tore away from Jak and finally realized the danger he was in. He howled as the cascading rock flew down to greet him.

Jak quickly darted for the dark orb that held his younger self prisoner. If his younger self died he would cease to exist. He watched for any rock that fell down across his path and had to dive out of the way of several large chunks of rock.

Kor continued to howl and fired the Precursor Stone at the rock that was crashing down around him. He managed to disintegrate several of the chunks of rock, but there was just to many. Countless fractured stones cut off his incisive howling.

Jak reached the boy and grabbed the dark orb. The instant he touched the energy surrounding him it turned into dark eco and he absorbed it. Jak grabbed the boy and ran for cover from the falling rock.

He reached one of the smaller tunnels to find that the Metal Heads were retreating, perhaps knowing that their leader had died. Jak pulled the boy in his arms and waited for the tremors to stop shaking the nest.

* * *

The dusty mist still lingered in the air when Jak found it save to enter the main chamber again. The dust swirled and slowly settled on everything, making every sound seem muffled. Jak stepped forward. The dirty air tickled his nose and left a gritty, filthy taste in his mouth. Jak looked up and could see the last red rays of light from the lingering day pass above the crater in the top of the nest. 

He had finished what he set out to do.

Jak moved forward in the swirling mist, searching for the remains of Kor. A large pile of rock towered before him as the mist parted. A slight glowing green tainted the air.

The Precursor Stone.

Jak approached and found that Kor's claws still gripped it, even in death. His monstrous arm appeared out of the large pile of rock. His claws were covered in the green sludge that was a Metal Head's blood. Jak kneeled down and pried the Stone from his death grip. For the size of the Stone, Jak found that it was a lot lighter than it looked.

Dust had settled on it's surface, filtering the green light inside. Jak wiped the Stone with his sleeve. It looked undamaged.

Jak almost jumped when he felt someone at his side. He looked down and the young boy grabbed his arm. It was hard to imagine that the young boy was him, but he knew it was true. The boy would never talk, just like Jak wouldn't.

He is_ me._

With his mission complete, Jak had to wonder what made him refuse to talk. He could never remember talking, but he knew it had to have been a choice because he can talk now. Perhaps it was some personal tragedy that was long forgotten.

Jak sighed and patted his hand on the boy's head. He looked a little scared; he probably couldn't remember how he got in this place.

The boy pulled on his sleeve and pointed up. Jak followed where he pointed. Above the crater in the ceiling was a large balloon gently floating down into the nest. Jak watched as it floated down and landed in front of him.

"Jak!" The little orange ottsel exclaimed at seeing his friend.

It was the person who Daxter was standing on that caught Jak's attention.

"Jak, my boy!" Samos greeted. Not the Samos who was known in this time as "the Shadow," but the same Samos that had raised him.

"Samos?" Was all Jak could say, he was shocked. Jak wasn't sure that he would see the old sage again.

What was also shocking was that about everyone he had ever known was on the balloon raft. Ashelin the new baroness, the young Samos, Brutter the Lurker, Torn, Vin, and, of course, Daxter.

But lastly there was Keira. Her eyes caught his attention from where she stood at the back of the small group. She looked at him with eyes that showed the deep feelings she felt for him, but those were feelings Jak knew that he couldn't return.

"What's going on?" Jak asked after looking the group over.

The old Samos stepped from the flying raft and stood before Jak. "We must set in motion the events that have come full circle today," he answered.

"What do you mean?" Jak asked, puzzled.

"We must send the young you," Samos started as he looked down at the boy holding on to Jak's arm, "to a place where he can grow up safe from harm. He must become old enough to complete the destiny he has fulfilled today."

"Wait a minute!" The young Samos exclaimed, "It's you! I mean... it's me!" He sighed loudly, "I have to take him back and watch over him, don't I? Ah, grub roots! Talk about being in the wrong time at the right place!"

Torn, Brutter, and Vin helped to move a large seated machine that Jak recognized.

"I sure hope I built this replica right," Keira said as she approached Jak and her father. "I don't know if it…"

"It's perfect, Keira," Samos cut across her doubts. "This is the very machine we found... or will find later."

"What? I just built this. After seeing the first one, I mean. It's based on what I remember from…"

"Honey," said Daxter as he took his usual spot on Jak's shoulder, "the more you think about it, the more it hurts the head!"

Jak knelt down by his younger self before he was loaded up in the machine and sent to the past. "Take care of yourself, kid."

The boy reached out and touched the Precursor Stone that Jak still held in his hand. In a brilliant flash of light, the Stone shattered. A bright human-like form emerged and floated before them. The Oracle ignored the group and focused on the older Jak.

"It is finished... Our ancient enemy is no more," the voice of the Oracle held great gratitude. "Much may seem lost, but take hope brave one! In the dark a light will be at it's brightest. The other may choose to return, you must not give up hope!"

Jak's heart lurched at the mention of 'the other.' Could he possibly be talking about Erin?

"What do you mean?" Jak demanded. "Erin's dead, isn't she?"

The Oracle dissipated without answering the question. As the Oracle started to fade, Jak stepped forward.

"Wait!" He yelled, he wanted, no _needed_ to know about Erin.

The light vanished.

Jak yelled in frustration. It seemed to him that he must always be left to discover things on his own. Like a child who mustn't learn until many years have passed and he would be able to better understand. Jak knew that Samos would know about everything that would happen, even when they first got transported to the future, or present…whatever. But Samos knew what was going to happen, but didn't bother to tell anyone. He was left out of the loop.

He turned back to the group, and each one of them was watching him intently. Each one seemed to know his innermost feelings just from his one little outburst.

Jak sighed, it didn't matter.

But when his eyes met Keira's, he felt somewhat guilty. Jak had had feelings for Keira since they were both young, and he knew that Keira had as well, but somewhere down the road he lost sight of that. He had unknowingly moved on. His feelings had moved on to care for Erin. But from the look in Keira's eyes she still felt the same way about him. Her eyes held sorrow.

Jak still cared about Keira, as a friend, but it would never be the same way he had felt for Erin.

Old Samos decided that the silence had gone on long enough, "Come on, lets get this over with."

Young Samos reluctantly climbed into the metal contraption, and Jak placed his younger self in with him.

The metal machine easily floated up to the rift gate that had remained intact from the collapse of the roof. Jak hadn't noticed it there before or after the fight, he had been too focused on destroying Kor.

"I'll take good care of the child!" The young Samos called before they both disapeared in through the rift gate. "And don't worry... I'll be back in time for the celebration! Fare well!"

"It's funny," Samos commented as his younger counterpart disapeared in the ring of light. "The boy won't remember any of this."

Jak shook his head, "No, I do remember the light."

* * *

****

Epilogue:

The Celebration

Baroness Ashelin had spent two weeks on preparing for the celebration of the death of the city's biggest enemy, Kor the Metal Head leader. The entire city had been a buzz about the death of her dictator of a father, and were skeptical about her as a ruler. Ashelin was using the celebration to gain the people's trust, and prove to them that she was nothing like her father.

An entire two weeks were spent in preparation for the evening, and the entire Palace square was decorated top and bottom. The street posts were covered in ribbons, the walkways were lined with thousands of flowers.

Even the greatest of the skeptics of the populace was anxious for the start of the celebration.

A short speech from the Baroness and a spectacular show of fireworks started the party.

The entire city was alight with hope, the one great threat to their home had been destroyed, and their new leader was looking to be much better than her father.

But one person was absent from the celebration. The one person who gave cause to have one was noticeably missing from the jubilant festival of dancing and drinking.

Jak had nothing to celebrate.

Every person he talked to congratulated him on his victory, and thanked him for saving the city. The truth was that he didn't feel he deserved their thanks. He hadn't really done it for them.

Jak quietly left the people to their celebration not long after it had commenced, and sat alone on a rooftop, watching them from a distance. He had spent most of the last two weeks on his own, just thinking.

Now that his revenge was complete, Jak felt useless and didn't know what to do next.

But what the Oracle had hinted at in the Metal Head nest made him wonder. Could Erin possibly be alive? When he went back to Mar's tomb to be sure her body was nowhere to be found. It could be assumed that the creatures living in the dark tunnels had taken her body, but there was no trail of blood and no evidence of movement; no footprints left in the dust that had settled from the cave-in that killed her.

It was a mystery.

Jak watched the streets below. People were happy and could think only of the possibilities of the future.

Jak just sat outside the crowd, thinking only of how things could have been if Erin was still alive.

But he would hold on, hoping that the future brought something better.

* * *

End of Book I

* * *

To be continued in Book II, Coming soon!


	16. Book II, Ch 1, New Enemies

**

* * *

**

**(Samos' disembodied voice, start of opening speech)**

_What has come to pass is only the start of the tale, what comes next? I haven't a clue. The small knowledge I held of what was to transpire has passed, what will come of the Lost Prophecy and who it entails, only the Precursors know. _

_With one of the prophesized heroes lost, the only hope of the planet is for me to try and console the other off of his dangerous and destructive path. He has fallen far from the desired path, but the plants still whisper of hope, even with the approaching apocalypse. _

_The faith of the plants keeps me from giving up hope. But what hope that is left may be coming too late. The darkness is approaching, and with it could be the end of all. _

**(End of Samos' opening speech)**

* * *

**Book II**

* * *

**Prologue:**

**The Precursors Intervene**

_In a last movement he glanced back at Erin's quiet form. She looked peaceful, despite the many wounds that had caused her death. A sad angel; who's fate the world would forget. _

_Jak would send someone to get her body, he couldn't touch her. She would be buried with honor, though it was a death that she didn't deserve. _

_He turned from Erin and left the debris filled tunnel. Leaving the one he loved behind because he had no other choice. _

_Jak didn't see the torches flicker after he left, nor did he see the figure of light materialize by Erin. _

_The Oracle floated down by her unmoving form. He placed his small hands made of light on her throat. _

_"She yet lives," the Oracle stated, as if to no one. _

_As if contemplating his next move, the Oracle paused. The tunnel was deathly quite for many moments. _

_"We must send her to a place where she can be safe so her wounds can heal." The voice quietly commented to itself. _

_"But if we send her anywhere, it could draw the Dark Makers attention, quite a dangerous move," another voice from the Oracle commented. _

_"It could put the entire planet in danger," agreed another. _

_"We all know that they would find us eventually, and she is one of the prophesized ones, meant to stop the Dark Makers. We must send her some place safe, or she will parish." _

_Again the tunnel went quiet, as if the multiple people were discussing what to do in their minds. _

_"So it is agreed?" _

_The figure made of light hovered down closer to Erin. He placed his glowing hands on her abdomen; a small glowing covered her wounds, healing what he could. _

_"Stop," said another voice from the Oracle, "or we will not have the strength to send her!" _

_The glowing from the healing stopped. _

_"Hear us, Erin. We have done all we can for now, you must let time heal what's left of your wounds. We are sending you to a place where you'll be safe." _

_Again the Oracle placed his hands on her abdomen, but this time the light wasn't a slight glow. A brilliant white light engulfed Erin. If anyone had been looking at the sight they would have been temporarily blinded. _

_When the stark light dissipated, only the Oracle remained. The glow from the Oracle was greatly diminished to the point where it was almost indistinguishable from the light from the torches. _

_The Oracle disappeared, and the torches went out. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One: **

**New Enemies **

Jak bolted up from his bed, trying to chase away the whispers of his nightmares. Again he had dreamt of her death, and again he wished he could forget. It seemed that every time he closed his eyes, her haunting face was there to greet him.

It had been almost a year and he found he couldn't stop thinking about her.

It had almost been a year and Jak was sure her memory was driving him insane.

Every waking moment his mind would be obsessed with lingering on her, and, as of late, he couldn't even sleep without being reminded of her. It was growing increasingly harder to sleep at night.

Jak was sure that the city wasn't helping him forget.

Every time he left the new headquarters for the Krimson Guard, all he would see was how the city reminded him of her. Every time he saw his friends having fun together it just reminded him that he was alone. Jak knew that his friends were worried about him, but he knew he couldn't stand to be in the city any longer.

He had to get out of there.

Jak moved from his bed in his own private chambers. The new Krimson Guard was under Torn's command, as Baroness Ashelin had commanded. Jak had officially signed up for service in the Krimson Guard not long after Torn took command. He had nothing else to do. It didn't take him long to reach the rank of lieutenant.

He needed some time alone, and with his rank he was given the right to have some leave-time. Every year they were permitted to have two weeks of time to spend on their own, other than the usual leave time of the other solders. Jak hadn't used his two weeks yet, something he was glad for, because he really needed some time away from the city.

Jak wasn't sure what he would do, or where he would go, but anything was better than being locked up in the Krimson Guard facilities. Jak was sure that if one more of the people of the city thanked him for defeating the Metal Head leader he would explode.

Jak grabbed his military issued duffle bag and stumbled over to the light switch in his room. The darkness parted quickly before the burst of light. Jak had to close his eyes for a moment so they could adjust. Once he could see again, Jak moved quickly to the dresser on the other side of the room.

He opened the drawers and haphazardly grabbed several changes of clothes and then moved to his small bathroom and grabbed anything else he would need. His bag was a mess as he just threw everything in without caring about the wrinkles his clothes would get from stuffing his bag in such a way.

It didn't matter anyhow.

Once Jak had gathered everything he thought he would need for the next two weeks, he glanced at the clock. It was early in the morning and the sun had just started rising. The sky was starting to turn a lighter blue in the distance.

Torn most likely was already up and about, so Jak left his room and headed downstairs to the mission room.

Just as Jak had thought Torn was up and looking over the 3-D projection map of the Metal Head moments outside the city and out into the Wasteland. Ever since Jak had killed Kor, the remaining force of Metal Heads had been scattered in the wind, hiding out in the sandy desert. Sometimes a small group would try to get into the city, but with Vin's new modifications to the scanners they could see them coming a mile away.

Jak set his bag on the floor as he went to salute his commanding officer, as was mandate. Jak thought he would never get used to the critical rules that he must follow to be an officer, but it wasn't as hard as he thought, all it took was some practice.

Torn returned his salute and turned his attention back to the projection map.

"Sir," Jak started, "I request my leave of absence."

Torn looked back up, it was then that he noticed that Jak wasn't in his uniform. He raised an eyebrow at Jak, everybody knew about Jak and how his behavior changed drastically after Erin's death. Torn sighed slightly to himself as he was forced to question Jak's request.

"Jak," Torn started, dropping the formality the was usually required, "Keira would never forgive me if I allowed you to go out on your own. We both know you haven't gotten over…"

"Don't start," Jak demanded, cutting across Torn's words. He had heard this time and again from everyone around him. Everyone was worried about him, and it just made him sick and tired. He would have to figure this out without their help.

Keira had been the worst, always begging for him to talk to her. He knew that she was afraid for him, perhaps thinking that he would go out and do something crazy again. Like when he broke into the Palace on his own, or when he went into the Metal Head nest without backup. Keira just couldn't understand that Jak didn't want to talk about it.

"I really wish that everyone would just stop worrying about me," Jak started, trying not to let his irritation slip into his voice. "I can take care of myself."

Jak could remember when he would have blown up at Torn for saying anything on the subject. Jak knew that he had calmed down over the last year, but it didn't make the pain go away.

"Staying here is just making me edgy," Jak continued, "I just need some time alone to think."

Torn let out another sigh, "Keira is going to kill me."

Jak gave a little smile of gratitude.

"Just promise you won't go out and do something stupid," Torn eyed him hard.

"I just need some time to think, that's all. No 'one man army' assault on anything, promise," Jak assured Torn.

Torn didn't look too convinced, so Jak decided to leave before he changed his mind.

Jak gave a huge sigh of relief when he exited the Krimson Guard headquarters. The slightly salty air hit him full in the face when he stepped outside. The sun was starting to show itself, but the streets were empty other than his fellow Krimson Guards.

He was free of orders and giving them for the next two weeks.

Jak hadn't known how good that sounded until that moment. He had the time he needed to clear his head, and he was sure that it would do him good.

Jak walked along the Port at a leisurely pace. There wasn't anyone to recognize him and congratulate him at this hour, and the Krimson Guards would just ignore him and continue their rounds. The Baroness had changed their uniforms in hopes to help the people forget the brutality of the past KG. The new uniforms had more grey in them than red, changing the outlook considerably. Jak had to admit that Ashelin knew how to rule. The city was happier than it had been in years, and the fear that had kept people locked up in their houses was gone completely.

Some time passed and all Jak did was walk around the Sea Port. The cool morning air gave him some comfort, but when the sun had risen and more people entered the streets, Jak grabbed a zoomer and flew up on the top flying level. Hopefully he wouldn't be recognized up there. Jak took his time to reach what had once been called the 'Water Slums.' Baroness Ashelin had tore out the old rotting houses and built completely new construction. The outcome had turned out to be the favorite part of the city to the people. It represented the brighter future that the Baroness was building them.

Jak flew over to the nearest hotel and secured a room. He didn't have a house of his own. His life had revolved about the Krimson Guard and helping to end the Metal Head race for good. He hadn't bothered to buy a house; he would just go home to an empty feeling. At least at HQ there was always something going on.

After sitting in his hotel room for about an hour, Jak decided that he needed something to do. Having time to relax just let his mind wander onto a subject that he tried to avoid.

Jak suited up in his Krimson Guard uniform. He had a plan to exit the city, he may be off duty, but him and Torn were the only ones that knew.

After gathering some food and water, Jak left his room and headed over to Northern HQ. There was a chance that Keira was there, but it still was early. Vin would have her fix any of the Hellcats that had malfunctions. Vin was in charge of maintenance of the security systems, as well as organizing and keeping everything working.

When Jak opened the door to Northern HQ, Vin greeted him.

After going through a conversation with Vin, Jak requested the use of a Hellcat for a mission.

"That's funny," Vin started, "Torn didn't send any orders over for the use of one."

"Well," Jak quickly thought of an excuse, "I came strait over here from Southern HQ, and he had to deal with a dispute between two of his officers, so maybe he just hasn't had time to send them yet."

Jak watched as Vin accepted his explanation. Vin had no reason to distrust him, which was good. Jak knew he would get an earful for taking a Hellcat without expressed permission, but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make. Flying at top speed over the Wasteland dunes sounded to good to pass up.

Vin handed over the keys without hesitation.

Jak headed quickly towards the Hellcat before he got caught. He started the ignition sequence, the humming of the engine calmed him, it was defiantly worth it.

Jak had started his takeoff when Vin came rushing over waiving his arms. No doubt he had requested the orders from Torn and found out that they didn't exist. Jak couldn't help but laugh, he was going to be in big trouble when he got back.

He had no intention of stopping now, so he gunned the throttle and took off out of the hanger bay. The wind whipped through his short cropped hair, the usual military cut. The thrill of the speed made his heart race. He hadn't felt so alive since before he had been captured in the Baron's Prison.

It was defiantly worth it!

Jak flew off over the city walls, from this height it seemed so silly that he had felt so caged within them. Everyone was just a small dot below him and quickly becoming smaller as he sped out over the wide open desert. Everything seemed so much simpler when he was behind the wheel of a Hellcat, and without Daxter there to complain, Jak could push the flyer to its limit.

He pushed the wheel foreword, hard. The flyer went into a dive, dropping altitude quickly. At the last second Jak pulled up out of the dive. The sand whipped up in his face from the wind he had caused. Jak just laughed for what seemed the first time in ages.

For the first time he felt free from worry.

In that instant Jak decided that he needed to get out more often. Then he threw the Hellcat into a barrel roll. With a hard turn to the right, the flyer whirled around and around until the earth and sky melded into the same color.

He was about to throw up before he finally straitened out his bearings.

Jak was ready to do another aerial trick, but the proximity alarm on the Hellcat bleared to life. Jak quickly glanced at the panel, and found that an enemy had locked on to him. What was worse was that two missiles were headed in his direction, fast.

He dropped the flyer closer to the desert floor, hoping to lose the missiles in the dunes, but every movement he made was mimicked by the projectiles. It was then that Jak knew that he was in big trouble, they were heat-seeking.

The part of his mind that wasn't concentrating on staying alive wondered who would be firing at him. The Metal Heads were barely a threat anymore, and even if they were they didn't have the technology for such weapons. The smartest among them had been killed by Jak. It was a mystery that would have to wait until he was safe.

Right now he had to loose the missiles that were catching up to him.

Jak sped off to a rocky canyon, hoping to lose them in the pile of rocks. The day was heating up; Jak had to wipe sweat from his brow. He raced through the dangerous canyon, hoping that the missiles would hit the canyon wall.

He wasn't having any luck. The missiles had to have been of unique design to follow him so well. It seemed that they could also sense things in their path and adjust their trajectory. Who could design such weapons?

The alarm on the panel blared even louder. The missiles were within a few feet of him.

Jak knew that if he went any faster in the canyon he would die from crashing into the stone walls, not the missiles. So Jak pulled on the wheel of the Hellcat and flew up, almost at a ninety degree angle from the ground.

Still the missiles followed him.

When the engine of the Hellcat started to sputter and choke, Jak reversed his direction into a dive. He flew at top speed towards the ground. The missiles were right behind him. He pulled up out of the dive a second too late, the tail of the Hellcat struck the ground hard, ripping off one of his rear stabilizers.

The missiles plowed into the ground right behind him, and the explosion sent the rear end of his flyer up. He hit the sand dunes upside-down; Jak abandoned the controls and covered his face with his arms. The sand ripped at his uniform as he hit the next dune. The impact about tore him out of his safety restraints. Jak could feel the vertigo as the Hellcat bounced up and hit the top of the next dune. After that impact the flyer lost most of its momentum. It slid to a halt in the sand, finally. Jak felt nauseous.

Jak unclipped his safety belt and awkwardly slid into the sand. If there wasn't a safety cage over the cockpit of the Hellcat, Jak was sure he would have died.

He was slightly dizzy, but he knew he had to keep moving. Whoever wanted him dead probably would come to scavenge the wreckage. He grabbed the pack that held his food and water, and headed for a shaded area away from the Hellcat.

The heat of the desert was already getting to him by the time he reached the rocky outcropping that provided some shade, but he wouldn't let himself drink any of his water yet. He didn't know how long he would be stuck out here in the Wastelands.

He kept a close watch on the Hellcat, waiting for the people who shot at him to appear.

They did.

A hovercraft flew forward to the wreckage. From the distance Jak could see they had weapons. They looked the Hellcat over for several minutes. Jak contemplated going out and facing them, but it they wanted him dead they would shoot him before he could get close enough to do any damage.

Just as he had suspected, they weren't Metal Heads, but then who were they? Mercenaries?

They searched the area around the Hellcat for many minutes, the sun started to rise higher in the sky. It was about noon when Jak noticed that they had communicators. They spoke several minutes to someone on the other end of the line.

Whoever was ordering them must have decided that Jak would just die in the Wasteland, and to be sure that he couldn't contact anyone, they fired on the Hellcat. It exploded in massive flames.

Then the mercenaries left Jak to die in the desert.

Waited until the flames died down, this took several hours, until he went to look at the wreckage.

Jak crossed the valley of dunes to reach what was left of the Hellcat. His only interest in the wreckage was that the homing beacon had survived, and that the KG could use it to track him.

Unfortunately it had been destroyed along with the rest of the Hellcat.

Jak cursed, nothing could seem to go right! He had gone out to get a little freedom and ended up getting into a big mess. He was lost in the desert and only had enough food and water for one day.

What was worse was that someone seemed to be out to get the Krimson Guards, if not Jak personally. Jak needed to find a way to contact Torn and warn him. It seemed like the city had a new enemy.

After scavenging anything he could from the destroyed Hellcat, Jak returned to his little cave. Perhaps he wasn't too far from the city. If he conserved his food and water and traveled only at night, perhaps he could get close enough to the city for Vin's new scanners to pick him up.

Perhaps it wasn't the best plan, but it was the only one he had.

Jak sat in the cave and tried to conserve his energy, and tried to ignore the thirst he was having. Even in the shade the heat was unbearable. He lay out in the back of the cave, trying desperately to cool down. The hours until sunset seemed an eternity, but finally the sun started to set.

For once in Jak's life, he hated the sun. The heat seemed to ignore the rest of the planet and come down on this one place. Jak wondered how many live had been lost in the hell known as the Wasteland. Jak had heard that Baron Praxis had taken to banishing people into the desert who broke a law, perhaps banishment sounded like a lesser sentence to the people then death. Jak now knew that banishment was worse; much worse. Instead of a quick death, they would die of thirst.

Jak decided that a quick death would be much more humane.

When the final rays of the day vanished behind the dunes, Jak had to force himself to get on his feet. The heat had seemed to sap all of his energy. Even with the sun down the desert was hot, Jak didn't know if he could ever escape it.

He cautiously stepped out into the desert. The soft sand slowed him down considerably; each step was an effort in the cooler air of the night. Jak was already tired; he didn't know how far he would have to go.

After some time on the dunes, Jak broke down and took a drink of his precious water and ate some of his food. He couldn't go on without them. Jak's progress was much slower than he had anticipated and his heart started to sink. There was no sign of the city; it must have been farther than he thought.

But Jak continued to walk, because it was the only way he could save himself. Each step drained his precious energy, and each sip of water he took only made him thirstier. He walked on for what seemed like agonizing days.

The breeze of the desert was absent during the cooler night. He could see his footprints in the sand in the moonlight. He vaguely wondered if it would help anyone find him.

The early light of morning was slowly creeping into the sky. The heat hit Jak, and he lost his senses. Throughout the night Jak's only thought had been to keep going, that he must keep moving. If he had been completely in his senses, he would have known to take shelter from the sun, but in his weakened state he just continued to think that he must keep going.

Not thinking of shelter, Jak continued to walk in the scorching sun. The light beat down on him with no end, burning his skin and eyes. The sun sapped up his strength quickly, and it wasn't long until he was crawling on his hands and knees. He had to keep going!

After many hours under the sun, what was left of Jak's strength left him. In his mind he was thinking that he just had to rest, just for a moment.

His eyes closed and he remembered no more.

* * *

When Jak woke, felt like he was drowning. He sucked some water into his lungs; he knew it was no dream. He found a foothold and pushed himself above the waters surface. 

Jak coughed up some water, and continued to cough for many minutes, trying to expel the water from his lungs.

"Well, you've come back from the dead have you?" A voice asked as Jak tried to regain his breath.

Once Jak got it through his head that he wasn't in the desert anymore, and that he wasn't drowning, he found the person the voice belonged to.

A tall man stood above him at the edge of the pool, along with two burly men Jak took to be guards. The man with a crown on his head motioned the other two away.

"My men tell me that they found your tracks leading away from a crashed flyer. Care to tell me what interest the KG has in the area?"

The man's voice wasn't asking, it was demanding.

Jak was still trying to clear his head, "Where am I?"

"You are in no position to ask questions, now tell me what interest the Krimson Guard has in the area."

"The Krimson Guard doesn't have any interest in the desert, other than tracking the Metal Head movements," Jak answered, trying to keep his voice civil.

"Interesting," the man said. He seemed to think something over, then introduced himself. "I am Damas, King of Spargus."

"King?" Jak questioned. "Wait, nobody lives outside Haven's walls... not a whole city."

"Oh, yes...we are the forgotten ones. Haven City's refuse, thrown out and left to die. But you know that very well."

Jak got the instinctive feeling that this King Damas didn't like him too much. "What are you getting at?"

Damas raised an eyebrow at Jak, "The Krimson Guard is responsible for us being here, taking each person here out in the desert to die. I'm sure you'll be well… _accepted_ in the Arena."

Jak could easily understand the people's strife with the Krimson Guards, their history wasn't very…positive. "Arena? I don't have time for this. I need to…"

"I believe you have time for it. My men saved you from the desert, which means your life now belongs to the people of Spargus. And we will use it well. If it's actually worth _anything_."

There was no denying it; Damas had a real hatred for the Krimson Guard.

"We will see your worth soon enough."

* * *

Some guards led him into the arena and unceremoniously shoved him on to the large platform. They almost shoved him too hard, he had to struggle to keep his balance and falling into the lava that was surrounding the Arena. It was a prison, keeping it's prisoners from escaping. 

Jak glanced up as the King of Spargus addressed the people who had shown up to watch the fight.

"Hail all citizens of Spargus! Welcome to the arena of death. These halls will once again test the newcomers, found in the bowels of he desert, each fighting to prove their worth to stay among us."

The King waited for the cheers of the crowd to die down and allow him to continue.

"Let the games begin!"

Jak grabbed the small gun tossed at him and he was forced to fight for his life.

* * *

Jak exited the Arena quickly. 

It was obvious what the people of Spargus thought of him. They had booed him nonstop since he entered the winners circle and stood before Damas. Though Damas had his own hatred for the Krimson Guard, he allowed Jak access into the city without escort.

The first thing Jak decided to do was ditch his Krimson Guard uniform; it was liable to get him shot.

He hadn't even exited the doors to the outside world when he was confronted by a large, and dangerous looking, man. He stood tall, but he was wide as well.

He laughed dangerously, "I have never met a soul who was so…unanimously hated before."

Jak decided that he didn't like the man instantly. He had a quality about him that made it seem like he slithered out of the sewers. Perhaps many of the people who had been banished by the Baron had been undeserved, but Jak could tell instantly that this man had earned his sentence.

"I have a little business proposition for you," he drawled. "My name is Kleiver, and yours…?"

"Jak," he stated shortly.

"I watched you in the Arena, looked like you could handle yourself. I need some rodents taken care of, and if you help me out with a few other minor tasks, I may be willing to grant you access outside the city."

Jak was ready to turn down the man's offer instantly, but the last part caught his attention. He needed outside the city, perhaps he could figure out a way to contact Torn or Vin.

"Ok, I accept your offer."

The first task was simple enough; he had to kill of some rodents that were eating Kleiver's supplies. The second task let him leave the city. He had to drive out to the old ruins of a city and capture some young Leaping Lizards. The sun was getting low when he had finished capturing the little guys.

For his service, Jak was given the right to use one of Kleiver's other vehicles, the Dune Hopper. With it he could jump great distances and travel at a faster rate of speed. Jak was about to go out and search for clues on how to get to Haven City when he felt a calling.

It shocked Jak. The last time he had felt drawn to a place, it had led him to the Oracle in the Slums. Now it seemed to be pulling him again, after a year without contact, the Precursors seemed to be calling to him again.

Jak sat up in his seat and looked out over the desert. The sensation seemed to be drawing him to a particular direction. Curiosity won out over trying to find the city, so he sped off in the direction. When he reached the ocean bank, he saw a large mountain out in the water. Many small islands led the way to the strange mound, and Jak was certain that at one time it had been a bridge.

He revved up his engine and sped towards the first island, the last words the Oracle had spoken to him buzzed in his ears.

* * *

**Author's notes:** That has to be the fastest update in the history of this story! Two days!!! Must give credit to my friend Randi for helping to inspire me, and to a weekend of not having any homework (for once!!!!). I just hope that this chapter doesn't seem too rushed, well anyway, please leave feedback! ANYTHING!!!


	17. Book II, Ch 2, Second Chances

**Chapter Two: **

**Second Chances**

Countless times since her disappearance he had wandered this excavation tunnel he had been digging up for years. He had spent most of the last ten years working on this Precursor excavation, but over the past few months he had lost his desire to uncover the Precursor mysteries. All his life it had been his love, but the loss of his family had hurt him dearly.

It wasn't like he completely lost his entire family, but the loss of one throws the entire unit out of its norm. With one family member gone, all they could think about was where she had gone. Worry led to high tension, and after months of it, it started to rip him and his wife apart.

His wife was a wreck. She blamed herself for the loss of their daughter, and the grief had been tearing at her since her disappearance. They had got into an argument not long before it happened, and their daughter had stomped out of the house.

He had tried, many times, to comfort his wife, but nothing could seem to help her sooth her regret.

Erin had spent many hours in here with him, trying to learn the mysteries of the Precursors. He had always wondered if she only feigned interest to please him. Even if she was faking, she had always said she found it interesting.

Dr. Owen had gained a Masters in archeology and studied ancient Precursor ruins; it had come natural to him since he was a young man, all that time ago. He had always found excavating ruins extremely interesting, but since his daughter had gone missing, he had lost his taste for it.

It just reminded him of her loss.

When he walked the cool tomb and tunnels he had uncovered, in the dark of the night, somehow he felt closer to his missing daughter. The metal and stone walls seemed to cool the ache in his heart. His daughter had been so precious to him; they had talked about everything together, even though she was in that stage when teenagers were supposed to hate their parents. She had never grown tired of his many stories of the other excavation sites he had visited. She was daddy's little girl.

Technically he wasn't her father; he and his wife had adopted her since they couldn't have children of their own. His wife, Maili, had agreed to adoption when they went several years without having a child.

His wife had fallen in love with Erin when they first met, and they adopted her. No one knew where Erin came from; it was like she was abandoned. Owen knew more then he was telling, though.

Owen sighed again as he entered the chamber he had stated clearing when they first found Erin. Erin had always loved the stories on the walls in this chamber; the two of them would spend hours in here, her begging him to tell her another story from the wall. He was slow at translating the symbols at first, since he was used to thinking in the ancient language, but he grew quicker at translation. Erin had found the stories marvelous when she was a child. They would stay out there for hours, until Maili came out and declared that it was past Erin's bedtime.

Erin would be wide-eyed from the mystical stories and claim that she wasn't tired, but once Maili finally got her into bed, she would fall to sleep instantly. Then Maili would turn on him, pretending to be mad, and say that he was irresponsible for letting her stay up so late. Owen would just laugh and give his wife a kiss; it was what their life revolved around.

But not that Erin was gone, Maili was depressed and edgy. She wouldn't think about anything but finding their daughter, but hope didn't seem an option anymore. It had been many months since she had gone missing, and it didn't look like she was coming back.

Owen still loved his wife, but any time he suggested that she take a break she would turn on him and yell, saying that he was terrible for giving up. This would usually lead to the usual argument.

It seemed that all they could do was fight anymore.

Owen sat down on a stone pedestal to give his feet a rest. After every fight he would come out to the dig, just like tonight. They were having more and more fights lately, so it seemed like he spent more time out in the tunnels. His wife was becoming obsessed.

It wasn't that he was giving up hope, but the day he had found Erin alone, before they had adopted her, he had known that she was meant for great things. Somehow he knew that her disappearance was part of her destiny.

But then again, perhaps he was just trying to ignore his own pain.

His life was falling apart, but he still hoped that Erin was doing what she was meant to do.

Owen looked over the small chamber. It was the last room he had discovered in this dig, and by far the most interesting. Among the many small items he had found in the chamber, the one thing that had fascinated him the most was the largest.

It was a large ring made of Precursor metal, with many symbols along the entire circumference of it. The symbols are translated into numbers. Owen had many theories about its function, but they were only educated guesses. One crazy idea was that it was a large machine used for calculations, but what use would they need for one of such size?

It was a mystery that he had been trying to solve since before he had ever found Erin.

Again, Owen sighed. Perhaps he had spent too much time in these tunnels, and that was what was ruining his marriage.

Owen remained in deep thought for almost half an hour, until an interruption cut through his mind.

A shockwave tore through the large chamber, and it threw Owen from his seat. He sat up instantly, his heart beating from the mystery. He turned to the origin of the force that had thrown him on the ground.

The large ring that had been the focus of his scrutiny for countless years had suddenly burst into life. A deep blue glowing spewed into the chamber, making everything seem a ghastly color; a stark contrast to the bleak that had once been the norm.

Owen could do nothing but lie on the floor and cover his head, hoping that the unnatural wind would stop, and the freak event come to a close. He had no idea how he had triggered the ring to start up, but the shock was likely to give him a heart attack.

He remained on the floor, protecting his face from the dirt that was thrown into the air and whipped about as the ring sent its cargo through. He didn't see the form of a person materialize before him at the base of the ring, nor did he care to be sucked into the swirling vortex.

The wind stopped and the chamber went dark without warning.

Owen lifted his head from the dirt and gazed in shock into the pitch dark. The phantom wind had gone, but not before it blew out his only source of light.

Once he found this breath, he climbed to his feet and stumbled around in the darkness, trying to find his bunch of matches that had been on a nearby box. With his luck, they had all been scattered in the dirt.

Thinking that it was the most likely fate of his matches he fell down to his knees and felt around in the dirt, trying to find something that would give him light.

When his fingers finally grasped a match in the dirt, he felt around for his lantern. It took a few minutes but he found it amongst the debris that had been scattered around. He lit the match and inserted it into the lantern.

The lantern filled the chamber with light, and it gave Owen a sense of comfort. He glanced around the room, still trying to solve the question that had been silently asked inside his mind since the disturbance.

What was that all about?

Then his eyes fell upon the form that had been sent through the gateway. It lie on the floor and made no movement.

Owen must have sat and stared at the body lying on the floor for ten minutes before his heartbeat calmed enough for him to think. What could the Precursors have sent him? What was the meaning behind the person who had been sent to him?

He took one step closer, tying not to wake the sleeping woman. He could easily tell that she was a girl, her small form allowed for no other assessment. He couldn't be sure if she was dangerous, or weather she was even alive.

Again he had to mentally force himself to take another step closer. He looked down at her and saw the blood. Again he silently asked himself why the girl was sent to him.

His only thought was that they must have sent the girl to him because they thought that he could save her. But it was preposterous; he wasn't a doctor of medicine, but of study.

When Owen gained the strength to kneel down beside her, he couldn't think about anything other than this girl must be important.

She moaned when he gently turned her over. The face was oddly familiar…

" Erin!"

* * *

Voices spoke around her, but every time she tied to understand what they said it gave her a headache. Each time she reached out with her consciousness, it just resulted in pain and a loss of all knowledge about what was going on around her. 

Her dreams haunted her day and night.

Days and nights must have passed in the time she lie in some unknown bed. But her knowledge of the exact amount of time she was trapped in the swirling grey mists of her subconscious, she didn't know.

But she couldn't distinguish the time between her wakefulness, or how long she had been out. She could hardly tell any passage of time, except how the amount of pain lessened between each time she awoke.

Each time she could understand that she had escaped her dream the pain would drive her back to meet them.

In some of the cases when she was awake she could hear voices, yet she couldn't understand what they said. The words echoed and sounded as if they were spoken in some unknown language. Erin didn't worry herself so much over the voices, or even what was happening to her. She just wished that she could stay awake long enough to understand anything at all.

She knew she wasn't dead, at least, because the dead have no body to feel pain with.

It could have been years, for all she knew, before she was well enough to open her eyes and not pass out.

A man in a white coat was standing before her as she lay on some sort of bed. He didn't notice that she was awake, so she just kept still, trying to figure out what was going on. The man in the lab coat read off some information from the machine she happened to be hooked up to. A nurse standing next to him wrote down what she was ordered to.

It was then that Erin knew she was in a hospital.

"Heart rate has elevated to normal," he mumbled. He didn't know what that meant at first, perhaps he had spent too many hours standing before machines and them showing no changes, but he finally looked down at her.

He almost jumped with excitement.

"My dear, how are you feeling? This is amazing!" He rambled with excitement.

Erin tried to talk but found that her voice had failed her. All she could do was mouth the words, because her voice was dead. Against her better judgment, and the fact that the bed was keeping her wounds from upsetting, she tried to sit up.

"No, you mustn't do that!" The young doctor yelped, "You need time to readjust…"

Erin just glared at him; she didn't have time for this. She needed to find Jak and…_KOR!_

A rush of emotion, but mostly anger, filled her. Her memories came flooding back in a cascading wave, making her sick to her stomach. The nurse appeared back at her side and pushed her back into her pillows.

"You must rest!" The nurse seemed just as anxious as the doctor was.

Erin couldn't understand what the problem was, she was fine and she needed to get up. She turned to the doctor, but noticed the tail to his white coat disappear out the door to the room and into the hallway; anxiously talking to someone she couldn't see. Why were they making such a fuss?

By now she was getting frustrated, she couldn't talk, so then no one could listen to her. She just needed to rest her throat and she would be fine, or at least get a big glass of water. She felt better than she imagined she could be after what she had been through.

Erin tried to get up again, but the persistent nurse refused to let her budge. In a moment the doctor she had surprised reentered the room, followed by another, more experienced one.

"By the Precursors, this is unbelievable!" The older doctor exclaimed.

Erin really wished that they would explain to her what was so damned amazing.

The older doctor quickly crossed the room to her bed. He held his hands before him and the nurse dutifully handed the file to his outstretched hands. He glanced up and down what Erin assumed was her diagnosis and any medication she was on. As the doctor read, he ran his hand along the edge of his lengthy ears, thinking deeply.

Erin tried to talk, yet again, but her voice refused to respond.

The doctor took his time looking over her file. "Simply amazing…" he said quietly to himself.

It took the doctor nearly ten minutes to read through her file. Erin was really starting to get irritated, she would have yelled at him by now if she had a working voice box.

It was then that Erin noticed the small crowd of nurses and younger doctors gathering outside the door to the room. They were all whispering, which made a buzzing sound as if there were a hive of wumpbees had collected in the air ducts.

Still the doctor read her file.

When he did finally look up from the papers in his hands he actually talked to Erin, not talked like she wasn't there.

"My dear, how are you feeling?"

Erin immediately hated his false caring voice; one moment before he had been ignoring her as if she was some object of interest, not a being of intelligence. Now he looked at her as if she were a prized possession, which irritated her even more.

She tried again to voice her irritation, but, yet again, no sound came from her mouth.

Finally he noticed her lack of speaking and he turned to the nearest nurse. "Get a big glass of water for our patient!"

The nurse who had been in the room when Erin woke up almost tripped over her own feet when she walked over to the sink for a glass.

After downing two glasses of water, Erin's throat finally felt remotely normal.

About twenty different people she didn't know had gathered around her bed, as no one would let her move. Each one of them was watching her intently as she decided to try out her voice again.

By now Erin's patience was at its end, "What are you looking at?"

* * *

Erin sat on a chair in front of the desk of a more professional doctor then the ones who had been mystified by her awakening. He sat across from her, reviewing her file, as was procedure. 

"You are very lucky to be alive, Erin," the doctor commented. "Of all the known cases of Dark Eco contamination, most patients who have been infected, and managed to live, they usually fall into comas until the dark eco shuts down their body. No one expected you to awaken from your coma."

Erin already knew this, but the dark eco wasn't the cause of her falling asleep, it was the injuries that Kor had given her. The eco probably just slowed her healing time.

"How long was I sleeping?"

"About a month and a half," he answered calmly.

Erin sat back in her seat, no wonder she felt so weak. She even felt sick still, but she wasn't going to say anything or they would try and keep her in a hospital bed. She was anxious to talk to Jak and learn what happened in the past month and a half.

"Thanks Doc," she said rising to her feet. She knew she probably seemed rude for not saying more than that, but she needed to get out of the hospital and see what the Underground had been up to, and what was happening in the war.

"Wait, you have to be released first. We can't do that until your parents arrive."

"What? My parents aren't…" Erin froze. No one had asked her about her parents, or how to contact them. There was no way to contact them; they were back… _in the future._

The doctor stopped talking, no doubt noticing her stiffen. "Is something wrong?"

Erin didn't have the strength to answer. She somehow managed to force herself out of her seat and she stumbled over to the window. She grabbed the gray curtains pulled over the outside world with fists tight enough to puncture holes in the old fabric. With a quick pull, she uncovered the world hidden behind the cloth. The sun shined bright in her eyes for a moment. She ignored the pan and blinked her eyes, trying to force them to adjust faster.

The white in her vision faded, showing the world she grew up in. The towering buildings stood high above the concrete ground. The zoomers were much more high tech then the ones found in Haven City, because this was hundreds of years in the future. The neon signs glowed in the early morning light, seeming to mesmerize her.

She could tell the doctor had continued to talk, but she didn't seem to care what he said. Months ago, or hundreds of years ago, depending on which way she looked at it, she would have been beyond happy to return home, to her own time. But now… She knew she should feel happy about being home, but she also lost some good friends in the past. She felt as if her heart was being pulled in two different directions, the past and her present.

She felt lost.

"Erin, I think that you should sit down for a moment," the doctor commented, probably noticing her stiff stature.

Erin didn't feel like sitting. She didn't want to give herself that comfort. For the past few months she had been working for a cause, fighting against the evil Baron who usurped the throne. Before that her life was a pathetic existence. Yes, she had some friends and a loving family, but her days had been spent accomplishing nothing but amusing herself during the lengthy days. Could she go back to her old life? Could she live like that again and give up the life she had built in Haven City's past?

Could she forget about Jak?

She thought about Jak. In the past of Haven City he would still be alive, but with the time changes, the last time she had seen Jak had been hundreds of years to the world. He was dead in relation to her time.

Erin's heart clenched, she could never see him again.

Even if she could go back, could she forget about her family?

Such a conundrum she was in. Thinking of her parents made her realize that she hadn't seen them in almost a year. They were probably sick with worry. From what the doctor told her, no one expected her to wake up from her coma. They had got her back, in their eyes, just in time to watch her die.

As if echoing her thoughts, the doctor spoke up. "Your parents should be here any minute."

Though half of her heart rejoiced at seeing her parents again, the other half felt sorrow for the lost man in her life.

After several minutes of listening to the doctor but not hearing the words, Erin pulled herself away from the views of Spargus City through the window and found her seat across from him.

The doctor held his hand up to the small communication device in his ear and pressed a small button. Once the nurse relayed what ever was needed, he turned it off and looked at Erin with a smile.

"Your party is waiting in the Reception Area."

Erin found the strength to get to her feet and exit the door. It was more accurate to say that her family and friends were waiting in the hall outside the Reception Area, they were so anxious.

Her mother and father were the first to see her, and Erin had no interest in stopping the tears that came to her eyes. She broke hospital rules when she ran towards them, but had no interest in them either.

Her mother reached her one step before her father did. She held her daughter tight and cried, while her husband held them both; thankful to have both of the women he loved back in his life and never wanting to let them go.

* * *

The entire group of friends and family must have cried with happiness for about an hour before the questions started. Many questions were asked. "Where did you go?" 

Erin hated to lie to her friends and family, but if she told them what really happened they would probably think she was crazy.

"I was kidnapped."

"Who took you?"

"I don't know, I never saw his face." That wasn't a total lie, the Precursors had sent her to the past without warning, and she didn't see any form of a being, just a bright light.

"Where did they take you?"

Perhaps the guilt shown on her face, because her best friend, Wyvern, stepped in. "Erin's been though a lot, she can explain it to the cops when she has to. For now lets leave her alone."

Wyvern's parents nodded in agreement, along with Erin's parents. Erin sighed and thanked Wyvern silently, she always stood up for her.

It wasn't long before the doctor that was handling her case came in and interrupted.

Owen turned to the doc, "So, is she released yet?"

The doctor looked at Erin's father and sighed, "I've decided to keep her here for another night."

"What?" Maili demanded, "I don't see why my daughter can't come home tonight, she seems fine."

The doctor sighed again, it seemed that no one ever liked his advice without an explanation. "The levels of dark eco in her blood are still dangerously high, we'd like to keep her here for observation. This is a medical miracle that she is alive, we need to document any information we can gather."

"What?" Maili repeated, "you're using her for experiments? I won't have it!"

Owen openly laughed, obviously entertained at the look of apprehension of dealing with Maili in 'mother bear mode,' as they called it. "Calm down, Love, they are observing, nothing more."

The doctor seemed relieved at Owen's interjection. "It's best for Erin to stay in the hospital for now," he continued, "this is all new to us, and we don't know if the dark eco in her will have later affects."

"You mean she's not in the clear?" Wyvern asked.

The doctor shook his head, "I honestly don't know; as I said, this is all new information."

The upbeat mood of the group dropped slightly, worry shadowed back on every face.

"I feel fine," Erin commented, which was true. "But I'll stay just one night if it will help any person who ever gets infected by dark eco."

The doctor smiled. "Any information could be vital to our research for a cure."

Maili didn't seem too happy about it, she obviously wanted her daughter home, but Owen smiled pleasantly. "You're doing the right thing, Erin."

The group talked for about another hour, until Erin's parents had to go to their jobs. Maili obviously wasn't happy about leaving her daughter, even voiced about quitting her job. Erin interceded and told her mother that she felt just fine, and didn't want her mother to quit. Maili smiled and kissed her daughter goodbye. Her father laughed and hugged her tightly, saying that she had a silver tongue, which was their little joke they always said when they talked Maili out of something.

Wyvern talked her parents into letting her skip school for the day. They agreed after about ten minutes of pleading from both girls. If anyone had a silver tongue, it was Wyvern.

The instant Wyvern's parents stepped out the door, leaving the girls alone, she turned to Erin. "Ok, now you have to tell me what's _really_ going on," she demanded, laughing.

"What do you mean?" Erin asked innocently.

Wyvern laughed again, "You can't lie to me, I can read you like an open book! We both know you weren't kidnapped, now tell me where you've been."

Erin knew it was worthless to fight it, Wyvern would eventually weasel it out of her. "It wasn't that obvious to my parents that I was lying, was it?"

Wyvern laughed, yet again, "No! Now get on with the story!"

Erin sighed, her best friend knew her well. They had practically grown up as sisters, considering they lived on the same block. They would climb the fence that separated them and would play or talk for hours.

So Erin started at the beginning. The day she was transported to the past.

"My mother and I had an argument the night I disapeared…"

Wyvern nodded, "I heard that from your father."

"Well, I got so mad that I stomped out of the house. I was irritated that she wouldn't let me go with you to your grandparents house."

"I remember that," Wyvern commented.

"Well, to calm myself down I went to my fathers dig and walked around in the tunnels for a while. It was cool that night and the tunnels just seemed like a good idea."

Wyvern nodded to indicate that she understood.

"I entered that big chamber at the end, it has always been my favorite. I sat on some of his boxes and just thought for a while. I must have been in there for half an hour when suddenly the tunnel was bathed in light. I turned around and that large ring-shaped ruin had turned on. It looked just like those old portals that people used to get around in the older days, but this one was much larger."

Again, her best friend nodded, fully engaged in the story.

"A very deep voice spoke to me from nowhere, said something about 'destiny' and I was sucked through the portal. On the other side of the portal I fell many feet to the ground, and by the time I got up I was arrested for some unknown reason by a man named Errol."

Erin continued her story, Wyvern following her every word. She described the horrid experiments she had endured at the hands of Errol. She described her and Jak's eventual escape from the confines of the Haven City prison. But not the neighboring city that they knew today, the city as it existed hundreds of years ago.

She told Wyvern about how the dark eco injected into her changed her into a mindless monster, and how she feared it. Then Erin went into detail about how she had eventually figured out that she was in the past., and how the Metal Heads were still a major problem back then. She also told her about the Underground and the missions she would also work on the side for the crime boss Krew.

Wyvern seemed a little shocked at this point. "I never would have thought of you doing so much!"

At her appraisal, Erin blushed slightly.

Again she continued to talk. She told Wyvern about her major mission of watching over the heir of Haven City, in the hopes that one day he would be restored his rightful place on the throne. And the day that Kor betrayed her. She told Wyvern that the last thing she remembered before she woke up in the hospital was lots of pain, and a bright light talking around her.

When Erin had finished her story, Wyvern sat silently for many minutes.

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?" Erin asked, defeated.

"No!" Wyvern answered, "It's just…" She paused, looking for the right words. "It's just that this sounds like a hero's story from a fiction book."

"Not that I'm saying that you're a liar, it's just so…_so… _EPIC!"

Erin laughed at this, "At the time I never thought of myself as a 'hero' from an 'epic' tale."

"But you are!" Wyvern insisted, "this is so amazing!"

"So you believe me?"

"Yes!"

Erin was very thankful of that. She figured people would think she was crazy.

"So…" Wyvern stated slowly. "You're in love with this 'Jak' person?" She asked slyly, combing her fingers through her blue and brown hair.

Erin's mouth dropped open instantaneously, she had left her feelings for Jak out of the story, along with the kiss they had shared. Wyvern must have picked up on it somehow, but her methods completely escaped Erin.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'!" She laughed at her friend's lack of response.

Erin was about to comment on it, but the door to her hospital room opened. "I'm afraid visiting hours are over."

Erin's good mood dropped slightly, she didn't want Wyvern to go. Wyvern didn't want to go either. She hugged her friend before she left.

"Do you miss him?" Wyvern asked quietly.

A large lump clogged her throat, and she didn't know if she could trust her voice. She just nodded to be safe. Wyvern probably could see her pain.

"Is there any way you can go back?"

"I don't know," she answered, trying not to sob.

Wyvern noticed the quick change in Erin, and knew that her earlier question about her being in love with Jak was correct.

"Sneak out of the hospital tonight, Erin, and meet me in your father's dig site."

"What?" Erin asked, trying to blink back her gathering tears. "Why?"

"Maybe we can figure out a way to get you back there."

Erin looked her friend dead in the eye, "You'd do that?"

"Of course," She laughed, though her eyes were slightly sad at never seeing her friend again, "nothing should get in the way of true love."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Ugh, sorry about the delay, school has been crazy the last two weeks and I haven't been able to do anything on my story! I had a major speech in one of my college classes...Man that was a headache... Well anyway, my most common words, REVIEW PLEASE! 


	18. Book II, Ch 3, The Arena

**Chapter Three:**

**The Arena**

The heat of the day had faded when Erin exited her hospital room, fully dressed, into the dark hallway. It had been several hours since Wyvern and she had parted ways. She hadn't the slightest idea what plan her friend was concocting, but it was worth a shot. Anything to get her back to the Haven City, and a certain man, she knew.

She snuck quietly down the deserted hall, knowing that the late working nurses had to be crawling around somewhere. Erin scurried with quick and silent feet towards the nearest stairwell, knowing that the elevator would make far too much noise at this time of night.

It took little effort to reach the stairwell, but her body was already getting tired. She had spent the last month and a half in a coma, after all. She was going to have to work to get back into shape when she got back to Haven City, if it was even possible to go back.

Erin tried not to think negatively, it would only make things worse.

She descended the ten floors of stairs and thought that she was going to die from exhaustion. Being weak and in a coma sure didn't help her physique any. She sat on the bottom step to regain her breath; now was the hard part of the escape she was trying to pull off. She somehow had to get through the large lobby without being seen. If she was, they might recognize her and call her parents and drag her back to her room. That just wasn't an option at this point.

She hated not being able to say goodbye to her parents, but somehow she knew that this is what she should be doing.

Erin clasped the letter she had written to her parents, she had spent the hours after Wyvern had left composing it, and hoped that she didn't sound delusional in it. She explained where she really had been since her disappearance, and why she had to go back. Erin didn't know if her parents would understand, but she assured them that she would be safe and happy where she was going. It was terrible compared to a face-to-face goodbye, but she wasn't going to leave without a word. It might plunge them into a deep depression.

She couldn't let that happen.

Erin stood and pressed on the door that opened into the lobby. A small sliver only, she didn't want to be seen. The nurses behind the check-in desk looked bored. The lobby was empty beyond the two older women behind the desk.

Now she just had to find a way around them.

It didn't look like it would be too difficult; they seemed quite occupied with a projection set highlighting the daily news. She could hear the anchor man's voice drone on about the top stories.

"…and in other news, a young girl managed to awake from a dark eco-induced coma. This is the first case in recorded history. The doctor handling her care made the comment today…"

The screen cut to the doctor that had taken care of her after she awoke. He was answering some questions about the miracle.

Erin took that as a sign that she should leave. She quickly moved out of the stairwell and crouched down in front of the desk where they couldn't see. She could hear the nurses talking about Erin's 'miracle'. While she hoped they were too busy talking to notice, she grabbed an item off the desk. She threw it down the hall from where she came and circled the desk, crouched close to the floor.

"Is someone there?" One of the nurses asked.

When she was sure they were too busy watching the hall, she skirted the desk and scurried quietly to the exit. Her heart beat fast, but no one called after her. She reached the cool night air outside, and the bright lights of the city. She had made it.

She quickly walked a block away from the hospital, just in case.

The many zoomers passed overhead. She went to the nearest public transit station and waited for a ride. Her house was on the outskirts of the city, in the suburbs. The large zoomer, a technological marvel, landed, and the few people filed in. The zoomers of her time were much more high-tech, as designers had had hundreds of years to improve the designs. The zoomers of the future could carry many more than those of Jak's time, which could only hold two max; _well, _two and an ottsel.

The zoomer took off without a sound and hardly affected those on the inside. She waited patiently for the stop number 15, the one that would bring her closest to her house.

It took about an hour for the zoomer to reach the stop that brought her back home. She was only a few blocks from her house, but she knew that that wasn't her home anymore.

She had made a new home in the past.

She raced down the deserted street; her house was the last one, and after her house was nothing but ruins of a much older city that had been preserved from the advancement of the rest. The old Spargus City had been built from nothing, according to history. Perhaps even with help from the Precursors, that's why her father had invested in studying it before she was born.

She looked at the house, longing to say goodbye to her parents, but she knew that they would try and stop her. It would just be too painful of a goodbye.

She raced past the house that had been her home since her birth and headed into the dark ruins. Her favorite sight in the ruins is where Wyvern and her had decided to meet, along with the place where this had all started, with the giant Precursor Ring.

Wyvern had lit the lanterns and bathed the chamber in light when Erin arrived. Wyvern gave her a big hug. "I've been doing some research," she started, "and I think we might be able to make this…Rift gate thing work."

"How?" Erin asked, pulling away from her friend's embrace.

"Well, from what I've found, you need specific artifacts to get this thing to work…"

"But how are we going to get them?" Erin asked, trying to think of how they were going to pull this off tonight.

"That's what's funny," Wyvern started, "we already have them. Your dad uncovered them when he found this ring. They were buried right next to it."

Erin was sure it was strange, but it almost sounded like she was meant to go back in the past. Someone had buried everything she would need together in the same place; Erin took that as a positive sign.

"What do we do next?" Erin asked.

"Well," Wyvern started, looking at her personal data assistant for the information she had gathered, "We have to get this Precursor thing to work." She held up a Precursor artifact that resembled an egg, and was about the size of Daxter's head.

Erin took it from Wyvern's hands and held it, looking for anything that stood out on its surface. She found a small button on the side. When she pressed it the artifact came apart. The top half of the 'egg' opened and floated above the bottom, the inner pieces came alive. They were rings that spun around a small object in the middle.

Wyvern was amazed that she figured it out so fast.

As if to answer the silent humming of the egg artifact, the giant gate ignited in a flash of light. Erin looked at the swirling blue and white light in wonder. "Where will this gate take me? Is there any certainty that it will take me to the right time?"

"Well, no…" Wyvern started.

"How did I know I'd find you here?" A voice sounded behind the oblivious duo.

Erin stiffened and turned around to the face of her father, expecting anger. What she saw surprised her.

His eyes were sad, but not accusatory. He seemed almost as if he had expected her actions. He stepped forward and pulled the activated Precursor artifact from her shaking hands. He touched the moving rings on specific Precursor symbols. The small portions he touched on the three different rings started to glow with a golden light. Once he had finished, he looked down into the eyes of his loving daughter.

"These coordinates will get you back."

Erin's eyes started to water as she could hardly find the words to say. "You're letting me go?" She asked, barely above a whisper.

Owen smiled sadly. "The Precursors granted me a vision to show me what to do, that's how I knew you two were up to something." He smiled at Wyvern and Erin. "This is your destiny, Erin, and I won't prevent it."

The tears overwhelmed Erin as she hugged her father goodbye. Her father slipped something around her neck.

Erin held the small golden medallion her father had just given her. "This necklace," he started, "was with you when I found you."

Erin paused, "Found me?"

Owen smiled ruefully, "Yes, it was on a night like tonight. You were transported into this very chamber right before my eyes, just a lone baby. I hadn't the slightest idea what had happened for you to come through the portal, but I knew that you were meant for something more than the modest life we live."

"This necklace," he continued, "was the only thing you had with you, the only real link to your past. I hope it will bring you luck in whatever the Precursors have planned for you."

Erin hugged the man she had known as her father tightly; trying to comprehend the events that led to her being transported to be raised in this time. Where was she born? What time was really her home?

She pushed her doubts aside and hugged her father tighter, for he would always be her father, the man who had raised her. "You've been a wonderful father to me," she cried quietly. She slipped the letter she had wrote him and her adoptive mother into his hand. "This will explain everything."

Owen smiled. "You take care of yourself." He didn't bother to hide the tears that had clouded his vision, "And know that whatever you do, I and your mother are very proud of you."

Erin slowly pulled away from Owen's embrace. Wyvern stepped forward and hugged her best friend tightly. "I'll miss you, Erin."

"I'll miss you, too."

Erin stopped momentarily on her way to the large gate which would transport her back in time, a place where she would never see her adoptive parents, or Wyvern, again. Tears came flooding out for many minutes as she hesitated, trying to remember everything about the people she loved.

Finally, when Erin had gathered the strength to leave, she stepped through the gate.

On the other side was black. She found the flashlight out of the supplies Wyvern had given her. The light faded from the gate just as she switched on the flashlight. The gate closed.

There was no going back.

She was in the same tomb, but hundreds of years in the past. Time hadn't quite torn apart the walls as they had from the time she grew up in. Erin placed the Precursor artifact that held the coordinates at the base of the large rift gate, to the place that her father would find many years in the future. Somehow she knew that it was what she was supposed to do.

Erin left the tunnels behind. She stepped out into the open daylight before her. The Wastelands of Haven City's time lay before her. The wind whipped sand into her face, which stuck to her countless tears. She looked out over the seemingly endless horizon, holding the small, golden medallion that held the secrets of her past. Whatever chance she had of getting out of the Wasteland seemed slim, but she felt that everything up until this point had come to pass and she had lived. Her adoptive father had believed that she had a powerful destiny, and now Erin was beginning to believe that she really had a destiny…

…And it wasn't to die in the unforgiving Wasteland.

* * *

Jak had spent the last two weeks working hard for the Wastelanders, as well as their King, trying to prove his worth. He had gone on many missions, from gathering Precursor artifacts uncovered by the shifting sands to saving the hides of some Wastelanders who had been caught in a particularly bad sand storm. Not to mention fighting for his life in the large Arena. 

He had been forced to fight and kill other people desperate to gain citizenship to Spargus City, rather than slowly dying in the Wasteland. After his second fight in the Arena he had come to understand why they used such a barbaric method to prove worth. They had to weed out the weak, or one slipup could cost the entire city. Without the strong and smart people guarding the gates, the last of the Metal Head forces could sweep through the sparsely defended city. With most of the city's energy spent trying to keep the sand from eroding it away, what little people they could spare much be good at their jobs.

Jak couldn't say that he approved, but then again, he had only lived in the city for two weeks.

Unfortunately, however far they were from Haven City inhibited the use of any communicators. He couldn't get a hold of anyone with the Krimson Guard, and no one would let him too far away from the city with a dune buggy. Well… there was Kleiver who did, but Jak highly doubted that he would point him in the right direction.

Being stuck could put Haven City in danger, considering that he could have vital information. Whoever had tried to kill him when they stranded him in the Wasteland no doubt needed him out of the way for a reason, and he doubted it was a personal squabble. Someone was making big plans, or maybe Jak was starting to get paranoid.

Going through what he had could do that to a person.

Over the last year, Jak had noticed that he had a tendency to get irritated for hardly any reason. Most people thought that it was related to the loss of Erin, but Jak knew that wasn't the only factor. The dark part of him had been growing constantly, threatening his control. At least until he had found the ancient Precursor Temple on the mountainous islands out to sea from the Wasteland.

They had granted him the gift of balance.

They had given him what he had been seeking to save his, and Erin's, life in Haven City. Not that it did Erin any good now. Before, he hadn't even considered looking for the answer in the Wasteland. It was a horrid place that only brought death, and it never crossed his mind that the answer to saving their lives could be found in such a desolate place. The light powers had saved him from the slow decaying his body had been going through since they day of his first injection, but it couldn't save Erin now.

Jak walked in the streets of Spargus, just thinking. He couldn't sit still for too long, it just drove him crazy that something could be happening in Haven City and he was just running errands for a King of some sand castle in the desert. Besides that, he had spent the entire last year keeping his self busy, trying not to think of Erin's death. When he had nothing to do, like now, it only gave way to letting his mind wander to tender subjects best left alone.

Thankfully everyone in the city seemed to forget he was a Krimson Guard, the first few days had been spent in hiding from the evil glares and snide comments of the populace of Spargus, but now that people left him alone he could see this city for what it really was; an oasis in the harsh desert.

To gain acceptance into the city a person had to go through hell, but it was a heaven compared to the desert just on the opposite sides of the walls. It was then that Jak wondered if that was another reason, other than to protect the Precursor Stone, Haven City inherited its name from the protective walls that surrounded it from the outside desert.

Jak wished that Daxter was with him. Over the last year he had seen him sparingly, trying to keep his distance from his upbeat friend and Tess, who practically fawned day and night over each other. It just reminded him of her loss. But the last two weeks made Jak miss Daxter's positive, if somewhat obnoxious, attitude.

The screeching of his Spargus communicator cut through his thoughts, Jak was thankful though, he needed something to do.

Damas' voice spoke from the other end, "Your final Arena battle will start in an hour; take your place in the Arena." Jak gave a small smile, Damas tried to make it sound as if he had no concerns for others, but he did care passionately for the people of this city. He cared what happened to them, unlike the past ruler of Haven City. Spargus was in good hands.

Jak quickly made his way to the Arena Stadium, fighting would keep his mind off of other things. That was always his constant mission, keeping his mind off of other thoughts.

It took only a few minutes to reach the Arena, but Jak wanted time to clean his morph-gun, yet another pastime he used to distract himself. He found a small table at the back of one of the warrior rooms and got to work. The desert sand could cause a weapon to malfunction in a much quicker time than just being worn out, and with a major battle to the death going on, he couldn't afford to take a chance. The sand in the moving joints of the gun would grind on the circuits, which could also cause the gun to misfire.

By the time Jak had finished cleaning his weapon he could hear the cheers of the spectators in the Arena, waiting for the show to begin. Jak was ready, if he won this next Arena challenge he would be granted citizenship into Spargus, which would in turn allow him to leave the city to try and contact the Krimson Guard, perhaps even return to Haven City.

Jak gathered his wits as he stood before his designated door into the pit, where only one victor would crawl out. Such was the way of things in the Wasteland.

Jak could hear King Damas address the gathered crowd, heightening their excitement. He announced that this was a third ring Arena challenge, and the victor would be granted the honor of becoming an official Wastelander. The crowd roared, cheered, and howled, waiting for the bloodbath to begin.

The door before Jak opened to the madness of the Arena. He jumped down the ten feet to the ground and got to work eliminating his opponents before they eliminated him. Jak knew there were only twenty men in this Arena fight, all the people who had managed to survive the last two. Jak was sure to count all the men who had fallen, so he knew exactly the number that was left.

Before Jak even fired a shot, three people were down. Jak fired at anyone within range. Ten people were down before ten minutes had passed. Leaving nine people that Jak had to watch out for.

The large Arena pit was split into four quadrants; half of the remaining people were in the same section as him, while the other half of the group dueled at the opposite quadrant closer to the King's throne. Jak focused on the group he was a part of.

He took cover behind a stone platform as an opponent fired heavily on him. Once the rally had ended Jak dove from behind his cover and fired. The man hadn't expected Jak's plan. He fell to the ground as a shot tore through his abdomen.

That left three more men in Jak's quadrant, and another four on the other side of the Arena. Jak circled the platform in time to see one opponent shoot down another. That left two Jak had to deal with. Jak fired on the unsuspecting man, who dropped instantly. One left in this area.

He tried to ignore the echoing cheers from the crowd as he searched for the last man in the area. He found the man hiding behind another small platform; he shot at Jak but missed. Jak took him down with one well-aimed shot.

Jak then turned his attention to the other side of the Arena. From this distance he could see only two people remaining, other than him. Quickly he ran for the other end, just in time to watch one person shoot the other.

Now there was only one person left.

Jak crouched down behind another platform before he could see him, hoping to remain hidden. Jak quickly reloaded his weapon and readied himself for the final battle that would bring him closer to getting back to Haven City. One bad thing about being in cover was that Jak couldn't see the other person, who had hidden on the other side of the same platform.

Jak inched closer to the edge of his side, trying to see the last person who stood in his way. His eyes moved with a precision that the Krimson Guard training had given him. Jak reflexively gripped his morph-gun preparing to jump out and shoot at anything that moved.

After gathering his breath, Jak pushed off from the platform. He quickly eyed his enemy, but his mind registered who it was a second before he pulled the trigger.

The morph-gun dropped to his feet in his shock.

It wasn't possible, she couldn't possibly be…

Jak couldn't deny what his eyes saw; the red and brown hair, the bright eyes. She had changed in the time they had been apart, but he could recognize her anywhere.

" Erin!" He gasped.

Her morph-gun tumbled to the floor, unwanted. "Jak," she breathed back. "I've been looking for you--"

Jak stepped forward, unheeding the calls from the crowd, uncaring of Damas's voice yelling. At that moment, only him and Erin were in the Arena, in the entire world for all he cared. He kissed her.

If Jak wasn't completely focused on the woman he loved in his arms, perhaps he would have heard the disapproving yells from the crowd, or even the catcalls from the younger members of the audience. The life that had felt so empty since Erin had disappeared flowed back into him as Erin kissed him back.

Erin went suddenly rigid, the hands which had been around his shoulders, pulling him closer, tried to push him away. His heart suddenly did a nosedive when a lone thought penetrated his mind, was she embarrassed to be seen with him?

When he looked down at the struggling Erin, he understood that it was for an entirely different reason. The purple electricity that had kept them apart before now arched between them, and Erin was trying to get away from him so she didn't hurt him.

Jak refused to let her go.

In a flash of white light, he transformed into his light form. Erin could feel the calming sensation run through her body, keeping the darkness at bay. She looked down at Jak's white, glowing arms, which were tenderly holding her own. She understood instantly that he had found the hope they had once been searching for together.

Erin looked up into the loving, glowing eyes of Jak and felt more calm and in control than she had since she had first been infected with dark eco. Jak had found a cure…

"Jak, I--"

Suddenly, rough hands tore them from their embrace. The instant a pair of hands grabbed Jak, the light dissipated in a small shower of sparks in all directions. Jak fought the strong hands that held him, trying to get to Erin who was being pulled in the opposite direction.

She called his name but there were too many Arena guards standing between them. Jak fought harder, hearing the cheers of the crowd, as they led Erin in a different direction. He didn't want to lose her again. Erin was trying to fight the hands that bound her, but the men were much stronger than she was.

Jak watched helplessly as Erin was pulled through a small door on the other side of the Arena. Jak yelled in anger as he was pulled through another.

* * *

"How dare you defile the purity of the arena, newcomer!" King Damas yelled as Jak was dragged into the throne room. The guards unceremoniously tossed him on the ground at the King's feet. 

Jak didn't care about the traditions of the Sand King's Arena, nor did he care how much trouble he was in, his only thought concerned Erin and her safety. "Where did you take Erin?!" Jak demanded as he climbed to his feet.

Damas seemed to ignore Jak's demand. "You deserve no mercy! I should toss you both into the jaws of the desert!"

Jak tried to step closer to the King, but rough hands clasped his shoulders, again. But this time they were accompanied by a voice. "Calm down, chili pepper, let me do the talking."

Jak quickly glanced over his shoulder. The large, burly guards who pulled him from the Arena were replaced by one large, burly Sig. "What are you doing--"

Sig quickly silenced him with a quick "Quiet!" and turned to address the King.

Sig stepped forward and talked quietly with the king, but Jak didn't bother to try and overhear their conversation, he was too concerned for Erin. Whatever punishment Damas had planned for Jak would probably be the same for Erin.

After several minutes Damas turned back to Jak. "Sig's trust in you has given you this one chance to redeem yourself, but just this once."

Though the King reserved his judgment, he didn't look too happy about it, and though Jak knew he was in the dog house, he still pressed his question. "Where's Erin?"

Sig grabbed his arm and spun him out of the chamber before the King had a chance to change his mind. Once the elevator to the ground level started to descend Jak turned to Sig and demanded answers.

"Why are you here in the Wasteland?"

Sig avoided the question. "If you don't want to be thrown into the desert, you better listen up, because I'm only saying this once. I risked my neck for you, now you must help me with a little problem I have with a small Metal Head nest. I need an able gunman to take into the heart of the nest, and since you happen to be in town, you're recruited."

It didn't bother Jak to pay Sig a favor, but it irritated Jak that no one was going to tell him where they took Erin. "What about Erin? Is she off the hook as well?"

Sig grew uncharacteristically solemn. Something was wrong; it was easy to see in his eyes. "Um… yeah, she has been excused as well."

"What's wrong?" Jak demanded, he was sick of being left out of the loop.

After taking a big sigh, Sig started quietly, "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Erin collapsed after she was taken out of the Arena. We have no idea what's wrong, but I have an inclination that you do…"

Jak knew what was happening, and he needed to help her. The dark eco inside her was really starting to take its toll on her body. From the beginning Jak knew that the eco was having a worse affect on her than on him. She had been the worse off from the beginning, and he needed to get her to the Precursor mountain temple out near the ocean.

Sig grabbed Jak before he could sprint off the elevator. "I'm sorry Jak but Damas refuses to let you see her until we've finished our mission. His monks are taking care of her for now."

Jak tried to push Sig away, but the much bigger man was no push over. "Jak, if you leave now, you may very well bring all three of us down! I stuck my neck out for you, I go down with you!"

Sig had a point, but Jak hated to leave Erin, again. She needed his help, but he was obligated to help Sig. 

"She'll be fine," Sig commented. "She's a strong woman."

Jak knew that Erin was strong, but the dark eco had been destroying her body for too long. He needed to get her to the Oracle so they could heal her, bring her back into balance…

Sig led Jak into the open streets of Spargus; to the main entrance. They needed a dune buggy to get them to the Metal Head nest.

Jak looked back longingly to the Palace, he knew that Erin was inside, but, yet again, he was forced to delay in helping her.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** YAY! A pretty quick update for me!!! And my annoying (LOL) fans finally get what they want, Erin and Jak have seen each other again! YAY! Well...review!!! 


	19. Book II, Ch 4, Midnight Escape

**Chapter Four:**

**Midnight Escape**

The desert night air was cool and breezy; but most of all it was quiet. The many stars shone down on the dark and quiet city, keeping the cool darkness of night in perspective. Without the many lights of a power oriented city, the stars could easily be seen at all hours of the night. It almost looked as if Spargus was built among the stars themselves.

Jak quietly crept out of his small house near the center of the city, knowing what he had to do. Without a major system of gathering energy, the streets were dark save for the few guards who walked around with torches, which would make getting into the palace much easier. If Jak got caught, it could cost him his head.

Good thing he didn't plan on getting caught.

A guard rounded a corner, shining the street with light. Jak scurried to a small outcropping and pushed himself against it. Once the light had disappeared around another corner, Jak quickly moved another street closer to the palace.

Each step brought him closer to Erin. He needed to sneak her out of the palace and get her to the Oracle; it was the only way to save her. Over the time they had been apart Jak had no idea how much damage the dark eco had caused her. Jak had noticed the changes in his self caused by the dark eco over the past year, and it had started to frighten him. The nightmares that had once been the precursor to his drastic change had become more frequent, and the dark voice that had once dominated his mind returned to its past power. Whenever someone angered him he felt the darkness growing, but he had no idea how to stop it at the time.

When Jak had been stranded out here in the Wasteland, he thought he was going to eventually die.

Somehow he had managed to survive, and now it seemed like it had been meant to be. If he hadn't been stranded out in the desert he would never have discovered the Precursor Temple that could give him balance, and perhaps he wouldn't have found Erin again.

God he had missed her, terribly. He hadn't quite known the extent of his feelings for her until the time he had held her in his arms, mortally wounded and barely able to speak. He had told her he loved her, and he had meant it with all his heart. He had thought he had let her down; he wasn't there to protect her when Kor had betrayed them. When she was dying in his arms, he had hated himself for not being there to save her.

But this time he was going to make sure she was all right.

There were no guards at the main entrance to the palace, so Jak quickly walked in. The main hall was deserted and dark, making the ascent to the upper levels quick work. The halls were quiet in the cool of the desert night.

It didn't take him too long to reach the medical wing of the palace.

Jak made sure that his feet were quiet as he traversed the long hallways and stairwells. He didn't know if any monks or nurses could be walking the halls checking on patients.

The medical wing was quite small, and not many people were in the rooms. Jak quickly glanced into each room, until he saw a familiar form lying on a bed. Jak pushed open the door and peered in, hoping that it was the right person.

Light from the moon shined on her face and hair, making her look angelic. She was sleeping as Jak moved forward to wake her.

It seemed mean to bring her back to the waking world, she looked so peaceful, but if she didn't get the light powers of the Precursors, she would eventually die.

That was the thought that lingered in his mind as he reached out his hand to shake her.

Jak used his light powers, trying to prevent her from being in any more misery from the darkness inside her. She stirred instantly at his touch.

"Jak?" She whispered in a surprised tone.

Light Jak pulled his hand away from her shoulder and let his normal form reemerge. "Are you strong enough to walk?" He asked tenderly.

"I…I think so…" she answered uncertainly.

Jak hated the affect the dark eco was having on her. "Come on, you have to try."

Erin pushed the covers off of her slim frame and put her bare feet on the cold stone floor. "Where are we going?" Her quiet voice asked.

Jak watched helplessly as she climbed laboriously out of the bed. She had to grab the table next to her bed for support she was so weak. Jak hated seeing her in such a state.

"I'm going to take you to the Oracle, he can grant you the power of light."

Even in the dim light, Jak could see her weak smile of hope. Quickly her smile faded.

"What if we get caught? Damas could…"

"It doesn't matter," Jak cut smoothly across her worried tone. "If you don't get to the Oracle soon…" He let his words trail off, he didn't want to think about her dieing.

Erin unsteadily walked across the small room to the closet there and pulled out her boots. She sat down on the one small chair and quickly slid them on over her bare feet. She didn't have the time to worry about socks, or even proper clothes. She was wearing a set of pajamas that had been issued to her. She just grabbed a light jacket to throw over her pajama top.

Erin was about to say she was ready when Jak placed a finger over his lips, keeping her silent. Out in the hall distant footsteps could be hear approaching. Both Erin and Jak subconsciously held their breaths. Once the steps finally left, they both released the air from the lungs in a sigh.

Jak silently pressed the door open a small sliver to be sure the person was gone.

Once the cost was clear, Jak signaled for Erin to follow him. They entered the silent halls and worked their way to the ground floor. It took much longer this time because Erin would tire out quickly from her condition and had to stop and rest against a wall. Jak could carry her if he was in his Light form, but it would leave them far too visible. He had to watch as she struggled without being able to offer aide.

When they were safely outside the palace, the pace was slightly quicker because they didn't have to sneak around like criminals. They had to walk across to the other side of the city to get a dune buggy to take them out in the desert.

They walked into the garage without incident. Erin paused and had to lean against one of the smaller buggies.

"Are you all right?" Jak asked, worried how taxing it was on her body.

"Yeah," Erin answered, "I just got dizzy for a moment."

Jak leaned against the vehicle, being as close to her as he could without having to change into his light form. "You sure?"

"Yeah…it just…" She sighed, "I've never felt so weak and tired in my whole life. Anytime I move too quickly my vision goes black."

"How long has this been going on?" Jak asked.

"Off and on for the last two months, but it's been becoming more frequent…" Erin started. "Let's get going," she changed the subject, obviously not wanting to talk about that topic.

Jak hadn't noticed how much he had missed just talking to her until that moment, but she was right, they had to get to the Oracle and back before anyone missed them. It could cause them considerable trouble if they did get caught.

"Yeah," Jak started, "We have to take that one." He pointed to the Dune Hopper.

Erin nodded and pushed herself away from the buggy. The effort cost her as her vision went black and her knees started to buckle.

Jak quickly turned into his light form and caught her before she hit the ground. He hoped that no one could see the light that emitted from. Jak decided it was worth the risk as he pulled Erin into his arms. She looked into his eyes with surprise, not used to seeing him in this form, but she also blushed at his closeness.

Jak was overwhelmed by the desire to kiss her, here underneath the bright stars and alone, but those thoughts were unrealistic. They had to get to the Precursor Temple so Erin would be all right, but it didn't stop him from lifting her in his arms and carrying her to the dune hopper. He drank in her closeness, the closeness that they had not been able to experience without a price.

He pushed his desires aside and helped her into the passenger's seat in the Hopper. Once their contact was broken, Light Jak turned back into normal Jak and climbed into the driver's seat.

Jak turned the ignition and gritted his teeth as the engine roared to life. He hoped to the Precursors that no one was around to hear it, or he might have saved Erin just to condemn her. Jak put the Hopper into gear and moved forward slowly to the outer gate. It slid open as they approached.

The desert air was cool and crisp. The high temperatures of the day absent, and what was left was chill. Cacti and lone bushes lie out before them in the horizon and they speed out away from civilization to the wild and untamed Wasteland.

The air whipped through Erin's long hair, she hadn't felt so good in a long time. She had finally found Jak after being in the Wasteland for two months. After she had been transported back to this time she had been lost in the desert. When she awoke she was in the Spargus City palace and confronted by King Damas.

Damas had been surprised to find a lone woman wandering in the desert. He commented that even though Baron Praxis was a tyrant, he had rarely banished a woman from the walls of Haven City. Erin went along with the story, saying that Praxis had banished her. It made more sense then just appearing in the desert for no apparent reason.

King Damas was much kinder than Praxis, and offered her his apologies for having to compete in the Arena to earn her place in Spargus City.

Erin was shocked to find out that she was in the early years of the city she grew up in. Her history classes had left out that Spargus City was started by people labeled 'criminals' by a tyrant Baron and managed to survive many hard years in the grips of the desert. She now knew the past of her great city, but she understood why people kept the past of Spargus City hidden. People might look down on them thinking that they derived from a bunch of outcasts.

But Erin knew the whole truth. The citizens of Spargus City had been banished by a traitor when they wouldn't bow to his will. They had dared to stand against Praxis, and it cost them the lives they once knew. But they were much stronger than the Baron thought, because they managed to survive what he felt was a death sentence. They had pushed away their grief and built the base for one of future's greatest cities.

The People of Spargus wouldn't live long enough to see the great metropolis the city would become, but Erin did. She admired each and every person in the Wasteland, they had built something out of nothing, which would one day be something to be proud of.

So Erin had fought in the Arena, because she had to, but her thoughts were always on Haven City and the war going on within its walls. Out in the Wasteland there was no news on what was going on with the war against the Baron and the Metal Heads. She had know idea what was going on in the city, and she was desperate to get back. If she won her citizenship into Spargus she could take a buggy to Haven City and sneak into it's walls, that was her ultimate plan.

She had no idea that Jak was in Spargus City until yesterday, when they had faced each other in the Arena. She had been completely shocked to see him that she nearly passed out. She had missed him, and there he was standing before her.

Then reality woke her out of the dreams she had had of when they would meet again. She may have found Jak again, but they still couldn't so much as shake hands. She felt alone and depressed in that instant, until Jak had kissed her.

She had kissed him back willingly, until the darkness brought her back to reality. She fought to push him away. That is when Jak had showed her his light side. He had found the cure they had searched for. Standing in his arms for the moment before the Arena guards tore them apart were the greatest she had ever had. There was still hope for her decaying body.

And that is where Jak is taking her now, to the Oracle who can reverse what the dark eco had been doing to her.

Jak stopped the Dune Hopper at the edge that dropped down into the ocean. At the top of the mountainous island before them was the Precursor Temple where Erin would be saved. Jak turned to Erin. Her eyes were questioning, but hopeful.

"This isn't going to be an easy trip, especially with you being this weak," Jak went on to explain the terrible pull that ripped through you when the Dune Hopper did it's super jump. Erin pulled the safety straps of her seat tighter around her. She nodded to Jak when she was ready.

"Hold on," he warned as he backed up the Dune Hopper to gain some ground. He stopped when he knew he had enough space, and pressed the buggy to it's limit. They sped to the edge of the cliff, Jak could see Erin out of the corner of his eye gripping the seat with all her strength. Right before they sped over the edge, Jak released the springs holding the wheel axels to the ground. They shot up through the air and forward.

Once the buggy landed on the small island out to sea, Jak had to press the accelerator again to reach the next pile of rock. The buggy slammed into the hard ground, and Jak pressed the pedal again and shot them forward.

Before, Jak had found the ride exhilarating, but now he was too worried about Erin's well being to think it fun. He glanced over any chance he got to be sure she was all right. Once they finally reached the largest island that the Precursor Temple sat on Jak stopped to give Erin a chance to recover before they continued on the steep trek to the top of the mountain.

Erin seemed fine after a few minutes, and they continued their path up the mountain. They had to go even faster to reach the top, for they were going at a steep slope and they also had to jump over a cliff near the top. If they didn't gain enough speed to make it across the cliff, they would fall into the rocky surf below.

Jak pushed the Hopper to its limits, just as he had to the last time he had ascended to the Precursor Temple. The large tires spun sand out behind them as they reached their destination. Jak released the trigger that shot them up through the air. The sickening feeling of no gravity lifted them from their seats for a moment, just until the point that they hit the sand again.

Jak was able to slow down now, and he did as he pulled into the cave-like area before the entrance to the Temple. Once they reached a safe stopping place, Jak turned off the buggy and looked over at Erin. she seemed tired.

Erin unbuckled her seat belt and started to climb out of the Hopper. Jak hurried out and ran to her side, just in case she needed him.

She reached the ground and leaned against the vehicle for a moment, trying to grasp hold of the strength that continued to escape her. Jak waited worriedly.

"I'm fine," she answered his unspoken question. She smiled wryly as she pushed herself away from the warm metal of the machine.

Jak led the way into the Temple's entrance. The massive doors opened at their approach. "It's not much farther," Jak assured Erin.

Erin just smiled and nodded. She felt quite optimistic for once in a long time.

Jak pulled the morph-gun from his back in case any creatures had accumulated since his last visit and went through the next door. The door led them to a stair well that led down to the Precursor Oracle. Jak led the way down the lit stairway, ready for any giant spiders or any other thing that would come to meet them. Erin followed on step behind. Erin had to stop a few times on the long descent to the lower levels.

Once they exited the stairs they made their way across the chamber to the entrance to the Oracle. The next chamber was enormous, when you looked up the darkness enveloped the ceiling, making it seem to go on up forever.

Jak entered the well lit chamber first, followed closely by Erin. They hadn't run into any danger so far, which was good. Once he was sure the chamber was clear he motioned for Erin to approach the Oracle. Erin climbed up the small-stepped pedestal that brought you closer to the Oracle. Erin stood at the top a moment before the Oracle's eyes burst into life, shining light down on her sick frame.

"It pleases us to see you again, Great One," the deep voice of the Oracle soothed Erin to no end. "Your return brings us great hope. This planet's future is at a critical juncture, one that only you two can tip the balance in the planet's favor."

"The Dark Ones have found your world again," the Oracle continued, "and fate hangs in the balance where the past and the future collide. You will need all the power you can muster to survive this terrible battle. Look into the light to receive a power."

A bright, white light shined down on Erin's form and she looked up to meet it. The light turned unexplainably warm as her body became lighter. The light looked like it was blinding, but somehow it didn't harm her open eyes. She floated up closer to the light without conscious thought of it. The light embraced her as she felt the pain and scars of her body leave her. The dark voice that always was a presence in her mind faded, leaving her without vengeful influence.

Erin felt light headed as the light lowered her back to the ground.

Jak had watched Erin's granting of light powers intently. He had helped her, he had saved her from the terrible death that was rushing to meet her. She was now free from her darker influence. Jak remembered the feeling of having the dark 'parrotmonkey' off his back. He hadn't felt better in a long time. What made him feel better this time was that he had been able to give that feeling to Erin.

He had saved her.

Jak walked up to meet Erin as her beautiful light form lowered to the ground. The light powers engulfed her still, healing everything that the dark eco had put her through. Her pain melted away. When her toes touched the ground her light form dissipated, leaving Erin standing before him.

Erin placed her hand on her forehead and swayed dangerously on her feet. Jak reached out a hand to steady her as she tumbled forward and fell against his chest.

"Are you all right?" Jak asked.

Erin didn't answer his question, she was looking down to where Jak's hand had gripped her forearm. Part of her never believed that they would ever be able to touch, but now she had proof that they could, right before her eyes. It was almost numbing after so long.

She was standing in his arms, but for once the darkness didn't come. Erin looked up into his eyes and smiled, "never felt better."

The hand that she had placed on his chest to steady herself moved up around to the back of his neck. She pulled herself up to her full height and kissed him.

Jak was momentarily stunned but quickly recovered. He kissed her back greedily, never wanting this moment to end. He whispered her name between kisses and pulled her closer. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, never wanting to let her go.

Erin's hands combed through Jak's green and blonde hair, kissing him deeply. She had cared for him for so long, longer than she had admitted to herself, and wanted to put everything she was, everything she wanted to be for him into the kiss.

They both reluctantly pulled away from the kiss. Erin's face was flushed from both exhilaration and surprise, she never thought she would have started such a passionate kiss in her life. Jak still held her close on top of the small platform before the statue of the Oracle. Neither of them could think of any words to say, they just stood there captured in the other's eyes.

The couple stiffened as they heard a voice that was close by. Jak pulled Erin closer as he looked for the possible danger. Jak found the source of the commotion at a walkway above their current position in front of the Oracle. He was momentarily relieved to find that the person yelling hadn't managed to see them. When he saw the man turn his back, he quickly and quietly led Erin to a better hiding place behind a pillar. When they both were safe did Jak stop to listen to the words.

"I want no excuses!" The man yelled, "you told me this could be done. Now make it so!" Jak found the person he was talking to. Seem, the monk he had met on a few occasions was on the balcony with the man and taking the brunt of his anger.

"But we have so little time," Seem pleaded. "The Day Star approaches! You know what it brings."

"Unfortunate, yes," the man pretended to be thoughtful, "we will deal with that as soon as I have full access to the catacombs. Just continue your work, and I'll deal with those idiots in Haven."

The man turned to leave the balcony but stopped for one last remark, "I promise you will meet your makers!"

Seem bowed to the unknown man and followed him off of the balcony into an adjacent, unseen chamber.

Once Jak was sure the coast was clear he turned back to Erin.

"Who were they?" She asked. Jak noticed that her face was still slightly flushed.

"The woman is a monk named Seem, and the other… never seen him before."

Erin nodded and sat silent for a moment.

"Is something wrong?" Jak asked.

"Hm? No, it's just that I remembered that I have no idea what has been going on since I left. How long was I gone?" Erin asked.

Jak had to be sure he had control of his voice when he answered. "One year."

She turned to him with a stunned expression, "I was gone that long?" She pushed her back against the wall and slid down into a sitting position.

Erin sat and stared at the statue of the Oracle, Jak kneeled down beside her. "Erin," Jak started, "where have you been all this time?" Perhaps that was a question he should have asked sooner, but he was just too occupied with getting her to the Oracle, now that that was done it was the time to answer questions.

"The Precursor's sent me back to my own time so I could be healed and be safe." She answered. "Wait," she said, "I was only back at my home time for two months."

She started thinking about it. Her father's calculations must have been off, slightly. If she hadn't been in such a hurry to get back she may have spared Jak most of the pain. If she had reappeared not long after she left it would have been like she never left. She felt a pang of guilt at causing Jak more pain than was necessary.

Erin broke herself out of her chain of thought, she couldn't change what happen so it was better not to linger on it. She grabbed Jak's hand and squeezed it, "I'm sorry I couldn't come back sooner."

Jak squeezed her hand back, reassuring her. "You're here now, that's all that matters."

Erin smiled and looked up at Jak. He took her hand and pulled her to her feet and stole a quick kiss. "Don't linger on it, okay?"

Jak noticed Erin's cheeks turn slightly pink, she just nodded in answer. "Where's Daxter?" Erin asked, completely out of nowhere.

"He's back at Haven City, why?" Jak was wondering what brought up the little orange ottsel.

"At least he wasn't here to witness our little make-out session, or we wouldn't have heard the end of it," she commented, trying not to blush even more.

Jak laughed, the first real and unforced laugh he had had in a long time. "No kidding!"

Their hands slid apart slowly as they made their way back to the staircase that led back up. "How did you end up in the Wasteland, Jak, did the Baron finally catch you and banish you?"

Jak laughed again, "No, I crashed, Praxis is dead, and Ashelin is the new ruler of Haven City."

Erin looked at him, "Really? I missed a lot." She seemed to think of something important, "What happened to Kor, he was--"

"-- A Metal Head, I know. And I know he attacked you, now." Jak quietly found her hand and gave it another squeeze, as if assuring himself that she was really there with him.

"What happened to him?" Her voice seemed slightly angry at thinking about Kor.

"He's dead."

"How did you find out he was a Metal Head?" Erin asked, full of questions.

Jak answered every question she had. He explained how Praxis was killed by Kor right in front of his eyes, and how Jak had fought Kor but he managed to get away. He explained that after Praxis' death, Ashelin took control of the city while Jak went to finish off Kor.

"You went into the Metal Head nest, with only your morph-gun and NO backup?!" Erin demanded, apparently not happy about his stunt.

"Well…yeah." Jak answered reluctantly, she didn't seem to like his admittance.

"Are you crazy? You could have got yourself killed!"

Jak sighed, he had heard that from every person he knew since he lived through the experience. "I'm fine, Erin."

That didn't seem to calm her, "Don't do anything like that again, okay?"

Jak finally agreed, but after some prodding from Erin.

They had reached the outer chamber of the Temple when Jak thought he saw some movement out of the corner of his eye. He pulled his morph-gun from his back and signaled for Erin to stay back, she didn't have a weapon. Jak walked over to where he saw the movement and kicked over a pot that was sitting there. A kanga-rat jumped out from behind the pot, shrieked, and ran for it.

Erin laughed and walked over to join him. He didn't turn to greet her, he seemed transfixed on symbols on the wall. Erin read them to see what got him worried.

Jak had seen the first part of the poem before, but this one was complete. The part that he knew was:

Together in darkness; the darkness first;  
The heart shall bloom when times seem worst.

Amid the darkness the light shall grow;  
The power of heart it shall show.

A balance met, of dark and light;  
Born in heart and strength of might.

Together the two shall end the strife;  
Between that of death and life.

Together to start, together to end;  
Together all worlds they shall mend.

The day when dark and light co-in-side;  
The day when past and future collide.

But after that was more, the missing piece to the words he had found in Mar's tomb. The remaining lines were:

Born together, but not blood;  
they shall stop the darkened flood.

One born onto a king un-throned;  
The other born to a family disowned.

The two who are born under a rogue star;  
Both, to be kept safe, are sent to worlds afar.

In time to be kept safe, in hiding they must wait;  
Until they are to face their unknown fate.

During the time that darkness grows;  
They shall bring the circle to a close.

The day when dark and light co-in-side;  
The day when past and future collide.

"What is it, Jak?" Erin asked.

"I've seen this poem before, in Mar's tomb," Jak answered. "I've heard the Oracle say the line 'past and future collide' before."

"I wonder what it means," Erin stated.

A lone thought penetrated Jak's mind, _could this poem be about him and Erin?_

Jak pulled himself out of his thoughts and turned to Erin. "We better get you back to the palace before you are missed."

* * *

They talked about anything and everything on the way back to Spargus. Erin was surprised to find out that Jak was in the Krimson Guard, and that Torn was now the leader of the KG. She was amazed by how much could change in one year. Jak also answered any questions Erin had about what had changed. 

Erin told Jak about her family and friends back in her time, and Jak was surprised that she chose to leave them behind.

Both of them felt the drive was too short. They had parked the Hopper back where it belonged and now stood on the stairs to the palace. The sky was still dark, but they both knew that it wouldn't be long before the first light of morning tinged the western sky. They both knew that they should go their separate ways before they got caught, but it was fast becoming an unwelcome option.

They must have said goodbye ten times by now, but neither of them was willing to take the first step away from the other. They had several times agreed to meet at Jak's small hut any time they got the chance. They even decided their next course of action, getting back to Haven City.

"I'm really going this time," Erin said, still not making a move to leave.

"Okay, I'll see you as soon as I can," Jak assured her. He didn't know how long Damas would hold a grudge against them for 'defiling the Arena.'

"Okay," Erin stated, still not moving.

Jak rubbed her hands with his, savoring every moment they had together.

"Okay, I'm going." She stepped forward and gave Jak a goodbye kiss. They both got caught up in the moment, making the kiss last much longer than it was meant to.

They each savored the kiss. When they finally pulled away they both still didn't want to leave the other. Perhaps kissing wasn't the best way to say goodbye.

The first rays of light cut across the desert and made them realize they had spent much more time than they should have.

"I'll see you soon," Erin whispered urgently as she quickly and quietly ran up the stairs to the entrance of the palace. Her overly large pajamas ruffled slightly in the breeze.

Jak waited long after she was lost to his sight, and finally turned around and descended the few steps he had climbed. He should get some sleep if it was at all possible.

* * *

Damas had watched the entire exchange between the two from his balcony. Every morning he would be out on his balcony, it was like a meditation to him. Jak and Erin just happened to say goodbye right under him. 

Jak and Erin could be in big trouble if he wished it. Jak had helped Erin escape the palace, deliberately disobeying his orders, but Damas just smiled as the sun rose up before him. It wasn't so long ago he was love sick after his late wife. He would have done anything to make sure she had everything she needed.

No, he wouldn't punish them any further. Truth be told Jak reminded Damas of himself when he was younger.

If only I knew where my son is… Damas thought as he turned away from the brilliant sunrise back into his personal quarters.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yay! Finally finished it! Stupid prom takes up too much time! LOL! Well, Please review and tell me what you think of this chappy!! 


	20. Book II, Ch 5, Return to Haven

**Chapter Five:**

**Return to Haven**

The Sand Shark sped over the top of a dune. At the speed it was currently going it flew many feet in the air before slamming back down in to the soft sand. The harsh wind whipped sand into their faces and the sky was dark from the sand storm that was approaching. The storm was just starting now, but it wouldn't be long before it picked up enough momentum to flip the Sand Shark, leaving them stranded in the desert without protection from the deadly winds when they picked up sand.

Jak used a turbo to speed up, while avoiding the shots fired from a following marauder. Erin sat in the passenger seat, clutching to the Precursor artifacts they had managed to collect before the storms started up again.

Ahead of them in the dusty horizon they could see Spargus City's signal fire high atop an unseen tower. Without navigation systems in the buggies, it was the only way of finding one's way back to the city to seek refuge from the deadly desert storms.

The winds were all ready starting to pick up speed. The sand that blasted the Sand Shark also whipped at any uncovered skin, leaving red welts and a stinging sensation.

The haze in the distance slowly parted, revealing the gates to Spargus. Jak used another turbo to speed past another marauder who was attempting to cut them off. He managed to slam into their back tire, turning them dangerously at an angle as the turbo boost kept firing fuel. Jak slammed on the breaks as they shot towards the outer defensive wall of the city, instead of through the opening gates. Their momentum continued to drag them forward as the sands slowed them down.

When they came to a stop, Jak reversed the Sand Shark and aimed for the incoming marauders. The terrible thing about this dune buggy was that you had to be head-on with your enemy to fire, dangerous when going at high speeds, especially when an enemy is heading directly for you.

Four marauders were speeding toward them as Jak opened fire. Once the first two exploded he pressed the gas a little to aim for the remaining two. The last one exploded not far in front of their bumper. Jak didn't have time to celebrate. He threw the Shark into reverse, spun around, and sped through the large, open doors to the Spargus City garage.

The large protective doors slid close, cutting out the outside world. Thought the deafening sound of the wind had been cut down to a low roar, it still could easily be heard over the purr of the Sand Shark's engine. Jak pulled the Shark into its rightful parking spot and turned it off.

Jak pulled off his goggles and turned to Erin, "Are you all right?"

Erin pulled of her protective goggles as well, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Jak could easily see that her face was red and raw from the wind and sand. He felt guilty because if they had left the last artifact they had found they could have made it back to the safety of the city long before the storm had worsened. He had decided that they had had enough time to retrieve it before getting caught in the storm. He would have been right, if the damned marauders hadn't caught sight of them.

Jak slid his hand over hers, "Next time we will get back long before the storms pick up speed."

Even her hand was wind burnt, but she still squeezed his hand back, ignoring the small pains.

After a moment, they pulled their hands away. Erin pushed the remaining artifacts they had collected in the sack and climbed out of the now silent buggy. Jak followed suit and met her on her side of the vehicle.

"You shouldn't be so careless, if you had been any later you both could have been lost in the storm," the King approached with his usual tone. He didn't wait for the typical answer from the youth of "we can handle ourselves" and continued his thoughts. Erin handed him the bag and he quickly assessed the haul they had brought them. "You had a nice run in the desert," he gave them one of his hidden compliments. He pulled out an item that was different from the rest. He recognized the craftsmanship, it was just like the chest armor he had saved away for his lost son.

He glanced up at Jak and tossed the armor at him. He caught it easily.

"That armor, it is very rare, indeed. It's the very armor Mar once wore in his battles for this planet, long ago. Keep it for yourself. Trust me, you'll need it."

Jak nodded his thanks.

Damas turned his attention to Erin. "Here is another blaster mod for your assistance, it is much appreciated." He handed her a yellow cylinder, the mod for the Beam Reflexor.

Erin slid the cylinder into her morph-gun and watched at the gun took it's new form. The gun grew longer and two prongs added around the barrel, refining the shot and allowing it to bounce off of walls. "Thanks, Damas."

Damas gave a wave of his had that said that she needn't thank him.

The King turned his back on the two and headed out of the garage, his people would need the Precursor artifacts they now had in their hands, he hadn't a second to loose.

The giant form of Kleiver skulked out of the shadows where he had been leaning on the larger buggy, the Gila Stomper. "Well, if the ankle-biters don't keep multiplying, we may very well have a war on our hands."

Jak gave a harsh glare in Kleiver's direction, as he was looking hard down at Erin. Jak had hated the man the instant he had met him, and it was obvious the feelings were mutual.

"The name is Kleiver, and you are…?" He drawled down at Erin.

"Erin," she answered shortly, not liking the man's tone.

"Allow me to offer the same healthy advice I gave your boyfriend, stay out of my way and you won't get hurt," the giant of a man, and not just height, snarled at her.

Jak about stepped forward and made Kleiver eat his words, but Erin stopped him as Kleiver walked away. "Just let him think he's intimidating," Erin answered Jak's questioning gaze.

If Jak didn't like Kleiver before, now he absolutely loathed him.

"Have a plan for getting back to Haven City?" Erin asked trying to get Jak's thoughts off of killing Kleiver.

After a moment Jak, calmed down, even thought Jak knew Erin was distracting him on purpose. "I think we should take one of the dune buggies some night and go," Jak stated quietly so no one would overhear them.

"I think we should just ask Damas," Erin answered, obviously not liking the thought of sneaking away in the dark.

"What?" Jak asked, "He's not just going to let us drive away, he knows I'm Krimson Guard and is holding a grudge."

"Well I think you should give him more credit," Erin started. "If you explained to him the situation in Haven, I'm sure he would understand."

Jak knew it was a shot, he felt he needed to get back to the city. His thoughts had been lingering on who had shot him out of the sky out in the Wasteland. Whoever it was could have larger plans than just killing him, the city could be in danger.

"I don't think he will listen," Jak commented lamely.

"He's not a ruthless person like Praxis was," Erin started, "he genuinely cares for his people and their well being."

Jak had to admire her attitude. He also had to admit she had a point. Damas always had his hands in business trying to make Spargus better for its citizens. He didn't just order someone to find a solution, he always was an active part of finding the solution. Damas was definitely much different from the Baron, who ruled by fear. Damas ruled because he was smart and strong, he hadn't stolen the throne from the rightful king, like Praxis had.

Though Jak highly doubted Erin's plan was going to convince Damas, but it was better than loosing the sand kings trust, who he had come to respect over the last few weeks.

They crossed to the other side of the city to the palace, Jak just hoped the King was in a good mood.

* * *

Damas sat on his throne, looking down at the two who had come before him, assess the information they had imparted to him. The information they spoke also lined up with that of Sig's, his trusted spy who had been working in Haven for several years. 

Until Sig had returned, finally, from Haven, Damas hadn't fully believed Jak's story about the downfall of 'Baron' Praxis. What Sig report supported Jak's word. Praxis was dead, and as Sig told it, by Jak's own hands.

Definitely a resourceful young man.

Sig also reported that Praxis' daughter, Ashelin, had taken command of the city. What little information Sig had on her was that she was a 'chill pepper,' but information about her looks didn't explain to Damas if she was a capable ruler who didn't rely of force, like her father had.

"What proof do you offer that this 'Ashelin' is any better of a ruler than her father was?"

Jak and Erin exchanged looks. "Well, we don't have any _proof_…" Erin let her words trail off.

"So," Damas started, "you expect me to take your word for it and allow you to exit our hidden city to return to the home of my enemy?"

Jak and Erin exchanged looks, again, and kept silent. Things weren't going as they had hoped.

Damas leaned back in his throne, thinking deeply about their offer. His monks had been warning him nonstop about the bright star approaching in the sky. It was so bright now that it could be seen during the day, and ominous feeling. If an alliance formed between their two cities they perhaps could better find a way to combat the approaching enemy, but his people were bitter and distrustful of the people residing in Haven…

Jak and Erin waited quietly, offering no more arguments. They doubted he would accept their request to reenter Haven City.

"You both are now citizens of the city of Spargus," King Damas started. "Rough times lie ahead. Perhaps an alliance would be in the best interests of both cities…"

The King trailed off for a moment, considering the options. "I shall have my scribes write up a treaty, and you both shall now be my official emissaries. You shall deliver the offer of an alliance to the new Baroness. Sig tells me you are familiar with her, are you not?"

Jak nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Very good," Damas answered, "I trust you both can handle the proceedings." They both nodded again.

"All right, it's settled. I shall have Sig ready one of our best dune buggies. I'm afraid our city has no use for the flyers Haven City prides itself on." This was common knowledge because the sands of the desert often caused the engines to malfunction. The only time a person could safely fly one would be when there was no storms, but this far out in the Wasteland it was rare to have more than a few hours without a storm of some sort.

"I will have my people gather everything you will need," the sand king continued.

"Thank you for this opportunity, Damas," Erin's eyes shown her deep gratitude.

The king's usually somber face broke into a light smile. He respected both of the newest citizens of Spargus. Though they were young, yet they had experiences and insight into things like those of the oldest and wisest people. They were definitely a remarkable pair.

"You shall leave first thing in the morning," Damas informed them, "so you both will need your rest. It is a long distance to Haven."

Jak and Erin both nodded to the king and turned to leave the chamber.

"Oh, wait a moment." Damas called their attention back to him. He pulled out a pendent from an inner pocket of his outfit and placed it into Jak's hand.

"This is the official seal of my family's lineage, perhaps Baroness Ashelin will not toss aside traditions, such as her father did."

Jak looked down in the palm of his hand. The small medallion stared back at him, causing him shock. The two different parts of the pendant circled each other in an eternal dance. The Seal of the House of Mar glinted in his palm, and he couldn't think of anything to say or do.

King Damas didn't notice Jak's reaction to the Seal, his attention was captured by Sig, who had reported to him when he was summoned.

Erin also recognized the Seal, it had been constantly around the neck of the young boy she had sworn to protect for the Underground, which Jak revealed to be himself when he was younger. Erin had been shocked when Jak told her the young boy had been him, but then she realized how similar they had looked. She believed him completely.

Now Jak had the shock of standing face to face with his own father.

The problem was that Jak, in real time, would only be four or five years old, not a full grown man. If he said anything, he would look like the sun had fried his brain. Erin felt Jak's pain as he stared down at the Seal in his hand. He was in a painful situation that he couldn't solve. He no doubt longed to know about his father for as long as he remembered, but now that he knew who his father was, he had to remain painfully silent or thought to be crazy. A young boy could not grow into a man in a matter of five years.

Erin grasped Jak's other hand, trying to offer some comfort as his emotions went in all different directions. He squeezed back, hard, trying to make sense of what he had just inadvertently learned.

Damas hadn't seen the shock on Jak's face, and Erin thought it better to leave it that way. She prodded Jak around and led him down the stone pathway back to the lift that would take them back to ground level. Jak's movements seemed sluggish, but he could walk.

When their weight entered the elevator, it triggered it into motion, bringing them slowly to the ground floor. Jak collapsed against the wooded frame, bringing Erin with him. He gathered her in his arms, holding her to him. His breathing turned ragged as his emotions tore at him.

Erin held him back trying to comfort him, but she didn't know how helpful she was being to Jak. She couldn't think of anything to say, so they both just stood there in silence as the elevator descended.

Jak took in several deep breaths, trying to sort through his thoughts.

Damas was the rightful king of Haven City, it had been the Baron who betrayed him and banished him. It couldn't have been more than five years ago, but he had managed to survive and build a city for the rest of the outcasts. He had helped build the entire city out of nothing. He was a strong and affective leader.

When Jak was younger he had dreamed about meeting his parents some day, yet at the same time he wasn't sure he wanted too. What if he had visions in his mind of what his parents were like, and when he really did meet them he was disappointed? It would have been crushing to find his father had been a drunk or something worse…

Jak took in another deep breath, the shock was wearing off fast. Jak decided that there were many worse men out there to have as a father.

The elevator stopped and Erin looked up into his eyes, "Are you going to be all right?"

Jak gave Erin another squeeze, trying to ease her worry. "Yeah, it was just a rather big shock."

After a few more minutes they stepped out of the elevator and into the streets of Spargus. Jak slipped his hand into hers, glad that she was here with him. If she hadn't been there he could have made a big fool of himself, or worse, gotten thrown in a dungeon because the king thought he was crazy.

They walked down the narrow street to Jak's small hut. The storms had passed for now, so the streets were full of people preparing for the next. Jak and Erin walked slowly, side by side, unnoticed by the hustling of the people in the street.

The sky was getting dark, and Jak knew they both should be resting for the long trip tomorrow. They walked into the small shack and Jak sat on the couch. Erin walked over and sat next to him. "Are you going to tell him?"

Jak sighed, part of his mind wondered if she knew how comforting her presence was to him. "He'd think I was crazy."

"If you explained everything about the time travel and where you've been, he might believe you…" Erin commented, but knew how farfetched it sounded.

Jak sighed again, "No, I know who my father is now, and that's enough."

Erin squeezed his hand, "If you're sure."

"You can take the bed," Jak started, changing the subject quickly. "I'll sleep on the couch. We're both going to need our rest."

Erin stifled a yawn when Jak mentioned sleeping, she hadn't realized how tired she was until that moment. They both had been busy all day.

Erin wasn't sure if Jak was really going to sleep, he probably would stay up thinking for a while. He obviously needed to be alone for a while. "Good night."

"Good night.," Jak answered, then kissed her sweetly.

Erin disapeared into the next room, leaving Jak alone with his thoughts.

* * *

It was only a few hours after sunrise, but the heat of the desert was already stifling. The dune buggy that Damas had given them to reach Haven was just like the Sand Shark, but the sides had been replaced with nicer parts, looking much more presentable. It made them look less like marauders, which they needed or they would be shot at for approaching the city's walls. 

Jak accelerated slightly, pushing them over yet another dune. They had been driving since before the sun rose in the east. They should be close to Haven City's outer gates within the hour.

They hadn't run into any marauders this close to the city, the Krimson Guard no doubt still had their patrols going out into the Wasteland.

"There she is!" Sig commented from the passengers seat, holding binoculars to his eyes. The King had announced that Sig would be accompanying them on the trip early that morning. Jak didn't mind though, and neither did Erin, who was sitting in the cramped back seat.

"About time," Erin grumbled, "I haven't been able to feel my legs for the last ten minutes."

The cramped seat forced Erin to clutch her knees to her chest, as there was hardly any room between her seat and the one in front of her.

Jak picked up speed and pulled out his Krimson Guard issue communicator. "Hello, can anyone hear me? Come in."

The answer was just static and an indecipherable female voice. Jak pressed harder on the accelerator, trying to bring them within range of the radio towers. "Come in, this is Lieutenant Jak reporting. Can anyone hear me?"

"Jak?" A voice asked disbelievingly from the other end. Torn had taken over the link. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, sir. We are approaching the city gates from the west, you should be able to see us coming."

There was a pause on the line as Torn no doubt checked the radar perimeter of the city. "Yep, I see you. We'll rendezvous at the Western Gate. Out." Torn commanded shortly.

The city's walls were growing closer by the second. It didn't take them long to reach them as the sand turned into steady rock beneath their tires. The air cooled as the ocean breeze blew across the edge of the desert. It was almost cold after getting used to the heat of the Wasteland.

They slid to a halt as the reached the gates. They opened up before them, revealing a troop of Krimson Guards, led by Torn. Torn stepped foreword, greeting Jak and Sig, while Erin was still climbing out of the cramped back seat of the buggy.

"Nick to have you back," Torn saluted.

Jak saluted in response. "Nice to be back, sir."

Torn turned his eyes to Sig. He recognized him immediately, who didn't know the muscle behind the once most feared crime lord in Haven City?

Sig could easily see Torn's dislike for him in his hard eyes, but he didn't mind. He was used to that sort of thing. The much larger man grasped Torn's smaller one in his hand, "Nice to meet ya."

Torn didn't respond.

Finally Erin broke free of the back seat and moved forward to Jak's side. Torn noticed her and stopped what his next words were going to be.

Jak looked at Erin, he had forgotten that him and Sig had been the only two who knew she was alive.

"Nice to see you again, Torn," Erin smiled and offered her hand to him.

He took it, stunned, "I thought you were…?"

"Obviously not," she answered, "because I'm alive and well."

Torn shook her hand vigorously, "Great to have you back."

Jak knew that he had made Torn feel responsible for Erin's "death." Torn even believed that it was his fault inside. Now Jak felt guilty because Torn hadn't caused Erin's death, she was alive. Well, if Torn hadn't betrayed them in the first place, she wouldn't have got injured and sent back to her own time…

Jak pulled himself out of his thoughts and returned his attention to the situation.

Torn and his troop of Krimson Guard led the three to the Southern HQ so they could discuss how Jak had been marooned in the desert, and so Jak and Erin could learn of any new happenings in the city.

Erin looked around in happy surprise. The reign of terror that Baron Praxis had started was completely gone. Much of the city had been rebuilt and the people were no longer afraid of walking the streets. The city was now clean and well managed, the fear used to keep the populace in line was absent. Erin was happy that the city was now peaceful.

The walk to Southern Head Quarters didn't take long. They entered the new building that was surrounded by many new buildings. Baroness Ashelin had reconstructed the entire area of the city known as the 'slums.'

They entered the large HQ, Torn dismissed the troop of KG's to continue their rounds, and they walked to a briefing room near the other side of the building. Once they had entered, Torn turned to the Wasteland trio.

"Care to explain what happened to the Hellcat you ran off with?" Torn demanded of Jak.

"It was destroyed, sir," Jak answered, the model solider.

Torn shook his head to himself, "Figured it was something along those lines, we couldn't pick up your homing beacon when you didn't return. Now do you care to explain HOW it happened?"

"I was shot out of the sky by some high-tech missiles, but I have no idea who was behind it."

Torn sat down at the conference table, looking at Jak while thinking. "Interesting, inside the city walls within the last three weeks the crime circle has been unusually active. Perhaps the crime ring is behind this, because some of my other commanders have gone missing."

"What could they be planning?" Erin asked.

"We don't know, but we're sure it's something big. The city Guard has been on high alert for the last week. Any people we sent into the crime world as a spy hasn't returned to report in. We are certain that there's a leak within the Krimson Guard, but we have no idea who it could be."

"The crime ring has a new leader?" Jak asked. Krew had been sent to prison after Jak had testified against him. Krew apparently had many enemies, because he died not long after starting his sentence. That, or he died from starvation. A man of his size couldn't sustain himself on a single person portion.

"It seems that another has stepped up to take Krew's place," Torn answered. "Whoever it is has an agenda, and it seems like he's after more than just stolen goods."

The four of them sat in silence for many minutes. "What makes this worse than any other predicament I've come up against is that I'm not sure who I can trust," Torn confided.

Erin just noticed how much older Torn looked when he was tired. This entire situation was making him lose sleep.

"I'd like to join the Krimson Guard," Erin said to Torn. "It would give you one more person you knew you could trust."

Some of the tension on Torn's face melted away. "It would be great to have you aboard. You can sign the papers at the front desk."

"Okay," Torn said, changing the subject, "I have other work to do. Jak, you can take the rest of the day off, but report tomorrow morning. Erin can sign the papers at the desk, but we can bypass training. I've seen what she can do when we all still worked for the Underground. Everyone's waiting outside for you two."

He pointedly ignored Sig.

The three left the briefing room and hadn't taken two steps when Erin was attacked by a tall blonde streak. The woman hugged her, shrieking excitedly.

"Where have you been?!" Her friend Tess demanded, "I've missed you!"

The little orange ottsel hopped from Tess's shoulder to Jak's. "JAK!" He hyped. "Long time no see!"

"I missed you, too, Dax" Jak laughed at the ottsel's offended look.

Erin hugged Tess excitedly. They had become good friends when they still worked for the Underground. "I missed you too!"

When Tess finally pulled away, that's when Erin noticed the green haired mechanic standing there as well. Erin suddenly felt guilty. When they had last seen each other, Erin had assured Keira that there was nothing between her and Jak. Erin had had feelings for Jak, but she said there wasn't anything because she thought that there couldn't be. Now things had changed, but did Keira still have her own feelings for Jak? Would Keira hate Erin?

Keira just stood there for a moment, and Erin was sure she could feel the tension in the air grow considerably.

Suddenly Keira moved forward and threw her arms around Jak. "I'm glad you're all right!"

Erin was suddenly aware of the dark voice in her head, and that it wanted to take Keira out of the picture. Erin shook her head and the dark voice receded, but the jealousy didn't, at least not fully.

Erin must have been glaring daggers at Keira, because she pulled away from Jak rather quickly. She walked up to Erin and hugged her as well. "I'm glad you're all right, Erin."

Erin had to bite down her shock. She was sure that Keira would try and take Jak back, but Keira had hugged her, like as in an unspoken treaty. Perhaps she had read Keira wrong. Or perhaps she had put her moves on Jak over the year Erin had been gone and Jak has shown no interest. Whichever it was, Erin felt guilty, again, for thinking her friend would be so devious.

"Come on everybody," Daxter declared, "lets go out and celebrate!"

Everyone agreed instantly, except Keira. "Sorry, but I still have work to do on one of the Hellcats."

"We'd like you to come," Erin stated.

"Sorry, but I still have a lot of work to do."

After several minutes, no one could convince Keira to come, so they left without her, reluctantly.

Keira walked to the back part of the building, which was totally devoted to the maintenance of the Hellcats and zoomers. It was almost like her own personal garage. No one would bother her this time in the day, so she picked it as her spot to think. She also liked to work on machines while she thought.

Keira grabbed her tools and quickly flipped up the hood of a KG zoomer that had been brought in for repairs. Keira worked fast and without conscious thought. She was thinking about other things.

It wasn't long before her thoughts were broken by footsteps walking into her haven. Keira rolled her eyes and groaned quietly, so much for peace and quiet.

"Is something wrong?" Keira was amazed to see that it was Torn who had asked. Usually he was indifferent to the emotions of the people around him.

"No, I'm fine," she answered shortly.

"Really?" He asked, "Because the last time I saw you working so violently you had just heard that Jak had gone missing."

Keira didn't answer to his sarcasm.

"Are you still wounded over Jak?"

Keira spun towards him, eyes blazing. "How is this any of your business?!"

She grabbed her tools, stomped over to her tool bench, and slammed them on the shiny surface. "Why don't you just leave me alone? I have work to do."

"Why can't you open your eyes?" Torn's voice wasn't harsh, it was almost pleading.

Pleading wasn't something the hard-headed commander of the Krimson Guard did. Keira turned to her commander with a quizzical look in her eyes. "What is it to you?"

"I've watched you over the last year going after a man who doesn't want you…"

Keira turned her back, her pride wounded.

Torn gently grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. He had needed to say this for some time. "…But you cannot see what is right in front of you."

"And what would that be?" Keira asked, angered.

Keira was taken completely by surprise when her commander brushed her lips with a tender kiss.

"There are other fish in the sea," he answered softly.

Torn quickly spun on his heals and marched out of the garage, leaving a stunned and thoughtful Keira to her ponderings.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** YAY! A start of another romance? HM? OOO and it's chapter celebration time! Chapter 20 brings me over the one hundred thousand word mark! (happy dance) YAY! Never thought I'd make it when I first started my story and no one was reading it... but here I am, and if three people review, it will give me 50 reviews as well, so review so I can have a review happy dance! LOL! (Sorry, it's late, I'm being stupid, and I need to work tomorrow, so don't mind me, LOL) 


	21. Book II, Ch 6, The Enemy Strikes

****

Chapter Six:

The Enemy Strikes

Jak climbed out of bed, his body not wanting to respond from lack of sleep. The whole gang had stayed up way too late the night before celebrating his and Erin's return. Daxter had been drinking the whole time, and it didn't take much to get the little guy drunk. He had gotten them all kicked out of about every joint in town with his rowdy behavior.

Jak would have liked to party as well, it was nice to be back, but he knew he had duty the next morning. Rubbing his palms against his tired eyes, Jak moved from the bed to the small shower. The cold water woke him up fast.

When he was finished in the shower, he went to his closet and pulled out his uniform. The new Krimson Guard uniforms focused less on armor, since the war with the Metal Heads was over. The dark grey and red uniform looked crisp and clean. The new Krimson Guard Emblem shown on his arm sleeve. The new design was much less intimidating to the fearful people of Haven. It was one of Ashelin's tactics to gain the peoples trust. Jak had to admit that everything she tried worked pleasantly for the people.

Once he had finished putting on his new uniform, Jak exited his room and made his way to the Mess Hall to get some breakfast.

The hall was busy at this hour, but not as busy as it would be in a few hours. Only those working the earliest shifts were present. Jak grabbed some eggs from the cook and headed for a table near the back. Many of the younger Guards saluted him as he passed. People thought him a hero for his part in bringing down the Baron and Kor. Jak tried to convince people that he hadn't killed Praxis, but they seemed to pleased to meet the 'great hero' to listen to his words.

Jak just smiled as he took a fork to his eggs. People loved to have their heroes.

"Hey, Jak!" The little orange fur ball hopped up on the table, cheery as ever. Jak always wondered id Daxter had a natural resistance to alcohol. Tess had to carry the little guy all around town because he couldn't walk, yet he showed no side affects today.

Jak just laughed internally. "What's going on, Dax?"

He was about to answer when Tess appeared out of nowhere. "Dax! How are you feeling? You didn't look too good last night…"

Jak just laughed in his own mind again. A month ago their fawning over each other would have bothered him to no end. Now Jak didn't mind, so much.

"Hey, Jak, you better watch you're back, someone's moving in on your territory," Daxter commented from where Tess held him in her arms.

Jak looked at the ottsel questioningly and his little orange hand pointed off by the kitchens. Jak looked and it took a minute to see what Dax was talking about. At the other end of the Mess Hall Erin had entered and was trying to get to some food. One of the privates under Jak's command was taking to her, obviously putting his moves on her. Jak recognized the man easily, he had a reputation as a womanizer, moving from one girl to the next without a second thought, he just couldn't remember the man's name.

Jak quickly got up and crossed the hall over to Erin. The man was leaning in towards Erin. Jak was sure to keep his temper in check when he addressed the man.

"Private Cass, is there a problem?" Jak said, trying to keep his voice calm when he suddenly remembered the man's name.

Private Cass was perhaps less than a year older than Jak, but Jak was a superior officer. The recruit took a small step away from Erin at the obviously possessive look Jak knew must be present in his eyes.

"No, Sir, I was just getting acquainted with our newest recruit," he answered, flashing a dazzling smile in Erin's direction.

Jak knew what Cass's idea of "acquainted" consisted of, and he also knew that he would rather fistfight the man before letting him get that close to Erin.

"Erin and I have to report to Torn's office in a few minutes," Jak recited, glad that he could think of some reason to keep Cass away from Erin.

Cass turned to Erin for a moment more. "I hope to see you around soon." With a moments hesitation, he turned to Jak, his superior officer, and saluted.

Jak glared into the man's retreating back. Erin gave him a light punch on the arm and broke his attention. Jak looked down at her and she had a shocked look on her face. "That was rude of you, you know we don't have to be in Torn's office for another twenty minutes."

"Yeah," Jak commented, "but Cass doesn't know that."

"It's still rude," Erin returned.

"So?" Jak asked rhetorically. "He was hitting on you."

Erin paused on their trek out of the Mess Hall, her face flushed slightly. "He was not hitting on me, he just introduced himself, that's all."

"He was hitting on you," Jak stated flatly. He noticed Erin flush slightly and couldn't refrain from smiling. She was always so beautiful when she wasn't trying.

"He was not," Erin mumbled. They exited the large mess hall and entered the hallway. Jak lead the way to Torn's office. "Why? Are you jealous?"

It was now Jak's turn to pause. "What? No…why would I be jealous?"

Erin noticed that Jak started to blush as well, and she knew she was right. "You were jealous!"

Jak didn't bother to answer, he was too flabbergasted to respond. He just continued to walk down the hall, at least until Erin grabbed his arm and spun him around. They were just outside Torn's office.

"You have nothing to worry about," Erin stated flatly, her eyes meeting his with an intense gaze. Her eyes said that she only wanted to be with him.

Jak knew that Erin was getting really good at reading him, but could she possibly know how much he loved her? Their eyes locked tightly as they each leaned foreword, searching for the others lips…

"May I remind you that you both are on duty?" Torn's voice cut into their private moment.

They both pulled back quickly. Jak saluted Torn, "Sorry, Sir."

Erin tried not to blush, but failed miserably. They both entered Torn's office and stood before his desk. Torn quickly rounded it and took a seat. "So," he started, "What is it that you want to ask me?"

"Well, Sir," Jak started, "We both are citizens of Spargus City, and the King has sent us as diplomatic representatives to meet with Baroness Ashelin. We need to schedule a meeting with her."

Torn sat back in his chair thoughtfully. "In two days the Baroness is hosting a feast in the Palace celebrating the last year of peace. She plans on announcing her plans for the next year of development in the city. Perhaps I could schedule some time for you two just after the Opening Ceremony."

"That would be great, Sir." Jak answered.

"As for today," Torn continued, "I would like for you two to do some digging. I need to find out who is running the new crime circuit in the city. Whoever it is has big plans, and we need to stop them before they try and overthrow the entire city."

"Where should we start?" Erin asked.

"What little information my scouts could gather seems to point to the Port. There are lots of dark corners in that part of the city still. Just poke around for a few hours and see if you can learn anything."

"Yes, Sir." Jak answered with a salute. It took Erin a moment to follow Jak's lead. She knew that making saluting into a habit was going to take some time. It almost felt weird saluting Torn. They had worked under him for months when they were with the Underground and never had to salute. It definitely was going to take some time…

The couple left Torn's office and headed back to their rooms. They had to change out of their uniforms, because even the stupidest of criminals wouldn't be foolish enough to talk to a KG. Once they had changed, they headed out into the street, trying to look inconspicuous. Jak wore a hat and sunglasses, trying to hide his identity. Since he had been in the Krimson Guard he had gained some popularity with the people, and if some shady person recognized him they would know it was a setup.

The two of them headed for the Port on foot. They moved at a slow place, making it look like they were just out for a walk, not on a mission.

It didn't take them long to reach the Port. Erin didn't see any drastic changes like in the rest of the city. Actually it looked exactly the same as when she last saw it. The place still smelled like rotten fish and oil from the boats. The walkways were dark and unkempt. Erin guessed that Ashelin could only do so much remodeling in a year.

The few people in the area definitely belonged in this part of the city. The small groups of shady people looked at them with glares of distrust.

"Be careful how you portray yourself in this place, show any weakness and they'll take advantage of it," Jak stated.

"Okay, I will," Erin answered, trying to keep the worry off of her face.

They walked on the walkway along the water, walking on the curved path to the Bar that had once been the Hip Hog. Whoever owned it now didn't bother to give it a name. The place above the door that had once held the Hip Hog sign was empty, making the place seem shadier than before. They both headed for the door, before a large framed man stepped in front of them.

"This club is only for the tough crowd." He stated menacingly. "What business does a little girl have here?" He asked, poking a large, dirty finger in Erin's direction.

It took all of Erin's concentration not to cringe at the man's smell.

"You care to test my toughness?" Erin asked in a deep, hopefully dangerous, voice.

The man raised an eyebrow at her dare. After a moment's hesitation, the man gave out a smile sound that Erin took to be a chuckle. "Okay, Girly, I'll let you enter, but I'm not responsible for any trouble you get into."

Erin was glad she managed to get by the guard, but the feeling of triumph ended quickly when she entered the old bar. The place was black at first; it took her eyes several minutes to adjust to the darkness. When they had, she wished that she could turn around and walk right back out. The once filthy bar had grown much worse than she last remembered it. The once-green carpet under the tables and around the bar was now black with filth. The bar top was scratched up with dagger marks. Whoever had taken over the running of the place had forgotten about looks of the place. This had to be the center of the new crime syndicate. What place of honest business would allow such menace build in the place?

Jak led them over to the bar and ordered drinks. The man behind the counter appraised the two before handing over two drinks in filthy glasses. Erin found an empty booth over in a dark corner, thankful to be away from the dark eyes of the other people in the place. Jak sat down across from her, having to take his sunglasses off in the dark room. He hoped that the place was dark enough so he couldn't get recognized.

"What do we do now?" Erin asked quietly.

Jak pushed aside his drink in the filthy cup and spoke quietly. "We should just wait; we don't want to seem too anxious for information. I'm sure someone will approach us eventually; you saw the way they keep staring at us like outsiders."

"Yeah," Erin started, "and it looks like trouble has just found us."

Jak turned to where Erin's gaze led him. A shady man was crossing the bar and heading for their table. It amazed Jak that they would take interest so fast. Perhaps they were anxious for recruits, since the Krimson Guard had been shutting down many of their places around the city and arresting any person found in the building. Their numbers must have dropped drastically. Jak was sure that the only reason that Torn hadn't kicked down the door to this place was the rumors of the leader. If they could get to the man who ran the place, they could stop all the criminal runs in the entire city. Then perhaps they could stop the next ring from forming.

And hopefully their little mission into the heart of the crime nest will give them hints as to what the crime ring is planning, and who the leak in the Krimson Guard ranks is. At least before the major plans take effect. Whoever is behind the new crime ring is not shy about attacking officers. Torn had warned Jak when he first returned to the city that several of his officers had gone missing. Jak was praying that nothing would happen to Erin now that she was in the Krimson Guard.

The man walked up to their table and smiled an oily smile down at them.

Jak hated the man instantly.

His features make him almost look like a snake, his face was pale, which almost made him look like he was sick. "The boss doesn't like new people in his club," the man said with a hissing sound that matched the reptile-like features of his face. "I'd advise you to leave before something bad happens."

The obvious threat the man threw at them wasn't surprising. For whatever reason, they thought that Jak and Erin were a threat to them. Jak had a moment's hesitation, wondering if they had recognized him.

The man stopped his leering for a moment and placed a hand to his ear. Whatever was being said through the earpiece, Jak was sure that it wasn't good. The man's face turned sour as he answered the man who had communicated with him. "Sure thing, boss."

The man turned his attention back to Jak and Erin, trying to keep his voice as dangerous as possible. "The boss offers you a chance to join the club, IF you can prove yourselves."

It was easy to tell that the small group of criminals was desperate for new members by the offer. Asking someone who was a complete stranger to join was a dangerous maneuver. Jak was suddenly under the impression that the group couldn't have managed to take out members of the Krimson Guard without being seen. There were only a handful that Jak could see, and the sources pointed to this place being the headquarters. Jak figured that they should report back to Torn, but leaving after an offer like that could get them killed, unless they could make it look like they were willing to work with them.

"And how do we prove ourselves?" Jak asked, trying not to look like he was too interested.

"Not so fast," the man answered. "Three days from now a note will be at the Stadium. You will find it in the third garbage can on the garage side; it will be taped to the lid. The note will give you a mission. If you accomplish it, you're in, if not, don't bother to show up here again."

"That's it?" Erin asked.

"That's it, for now," the man answered. "Now leave."

Jak and Erin decided that they should leave before they overstayed their welcome. They got up, leaving their untested drinks behind. Again everyone glared at them on the way out.

Once they had exited the bar into the semi-fresh air of the Port, Erin let out a sigh of relief. Even when they had worked for the late ringleader Krew, she had never felt so threatened. Whoever was running the show now seemed much like the late Baron when he had controlled the city.

They walked as quickly as they could away from the filthy club without being conspicuous.

Once they were a safe distance away from the old Hip Hog, they both turned into a disserted alleyway. Jak pulled his pistol out of his holster, waiting to be jumped. "Do you think we were followed?"

"I didn't see anyone," Erin answered.

"Me either," Jak responded. He took a slow breath, for whatever reason that bar seemed very dangerous. He just hoped that they hadn't recognized him, or it would put Erin on their target list as well.

Erin breathed in and out, trying to calm her nerves. The old Hip Hog had changed into something much worse than before. When that strange man came walking up to the table, Erin had almost been fully convinced he was about to start something much different than offering them a job. If his boss hadn't contacted him on his personal communicator, then perhaps he would have.

"We better report to Torn," Erin commented. "Perhaps he'll want us to dig deeper into the crime ring."

"They must be barely staying afloat if they'd ask complete strangers off the street to join," Jak answered.

Erin nodded, "We'll let Torn decide what our next step should be."

"We should separate and meet up at HQ, just in case we really are being followed," Jak commented, not liking to be out of her sight, but if he went first he could draw off any tail that had been following. "I'll go first, you leave about five minutes after I do, alright?"

"Okay," Erin answered, "just be careful."

Jak could see the intense worry in her eyes. "I will be."

* * *

Sitting in two chairs in front of Torn's desk, Jak and Erin explained what little information they had gathered from their short jaunt into the crime world. Torn sat thoughtfully, listening to what the two had to say. Once Jak had finished giving their information, Torn moved up from his desk and paced in a small path behind it. 

"So you don't believe that the crime ring could be behind this?" He asked absently.

"If they are, they are getting help from someone," Erin answered. "There couldn't have been more than ten people there."

Torn continued to pace behind his desk. After a few minutes he finally decided on a course of action. "It may not be much, but it's all we have to go on. You two will go undercover and try to prove that they are behind the attacks on our troops, and discover the identity of anyone who is helping them."

Jak saluted, and after a moment, so did Erin.

"Three days from now, retrieve the letter from the Stadium and report to me the mission they have assigned you. With any luck it won't be hard to gain their trust, at least enough to be accepted into the gang. But for now, you may have the rest of the day off."

They saluted and turned to exit Torn's office.

"Oh, and by the way," Torn stopped them momentarily, "I talked to Ashelin, she said she has time for a meeting with you two after the opening speech. You can talk negotiations with her about the treaty with Spargus then."

"Thanks, Sir," they both said in unison. Torn waived them out of his office.

Torn had just sat down at his desk when the door opened again. Keira poked her head through the door, "You wanted to see me, Sir?"

"Yes," he said as he gestured to one of the chairs across from his desk. Keira crossed the room and sat obediently, but managed not to look him in the eyes. Perhaps that meant that she had thought a lot about that kiss he had given her. _Good._

"I've just been informed today that I need a date for the celebration," Torn started, "And you're it."

Keira's eyes actually met his in her shock. Her mouth opened, but no words came out. He had left her speechless, a feat in itself.

"Good," Torn answered before she could refuse, "I was hoping you weren't busy."

* * *

The celebration had created an excited buzz throughout the city walls for weeks. The Palace was alight with countless orbs of glowing power, accenting the many tapestries and elegant decorations which had been ordered especially for the occasion. The entire city square was much brighter now than the rest of the city. As Jak, Erin, and Sig walked into the center of the celebration, they couldn't help but think what the rest of the city was thinking, a time of peace was a miracle after the storm that Praxis had sent them through. 

Thousands of people poured into the center of the city, anxious for the festivities, and ready to hear about the improvements the Baroness has planned for the coming year. The city seemed in a state of euphoria, with each passing day, the scars that Praxis left were washed away with the building of greater and better things. The streets that Praxis had left to squalor were mostly rebuilt throughout the city. The old and condemned districts of the city, which had once been a monument to the cruelty of the past leader, were torn down. New construction was taking it's place.

It had been hard for the people of Haven to learn to trust Ashelin. Hope had been lost to them for years, Many had refused to even dream of a better life. It had taken time for the Baroness to prove herself, but now that she had, the people loved her for it.

Jak, Erin, and Sig followed Torn into the massive crowd gathering around the Palace square. With the gathering people, they had to stick close together so not to get separated. When they reached the center of the commotion, the Krimson Guards who were on duty let them pass into the Palace gates.

They walked around a corner and met up with the Baroness. Ashelin stepped forward and greeted the group.

"It's nice to see you both alive," she said to Jak and Erin. "We were convinced you were both dead."

"Not glad to see me, though, are you?" Sig laughed.

Ashelin hid her irritation well. No doubt the two of them had butted heads many times. He was a rogue and she was in the Krimson Guard at the time. Ashelin thought it better to just ignore the large man.

"I have time now to discuss the treaty, if you are free," she turned to Jak and Erin.

"Now is fine," Jak answered.

"Good, follow me," Ashelin turned quickly and led the group down an adjacent hall, away from the many prying eyes.

Even this far away from the main festivities the walls were decorated with no expenses spared. Ashelin led them down the many halls to a small conference room. They entered to a well furbished room to a large table. They all took seat around it. Jak got right to business and handed Ashelin the message that Damas had told him to deliver. Ashelin broke the seal and read the lengthy proposition that Damas had proposed to unite the two cities. A long silence went on as Ashelin read the treaty.

The group sat in silence until Ashelin finished. "I believe the city is ready for something like this. Perhaps it will give greater hope for them."

"Not to mention that all of us will have to band together if we are to change our fate…AWWRK!" Pecker's annoying voice broke the concentration of the group. They all turned around, startled since they hadn't seen him fly through the open window.

"Pecker, what are you doing here?" Ashelin asked.

"Onin sent me. She knows of the treaty you are considering, and she said that 'the mystic energy commands that you accept the offer, to not would bring grave misfortune.'" Pecker took on a fake mystical voice when quoting Onin.

"Tell Onin that the offer is accepted," Ashelin said as she signed the treaty. "The first step we'll have to take is to develop a communication system between Haven and Spargus. I'll have Vin start first thing in the morning."

"Very good," Pecker squawked.

"I think this will be really good for the people of both cities," Ashelin continued, "all the people of Spargus can be reunited with their families who are still in Haven." Baron Praxis had banished countless people throughout his reign, and it would make the people even happier to finally see their lost family. Most likely not all the people who vanished survived, but the number who had would get to visit those who they had to leave behind.

Ashelin turned to Jak and Erin, "I'll have you two go back to Spargus to inform King Damas that Haven City has agreed."

"I'm sorry, Ashelin," Torn spoke up, "but I have those two on a mission right now."

"Very well," Ashelin answered, reluctantly turning to face Sig, "you must go and inform Damas."

"Your wish is my command, cherry," Sig answered, raising an eyebrow alluringly.

Ashelin glared him down for a moment, "If you mess this up, I wouldn't show my face in this town again if I was you."

"Was that a threat?" Sig laughed. "I've always liked my women dangerous…" His voice dropped into a seductive tone.

Ashelin abruptly turned away from him, encompassing the entire group. "We have a party to get to."

The group got up to leave. Pecker hopped from his place on the back of an empty chair and onto Erin's shoulder. "Onin told me to give this to you," he told her quietly as he held out a small vial with his wing. Erin took it quietly.

"What is it?"

Pecker squawked in irritation. "How am I to know what a mystic can see? Onin told me to give it to you, and I did, what more do you want from me? Oh, and she said that you would know when to use it, which will be very soon."

"Use it for what?" Erin asked, hating to be left in the dark.

"I already said that I don't know! AAAWWRK!"

Erin shrugged and slid the small vial into the jacket pocket of her dress uniform. Many questions were buzzing around in her mind, but she knew that Pecker wouldn't know the answers to any of them.

Jak was waiting outside the door for her. "What was that all about?"

Pecker jumped off of Erin's shoulder and flew down the hall and out of sight. "I don't really know…" Erin answered.

Jak just shrugged of his questions and grabbed her arm, "Come on, Ashelin is about to give her big speech."

They both hurried down the hall into the larger antechamber, Jak leading the way. Many tables were set up for members of the media and special guests of the Baroness. Jak led the way to one of the front tables that was reserved for them. Jak and Erin took a seat next to Torn and Keira. Erin was shocked to see that Keira had dressed up. Her oil stained overalls were absent. What was even more amazing was that she was in a deep conversation with Torn.

Erin just shook her head, smiled, and turned her attention to Ashelin, who was just beginning her speech.

"People of Haven City, over the last year we have rebuilt and restored much of the shell of this great place. But there is still much to be done. It has been brought to my attention that many who were banished into the desert by our late ruler have managed to survive. They build a city outside the walls of Haven, and flourished. I just signed a treaty which will open up trade and travel between our two great cities. Those who have lost their loved ones will soon be reunited."

She lifted a wine glass from the podium in front of her and rose it into a toast. "To the future of Haven City."

Everyone in the large chamber lifted their glasses and cheered. The mood was happy and hopeful.

Ashelin took a drink from her glass, as did everyone in the hall. Once the toast had ended, the entire hall was alive with conversations, filling the chamber with a buzzing noise over the news.

Erin laughed and took a sip of her wine as well, but a sound caught her ear.

A clatter reached her ears and she turned to the podium. Ashelin had dropped her glass, shattering the delicate crystal and splashing the red wine across the floor. But that wasn't what shocked Erin, it was the look on Ashelin's face.

Her eyes were horrorstruck and her face was pale and wan. It looked as if she had a death grip on the podium, trying to keep herself on her feet. Erin clamored to her feet as Ashelin started to fall…

Erin raced to help her, but Sig had noticed that something was wrong before she had. He caught her right before she hit the ground.

The rest of the hall noticed that something was amiss, and went dead silent for a moment. It didn't take long for the buzzing to resume, but this time it was in hysterics. Nobody knew what had just happened.

It wasn't two seconds before Torn and Jak appeared by their side. "What happened?" Torn demanded, returning to his commander voice.

"I don't know," Sig answered, "she just collapsed."

Torn knelt down and pressed his finger into the spilled wine on the floor. He rubbed the moisture between his fingers and smelt it. As a last resort he tasted it to the tip of his tongue. He spat immediately and turned to look at the group. "Poison," he said solemnly.

Erin felt something jabbing her in her pocket, she pulled it out and remembered the vial that had just given to her not ten minutes ago. Without second thinking she pulled the top off the vial and poured it into Ashelin's mouth.

"What was that?" Torn demanded.

"Hopefully," Erin breathed, "it's a remedy."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **SOOOOO Sorry that it took so long to update. My finals are coming up soon, I had to send out graduation announcements...ugh, I've hardly had time to think, let alone write my story... Well, the plot thickens in this chapter, huh? We'll tell me what you think, and who you think might be the culprit! 


	22. Book II, Ch 7, A Second Assault

**Chapter Seven:**

**A Second Assault**

Within the walls of Haven City, the euphoria which had enveloped the populace since the death of Baron Praxis had passed. The streets were quiet and somber. The mood had shifted so drastically that even the sun didn't seem to shine as bright as was the norm. The people who did find themselves in the streets on such a morning were quiet and reproachful.

Erin watched the sad people of the streets in silence. They were all hundreds of feet below the windowed tower of the Palace that she stood in. In the distance Erin spotted clouds, perhaps they would come to cover the city to make it resemble the feelings throughout the populace.

A comforting hand found its way to her shoulder, Erin turned to look into Jak's worried eyes. "It's amazing how quickly things can change." Erin commented as she turned back to the window. "It almost seems like the happiness the city felt was years ago, not just yesterday."

Jak's hand squeezed her shoulder. "And if you hadn't given Ashelin the cure, they would all be mourning, not just fearful."

"Onin knew something like this was going to happen," Erin thought out loud.

Jak and Erin turned around to face their commanding officer, who's footsteps they heard. Torn was pale, no doubt since learning that the crime syndicate was much more brash than originally thought. "Then you both should get back to Spargus and inform King Damas that Ashelin has agreed to the treaty."

Both Erin and Jak nodded their heads to Torn. Keira took a step forward and addressed them.

"The dune buggy you used to get here is in the Southern HQ Garage," she stated. "Vin can let you into the private part of the Garage."

"Speaking of Vin," Torn cut in, "you should take him with you. Maybe he can somehow set up a communication system between Haven and Spargus. It will be vital if we plan to integrate all of our information."

Jak and Erin saluted. Before they turned to go, Erin stopped and asked one last question. "Is there any more news on Ashelin?"

Torn sighed, stress obvious on his tired face. "She's stable, but no improvement yet."

Erin nodded sadly and followed Jak out of the room. Just outside, Sig was leaning against a wall, thinking deeply.

"Are you coming back with us to Spargus?" Jak asked.

Sig jolted out of his thoughts at the sound of Jak's voice. "I think I'll stick around here for a while," he answered.

Jak couldn't tell what the big man was thinking, but he left it at that. Jak and Erin walked down the large hall, leaving Sig to his thoughts. They reached the elevator quickly and it took them to the street level. When they stepped outside, the dismally overcast sky greeted them with a grey light. People on the streets looked understandably worried, no one knew if Ashelin was going to live.

The unforeseen attack on Baroness Ashelin rattled all the people in the city to the core. It reminded Jak, and all the people of the city, how fragile the peace they had established really was. Suddenly the scales had shifted to the enemy, whoever it was. The mystery made Jak feel uncomfortable. Before when Jak had been behind a cause, it had been clear cut. Baron Praxis was the enemy, just as the Metal Heads were, but with Praxis dead and the Metal Heads no longer a threat, it was almost maddening not knowing who the KG were supposed to be fighting. This new enemy had different tactics, shrouding themselves in shadows.

The last time the enemy wore a mask, Jak had lost something very dear to him. Jak looked over at Erin, he swore he wouldn't let anything happen to her this time. Erin looked up at him as he slipped his hand into hers.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

Jak just shook his head, "just thinking."

"About what?" She asked, intrigued.

"Stuff," Jak answered shortly and grinned.

Erin just smiled and shook her head, whatever he was thinking, he wanted to keep it to himself.

Jak squeezed her hand in a silent promise, he wouldn't let anything happen to her. All the mystery was making him worried, but as long as Erin was safe, he'd be fine.

It didn't take them long to reach HQ. The large, blue building stood out as a symbol of hope to the fearful populace. Jak slipped his hand out of Erin's as they reached the structure, having to get back to business. Vin greeted them as the entered the large portal, his voice a little higher than normal.

The poor sap looked terrified. He was shacking like he had just got shocked by live wires and his body was covered with scrap pieces of armor that had been lying around, which made him look thinner. His face was pale, and he was carrying a pistol on him. Not liking the last time they had met when Vin had a pistol, Jak looked concerned.

"Is everything alright, Vin?" Jak asked in a calm voice, not wanting to startle the finicky man.

"Alright? Is everything _ALRIGHT_? Yeah, yeah, just _fine_," Vin raved, making it obvious that everything was NOT alright. "Torn has just _informed _me that I am to accompany you two to Spargus, so, yes, _everything is perfect! _Does that man know how dangerous the Wasteland is? I could get killed! Torn still has_ no _appreciation for all the work I've done for the city. If he thinks…"

"Vin," Erin cut across his ranting smoothly, "everything is going to be okay, we'll protect you."

Vin raised his eyebrows uncertainly. Perhaps he didn't want to insult Erin by complaining more, so he just turned and marched to the garage, where the Sand Buggy was waiting for them. Jak just smirked as he followed Vin.

They entered the garage and Vin grabbed two large bags of instruments and tools he would need to, hopefully, set up some sort of communication system between the two cities. He tossed the bags into the back of the buggy and Erin and Jak helped him tie them down.

Vin took the back seat, while Jak drove and Erin sat beside Jak. Jak threw the buggy into gear and headed out of the city. It was already getting later than he had hoped. It would be dark by the time they reached Spargus if they didn't hurry. Damas usually locked the gates of the city at night, so Jak would have to push it to reach the gates in time.

They reached the outer gate of Haven without incident and Jak headed out into the hazy, heat of the Wasteland.

* * *

Damas had been out helping to prepare the city for an approaching sand storm when the first wave of attacks started. The sun was just disappearing into a cloud of sand on the horizon when the explosions racked the defensive gate into the city. From high atop the city walls Damas had identified the assailants, Marauders. The Marauders had once been welcome inside the city walls, but their criminal behavior had forced Damas' hand, banishing them from the last haven they had from the deadly desert. 

The city had grown accustomed to the small attacks from the rogue group of Wastelanders, but the force that was attempting to enter the gates by force was much larger than any before seen. It worried King Damas, he hadn't banished that many people from Spargus. Someone was helping them, giving them large siege weapons and many sand vehicles.

Another explosion shook the group of men attempting to fortify the gates of Spargus. Some chunks of the fire ball blew up through the air and landed at the feet of the king. Damas stomped on one larger red coal and moved forward. The red embers slowly faded and died.

"Report," the king demanded of Kleiver, who was ordering the other men around. They scattered around frantically, attempting to keep the gates fortified.

"Not good, sir," he answered in a drawl. "A few more hits with 'em catapults and they'll be through."

Damas stopped and analyzed the situation, deep in thought.

"Sir," Kleiver continued, "We shouldn't be hidin' in the city like cornered kangarats. I say we send out our best drivers and meet 'em head on."

The king continued to think, keeping silent.

"We should do it now while the doors are still capable of bein' opened," Kleiver added, trying to sway the king's judgment.

"Very well," Damas voiced, "Gather five of our best drivers."

"Five, sir? But there are six vehicles."

"I'm aware of that, Kleiver," Damas seemed to smile, even in this dark situation, "You don't think I'm going to send my men out there to die and remain behind, do you?"

Kleiver didn't have an answer to that, so he turned and went to gather any decent drivers who were willing to volunteer for the mission.

Damas just smirked, he wasn't going to ask his men to risk their lives if he wasn't willing to do the same. He found his way over to the Sand Shark. Back before they had built the city walls, he had spent much time on patrols, and the vehicle he found the most complementary to his driving style had been the Sand Shark.

It took only a few minutes for the other sand buggies to be filled. Several young men that Damas knew to be his artifact carriers clambered into the drivers seats of the other vehicles. Several other men took the passenger seats with guns and bags full of ammunition. A young man also took a seat beside Damas, who saluted to his king.

Damas started the engine, while the others followed. With a signal of his hand, Kleiver opened the massive, damaged gates, leaving the city vulnerable.

Damas was the first to burst through the open gate and into the chaotic assault that was partaking outside in the sand storm. He sped off into the shifting sands, looking through the sandy haze for an enemy. With the howling winds he couldn't even hear the engine, all he could feel was the vibrations.

Suddenly the sands parted revealing a target. Damas fired the machinegun rapidly, quickly dispatching the Marauder. After the vehicle exploded, Damas noticed that he had been facing away from the city.

Shots were fired at him from another Marauder, shoving the questioning thoughts out of his mind. Damas rerouted and returned fire while trying to evade the many bullets aimed at him. Damas' eyes started to water as some sand managed to get under his goggles and into his eyes.

Damas was trying to clear his eyes when another buggy sped by him. He recognized it as one of theirs just before he pulled the trigger. Damas blinked hard, finally dislodging the sand from under his eye lids. The world became clearer, and then he recognized the sand buggy that had sped by. It was the larger, more luxurious one that he had sent his emissaries to offer the treaty to the Baroness of Haven City. Damas couldn't help but smirk, they had returned when they were most needed.

The rest of the battle seemed a blur to anyone who had taken part. It mostly consisted of searching around blindly in the blowing sand, and when finding another vehicle, trying to decide quickly if it was an enemy. Even Damas, who had been in many battles, had to stay his hand several times so not to shoot a comrade. It was a nightmare, and he was sure that a few bullet holes marking the side of his buggy were from friendly fire.

After some time of not being able to find an enemy, Damas searched for his allies and signaled for them to return to the city. Damas followed not far behind.

When the gate closed behind Damas, he counted all the sand buggies. Everyone had made it, but each vehicle had obvious signs of battle scorched on the protective metal covering each vehicle's frame. The king slipped out of his seat and went to greet the other drivers.

Several of the drivers had managed to get shot, so Damas ordered them to the Palace for healing. He congratulated all the warriors and shook each man's hand. When Damas found Jak and Erin in the crowd, he marched over to greet them as well.

"Back when the city needed us most?" Jak smirked as he shook hands with the king.

Damas laughed genuinely. "Our minds think alike."

"We have brought news, Damas." Erin shook hands with him as well. "Ashelin has signed the treaty."

King Damas nodded his approval. "Very good."

He must've noticed the look that Erin and Jak shared. "Is this _not _good news?"

"I think we should speak in private, sir," Jak requested. Damas didn't know if he was going to like what they had to say, just by the looks on their faces.

Damas nodded and led the way to the Palace.

* * *

King Damas leaned back in his throne, going through the information that Jak and Erin had given him. There had been an attempt on the Baroness' life, and then an attack on Spargus. Big things were definitely happening, but who the culprit could be… 

"Something tells me that the assassination attempt and the assault on Spargus are related," Damas voiced his thoughts.

Jak nodded, "I was thinking the same."

"You have no idea who could be behind it?" Damas asked.

Erin shook her head. "In Haven the problem seems to be coming from the crime ring, but it seems that someone is helping them out. We have no idea who, but it is thought that there is a spy in the Krimson Guard."

Damas thought for a moment. "The Marauders have always been a problem for the peace of Spargus, but never have they ever been so organized. Perhaps whoever is aiding the Haven crime circle is also aiding the Marauders."

"But it still doesn't help us find who's behind it," Jak brought up.

Damas nodded, "I assume that the KG is conducting an investigation?"

Jak and Erin nodded.

"We shall conduct one of our own," Damas concluded. "I need you two to go out and investigate the Marauders. If you could bring one back alive, we could question him."

"Sir," Erin spoke up, "Jak and I must be back in Haven by the morning. We're infiltrating the crime ring tomorrow."

Damas laughed, "I guess I'm not the only one who needs your help. Very well, you return to Haven City and I will have others investigate the Marauders."

"HEY! Don't push!" A voice echoed through the large throne room. Jak and Erin both turned to see Vin getting shoved forward by a big, burly guard.

"King Damas," the guard greeted when they were just in front of the king. "This runt demanded access into the Palace…"

"He's with us," Erin cut off the large guard.

The man ignored Erin and looked for the King's command. Damas waved the guard away, who left reluctantly. Once Vin was released, he dusted off his clothes and tried to straiten them out.

"Who's this?" Damas asked.

"This is the technical mind behind the continued defense of Haven City," Erin answered. "Ashelin sent him to try and establish a communication system between Spargus and Haven."

"Which will be no easy feat," Vin commented.

Damas waved another guard forward. "Take this man to the security room, and give him any supplies he needs."

The guard nodded and led Vin out of the throne room.

"I'll have my men repair your dune buggy, but it will take several hours. Gather whatever supplies you will need and get some rest in the mean time."

Both Jak and Erin bowed to the king and turned to leave.

"One moment, Jak, I wish to speak with you."

Erin gave Jak's hand a squeeze and went to the elevator and took it down to ground level. Once they were alone, Damas turned somber.

"My monks say the world is coming to an end, but I am a survivor. I say we live on long after this world dies. Be ready. You are shaping up to be one of my finest warriors, and I'll need you for the trials ahead. I mustn't lose you... like I lost my son."

Jak's heart clenched, what would Damas say if Jak revealed that he was talking to his son? "You had a son?" Jak asked, though he knew the answer.

Damas sighed, "Long ago, but much has been sacrificed in this war so that others could live. Anyway, it matters not."

"Sure it matters," Jak answered, "I'm sure you didn't want to talk to me just to warn me."

Damas gave a rueful smile, "Am I so transparent?" He paused for a moment and continued. "The amulet I gave you to present to Ashelin, I was wondering if you had seen it before."

Jak's lungs felt crushed. He didn't know what to say. If he said he hadn't seen it before, it would have been a lie, but if he said yes, how would he explain it? It had been the same amulet that had been ever present around the neck of his younger self. It would be a long story to tell, and at the end, would Damas believe him?

"Yes," Jak blurted out before he could change his mind.

"You _have_ seen it before? Where?" Damas pleaded for the information.

It was Jak's turn to sigh. "It's a long story."

"Tell me," Damas voice asked.

Jak dove into the long tale of how he first got transported to Haven City. He thought it imperative that he tell Damas where he came from. Damas seemed shocked, but kept quiet. Jak then went into detail about joining the Underground, and that Erin was ordered to guard a young boy found wandering the streets.

"The young boy had that same amulet," Jak conceded.

"What happened to him?" Damas asked, intrigued. It was the first information he had learned of his son since his disappearance.

Jak continued with the story. He told Damas of how Erin was nearly killed and how the boy had been captured by the Metal Head leader, who had been hiding among them all along. Jak explained that he went into the Metal Head nest to retrieve the boy, and for vengeance for what happened to Erin. In his final sentence, he explained how the Precursors used the Rift Gate to transport the boy to the past, where he could grow up safe from harm. Jak left out the fact that he was that boy.

Damas was stunned, that had all happened to his young son? For many minutes the two stood in silence. The only sound was of the moving water in the throne room, seeming to draw attention to the fact that they had stopped talking. Damas' mind raced, trying to understand why the Precursors sent his son to the past…

Damas had named his son after the great leader who had founded Haven City, who's bloodline they belonged to, but what if his son WAS the real Mar? The thought was mind-boggling. That would mean that his son was the great ruler who had established the first great city, and that he has started he bloodline…

Damas thought that he was going to be sick. How could he have known that his son was destined to be such a great figure in history? What added to that sickening feeling was that he didn't get to watch his son grow up. He had already lived, and died, in the past.

"Do…Do you think he'll ever find a way back?" Damas said through a lump in his throat. He had promised his wife before she died that he would take care of Mar, but he had failed.

"I know he will," Jak said softly.

Damas looked Jak in the eye, "How do you know?"

Jak couldn't force himself to look his father in the eyes. "Because…I was that boy."

He found that he couldn't take the tension any more. Jak turned to leave his father to his thoughts. Perhaps he just thought that Jak was insane, or trying to become king. For whatever reason, Jak couldn't face Damas if he thought Jak only said that to hurt him or to get at the throne. The truth was that he didn't wish to rule, he wouldn't know how.

As Jak walked across the stone walkway to the elevator, the only sounds were of the persistent waterfalls and the echoing of his heavy boots. Damas didn't move nor did he utter a syllable to stop him. Perhaps he was silent with rage, or uncertainty. For whatever reason, he didn't try and stop Jak from leaving. Jak reached the elevator without a sound, and reached the silent street below.

* * *

After waiting for a while after she left Jak to talk to Damas alone, Erin decided to gather the supplies they would need and head back to the small house that Jak had called his home while staying in Spargus. The sun had set and the sand storm had passed, making the streets unusually quiet. Erin entered the small house and packed up anything more they would need, especially food and water. 

Once Erin had finished packing the supplies, she waited for Jak. She sat on the couch and wondered what was taking him so long…

…Erin woke with a start. Movement had pulled her out of her sleep. She forced her eyes open. Jak was sitting next to her on the couch. She rubbed her eyes, she couldn't even remember closing them.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Jak apologized.

Erin noticed the somber look in his eyes. "Is everything alright?" She asked, concerned.

Jak sighed, not knowing how to put it into words. Erin saw the uncertainty in his eyes and moved closer to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I told him I was his son."

Erin squeezed his shoulder, "What did he say?"

"I walked away before he could say anything. I was so nervous," Jak answered quietly, "I thought he might have me arrested or something. He probably just thought I was insane. Part of me expects guards to come kicking down the door to haul me away."

"I don't think he'd do that," Erin answered comfortingly.

Jak looked into her eyes, and Erin could see all the pain that was in them. This time of being around his father but not saying anything had stressed him out. Erin slid into his arms, wrapping hers around him firmly. He needed comfort.

Jak buried his face in her warm hair, he couldn't imagine going thought this without her. "I'm so glad you're here," he whispered into her ear. "I love you," he whispered into her hair.

Erin pulled away slightly so she could look him in the eyes. The one time before this that he had said those words was when she was dying in a puddle of her own blood. Erin had figured that neither of them had said it since was because it was too painful for them to relive that moment. "I love you, too," she answered in a whisper, as if afraid that the world would come crashing down on them if it was spoken too loudly.

Jak pulled her closer and pulled them into a lying position on the couch, his arms wrapped tightly around Erin as her head rested on his chest. "We only have an hour or two until we have to leave, so you better get some sleep."

Erin could hear the firm, steady beating of his heart. Her exhaustion came back to her in a wave. She had never felt so comforted and protected in her life as she did in his arms. She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat until sleep took her.

* * *

Jak climbed into the drivers seat of the buggy, ready to head off into the black desert to reach Haven. It would be just about morning by the time they reached the outer city walls. Erin climbed sleepily into the passengers seat. 

"The Marauders wont trouble you at this hour of night."

Jak turned, surprised to see Damas there to send them off. He walked up to the diver's side door. He seemed to be expressly interested in Jak's face.

Jak looked Damas in the eye as well, he was quite shocked that Damas had shown up at all, and he didn't have a troop of guards following him. "This is for you," Damas said, "I've been saving it for years for my son."

Damas looked like he didn't know what else to say, so Jak looked down at the parcel that Damas had passed to him. It was rare and exquisite looking chest armor.

"I hope that armor keeps you safe," Damas said just before he walked away. Just as Damas turned away, Jak could have sworn he heard him say "You look exactly like your mother."

Erin smiled, sitting through the entire transaction without saying a word. She thought it silly that men could never talk about their feelings, especially to each other. Neither of them could come out and say they were glad to see each other, but both of them knew the truth. That was a start.

Erin squeezed Jak's hand one last time before the sped off into the darkened desert.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Ok, now that I am officially graduated from high school, hopefully the next chapters will come much faster. No more school or homework to worry about for months! And I'm getting my own laptop so I don't have to fight the other members of my family for computer time! 

Damas knows that Jak is his son! YAY! I always hated that you didn't find out until Damas was dead, well not in this story! Tell me what you think of it!


	23. Book II, Ch 8, Evil Unmasked

**Chapter Eight:**

**Evil Unmasked **

The racing Stadium was busy this particular morning, due to the amateur races that were taking place over the next few days. Jak and Erin, dressed as normal citizens, approached the garage section of the Stadium. Many people traversed the area, going from the Garage to the stadium seats and back again. They both had to act quickly as not to draw attention.

They followed the crime rings instructions exactly. Erin reached the third trash can and waited for Jak to signal to her that the coast was clear. Once Jak gave her the sign, Erin quickly removed the lid from the trash can and ripped off the note that was taped inside. It was there, just like the man had said.

Erin gave Jak the thumbs up to let him know it was there, and they headed slowly out into the crowded entryway of the Stadium. Once she was sure no one was close enough to read over her shoulder, Erin unfolded the note. Inside was a short message. If she hadn't known it's origin, she may have thought it harmless.

"Bring me that lost KG helmet."

There was nothing else. If someone off the street had found it, it wouldn't have been insidious. If a Krimson Guard had found it they would have thought it was a note from a commander that had been discarded, harmless. Jak and Erin knew differently. The crime boss wanted them to kill a KG and bring his helmet as proof. Perhaps he would use it as blackmail. If they killed a Guard, the crime leader would have the perfect key to keep them on his side. If they dared to betray him, he would have the evidence he needed to get them thrown into prison with him.

Jak and Erin looked at each other, as if in conversation.

"Torn, can you hear me?" Erin asked as if speaking to Jak.

"Affirmative," Torn's voice answered through her earpiece.

"They want us to kill a Guard, and bring proof," Jak spoke as if answering Erin. To anyone passing by out of ear-shot they could have been discussing the races.

Torn was silent for many minutes, obviously coming up with a plan.

"Go to the remaining Slums, I'll have a Guard meet you there," Torn commanded, then the line went off.

Both Jak and Erin turned from the Stadium, they made a point to look at the Guards, as if trying to find the perfect target. Neither of them knew if the crime boss was having them followed, so they acted as they would if they were truly planning to jump a KG.

Jak led the way to the newly constructed section of town. They passed the crowded streets and headed to the small part of the city that still needed reconstructed. They walked through many blocks of the new buildings until they reached the place where the streets turned dirty and the buildings turned rotten. There was only a few blocks of the old, tired city remaining, and most people avoided it because it brought up painful memories.

"Halt," a voice said. "This area is dangerous, no citizens allowed."

Both Jak and Erin turned to watch a fully masked and armed Krimson Guard march forward. He quickly caught up with them and pulled up his mask. "Hello again."

Erin recognized Cass, the man who had been hitting on her back at base when she first arrived. Jak recognized him too, Erin could tell by the scowl on his face.

"You're the Guard we're supposed to jump?" Jak asked. _Translation, _what the hell are _you _doing here?

"I volunteered," Cass gave a cocky grin and turned to Erin. "I couldn't pass up the chance to help out our newest recruit."

Suddenly Jak was overeager to get to the jumping part.

"What's the plan?" Erin asked, hoping to divert Cass from seeing Jak's look of hatred.

"Right to business, huh? I admire that in a woman," even Erin couldn't ignore the completely male look he gave her. Erin was in such a state of shock that she didn't even feel when he grabbed her hand and pressed it lightly to his lips. Erin snapped her hand out of his as if it burned.

"Alright, my lady, the plan," Cass continued, seemingly oblivious to the look of rage on Jak's face and Erin's discomfort, "is you two jump me, we pull a few fake-punches to satisfy anyone who could be following, then you take my helmet, covered in fake blood, to this crime leader. A troop of KG's will be here in a few minutes to find my 'dead' body and call up the alarm, to be as realistic as possible."

"Let's get started," Jak said through gritted teeth, and without waiting for his agreement, Jak jumped forward and pushed his morph-gun across his throat and pushed Cass against the nearest, crumbling building. Jak pushed a little harder than he had to, not too hard, but just enough to get his point across. _Stay away from her._

Cass seemed to get the message, judging from the wide-eyed look and his gasp of surprise. Jak released some of the pressure on Cass's neck to be sure he could breathe, and watched as the man faked that he was loosing consciousness. Cass gasped and coughed realistically, as if he was truly dying of a lack of oxygen. Jak had to give him some credit, he was a good actor. Perhaps that's why women flocked to him, he pretended he was a nice guy, when he was really a womanizer.

Cass went limp and slid along the building and fell to the floor. Both Jak and Erin looked around frantically, as if terrified that someone would come along and witness them. Jak kneeled down and removed his helmet, which had been covered in fake-blood on the inside. Cass gave a wink as Jak stood up. The plan was in motion.

The duo quickly left the filthy alley and headed south in the city. They had to act as if they had really committed a murder, and after a murder a smart person would find a place to hide until it was safe and the Guards had given up their search. After many minutes of quick walking, they reached the Bazaar. Erin and Jak separated. Jak found a dark corner to hide in and Erin went to buy something they could hide the helmet in. It only took a few minutes to return with a bag. Jak quickly stashed the 'bloody' helmet into the folds of the bag.

Once the incriminating evidence was hidden, Jak and Erin found a crowded area to hide in as the KG went into red alert, trying to make the hoax realistic in every way. They both lost themselves in the crowd, but made sure to keep sight of each other.

Jak could tell the instant that the red alert started. In a matter of moments he noticed the Krimson Guard patrols march quickly to and fro searching for the culprits of the 'murder.' Jak knew that it was broadcast as a drill, but to anyone looking for the signs, such as the crime boss, it would seem like the real thing.

It took about fifteen minutes for the alarm to calm down. Jak and Erin met up again after the many Guards cleared the area. The hard part of the plan was over. They had the helmet, and with the fake blood matted on it, it looked like they had to beat the guy to death. All they had to do was present it to the criminals to be fully accepted as trustworthy.

They both took their time in reaching the old Hip Hog. If they showed up too soon it would look obvious that it was a set up. They had to act cautious to a fault and show up in a reasonable amount of time. If anything looked even slightly suspicious they might just kill them, just in case.

The smell of sea water hit them like a wall as they entered the Port. The bar once called the Hip Hog was on the other end of the "U" shaped bay area. Jak paused.

"Is something wrong?" Erin asked.

"Are you sure you're ready to go in there?" Jak asked, worry evident on his face.

Erin nodded.

Jak sighed, "We're going to have to be very careful from now on. When they accept us, we probably shouldn't leave too much or they'll get suspicious. Our duties as Krimson Guards will be downsized as we try and learn the identity of who's running the show, and we must be careful of everything we say."

Erin smiled, "We'll be fine."

Jak smiled back, but something inside him told him that the hard part of their mission was just beginning. Part of him didn't even want to enter the old bar…

"Come on," Erin prodded quietly. She was also aware of the urgency of the situation. They walked side by side down the sparsely populated street. The overwhelming smell of salt also had a stench of decay and rot in the air. Most people avoided this part of town as well. This end of town went to hell while Ashelin was busy rebuilding the rest of the city.

Jak had never really liked the Port. When he had worked for Krew back before the death of Praxis he had hated the mingling smell of salt and filth. It reminded him of the smell of Mar's tomb when he was holding Erin, bleeding, in his arms.

Erin had never liked the Port either. Perhaps because of how dirty it always was. No matter how much money someone would throw into cleaning the place, the wind would just blow in more sand and other irritants from the sea.

Once they reached the door to the bar, they hesitated for a moment, gathering their wits. They couldn't let anything slip, or they were toast. The door soared upward out of their way as they took the final step forward. Inside, the sour sent of cigars and alcohol filled their lungs. Erin was wondering why the guard wasn't posted at the door this time.

They had just walked in the door when the slimy character who had confronted them last time met them. "You complete the mission?"

Jak tossed the bag containing the KG helmet at the man's feet.

The man smirked as he crouched down to retrieve it. With quick hands he pulled loose the tie holding it together and the helmet fell onto the floor. "Nice work." He commented as he retrieved that as well. The snake-like man rolled the red and dark gray helmet in his hands.

Abruptly he turned from Jak and Erin and spoke into a communicator strapped to his wrist. Jak strained, trying to catch what the man said.

"Yes, Boss, they're here. I have the proof in my hands that they finished the mission."

There was silence as a reply spoke into the man's ear through his earpiece, "Are you sure, Boss?"

Again the room went quiet as the "Boss" replied into the man's earpiece.

The snake-like man turned back to Jak and Erin. "The Boss would like to meet you."

Jak got a slight sense of foreboding. When they had both joined the Underground it took many missions to prove their worth before the young Samos would meet with them. Why would this guy be so eager to meet them? Was he that confident in his position? Whatever it was, Jak was sure he wouldn't like the answer.

"He's coming down," the man continued. Many of the men in the corners of the bar perked up, making it look like they were actually doing something. Many of them gathered around the bar counter, where Erin and Jak were standing. It was obvious that the Boss was coming from the back of the establishment. Erin and Jak exchanged glances, what was going on? Something didn't feel right.

It took several minutes before the back door to the back opened. Every person in the place grew silent as the man entered the bar. Jak gathered from the looks of the men in the bar that this was the man running the show. Both Jak and Erin tried to gather anything they could from his appearance, they knew that Torn would want a full description of the man.

He was just a bit taller than Jak, but was quite a bit older, judging from the many scars on the small amount of skin that they could see. Jak noticed one particular scar across his neck, as if someone had tried to slit his throat. There were also many thin, long scars up the man's arms. The man himself wasn't very impressive. He hardly had any shoulders, and he was slightly overweight in the midsection. He wore a helmet over his head that covered up any hair he may have had, along with his ears. One thing Jak did notice was the man wore sunglasses, even in the dark bar, as if he was trying to be mysterious.

But the first words the man spoke chilled Jak to the core. "Long time no see, _Jak_."

Jak instantly went for the morph-gun strapped to his back, but before he could even reach the grip every gun in the place was pointed at him and Erin. Even the Boss seemed to have an interest in pointing a small blaster pistol into Jak's chest.

As Jak raised his hands away from his morph-gun, two men came up behind him and Erin and relieved them of their weapons. Jak cursed himself, the entire thing had been a set up from the beginning! He had felt something was wrong but had ignored his instincts. His mistake may have just cost them both their lives…

Once they were weaponless, everyone else put their weapons away. "Now that we're sure you're not going to crash the party," the Boss commented as he put his own weapon away, "Let's get down to business."

It was at that moment that Jak realized that he was trying to disguise his voice. He spoke slowly and deliberately, as if hiding an accent. Jak tried to pinpoint the vague familiarity about the man, but couldn't grasp it. This man knew him, but Jak couldn't figure out how.

"I have a mission for you," the man mocked as if it was optional. He had them weaponless and knew who Jak was, at least, and he was acting like he was asking nicely for a favor. Jak hoped that he didn't know who Erin was, maybe he could get her out of danger.

"I'll do whatever you need, but let the girl go, she has nothing to do with this," Jak replied. He spoke of Erin like she was just following his orders, not a connection to Jak at all, all in the hopes of getting her out of this mess.

The Boss man laughed, and again Jak tried to place why it seemed familiar. "Erin's as much a part of this as you are, Jak."

Jak's heart plummeted, the man knew who Erin was as well. Jak was going to have to think of a plan fast…

"Have you still not recognized me, Jak?" Again the man known only as the Boss laughed. "It's amazing what a little plastic surgery can do."

Both Erin and Jak held their breaths as the man reached up for his sunglasses. Slowly he pulled them off of the bridge of his nose. "_'ow about now, eh?" _His voice dropped into a drawl.

Behind the sunglasses his eyes were stark and recognizable. His left eye was a normal brown, but his right was a cold, milky white and obviously blind. Jak's heart lurched, realizing just how much trouble they were in.

Jak spat one word through his clenched teeth. "Krew!"

Erin gaped, "But you're supposed to be dead."

"I might say the same to you two," Krew said, returning to hiding his drawl. "You were supposed to die when Kor attacked you," he pointed at Erin. "And you were supposed to die in a little accident over the wasteland," he pointed at Jak.

"You're the one who shot down my Hellcat over the desert," Jak thought aloud, "and you've been attacking the KG officers."

"Very good, my boy," Krew laughed.

"What do you know of Kor?" Erin asked, her voice hateful.

"I know plenty. Me and the Metal Head were in business together. I provided weapons to the smarter Metal Heads in his army, and he thanked me with generous contributions."

Erin recalled how most of the Metal Heads that didn't walk on all fours had weapons, she had assumed that they gathered them from the Krimson Guards they had killed.

"How could you betray the city like that?" Erin snarled.

In his anger Krew forgot to mask his drawl. "_What has this city done for me, eh?!"_

Krew quickly regained his composure, his face returning to the mocking smile he had been using before.

"How did you manage to escape the Prison?" Jak asked, trying to buy more time to think of a plan.

"Any person can be bought, for the right price," Krew snarled. "After you testified against me in the trial, I was thrown into that dirt hole of a prison. After some time, a man came to me with a generous offer. I took it and he paid off the guard on shift to say that I had died, and I slipped off into the night."

Jak's mind raced, still trying to buy more time. "What about a body?"

"The guard simply said that since a man of my stature couldn't fit in the morgue, he just dumped my body in the furnace. Clean without any sticky evidence to say the contrary. But of course that meant I had to change my look, dead men cannot just be walking the streets, you know."

"So you got plastic surgery?" Jak still was trying to buy time. Jak didn't say _extensive _plastic surgery like he wanted to because angering Krew wasn't going to help them get out of there.

"Yeah," Krew snarled, "and what a pain that it, _literally_."

Jak didn't bother to ask why Krew had come to him for his dirty work. It was obviously for revenge, Jak had helped throw him in prison, after all.

"Now that I got you here, I have a little…_favor_ to ask," Krew snarled dangerously.

"Never!" Both Jak and Erin yelled in unison.

"Now, now," he said as he pulled out his pistol and started twirling it, "we wouldn't want any more _accidents _to claim the lives of more Krimson Guard officers, would we?"

When Jak and Erin remained silent Krew continued. "I didn't think so. What I need from you, Jak, is access into the catacombs deep within the core of the planet."

Jak remembered hearing about the catacombs from Seem and that stranger in the Precursor Temple. _Are these things connected? _Jak thought. "And what if they don't exist?"

Krew snorted, "Then my employer would be very disappointed. He's certain they exist, but I need you to find them for me."

Jak had managed to get more information. Krew was the one doing the dirty work, but someone else was calling the shots. It was one person, and a man, considering Krew had said his employer was a 'he.' Perhaps it would help narrow down their search. That's when Jak realized that Krew had said it was his job. "What about Erin?" Jak asked, dreading to hear the answer.

"Her job is simple, her mission is to make sure you complete yours." Krew's face broke out into an evil smile, "Her life depends on it."

Erin yelped and Jak turned quickly to help her. With quick movements Jak dispatched one of the two guards who grabbed her. Krew stepped forward and aimed his pistol. Jak was about to kill the bastard when he realized he hadn't been pointing it at him. Jak stopped dead in his tracks.

"See how much more obedient you are when she's in danger?" Krew laughed as he stepped closer to Erin and jammed the pistol into her temple. Erin flinched but refused to yelp. Jak could tell by the set of her jaw that she was scared, and he wanted nothing more to transform into his darker self and rip Krew limb from limb.

"Bring me the information I need and I'll return her to you, but not a moment before," Krew's smile was genuine now. He had the upper hand and he knew it. Jak couldn't say anything, he didn't have anything _to _say.

With a flick of his wrist, Krew ordered the men to grab Erin and take her away. One guard grabbed each of her arms at the forearm and the elbow. Erin struggled but the burly men were much bigger than her. Jak felt like his heart was being wrenched in two. He took a step forward, wishing he could help. Krew placed his hand on Jak's chest, forbidding him from stepping closer to her. The guards holding Erin stopped for a moment, listening to what Jak had to say.

"You better not lay a finger on her," Jak's voice was low and feral.

Krew just laughed again. "I wouldn't dream of hurting the only thing that keeps you working for me." Suddenly Krew's voice lost the fake-pleasantness. "Don't get any funny ideas. You tell one soul what's going on and your girlfriend will return to you missing a finger or two_. Get me?" _Krew snarled the last words.

Jak took a painful pause, he had no way out. "I get you," Jak answered, beaten.

"Good," Krew seemed very pleased with himself. "Don't worry, we'll take _good _care of her until you get us the information."

With another wave of his hand, Krew ordered his men to drag Erin away, and for the second time in his life, Jak couldn't stop them from taking Erin away from him. Jak caught her eye just before she was dragged into the back room. She looked terrified and her eyes had been slightly glossy. Jak tried to look strong for her, trying to silently say that he would get her out of there. When Erin disapeared, Jak tried hard to keep his knees from buckling. He had just found her again, and now someone else was taking her from him.

Jak turned his gaze to Krew. Jak had hated Kor with such intensity, he never imagined he could hate someone more. He had found someone he hated even more, and Jak swore he would make Krew pay. Somehow he would find a way to get Erin out of his clutches and make him pay.

Krew's smile was still on his face. "One more thing before you go, don't forget we are watching you." Krew's gaze shifted to somewhere behind Jak. Jak followed Krew's eyes and was met with a figure in the shadows.

The man was tall and wearing the Krimson Guard uniform. Jak took in his face and found another person to hate. "Cass," Jak said under his breath.

Cass took a step forward. His smile was no longer nice, it had a harshness to it that Jak had never seen before. "What can I say?" He laughed sardonically. "I liked the freedom that Praxis gave to those under his command."

"So you betrayed Krimson Guard officers?" Something clicked in Jak's head, "You led them into traps, didn't you?" Jak spat at the man, sick of taking this lying down. Jak hated it even more that he seemed unaffected by his barbs. "What, is this some pathetic attempt to rise into the higher ranks of the KG?"

"This is about more than rank," he answered, "this is about profit."

"So tell me," Jak snarled, "how much did you get paid to slip the poison into Ashelin's drink?"

That last one seemed to crack the evil mask Cass had been hiding behind. Jak hadn't known for sure if he had been behind it, but by the look on his face Jak could tell it had been him. Cass regained his composure quickly, but didn't answer the question.

"Do your job," Krew continued, cutting off the silence, "and if anything happens to jeopardize Cass or I, you may find that Erin is a corpse when she's returned to you."

Jak thought he was going to be sick. All he could do was nod. He turned away from Krew and Cass and headed out of the old bar. His mind reeled from everything he had learned. He wished that they had never entered that damned bar. Jak was clenching his fists so hard he was sure they were bleeding.

Behind him, Jak could hear the sound of Cass's boots. No doubt from this point on he would be following him everywhere, keeping a very close eye on him. Jak clenched his fists even harder. It was going to take all his strength not to kill the man. Jak hated Erol with such intensity, but at least he didn't hide his nature. Cass had been hiding behind a mask, which made Jak hate him so much more. Wisely, Cass didn't say a word to Jak. Otherwise Jak was sure he would skin the snake alive.

Jak knew he must have looked like a mad man when he entered the Krimson Guard headquarters. Torn seemed to have been waiting for them to return. "What happened, why didn't you contact me?"

Jak quickly thought of an excuse. "After we met up with the crime ring, we spilt up and said we would meet at the Stadium. She didn't show up," Jak lied, letting some of the worry go into his voice.

Torn turned somber, "I'll alert all who are on duty." Torn quickly returned to his office to send out the warning over the radio.

Jak turned to leave HQ. If he was absent everyone would think he was out searching for Erin, but they didn't know what had really happened. Jak didn't think that Krew would keep his word and return Erin if he got him the information, but he was being watched. He had to at least pretend he was trying to get what Krew needed.

Jak stepped out into the street, Cass followed, shadowing him.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well, I hope it wasn't painfully obvious who the bad guy was, or who the spy was... Krew plays a more pivitol evil role in my story! I also created a man you can hate more than Erol, Cass! Well, as I always say during this time... review! 


	24. Book II, Ch 9, Seeking Solutions

**Chapter Nine:**

**Seeking Solutions**

The lone cell was dark and dank, but it looked more like an old storage room outfitted to serve as a cell. Bars had been welded onto the one, very small window. What little light that shined though the grimy glass just left a grim glowing in the small room, which only lit of half of the cell. The large metal door was obviously a replacement of the original, as it was sloppily put into place. The only objects in the room were the small cot and a hard chair, both bolted to the floor so that she couldn't use them for weapons.

Erin sat on the edge of the small, hard cot. She was alone, and trying hard to find a way out of this mess. She knew that if she was to use her dark form, she may have the strength to rip the bed out of the floor and use it to smash the door, but she doubted that she would be able break though. Even if she managed it, everyone in the building would hear her and come running with weapons.

She knew it wasn't a very plausible plan, so she moved her train of thought. How else could she escape? Erin was really starting to get frustrated, perhaps because they hadn't bothered to get her any food or water. And the fact that Jak was out there on his own. Was he trying to get into the catacombs, like Krew had ordered? Erin had no idea what Krew or his mysterious employer needed in the catacombs, but she was sure that it wasn't good. They had gone to such lengths as killing Krimson Guard officers and an assassination attempt on the Baroness. Whatever was down there was worth killing for…

It was very unsettling for Erin. She had no idea that Krew had lived, even Jak had thought that he was dead, and now Jak was forced to do his dirty work. Yet again.

_This is impossible! _Erin thought as the moved from the bed to the large metal door. It had been a few days since she'd been captured and she was starting to get hungry, which didn't help her situation any. Perhaps because all she could think about was how hungry she was since she had nothing to occupy herself with.

Suddenly she heard the guards outside her cell. They seemed to be struggling with something or someone. Erin heard yelling and several booted feet dragging something that was giving them a lot of trouble. Erin moved closer to the door, trying to listen. She heard a feminine voice yelling to be set free. She placed her long ear against the door, just as it was opened. The door gave way and a mass of blonde hair was pushed into Erin knocking her to the ground. The door slammed shut again before Erin had a chance to try and escape.

Erin pulled herself to her feet, rubbing the spot on her forehead where they had smacked heads. The blonde hit the ground next to her and sat up as well. "OW!" The girl looked up and Erin realized that it was Tess.

"Tess, what are you doing here?" Erin asked, bewildered.

"I was jumped," Tess replied as she climbed onto her feet, "What are you doing here? No one knows where you are. Everyone's been worried about you!"

"I'm being used as leverage over Jak," Erin sighed. She moved over to the small bed and sat down heavily, trying not to think about what Jak was doing at that moment. No doubt doing what Krew ordered of him. Most likely dangerous.

Tess didn't know what to say. "What does Krew need Jak for?"

"I'm not sure what he has planned, but he's using Jak to find him a way into the catacombs."

"What does he need in the catacombs?" Tess asked.

Erin shook her head, trying to keep the painful worry for Jak out of her mind, which seemed impossible. She quickly changed the subject. "What does Krew need with you, Tess?"

Tess suddenly turned sour. "That slime ball captured me to build him more advanced weapons to use against the Krimson Guards."

"What is he going to do to you if you refuse?" Erin asked, honestly worried for her friend.

"I don't know, but whatever it is it doesn't matter. I will _not _build that _freak_ any weapons," Tess answered decidedly.

Erin wished that it'd be that easy, but Krew was a smart man. He would find something that Tess treasured and use it against her, just as he had with Jak and her. Erin hated Krew, she had known that he was a lowly character, but he hadn't tried to take over the city when she had worked for him.

"I can't believe that guy," Tess continued, "How did that man escape prison?" In Tess's anger she started to pace in the small storage room/cell.

"I have no idea," Erin answered, "But it's obvious that he had some help."

"Yeah," Tess continued in a huff, "whoever that spy is in the KG better run, because if I ever get my hands on him…" She let her empty threat hang in the air.

"We just need to think of a way out of here," Tess quickly changed courses in the conversation.

Erin agreed. By staying here they would be helping Krew in his dangerous endeavors, and Erin had no intention of making Krew's job easier, whatever it was. If they could find a way out they could warn the KG, for Jak wasn't allowed to say anything, or it might cost Erin her life. Tess and Erin conversed in the corner of the "cell" thinking of a plausible plan that may gain them their freedom.

* * *

Jak woke before dawn that morning, not that he had gotten any sleep. He mostly had tossed in his bed thinking about what he had to do and worrying about Erin. He stayed in bed for his own benefit, not for the sleep. He needed time to think and consider a course of action. Jak had found it hard to think about anything other than murdering Cass when the traitor was around. The only chance he got to be alone was in his own quarters, seeing as Cass 'conveniently' showed up anywhere Jak decided to go. 

Saying that Jak now had another person to hate much more than the Baron, Erol, and Kor put together would be an understatement.

Jak tossed angrily in his bed. Just thinking about that unimaginable jerk made his blood burn. He tossed again, his thought train didn't help his sour mood. Jak would be sure that Cass gets what's coming to him.

Finally giving up, knowing that he wouldn't be able to lie in bed anymore, Jak pulled himself out of the blankets. He threw on his uniform and looked at the clock. It was early, the sun wasn't even up yet. If he was lucky Cass would be asleep and Jak could have a few hours of researching without the spineless coward breathing down his neck.

In his thinking, Jak decided that he would go and seek Onin's advice. She was a seer and a prophet, whatever insight she could offer would be of great benefit.

Silently Jak slid out into the deserted hallway. The darkness seemed to calm him. Jak doubted that Cass would be up, giving him some time without him. Otherwise Jak knew he would be tempted to kill the bastard…but that wouldn't be good for Erin when Krew found out…

Swiftly and silently Jak traversed the long hall and made his way pass the Mess Hall. The cooks hadn't even started breakfast yet, which was a good sign. Jak continued to the main entrance of HQ.

"Going somewhere?" A low voice echoed in Jak's ears.

"Never too early to get to work," Jak said through clenched teeth.

Cass stepped forward from the dark hall that adjoined the Main Hall. Even in the darkness Jak could see his cocky 'I win' grin. Jak wanted nothing more than wring the man's neck. "I couldn't agree more," he smirked as he headed for the door. Jak grudgingly followed, cursing his bad luck. Cass had expected he would try and get out on his own for a while.

"So, where are we going?" Cass asked after exiting HQ into the cool morning air.

"The Bazaar," Jak answered shortly.

"Why?" Cass asked impatiently.

"To meet with a Seer." Jak tried to keep his responses as short as possible.

"A Seer?" Cass scoffed, "You don't honestly expect me to believe that rubbish, do you? Seers are nothing but a bunch of frauds."

"If that was true," Jak said through grinding teeth, "then your attempt on Ashelin's life would have been successful."

Cass was momentarily caught off guard, but he recovered quickly. "Let's get on with this wild goose chase, then," he scoffed, again.

Jak didn't bother to comment back, he just moved quickly to the nearest one-person zoomer. Cass could follow him in his own, for their was no way the Precursors themselves could force him to ride in the same zoomer as the slime ball. Once they each found a ride, Jak headed off in the direction of the Bazaar, making sure not to let Cass fall behind. Jak didn't want anything to happen to Erin.

It didn't take them long to make it across town. Jak lowered his zoomer to ground level and hopped off, hearing Cass not far behind. Jak walked into the large red tent first, shadowed by his stalker.

"AAAWWWRRRKKK!" Squawked Pecker, "Long time no see, Jak." He hopped off of Onin's large hat and flew forward. "Onin asks what you need."

"I need a way into the catacombs," Jak got right to the point.

The answer was short, and not what he was hoping for. "Only the Precursors hold that knowledge," Pecker voiced what Onin was saying with her hands.

Jak groaned irately, "Thanks anyway." Jak led the way out of the tent, Cass, as always, just one step behind. He didn't have time for dead ends, he needed to either get the information that Krew needed, which would be really bad for the city, or he needed a way to get Erin out of his clutches, which would be very difficult.

The buzzing of his communicator broke his chain of thought. He pushed the button to receive the message. It was Samos. "Jak, I need you to check out something at the Forest, it could be vital to our efforts to save this world."

_And you're giving our information to the spy, _Jak thought, knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop it without looking suspicious or getting Erin hurt. "What do you need me to do?" He asked into the communicator.

"Many stray Metal Heads have gathered in the Forest, I need you to clear them out and see what's drawing their attention, something tells me that it's Precursor related."

"Sure thing," Jak answered and turned off the communicator.

"You know," Cass spoke up, "every minute you spend not looking for a passage into the catacombs makes the Boss reconsider the deal."

Jak lost it. He turned on Cass and stepped forward. The man backed up considerably as Jak moved closer. "If I don't do my duty for the Krimson Guard, they may stop trusting me, which won't help me find the catacombs," Jak snarled.

He had Cass backed up to a wall, but the man had leverage over him. "I'd keep my temper in check if I were you."

Jak bit his tongue to prevent himself from pushing farther. He could taste the blood in his mouth. Without speaking a word, Jak turned and headed for his zoomer. Cass notably silent as he followed. Jak had made his point, but so had Cass.

After starting up the zoomer, Jak quickly started off again. It only took a few minutes to get to the greenery of the gardens leading to the Forest. Jak moved from the zoomer to the soft, grass-covered ground. It was covered in dew this early in the morning, the sun had barely started to rise in the eastern sky. Not a single cloud was present in the sky, which was quite opposite to the mood that Jak was in.

Without waiting for Cass, Jak started the trek up the long ramp to the security gate. It opened automatically as he approached. Cass appeared a moment later, and they moved into the Forest, weapons drawn and ready.

When the second door opened, it was quiet. No sounds of birds or bugs. The usual sounds of wildlife had be halted, leaving an ominous feeling as they walked into the trees. Jak went first, keeping a vigil eye and ear, searching for any danger. After passing a few trees, Jak heard them. There were Metal Heads close by, and by the sound of it, there were many of them.

Jak took a defensive stance by a tree and slowly leaned out from behind it. What was beyond it wasn't what he was expecting. In the open was the small pond, and surrounding it had to be at least fifty Metal Heads, all looking intently into the center. Jak was surprised to see that a large pedestal had appeared out of the water, shooting about thirty feet into the air. Whatever was glowing at the top of the large Precursor pedestal had the Metal Heads enthralled. They stared intently at it, and when one in the back would step closer, it would push one of the others into the pond. Being made of metal-like bone, they sank like rocks.

"What are they doing?" Cass asked stupidly, how was Jak supposed to know?

That's when Jak heard it. It had started out as a whisper at first, but now it was becoming clearer. The Precursor Oracle was calling to him. He needed to get to the pedestal. _It must be calling to them too, _Jak thought.

"Ready?" He asked Cass.

Cass nodded, he didn't seem too eager to take on such a large number of Metal Heads. _Fifty versus two_, Jak thought, _I've been in worse battles. _Without wasting another moment, Jak jumped out from behind the tree and opened fire on the Metal Heads closest to him.

Every Metal Head in the area turned to the noise in a maddened rage. As a unit they turned to swarm on the two of them. They both fired on them as fast as they could, but there was just too many of them.

Jak quickly formulated a plan. "Get back!" He ordered Cass, and without waiting to see if he obeyed, Jak turned into his darker self. In a flash of purple, Jak turned into the dark murdering machine and used the Dark Bomb to clear out as many of the Metal Heads as possible.

It only took a moment for the dark wave to sweep over the Metal Heads, killing the ones who were close enough, and throwing many more into the pond to a watery grave. The disorientation that always followed when using the power hit Jak. He just barely managed to keep his knees from buckling. With a shake of his head Jak cleared it and moved forward quickly, drawn to the pedestal in the center of the pond. Jak noticed that he hadn't managed to kill all of them. There looked to be about twenty left. Jak dove into the water before they could get to him.

One foolhardy Metal Head dove at Jak, missed and sunk like a boulder. Jak swam closer to the pedestal and as he approached, Jak felt the medallion of the House of Mar, which was hanging around his neck, started to vibrate and glow. As if in answer, smaller pedestals pushed their way out of the water in a circle around the larger one. Jak pulled himself on the lowest one and started climbing his way up in the circular path. When he reached the top, he heard the voice of the Oracle in his mind.

"Approach the Astro-Viewer, time warrior. Behold... the seed of our destruction," the Oracle's voice was sorrowful.

Jak did as he was told, placing his eye up to the floating telescope. Inside was a magnified blob. It was a large black ship, with many spike-like extrusions. It looked dark and foreboding, even at that distance.

"We Precursors built many worlds across the universe," the Oracle continued. "Shaping them with eco into something good... but we were foolish. The Dark Makers were once Precursors, but their exposure to Dark Eco changed them. They began twisting worlds, conquering life and dark ages ensued. Now the dark ones have found your world and are coming to claim it for themselves."

Jak listened in silence. He was being told a history that no one else knew.

"There is but one hope left," the Oracle's voice continued to echo in Jak's mind, "You will find a planetary defense system hidden deep at the core of the planet. There is still a chance to save your world. I hope you are more successful than many planets whose fate has already been closed."

"But how do I get to the core of the planet?" Jak asked the disembodied voice.

In answer, a collage of images flashed through his mind. He realized that he was at the entrance to the Palace, and in a flash he was shown images of several different halls in the Palace, leading him to the center of the structure. A secret door opened in a wall, which was a spiraling staircase that led to some underground levels under the Palace. The walls looked ancient and of Precursor design. Jak saw an image of a zoomer-like machine just before the image faded.

"That is where you must go, Great Warrior," the Oracle confided.

"The way to the core of the planet has been hidden under the Palace all this time?" Jak partially asked himself and the Oracle, who didn't respond. He had been given the message, so the Oracle's voice faded from his mind as well.

"Could I have a little help here?!" A voice cut though Jak's ponderings.

Jak looked down from the giant pedestal and saw Cass down below. He had gotten out of the way when Jak had used the Dark Bomb and had climbed a nearby tree. He had gotten the attention of the remaining Metal Heads, who were attempting to climb up the tree after him. Cass was firing at them, trying to keep them at bay. Jak wondered for a moment how fun it would be just to sit back and watch the Metal Heads overwhelm him, but pulled out his morph-gun and fired at them from the top of the pedestal. It took a few minutes to finish them all off, but once they had, Jak climbed down to the pool, jumped in, and pulled himself out of the water and onto dry land.

Cass jumped down from his hiding spot in the tree and walked toward Jak. "What the hell was that all about?" He mumbled. "What's up there that interested he Metal Heads so much to risk coming near the city?"

"It's some kind of Precursor artifact," Jak answered, "they must have been drawn to its power."

Cass just shrugged of his explanation. "So, where are we going now?"

"To the Wasteland," Jak answered obediently, trying to keep his temper in check. He hated being questioned by the slime ball.

To Jak's irritation, Cass asked another question. "And why would we go there?"

Jak took a deep breath to calm himself. "I think the entrance to the catacombs is somewhere out there," Jak lied. He thought it better to keep the real entrance to the catacombs to himself, it would be his own piece of leverage if his and Erin's situation got sticky.

* * *

It was after sundown by the time that Jak and Cass reached the outskirts of Spargus City. Jak had driven non-stop to reach Spargus. Cass had done nothing but complain the entire trip, which only served to put Jak in a horrid mood. 

After reaching the garage, Jak turned off the dune buggy and headed into the city. Cass wasn't far behind, as usual.

"This place is such a dump," Cass commented. Jak was really getting tired of hearing the man's voice. It almost seemed like Cass was trying to be friendly. Maybe he was trying to lull Jak into a false sense of security, Jak wasn't falling for it. Ever sense Cass had been ordered to follow him, he had done nothing but talked. Maybe he was only just trying to push Jak over the edge.

Jak didn't bother to refute Cass's comment. He just continued down the dark street to the small hut that was his.

"Remind me, but what are we doing here?" Cass asked.

Jak had to put forth a physical effort not to groan. _Does he just speak just to hear his own voice?_ Jak thought. "We need to get to the Precursor Temple out in the Wasteland, but we can't go until sunrise," Jak refrained from gritting his teeth. "We're going to rest until morning."

Jak entered his small hut and made for the bedroom. Just before he shut the door, he saw Cass collapse on the couch. Jak quickly secured the door to the room and laid down on the bed. He desperately needed rest, but he didn't plan on any tonight. Once he was sure that Cass was asleep, Jak planned on getting out of there and seeking his father's help, if there was any support that Damas could offer in the first place.

After over an hour in the bed, Jak moved quietly from the covers and moved to the back of the house. No doubt Cass wasn't worried about Jak leaving, since no structures in Spargus City had windows. The constant sand storms would break them as if they were paper, making it impossible to keep them intact. But what Cass didn't know was that there was an small exit in the back. Jak pulled the wood panel out off the wall and pushed himself through the small opening. Technically it wasn't a door, but a real door would have been too obvious.

Swiftly Jak moved through the darkened streets, heading for the Palace and hoping that Damas could help him in some way.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** MAN! I hate how this chapter turned out, so I finally cut it short and posted it so I can move on to better things... I had the worst case of writers block on the face of the planet, and so I just made myself type...and this is what came of it... Gah...next chapter will be better. 


	25. Book II, Ch 10, Going Off the Trail

**Chapter Ten:**

**Going Off the Trail**

Spargus was silent as death as Jak made his way to the center of the city. Very few people walked the streets at this hour, but all the better. Part of Jak's mind worried that Cass would find him missing and report it to Krew, it put Erin's life on the line. But Jak knew that there was no other choice, he had to get Erin out of Krew's hands, and he had to do it without giving him the way into the planet's core.

There was no way to be sure what Krew or his employer needed in the core, but after speaking with the Oracle in the Forest, Jak was sure that it had nothing to do with the planetary defense system hidden there. Considering Krew's past, Jak figured that he wasn't going to all that trouble just so he could have the glory to turn on the defenses personally. Something else had to be hidden in the core of the planet, something that Krew would go to great lengths to get his hands on. Whatever it was, Jak had to get to it first. With it he would be able to demand the release of Erin, and Krew would have to obey.

When Jak climbed into the elevator the weight-activated switch triggered, slowly sending him up into the large structure. Once the elevator stopped, Jak quickly exited and moved toward the throne. At this hour the king was no doubt sleeping, but Jak approached the guard who stood near the throne.

"Tell Damas that I need to speak with him."

The guard seemed reluctant, but did as he was told. He moved from the large chamber to one of the small halls, leaving Jak alone to his thoughts. Jak just paced in front of the throne, considering his options. Jak wished that there was some way to get the upper hand on Krew without placing Erin in danger, but the only other choice was to give the information Krew needed and _hope _that he would keep his word and let her go. A man like Krew doesn't have principles, so Jak reluctantly knew that this was the only course of action.

"Jak, what's going on?" A voice broke through his thoughts. He instantly stopped pacing and turned to greet his father. Sig was also entering the throne room.

"We've got problems," Jak started right away, "I know who the Krimson Guard spy is, and who he's working for…"

"We can take care of them," Sig commented.

"It's not that simple…" Jak's voice was low.

"What is it?" Damas asked, stepping forward.

Jak took a breath and looked into his father's eyes. "They've got Erin, and if they find out I told anyone…" Jak let his sentence trail off. He couldn't force himself to finish what he was about to say, it was too painful to think of Erin being hurt.

Damas seemed to pick up on Jak's concern. "Tell us everything you know," Damas offered gently, placing a hand on his son's shoulder, "and we'll see what we can do."

Jak nodded.

"Who's the man behind it?"

"Krew," Jak answered bitterly.

Sig was taken aback, "But he's supposed to be dead."

"I know," Jak answered. "Someone helped him escape prison and fake his own death, but I don't know who."

"Do you have any clues to who helped Krew out?" Damas asked.

"He's obviously rich," Jak started, "he paid for all of Krew's plastic surgery, and he paid off the Krimson Guard who'd been guarding Krew in prison."

Sig thought about it for a moment. "There are only a few people rich in Haven these days, Praxis stripped the rich families of most of the assets to pay for his war against the Metal Heads. It shouldn't be too hard to figure out which one is making their hands dirty."

Damas nodded, "Sig, you go to Haven with Jak to try and figure out who's behind this."

"That's not going to work either," Jak stated, "the spy for Krew has been ordered to follow me around. He's at my hut as we speak, and if anything happens to Cass, Krew said he would…kill Erin." The last two words were spoken as a painful whisper.

For Damas it was easy to see the pain in Jak's face when he said those words. Damas squeezed his son's shoulder reassuringly. "So I guess capturing the spy is out of the question."

"Yes," Jak answered. "Krew would figure out what was going on."

Damas moved his hand from Jak's shoulder, thinking deeply. "I'll send Sig into Haven in his own dune buggy," Damas started, "he'll dig around for information on the man who's working with Krew."

Jak nodded, suddenly desperately wishing that he hadn't sought help. If Krew had even the slightest bit of information that he was being tracked down, he would assume that it was Jak who had betrayed him. Jak's heart beat faster, there was no going back now.

"Don't worry," Damas spoke to Jak, noticing the anxiety on his face, "Sig was my spy in Haven for many years without being caught, he'll use the utmost care."

All Jak could do was nod again, he didn't know if he trusted himself to speak. He was worried to death over Erin. Before now he had tried not to think about it, but now he just couldn't push his worry away. Also he had never had a father before, but now his father was doing everything he could do to help. It was much different to have a father than what he was used to. Jak had long ago learned to rely on himself, but now he had a person he could tell his problems to, just like he could tell Erin.

"Why is Krew letting you walk around free?" Sig asked. "Why didn't he capture you as well?"

"He has me on a mission, and Erin is insurance that I get the job done," Jak answered after a moments pause.

"What does he have you doing?" Damas asked.

"Searching for an entrance into the catacombs."

Damas paused. "Perhaps you should seek out the monks at the Precursor Temple," he advised, "you might find something there."

"That's what I was thinking," Jak responded, "I was hoping that I could find what Krew was looking for."

The room grew silent, no one really knew what to say now. Jak was still anxious of being caught, which would lead to repercussions on Erin's safety. "I'd better get back."

"One moment," Damas halted Jak. "Vin has set up a communication between Haven and Spargus, take one with you. If you need anything else, anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Sig stepped forward and placed the small metal object into his hands. Jak looked down at it, wondering how Vin had managed to set up the communication system, but knowing that he wouldn't understand it if he asked. Jak gripped the communicator tightly in his hands, he very well would need their help if his plans failed.

Jak sighed, he had to get back to his hut before Cass noticed his lack of presence. He bid farewell to his father and Sig, and turned from the throne room. He crossed the room, looking into the pools of refreshing water. They reflected the light of the torches, looking like a mimic of the stars when he exited the elevator.

The stars were overshadowed by the large Day Star, Jak knew, even without the help of the Oracle, that the star was getting very close. It was now about the size of a moon, which spelled destruction for the entire planet. He had to find a way to get Erin safe and get to the planet's core before the Dark Maker ended their long journey to destroy life.

Moving quickly through the streets, Jak was forced to sneak into his own house like a thief in the night. He quietly moved to his bedroom and slid silently into bed. He stared up at the darkness, knowing that the ceiling was there but couldn't see it. He thought again about Erin, hoping that she was alright. He knew that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if his deception caused Erin pain.

Jak knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep that night for worrying.

* * *

Through the bars over the dirty window, Erin could hardly make out the haze that she knew to be the stars. She hoped that Jak was out there somewhere, looking at the same dark sky and thinking of her. A cold feeling formed around her heart just thinking about Jak out on his own. No doubt the mission Krew had him on was dangerous, or Krew would have had any of his lackeys do the job. Erin hated being so helpless, she wished she was out there with Jak, finding a way to stop Krew. 

Erin shifted uncomfortably in the stone -hard bed, but she knew that even if she were lying on a silk bed, she wouldn't be able to sleep a wink. For some reason, tonight her thoughts just wanted to keep her awake. Not that it mattered, she did nothing in her cell all day long. Food was pushed through the door three times a day, and other than that, Tess and Erin were left alone. No visits from Krew to gloat, no interruptions from the halls, nothing. Erin was left all day to worry about Jak, whatever he was doing on the outside. It was almost driving Erin mad, she needed to find a way out.

It crossed her mind that Krew was being a little trusting of Jak. Why would he let Jak leave? Was he being followed by someone to make sure he was doing Krew's work? Erin had no idea, she had been dragged from the little "meeting" before Krew had finished revealing his plan. Whatever it was, it wouldn't be good for the city, or her.

Krew was a slimy character, she had sensed it the moment she had first met him, so she doubted he would release her if Jak ever completed the mission. _Jak must be thinking the same thing, _Erin thought. Erin also knew that Jak must be thinking of a way to get her out of there.

Then again, he may be just playing by the rules to keep her safe. Suddenly it was hard for Erin to decide what Jak would do. If he was following the rules, that meant that he was trusting Krew's word, and Erin knew Jak wasn't that gullible. No, he was trying to find his own to get her out, perhaps get something on Krew that would make him release Erin. Erin would, of course, bring Tess along as well.

Erin rolled on to her other side, her shoulder was getting numb from lying on it so long. Perhaps she shouldn't wait around to be rescued, the thought crossed Erin's mind. She had thought of many plans of escape before, but she knew they wouldn't work, and now she had to think of a way for _both _of them to escape. With both of them, it would be twice as hard to escape without drawing attention, and Erin just couldn't leave Tess behind. She was a good friend, not to mention the fact that she would eventually be forced to make Krew more advanced weapons, which spelled disaster for the entire city.

Erin sighed and rolled onto her back, giving both of her shoulders a break. She reached up behind her head and balled up the small, paper-thin pillow so it would support her neck better. She now stared at the cobweb filled ceiling, watching the small tendrils of silk dance on even the slightest breath of air. Erin took a deep breath and blew hard at the tendrils. After a few second delay they waved back at her.

By now the dirty window by her bed was getting brighter with the light of day. In her normal life, outside the cell, that would be the start of a long list of stuff to do. Not while in this little prison. She had nothing else to do other than to stare at the four bare walls of the cell, other than worry about Jak. She hated feeling so worthless.

Erin heard Tess stir, she turned to see her sitting up from her cot across the small room. By the tired look on her face, she hadn't gotten much sleep either, if any at all.

"Morning," Erin spoke as a greeting, because there was nothing wonderful about this particular morning. She wouldn't have a good morning until she was far from Krew's reach.

"What are we going to do?" Tess asked, not answering Erin's greeting.

Erin could sense the sadness in her voice, and the desperation. There wasn't much they could do. "I don't know," Erin answered quietly, not having the answer that she knew Tess wanted.

"There has to be a way out of here," Tess's voice was almost hysterical. Her eyes were shadowed with worry, Erin was sure that she looked the same way. Erin got up from the bed and moved over to Tess's, trying to offer her some comfort.

"Do you have any idea of how we could escape?" Erin asked. She knew that it would be better for Tess to think about something like escaping than to worry about Daxter or anything else.

Tess sighed and took a deep breath, "Sorry, I know I'm overreacting."

"You're not overreacting, you're worrying."

Tess took another deep breath, "Yeah, while we're in here, we have no idea what Krew's been doing. Has he taken out more Krimson Guards? Has he killed someone we know? For all we know, Krew's managed to kill Torn."

Erin stiffened, that thought hadn't crossed her mind. She had been too worried about Jak to think about the other things Krew was surely up to. If Torn was out of commission, Krew would have put a big dent in the forces that stand against him. Torn may be younger than many in the KG, but he was by far the best military leader in the city.

"We need to find a way out of here," Erin spoke so quietly that Tess could barely make out her words. If Krew had cameras and microphones set up in the cell, he wouldn't be able to understand what they were talking about.

"There's a tile in the ceiling to this room, it looks like if you pushed it hard enough it might come loose," Tess whispered back.

Erin glanced up, just for a moment, trying not to look to intently, just in case they were being watched. It was easy to see the tile Tess was referring to. One of it's four corners sagged down about an inch, but getting up the ten feet into the air without being noticed by a camera would be tricky. Erin's mind worked quickly. If they could find the cameras, maybe they could cover them, making it look like an accident. Then Erin could break loose the beds and chairs from the floor and stack them, one on the other, they could climb up to the tile. Erin was sure she could break it loose, but she wasn't sure how much noise it would make.

"We'll think of something," Erin whispered to Tess.

Silently, Erin moved from Tess's bed, looking around discreetly, searching for any place that a camera could be hidden.

Feet making their way down the hall outside the door interrupted Erin's search. No doubt bringing them their morning meal. Erin listened and heard more than one set of boots, which was odd. Something was up, Erin was sure, and whatever it was it couldn't be good. As if on queue, the intruding feet stopped just outside the cell door. Erin got to her feet, ready for anything, Tess followed suit.

The door opened with a metal on metal screeching sound that emitted from the door's hinges. The first face that appeared through the opening was that of the slimy, snake-like character who had first "greeted" Jak and Erin when they were trying to gain access into the crime ring. Erin glared harshly at him. She knew something was up.

"What do you want?" She demanded of him, as if she were in the position to ask questions.

"Nothing from you, that's for sure," he answered smugly. "We're here for the blonde."

Erin stiffened, Krew must have set up a secure location for Tess to build him weapons. As if echoing her thoughts the snake man spoke to Tess.

"The Boss has your new suite waiting for you," he sneered, gesturing towards the door, "if you'll just follow me."

"No," Tess's voice was low and dangerous. Erin had never seen such a side to the usually kind and gentle blonde. "I'll never help him."

The man bared his teeth in a evil looking grin. "I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter," he spoke lightly, as if he wasn't threatening her.

A single thought entered Erin's mind, this could be our chance to escape! Thought they would have to fight their way out to the street, but if they could make it the Krimson Guard would be able to help them. Erin readied herself for turning into her darker counterpart, for she knew she would need it.

One of the two burly guards standing behind the snake man move forward towards Tess. Erin's automatic reaction was to step in front of him. She clenched her fists, about to release the terrible dark energies that lie dormant inside her…

…A different energy from an entirely different source ripped thought her. Her muscles seized up in a moment, leaving her vulnerable and unprotected, she fell helpless to the cold floor. Erin faintly heard Tess yelling her name and cursing at the second guard, who had shot her with his stun weapon. Erin also heard Tess scream as the guards grabbed her and were pulling her out of the cell into the empty hall.

Erin tried desperately to move, but her beaten muscles wouldn't respond to her orders. She lie there on the floor, not able to help her friend who was being hauled down the hall and forced to make weapons for the crime lord.

Once Tess's screams became muffled, Erin heard the distinctive voice of the snake-like underling of Krew's laughing at her failed attempts to make her body heed her mind's commands. The heavy metal door slammed home, leaving her on the floor and all alone.

Tears of rage blurred Erin's vision, and what made her even angrier was that she couldn't even wipe them away. Erin swore that when she got her body functioning again, she was going to break out of this hell, and contact Torn.

And bring back every Krimson Guard in the city to go knocking on Krew's door when she did.

* * *

Jak woke from what little sleep he had managed to get early in the morning. The sun was barely making an indent in the darkness of the Eastern Wasteland sky. He rolled out of bed and gathered anything he might need for the trip to the Precursor Temple across the desert. 

In his bag he gathered some extra blaster pistols and even some small blades. He didn't know if or when things would turn ugly, but it was bound to happen eventually, and he wanted to be prepared when it did. If Cass had noticed his absence, Jak was going to have to kill him. Even though it sounded like a wonderful idea, Jak knew that Krew would know something was amiss. For all Jak knew, Cass contacted Krew daily and gave him updates as to what was going on.

Jak swung the bag over his shoulder and headed for his bedroom door. A thought crossed his mind and he turned back into the room. Thoughtlessly, Jak tossed the bag back on his bed and moved over to his dresser door. Silently he opened the top shelf and grabbed the small object hidden inside.

At that moment, Cass barged in. Jak gritted his teeth, but still held the small bauble in his hand.

"Ready to go?" Cass asked, irritated. "I can't wait to get out of this rats nest."

Without drawing Cass's attention, Jak slipped the small object into the pocket of his pants and turned around. "Ready when you are," Jak commented.

Cass moved back from the door and motioned for Jak to lead the way. Jak moved across the room, he had been holding his breath since Cass had entered, waiting for him to comment that he had notice Jak's absence. When Cass didn't say anything, Jak started to breathe again.

When they exited to the street, the sunshine had grown more prominent, lighting up most of the sky. Jak led them down the streets, weaving though the people, and making their way to the garage. Just by the look on his face, Jak could tell that Cass was amazed that so many people were on the streets so early in the morning, most people in Haven weren't up until the sun had fully risen. At this hour you could still make out stars to the west.

It didn't take long to reach the garage. Cass stepped in front of Jak, finally knowing where he was at. He headed over to the buggy they had used to get to Spargus.

"We're not taking that one," Jak smirked, "were taking _that _one." He pointed to the taller Dune Hopper.

Cass raised an eyebrow at it's peculiar design, but, thankfully, didn't comment. Jak climbed into the driver's seat, and when Cass had joined him, he started out over the desert. The sands were blowing gently off of the dunes, like small ants floating on the breeze. The air was slightly cool, the desert heat not present this early in the morning.

Jak heard a humming in the distance, echoing off of the many dunes and rock faces. With a vigil eye, Jak spotted them, Marauders. It took Cass a few more moments to spot them amid the dunes. Jak pulled the leaver near the steering wheel, which lowered the Dune Hopper close to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, Jak could see Cass readying his blaster. Jak smirked, knowing that it wasn't needed, the Dune Hopper could travel much faster than any contraption the Marauders had invented.

The humming noise grew into a roar as a number of Marauders reached shooting distance from them. Cass returned fire, but the armoring of the enemy's buggies was too much for the small blaster. Cass seemed worried as one came forward, ready to hit them head on. Jak continued to hold back from releasing the leaver, speeding up to meet the leader, head on.

Jak could barely hear Cass over the roar of the many engines, but at the last moment, Jak released the leaver. The hydraulics released, sending them soaring through the air at high speed. Far too high to worry about the Marauders firing at them. They shot forward at high speed, far from their enemies, until the ground rushed up to greet them.

The Dune Hopper slammed into the top of a sand dune. The vehicle slowed, while their bodies tried to remain in motion. Their bodies tugged at the safety straps wrapped around their chests. Jak had the presence of mind to brace himself against the steering wheel for impact. Cass, being inexperienced at riding in the Dune Hopper, flew forward in his seat and his head slammed into the dashboard.

At Cass's cursing, Jak just tried to keep from smirking, glad to be the cause of his discomfort.

It was mostly smooth sailing from their, but Cass wasn't happy to learn that they had to jump across many islands to reach the Precursor Temple. Jak hit the trail at top speed, not even stopping in-between jumps. He went as fast as his reflexes would let him, making Cass very uncomfortable.

Once they reached the top, it looked like Cass was about to throw-up or soil himself, or both. Jak hid his grin well.

They entered the lit chamber and moved on through down the stairs. The winding stairs led them to the chamber with the large Precursor Oracle. Jak moved before it. The eyes of the statue blazed into awareness.

"Once again, you stand before me, Brave One, and once again, your heroism shall be rewarded," it's voice echoed through the chamber. "I give you a new light power, one, which will help you reach new places. Places only in your dreams…"

The bright light descended from the high ceiling, Jak instinctively looked up into it. The light enveloped him with it's warmth and calming essence. Jak could feel himself being lifted up, but didn't feet his feet leave the stone floor.

The knowledge of his new power flashed through his mind. His light self stood with his hands behind his back, but his form had changed. Sprouting out of his back, just around his shoulder blades, a pair of large, light wings fluttered behind him. The vision passed, and Jak was lowered back to the ground. Jak suppressed the urge to transform and test his new power.

"This is the last that we have to offer you, Great Warrior. We pray that it will come handy in the great battle to come."

"But how do we get to the catacombs?" Cass asked the giant statue. The Precursors either didn't hear him, or ignored him, Jak was thinking it was the latter. How many monks had been in this hall and nothing had happened?

Jak was really starting to believe that he had a big destiny before him. From his birth the Precursors had taken interest in him. They had transported him to the past to be safe, they put their faith in him. Whether that faith was deserved or not, Jak would have to find our on his own.

"What was that all about?" Cass asked Jak, taking great interest in what had taken place.

Jak knew it was risky bringing Cass here, but Jak also knew that he would need all the help he could get. The Oracle offered him another power, and Jak wasn't about to turn it down.

"You've heard that I was exposed to dark eco?" Jak asked, thinking of a lie fast.

Cass nodded.

"Well, the Precursors use their powers to prolong my life," Jak lied. "Each time I come here they use their power to sway the darkness, but it doesn't last forever. That's why I have to keep coming back." Jak knew that his light powers could be useful. He had learned to never show all of your cards if it's not needed. He had a card that Cass didn't know about, which would come in handy later.

Before Cass could punch holes in Jak's lie, commotion on a nearby balcony averted his attention. Up above was Seem, and that same unknown man that he had seen before when he had taken Erin to the Temple to be healed. Whatever they had been yelling about ended quickly, and they left without seeing them.

"Let's get going," Jak whispered, trying to keep Cass from asking questions.

Thankfully he didn't.

They moved swiftly from the chamber and back out to the waiting Dune Hopper. After another long drive they made it back to Spargus to switch back to their original dune buggy. By now it was mid-day. The sun had fully risen in the sky and the usual heat greeted them.

"So what do we do now?" Cass asked before they left Spargus.

"I know of another Precursor statue in Haven City," Jak commented. "Perhaps that one will give us the answers we seek."

"Then why didn't we ask it before we left?" Cass asked, obviously catching on that Jak was leading them in circles.

"Frankly," Jak started before Cass could accuse him of anything, "I don't know if it's still there. It used to be in the slums, and Ashelin tore them down."

Jak could tell by the look in Cass's eyes that he wasn't buying it. "I didn't want to ask Ashelin about it because it would look suspicious, but now it looks like we have no choice." Jak kept his voice from quaking, if anything seemed wrong, Cass would report it to Krew, which wouldn't be good.

The irritation in Cass's features dissipated, and Jak let go of the breath he had been holding subconsciously. He had bought it. Jak didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. Krew may eventually get sick of waiting and kill Erin, then kill Jak. Jak knew he needed to hurry and find out what Krew needed in the catacombs, but he couldn't take Cass down there without giving himself away.

Perhaps he could ask someone about the myths surrounding the catacombs, would there be some hint as to what Krew was looking for? Jak knew that the best source would be in the library at Krimson Guard HQ. During the war with the Baron, Torn had collected many old books of myths and maybe, just maybe, there would be some myths about the catacombs inside one of them.

Jak pulled the dune buggy out of the garage and moved out across the brightly lit desert, thinking all the while about his next step to throw Krew off of the catacombs trail.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** There it is. Hopefully it's better than the last one. At least this one didn't take me a month to write! As you might be able to tell, I was at a lost to name this chapter. Needless to say I hate the name of it... Oh well...I'm over my writers block! YAY! Only five more chapters till the end. Man, I never thought I'd ever be this far... YAY! (again) 


	26. Book II, Ch 11, A Change of Plans

**Chapter Eleven:**

**A Change of Plans**

The humming of the engine under Jak's feet calmed his frayed nerves. The desert sun beat down hard on him, baking his very skin. The heat from the engine that seeped into the cab of the buggy made even his very toes sweat. It wasn't too much farther to Haven, for which Jak had mixed feelings for their arrival. On one hand it would get him out of the desert heat, and on the other he would have to think of some other way of stalling. Jak knew he was running out of time, and Krew was bound to loose his patience soon.

Jak wiped the sweat from his brow with the sleeve of his jacket. It was unusually hot, even for the desert.

Weather patterns were something he didn't have the time to contemplate. He had too much to worry about all ready. Keeping a delicate balance of delaying progress to the catacombs and looking busy, being sleep-deprived, not being able to eat, not to mention thinking about how to get Erin free from Krew without getting her killed, and worrying about her every waking moment, wasn't easy. As an afterthought, Jak glanced up from the dune sea before him and sought the edge of the horizon. The Day Star, now easily visible during the day, his ever-persistent timeline, grew larger by the day, heralding the doom that it would reign down on the planet.

_Not to mention saving the world, _Jak thought, adding it to the pile of worries he endured every minute of the day. If this kept up, Jak would be surprised if he had any hair left.

Jak sighed and refocused on his driving.

Each minute that passed brought him closer to Haven. The air started to grow cooler and more bearable as they approached the seaside city. Jak could feel the cool ocean air blow across the sweat on his face, bringing great relief to his scalding body. By the time he could smell the salt in the air, he could see the outer perimeter of Haven.

The light from the sun reflected off the Palace, which could be seen for many miles in any directions. It was like a pillar of hope. When Praxis was running the show, it had been more like a pillar of oppression, striking fear into the poor citizens of Haven City. Yet another proof of how much better things were. Jak now saw it as a mask, hiding the true, mostly unknown problems the city now faced. The crime ring was threatening to take control, while the Day Star was ever approaching, becoming the new oppressive force that haunted the people of Haven.

Jak couldn't help but sigh in relief when they reached the shade that the city offered. The constant beating of the sun was now downsized by the many buildings. Even without the rays from the sun, Jak's skin still burned with intensity. Now that the sun wasn't glaring in his eyes, Jak could make out the deep red color his skin had taken.

"Where to next?" Cass asked impatiently.

One thing that burned more than his skin was his hatred for Cass. Jak had blissfully ignored his presence the entire trip though the sands of the desert. Jak lamented that he now couldn't pretend he wasn't there.

"I'm thinking we should go and speak to Onin," Jak answered shortly. It was the only lie he could come up with to stall further. It was either lie, or take him to the catacombs, which would be extremely foolish if he was to gain any leverage over Krew. Jak wondered how tight Krew's hold on Cass was.

"She wasn't any help last time, why do you think this time would be any different?" Cass remarked scathingly.

"Perhaps she has found something in our absence," Jak answered smoothly. This was no time to let his temper get the better of him. Before Jak let his tongue get out of hand, he moved swiftly for the large entrance door to the garage.

They moved out from the empty garage to the street. Not many people were in the area, so Jak thought it was time to test Cass's loyalty to Krew.

"So," Jak started, as if bored and making an excuse for conversation, "What, exactly, did Krew give you in exchange for your… _services?"_

Cass looked up, obviously not fooled by Jak's little ploy. "Don't play with me, Jak, or you may find you've lost more than you bargained for."

Jak swallowed, quietly, not about to push the subject. Obviously Cass wasn't interesting in rejoining the good side of the law. Whatever Krew gave to Cass in exchange for letting him out of prison must be much more than just money. If Cass was willing to trade sides, again, the Krimson Guard would cut down his sentence and pay him well for his information. No, something was amiss with Cass.

Just then Jak's radio blared to live, he recognized Torn's voice on the other end.

"Jak, report to HQ, we have problems!"

The brief message ended as abruptly as it had started.

Jak paused in mid-step, waiting for more detailed instructions, but it didn't come.

"Krew wanted us to report in once we had reached the city," Cass spoke up.

"It'll have to wait, Torn sounded urgent, and I can't abandon my responsibilities as a Krimson Guard," the delay didn't bother Jak any, he wasn't in a rush to go and see Krew.

Cass seemed to think about it for a moment, and for a second Jak was sure he was going to demand that they stop in at the old Hip Hog first. "Very well," Cass commented, "I'll go report to Krew, you take care of whatever problems Torn is having."

Jak didn't know if he liked the idea of Cass reporting to Krew, alone. Would Cass say that he hadn't tried very hard to find the catacombs? On the other hand, it would keep Cass out of the problems that the Krimson Guards were having. Less information in the enemy's hands, but what would Cass need to report to Krew that he would risk leaving Jak unobserved?

Not that Jak could do anything to change Cass's mind. Without waiting for a reply, Cass turned and strode down the street in the opposite direction. A strange foreboding feeling came over Jak, had Cass gathered some important information from him that he wasn't aware of? Jak doubted it, he had keep his responses to Cass's insistent questions as short as possible. Jak was sure he had been as careful as he could be, of course he would, because he didn't wish to see Erin hurt.

_Perhaps Cass is just going to complain that we haven't made any progress, _Jak soothed himself, _he couldn't possibly know that I know how to reach the catacombs. _

With that calming thought, Jak breathed and hoped that his fears were unfounded.

With quick steps, Jak proceeded to the Krimson Guard Head Quarters near the center of the city. Though it wasn't as bad, the heat inside the city was still noticeable. It seemed to such the very energy from your veins, leaving you tired and wishing for a soft, cool bed to lie down in and never wake up. The effect seemed to be happening throughout the city, as not many people ventured forth from their homes to brave the energy-expunging heat.

Jak kept to the shady sides of the buildings whenever possible. His skin couldn't take much more of the sun, he walked from one shaded area to another, stepping quickly in between.

It didn't take Jak long, with his long, quick steps, to reach HQ. He was directed to Torn's office. The small office had nothing more than what Torn needed to do his job. There were no excess items, which were common in the other high-ranking officer's rooms. Torn's life revolved around the Krimson Guard, he hardly had spare time for anything else.

Torn pointed to the one chair positioned in front of his paper covered desk. By just a glance, Jak could see the long hours that Torn had been behind his desk. Toiling away, trying to figure out who the attacks on the KG were orchestrated by, and also trying to ferret out the spy amongst his own ranks. Jak wished that he could tell Torn the vital bits of information he held, but he knew the repercussions of such an action.

"What do you need, Torn?" Jak asked, wondering what other problems Torn could add to his constantly growing pile.

"The crime ring you infiltrated has become more active as late," Torn answered, getting right to the point. "In the past three days I've lost twelve officers!" The stress was evident in his voice. "What kind of message are we sending to the citizens of Haven if we cannot even provide protection for ourselves, let alone them!"

Torn sighed and leaned back in his chair. He seemed to be thinking of something else.

"Is there something else?" Jak asked quietly, not knowing if he could take any more bad news.

"Yeah," Torn started slowly, "Tess is missing as well. Either they just killed her, or they're using her to build more advanced weapons for their cause, whatever that might be."

Neither option concerning Tess's disappearance was a welcome thought. Jak suddenly felt a pang of guilt, he hadn't been there for Daxter when she had gone missing. Perhaps he should stop and see him later.

"I know you have been out and searching for Erin," Torn continued slowly, as if afraid to set Jak off, "but my guess is that the crime ring is behind all of these disappearances. I think you should go back undercover to their headquarters."

Jak noted the distinct "I think" instead of "I order." Torn was phrasing his words carefully, not wanting to anger Jak. In another situation Jak would have found it amusing.

"I'll do it," Jak answered. He was going there to meet with Cass and Krew anyway, so it didn't really matter.

Torn looked grateful, but didn't voice his appreciation. Jak quickly left the office, as if he was really looking to dig up some information at the old Hip Hog Saloon.

Jak reentered the sunbathed streets. It wasn't even midday, but the heat was already becoming unbearable. It seemed as if the wall of heat attacked him as soon as he dared leave the sanctuary of HQ. Jak quickly moved to a cool, dark alleyway and made his way to the place the crime ring called home.

The Port smelled just as bad as usual when Jak entered the area. Quickly Jak moved along the filthy walkway, making his way to Krew's hideout. When Jak got close enough, he could make out Cass leaning against the doorframe of the building, obviously waiting for Jak.

Jak approached, Cass looked up to greet him. "The Boss wants to speak with you."

Jak had a sudden dreadful feeling in his heart. But he calmed himself. Jak had known that Krew would loose patience with him eventually. No doubt Cass had expressed his feelings that Jak wasn't doing all he could to reach the catacombs. Jak would just have to take the brunt of Krew's anger, and explain that most of the information he got was from the Oracle, and that it was more like a riddle and not a map. As long as Jak kept his head, he knew that he could convince Krew why he needed him.

Cass stepped aside as Jak moved to the door, but, amazingly, he didn't follow him inside.

The instant the door shut behind him, cutting of the daylight, two pairs of very rough hands grasped him and forced his arms behind his back. Jak cursed at the sharp pains that ran up his arms at the sudden, unwanted movement. The two taller, bulky, and unseen men steered Jak forward by the painful twisting of his restrained arms. Jak's eyes adjusted to the darker room as he was forced forward. Many unknown and dangerous faced sneered at him and he was lead through the large group.

Once they had apparently reached their destination, Jak was thrown unceremoniously to the floor, amongst the laughter of the people in the room. The force of the toss made Jak hit his head on the filthy metal floor. Jak scrambled to his feet in a rage. He quickly spotted Krew, standing just inside the circle made by the many people around, intent on watching.

"Now, my boy," Krew spoke to Jak as if they were the best of buds, "may I inquire why you haven't made any progress into reaching the catacombs?"

Jak had expected Krew to be irritated, but this seemed much more than simple irritation. Perhaps his employer had been irate that Krew hadn't found a way into the catacombs, and was growing very impatient.

"I can hardly find any information as to its whereabouts," Jak lied, keeping most of his own irritation out of his voice.

"Now now, Jak," Krew continued, "you've worked for me before, and it has never taken this long for you to find something for me."

"This is different," Jak rebutted, "this is a hidden Precursor mystery. Of course it's going to take more than just a few days to find the answer. No one has found the catacombs in thousands of years, and the trail is dry."

Somehow, Jak knew, that Krew wasn't thoroughly convinced. Perhaps it was the sour look on his pudgy face.

"Really?" Krew asked, "I was under the impression that you haven't been working as hard as you should be."

"Says who?" Jak asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"Cass has informed me that you haven't seemed to be working as hard as expected, especially with your little girlfriend being held hostage." Krew's voice grew demanding, "Tell me, Jak, what are you hiding from me?"

Jak clenched his jaw, "I'm not hiding anything."

Krew made a gesture with his hand. Jak felt the pain crash into his skull before he heard the laughter of those around him. Jak collapsed back to the floor, nearly loosing consciousness. The blunt end of the rifle had hit him square in the back of his head. Jak clenched his teeth again and forced himself to his feet, not giving them the pleasure of beating him to the ground.

Jak swayed on his feet for a moment, placing a hand on the raw, bloody spot just above his neck.

Krew had an evil smile plastered on his face, obviously he was enjoying himself. Jak glared with the utmost hatred he could muster. "What aren't you telling me, Jak?"

"I've told you everything," Jak answered defiantly, it would take more than a blow to the head to make him talk.

A vicious scowl crossed Krew's face as he approached Jak, un-holstering the small pistol on his hip. With a swift moment Krew brought it down, hitting Jak right between the temple and his left eye. Jak fell to one knee from the pain.

"You think I'm a fool, Jak?" Krew snarled as he stood above him. Jak watched Krew's boots walk away, so Jak pushed himself back up on his feet. Krew approached someone in the crowd, spoke some unknown order that Jak couldn't hear, then turned back around to face Jak. The man that Krew had given an order to disappeared into the back of the crowd.

Jak saw that the rage had left Krew's face and was replaced by a smug smile. "Next question," Krew spoke as if he was asking questions for a friendly interview, "Where did you sneak off to that night in the desert?"

A solid ice formed around Jak's heart, Cass had noticed his absence after all. Jak had to think of some reason…

"Well?" Krew pushed, stepping forward, his pistol ready to deal Jak a second blow.

Jak could feel the blood flowing from the would above his eye. The red river left a skinny trail along the side of his face, tickling his skin as it went.

"Somewhere you shouldn't have been?" Krew taunted when Jak didn't answer. He stepped forward, pressing the pistol into the bloody wound on the side of his face. Jak grimaced, but still wouldn't reply.

In a swift movement Krew pulled back the hand holding the pistol and hit Jak again, in the same spot as before.

The pain ripped through Jak, which was much more painful than the first time. He fell completely to the floor this time. Jak could feel the flow of blood leaking from above his eye had become a flood. Jak wiped it off with his sleeve and tried to get back up to his feet. Before he could do it thought, two pairs of hands grabbed him again, pulling him up They held him so that his knees were still touching the floor.

Krew was inches from his nose, "We have ways of making you talk." The only thing Jak noticed was that Krew's breath smelled just as bad as it did when he weighed six-hundred pounds.

When Jak still didn't speak, Krew stepped aside. Jak looked up, he was drawn to the other side of the circle, where the people had started parting. Out stepped two guards, dragging in-between them was a thrashing Erin. Jak knew he couldn't hold out any longer.

The guards stopped and held Erin in the same position as Jak, down on her knees. They were just feet from each other, but it seemed more like miles. Krew turned his back on Jak and marched triumphantly towards Erin. He grabbed a handful of her brown-red hair and jerked her head up. Erin gasped, and Krew placed the barrel of the pistol at her temple. "Tell me what you know!" Krew yelled, obviously loosing what little patience he had left.

Jak opened his mouth instantly, ready to spill all he knew…

"Don't tell him anything!" Erin cut over the words that Jak was about to say.

Rage contorted Krew's features at Erin's words. An involuntary scream parted from Erin's lips as he struck her with his pistol in a fit of rage. Erin fell to the floor with the force of the blow, but the two guards on either side of her grabbed her arms again and pulled her back up to her knees. On the left side of her face, right at her cheekbone, a cut had formed where Krew had hit her, leaving a bloody trail down her face, much like his own. Jak's heart had lurched painfully, because he refused to give Krew the information he wanted, he had caused her pain.

"Tell me what I need to know!" Krew bellowed, placing the pistol at Erin's temple again.

"Jak," Erin's voice was pleading, perhaps knowing that he was about to give in, "don't."

Krew raised his pistol, going to hit her again. Jak instinctively tried to move forward and stop Krew, but the strong hands on his arms and shoulders held him back, he was helpless to stop it…

"WAIT!" The word left Jak's lips before he was consciously aware of it. Krew's pistol hand stopped in midair, waiting for Jak to divulge the information. Jak looked into Erin's brown eyes, he could tell that she was ready to take any pain to make sure that Krew wouldn't get what he needed, but Jak knew that he couldn't just sit by and let her take the pain of his refusal.

"I know how to reach the catacombs," Jak's voice was low, defeated. He couldn't force himself to look into Erin's eyes, not wanting to see the betrayal there. Instead he looked at the filthy, metal floor right in front of him. He knew he had betrayed the cause, betrayed everything the Krimson Guard had worked for to keep the world safe…

"Jak…" Erin's voice was low, pleading, and it cut through Jak like a knife to his heart.

Krew ignored Erin's plea this time, instead he moved forward until he stood right before Jak. "How?"

"There's a secret passage in the Palace that links to the catacombs," Jak said slowly, he could almost feel Erin's eyes on him, begging him not to do this. He had no choice if he was going to save her. "I can lead your men to it, if you release Erin."

"How do I know this isn't some desperate lie to cover the fact that you can't find anything?" Krew asked, rage still boiling under the surface.

"It's not a lie," Jak's voice raised in desperation as he looked up at Krew.

"Very well," Krew commented. "You lead my spy to the core of the planet, but the girl stays here until you bring him back safely."

Rage took over Jak for a moment, "That wasn't the deal! You said that if I brought you the information you'd release Erin!"

"Plan's change," Krew stated flatly. "Perhaps you should have thought of that before you tried hiding information from me." The many other people in the place laughed. Jak had forgotten about them.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jak saw a commotion. He glanced and saw that Erin had broken free from her captors. It seemed slow motion as she moved towards him. Jak quickly jerked away from the arms that held him and pushed Krew out of the way, just as Erin threw herself into his arms.

They were both sill on their knees. Jak held on to her like a vice, making it hard for them to breathe, but he didn't care. He breathed her in, wanting to permanently burn her into his mind. There was so much he'd like to say to her, but he knew they only had a few seconds.

"I'm sorry," …_for getting you into this mess, for betraying the Krimson Guard, for causing you pain_, Jak thought, but whispered into her ear, "I'll find a way to get you out of here."

Erin was shaking in his arms. "I know you will."

The hands that they knew were coming gripped each of them, ripping them apart. Jak tried to hold on to her, wanting to make their contact last as long as possible. When they were broke apart, Krew smashed the pistol into Jak's face again. Erin screamed his name.

Jak rubbed his jaw, which burned from Krew's strike. He didn't mind the pain though, it was a small price to pay to hold Erin for those few peaceful seconds. "GO!" Krew yelled, "And don't come back until you've reached the catacombs!"

Jak climbed shakily to his feet. He looked around, but Erin had all ready been drug into the back rooms of the Hip Hog. Turning, Jak moved through the crowd of men, all who parted as he approached. Jak didn't look at all their sneering looks or laughing faces. He didn't care about them. He moved to the front door of the place and walked out into the bright, hot sunshine. The bright light made the backs of Jak's eyes burn uncomfortably. Finally Jak noticed that he had a killer headache.

He just ignored the pain and continued forward into the heat of the day. Cass, who Jak was sure was smirking and having a great old time, followed closely behind. First Jak was going to need a reason to visit the Palace, after the attempt on Ashelin's life, security had doubled around the place. He would make arrangements to meet Ashelin in the Palace for tomorrow, and after the meeting, Jak could get to the secret passage to the catacombs.

* * *

Erin opened her eyes, for the past few hours of the night she had been pretending to sleep. She knew she would have to make a break for it tonight, hopefully it would be before Jak moved for the catacombs. Whatever Krew wanted down there wouldn't be good for the city. Erin had said that she knew Jak would be able to get her out of there, but she knew that this was one of those times when she would have to help herself.

Quickly and quietly Erin moved from her bunk. She had been lying on her right side as to not put any pressure on the injured side of her face. Erin looked up to the ceiling in the partial light, finding the one loose tile. It didn't take long.

Moving under the loose tile, Erin ripped the bedding off of the cot and placed it directly under the tile. Once it was set, Erin was ready to move. She didn't have anything to bring with her anyway. She stood in the center of the sheets and crouched down.

With a flash, Dark Erin appeared. With superior strength, she launched upwards. Striking at the tile in midair caused it to fall down. It hit the bedding on the floor, muffling the sound. She hit the ground silently, then jumped again for the now open hole in the ceiling. She grabbed the edge to where the missing tile had been, and turned back into normal Erin. Erin pulled herself upwards into the small ventilation shaft, now free from the cell that had been her home.

Quietly Erin moved through the shafts, heading upwards to reach the roof. Erin kept her heart from beating too fast, knowing that some alarm would sound if they knew she was missing. She reached the roof without any mishaps. She climbed out of the shaft and onto the flat surface of the roof. She could feel the cool breeze moving in from the ocean. She was free.

Erin didn't know where to go from there. She had reached the outside, but now she was trapped on the high roof. She moved to the edge that looked out into the bay. The walkway below was about ten feet across, could she jump and make it to the water?

Erin knew she couldn't do it in her normal form, but in her dark form? Knowing that it would be the fastest way so that she could warn the Krimson Guard, Erin transformed into her darker self again. With a running jump, she threw herself off of the roof and towards the water. She hit the water with her legs pointing strait down, hoping to minimize the noise.

Once she had broke the surface of the water, she transformed back again. She swam back for the walkway and climbed up the small ramp that was used by people with hover boards. The air seemed much cooler now that she was wet, but she ignored it. She took off at a run for Krimson Guard HQ.

The streets were deserted at this hour of night, so Erin had no one to worry about running into. She ran as fast as she could, hoping that they wouldn't realize she was missing. She needed to bring Torn back with a whole squad of KG soldiers. If she could do that, then Jak wouldn't have to take Krew's spy to the catacombs, and then Krew would be out of the way.

It didn't take her long to reach her sanctuary. The KG headquarter building was within her sights. Erin ran with renewed energy at the sight. She reached the doors, pushed them open, and ran inside. It was much darker inside, without the light of the moon to show the way. Erin didn't care, she ran blindly for the other end of the large entrance chamber…

…And ran into something solid near the other set of doors into the halls.

It took a minute to realize that it was a person. Erin's heart leaped, could it be Jak?

"I'm looking for Torn," Erin gasped, out of breathe from all her running.

"Erin, is that you?"

Erin knew the voice, which gave her great relief. She looked up into the dark face as her eyes adjusted. He seemed very shocked to see her, very shocked.

"Cass, thank the Precursors! I just escaped from…"

"How did you get here?"

Erin was momentarily stunned, why did it matter now? There is much more important things to do now. "Please," Erin breathed, "Go get Torn, we need to stop him, stop Krew I mean, he's alive."

Erin wasn't sure why, but Cass was acting strange. Why wasn't he running to go get Torn? She knew who was behind all the problems in the city, and he was just standing there and looking at her in the strangest way…

If Erin hadn't noticed Cass was acting strange, she wouldn't have seen him pull out his shock gun. She quickly jumped back and the electrical charge missed her by inches. "Cass! What are you…?" Then it hit her, he was the spy!

Relying solely on instinct, Erin turned and ran from him. She heard him fire another shot at her, but it missed again. She ran back out into the street and just continued to run. She could hear his foot steps following. Erin turned into random alleys and streets as she ran, hoping to loose the traitor so she could circle back and get to Torn. Adrenalin was the only thing that kept her going now.

Erin ran and ran, not really caring where she was heading, as long as it was away from Cass. Accidentally, Erin ran into a dead end. Quickly she turned to run out again, but Cass cut her off, raising his shock rifle.

"How could you?!" Erin screamed, she was trapped, yet again.

She backed up as he stepped forward. In just a few steps he had her pinned against the wall. His rifle dropped to his side as he gripped the front of her dirty Krimson Guard uniform. Her jerked her forward so that their bodies were touching, making her look into his eyes.

"You're mine now," he whispered, as if he owned her.

Instinctively Erin brought her knee up to meet the spot between Cass's legs. He fell like a ton of bricks, but he didn't let go of her shirt. Erin grabbed his wrist and wrenched it off her. She felt the necklace that her adoptive father had given her, the only link to her real parents, break free and fall to the ground. Without stopping to retrieve it, she ran from Cass, who had collapsed on the ground.

Erin had taken just a few stepped when the electricity from his stun rifle hit her square in the back, knocking her to the ground unconscious.

It took all his strength to force himself to his feet. He walked over, unsteadily, to Erin's unconscious form. As if in retribution, he kicked her, hard, in the stomach. All she did was gasp for the air that he had forced from her lungs. Cass placed the rifle strap over his shoulder. With it safely in place, he reached down, grabbed her small frame, and slung her over his shoulders. Quietly he moved from the dead end alley.

Unbeknownst to the spy or the unconscious Erin, a person had witnessed part of the scuffle. A young boy, about ten, moved from the shadows of the doorway that belonged to his house. He moved to the far wall and picked up the small medallion that had fallen there. He rubbed it between his fingers for a moment, then let out a gasp, as if he had recognized it from somewhere.

**

* * *

****Author's Notes: **Ok, sorry for the delayed update. I betrayed you guys for the 7th Harry Potter book, sorry! I had to re-read the 6th one, so I could read the 7th one, so yeah, sorry. This chapter is longer than most that I have been posting lately, so hopefully it makes up for it! 

The line Erin says, "I know you will" I stole from Kingdom Hearts, it's just such a sweet line that I had to use it! Well, I really had fun typing this chapter, so I hope you had fun reading it!


	27. Book II, Ch 12, The Core

**Chapter Twelve:**

**The Core**

Lying on his bed at Krimson Guard headquarters, Jak watched the dark ceiling. He had to keep on his back, because placing his head on the pillow caused him pain. Every part of his head hurt, but the back of it hurt most. Krew had hit him in the head hard the previous day, and more than once. His headache lasted well into the night, keeping him from getting any sleep. Also, Jak had spent the night worrying about Erin. There was no doubt that Krew would go back on his word, once Jak led Cass to the catacombs Krew would kill Erin.

There was no doubt in Jak's mind, he couldn't trust Krew. He was going to have to do something drastic, and before Erin got hurt more than she had already. A pang of guilt hit Jak in the gut, he had wanted nothing more than to kill Krew for hitting her. What hurt most was that it was his fault. Jak would have gladly taken the punishment, but Krew knew that it wouldn't make him talk. If he had been more careful when in Spargus, he wouldn't have been found out. If he had waited longer to be sure that Cass was asleep before he left, Erin wouldn't have that horrible cut on her face.

Somehow, Jak was going to get Erin out of Krew's clutches. He needed to, before Krew decided it wasn't worth the effort and just kill her.

What could Jak do? Once he led Cass to the catacombs, he would contact his boss to inform him of their success. Perhaps if he took Cass out before he could contact Krew… or maybe the communicators wouldn't work inside the planet. Jak thought that it was a pretty good possibility that Cass would have to wait until they had reached the catacombs and back. If he killed Cass, Jak would have to hurry back to the Krimson Guards headquarters and take Torn with many troopers to capture Krew before he did anything to Erin.

Jak felt slightly better now that he had a plan. Once they reached the catacombs, Cass would be in for a surprise. He rolled over on his side and looked out the window. There wasn't even the slightest hint that the sun would be coming up soon. Jak thought he would go crazy if he stayed up one more night like the last week, making himself sick with worrying about Erin and guilt for getting her into the situation. Sometimes it made him want to pull out his own hair, perhaps the pain would make him forget, if only for a moment.

Quickly Jak moved from his bed, knowing that he couldn't lie there one more minute for fear of driving himself mad. He turned on his light. The change from darkness left him blinded for a moment until his eyes adjusted. He looked around, searching for something to keep him busy until he led Cass, the spy, into the Palace.

His eyes fell upon his morph gun. Thinking that cleaning it would be better than nothing, and it had been a long time since he had last oiled it, he grabbed the weapon and moved over to the small desk near the window. Placing the object that had saved his and Erin's lives countless times before him, he set to work on cleaning and oiling, for it would very well be needed once he reached the catacombs. If he was lucky, Jak could catch Cass off guard, and there wouldn't be much of a fight.

First, Jak removed the leather grip set into the handle. It was almost as hard as rock and just as filthy. He scrubbed and oiled it until the usual brown-honey color shown through. It did take some time, but when he was finished the grip looked like it did when he first put it on the gun. Next, Jak removed all the different mod capsules, carefully cleaning them as he went. After that task was done, he removed the trigger casing and cleaned it, for he had noticed that it was starting to stick whenever he went to fire. He should have cleaned it long ago, but he had been too busy.

Removing the trigger casing was a delicate job, just as cleaning it was, but once it was finished Jak could feel that the stickiness when he pulled the trigger had gone. Definitely would be better for the inevitable battle between him and Cass.

Slowly Jak moved from one task to another, cleaning the clip intake and barrel of the gun, amongst other things. Soon the morph gun lay before him, fully assembled and looking as new as the day it was given to him.

The morning light was just starting to appear in the sky, announcing the soon-to-appear sun. Jak wiped the cleaning oil from his hands and moved about the room, gathering anything that could be needed for the coming day. Such as green eco packs and any ammo that he could gather. There was no way of telling what would happen once they reached the core of the planet, so he wanted to be ready for anything he could think of.

Jak placed everything he could fit into his small pockets and pouches attached to his belt. He then placed the like-new morph gun in its customary place upon his back. Moving from his room to the hallway, Jak looked around expectantly for Cass, who would be prowling close by. Jak was almost amazed that he wasn't just standing just outside his door. Quickly Jak moved to the entryway of headquarters, and, sure enough, Cass was there.

When Jak approached, he noticed that something seemed amiss about Cass today. He looked tired, small circles had formed under his eyes, as if he hadn't gotten much sleep._ I wonder why… _Jak thought. But he concluded that Krew had ordered Cass to keep an eye on him all night, in case he tried to sneak out again for some reason. Whatever the reason, Jak knew it would work to his advantage. When a person is tired they become sluggish and slow-witted. Of course Jak had his own problems with sleeping, but ever since gaining his light powers, he could call upon them to refresh himself. Perhaps it wasn't as good as sleep, but it was better than nothing.

"Ready?" Jak asked, suddenly in a good mood since things were going his way, if not totally.

Cass just nodded, no snappy or cocky comment, no irate 'about time' statement. He remained blissfully quiet. Jak just led the way out of headquarters, Cass following a few steps behind. The sun was turning the sky very bright by this time, but the streets were still empty. Ever since the assassination attempt on Ashelin, most people were afraid again, like the time when the Baron ruled with an iron fist. Most would stay in their houses if they could help it, but those who couldn't didn't stay out for long.

This fear consumed them, but it was much different then the fear that Praxis had used. The Baron had been unfair, dragging people from their homes and recruiting them into the Krimson Guard. Any able person had feared to walk the streets. He used the war with the Metal Heads to keep his people in line, constantly preaching through the city's broadcast system, telling the people how much they needed him. Without him, the Metal Heads would have won long ago. Without him, the city's walls would have fallen. Without him, there would be no order. Baron Praxis was a smart man, for he also used mystery to keep his place of power. Anyone who stood against him would disappear without a trace, never to be seen again. It kept the people in line, fear, and only fear.

Jak, of course, knew where the missing people had gone to. Dragged in the dead of night to the Fortress where they were 'accepted' into the secretive "Dark Warrior Program." Most had suffered a slow and painful death at the hands of the Baron's second-in-command, Erol. It would have been more humane to just shoot the poor souls, but Baron Praxis wasn't a merciful man. Countless had gone in, only two had come out.

The fear that wrapped the populace today was much different. It was that of insecurity. If the Baroness, leader of the city, wasn't safe, how safe could her people be? But this time, the people were no longer afraid to speak out. They demanded answers from the Krimson Guard and their sickly Baroness, answers that hadn't been found. Well, hadn't been told, because Jak knew the answers but was forbidden to speak of them.

Which, Jak knew, caused a problem for Ashelin. She had been absent from the public's eye for some time, which made the people fearful. It reminded them of Praxis, who would run the city of his own accord and to hell with it's people. Ashelin had gained the people's trust by always announcing her decisions publicly, but now that she was forced to rest from the after effects of the deadly poison, she had been removed from the public's sight. Jak couldn't blame the people for their inability to trust the city's leader. How many years had they lived under the brutal eye of Baron Praxis? It had only been a year since the change of leadership, so, naturally, they still had doubts.

Today, Jak was going to finally visit the Palace. The first time he had since Ashelin had first been poisoned. If he hadn't had other things to worry about, he would have visited her sooner. Erin's safety was his utmost concern. He was going to speak with Ashelin, pretending to come and see her about her health and how she's been doing, when actually they just needed a legitimate reason for being in the Palace. After the meeting with the Baroness, Jak was going to head for the secret door that led to the ancient entrance to the catacombs under the Palace.

Cass and Jak each grabbed a zoomer and flew over to the Palace. Jak would have liked to go at full speed, but it may make him look suspicious, which wouldn't do if they were going to be sneaking around in the Palace. It wouldn't look too good if they were caught, they both probably would be captured as spies, when only one of them was.

_At least they'd be half right, _Jak thought dryly as he moved from the zoomer to the stairway that led to the main entrance of the giant, towering building. _If they did get caught at least Cass would be out of the way_, Jak continued, _but it wouldn't do Erin any good for me to be locked up_. Jak just pushed the thought out of his mind and ascended the stairs.

At the top, the pair was greeted by the chief of security. He was a short, stout man, perhaps in his mid-thirties. He looked gruff, perhaps under a lot of pressure from the people of the city, many were blaming him for what happened to the Baroness, but Jak knew better.

After a short conversation, Jak and Cass were allowed to enter. Jak noticed that the days of the open-door policy were over. Just like the Baron during his reign, he allowed only those with the security clearances to enter. Another thing that worried the people because it reminded them of Praxis.

They entered the Palace to find it deserted, other than the fact that all the major chambers had Krimson Guards stationed at the doors. Slowly they made their way through the guarded chambers to the throne room. The great doors opened, revealing Ashelin sitting on her throne.

Jak entered, but as they approached, he realized how sickly she still looked. Her face was pale, her eyes shadowed, and she looked like she had lost some weight. Her usual tone self was softer, do to the poison that had eaten away at her. When she spoke, Jak was shocked that even her voice had lost it's strength.

"Jak, it's been some time since you last visited me. It is good to see you," Ashelin went through the usual greetings, she had to bother with the pleasantry because she now ran an entire city. When she was just a Krimson Guard her strong, blunt nature pushed past the boundary of pleasantry, like when Jak first met her. Jak would've almost preferred her course, old self to this weak, sick Ashelin that sat before him.

"How are you feeling?" Jak asked, still in shock from her appearance.

"As well as can be expected," she answered quickly, obviously many people asked her the same question. Her answer seemed automatic. She made a quick glance over at Cass, then returned her gaze to Jak. "What is it that you wished to speak to me about?"

Jak could have almost smiled, after her required banter she got strait to the point, but the situation was to dire. He had brought the spy who had attempted to kill her. Cass was standing before Ashelin, but she hadn't the slightest idea that he was her would-be murderer. If Jak brought that to her attention it would keep Cass out of the way…

At the look on Ashelin's face, Jak realized he hadn't answered. He had left his physical being, thinking deeply about the dangers of revealing Cass outright. Deciding against it, for he wanted to take Cass on his own, Jak finally answered her. "I have come with a plan," he voiced simply.

"What kind of plan?" Ashelin asked, all her attention focused on Jak, ignoring Cass completely.

"I want to see where our Krimson Guards are being taken," Jak started, but Ashelin interrupted.

"How do you know that any of them are still alive?"

Though her body was weak, Jak could see that her mind was as sharp as ever. That was a good sign. "We still haven't found any bodies," Jak answered smoothly.

Ashelin only nodded. "I want to set a trap," Jak continued, "get those who are responsible for the disappearance of many of our officers to come to us. If we could let one of our officers seem unprotected, they would no doubt take the chance to diminish our forces."

"And what if they just dragged him away and killed him?" Ashelin asked. Jak was happy to see a small amount of color flood back into her skin. Perhaps talking business again made her forget about her poor condition. "I do not wish to risk the lives of what officers I have left."

Jak nodded, knowing that Ashelin was nothing like her father, who would have gladly killed half the people in the city as long as those who opposed him were wiped out. "It would be dangerous," Jak conceded, "but if we used someone who could be of help to them and their cause, they wouldn't dare kill him. They would want to use our own techniques against us."

Ashelin pondered Jak's proposal for several minutes, no doubt going over a simulation in her mind, trying to find the faults. "Is there someone you suggest we use as bait?"

"Vin," Jak said as he fought the urge to smile. _Vin is going to kill me after this. _"They wouldn't dare kill him, not if they want to have any chance of doing whatever they have planned. They would need him to enter the Palace unnoticed, and they know it."

A ghost of a smile pulled at Ashelin's lips, probably thinking about how Vin would take the news of his newest mission. "Very well," Ashelin spoke, "we must get word to him in the Wasteland…"

"No problem," Jak cut across smoothly. Quickly he removed the updated communicator from his belt, the one his father had given him, and hailed Vin. It took nearly ten seconds for an answer, no doubt the distance that separated them played a major part.

"Yeah?" Vin answered, sounding slightly irritated. Jak probably had interrupted him while he was working on something he deemed important.

"Vin, we need you back here in Haven," Jak spoke slowly, "we have a mission for you."

"Great!" Vin answered, his voice dripping in sarcasm. "It's not like I don't have enough things to worry about… Building defenses for two cities, it's not easy, I tell you!"

"Vin," Jak refuted, stifling a laugh, "It's important."

"Yeah, yeah," Vin answered, "I'll be there tomorrow."

With an audible thump, Jak knew that Vin had slammed his communicator down. Vin had always hated being out in the field working, he would much rather set things up for others. Jak gave a shrug as he looked back up at Ashelin. Jak gave a mental apology to Vin, but if things went as planned in the catacombs there would be no reason to put Vin in any danger. Having put his guilt to rest, Jak returned his attention to Ashelin. "We shall meet tomorrow, then?" He asked, not wanting to waste any more time. They needed to get to the catacombs.

Ashelin looked at him for a moment, as if she was pondering something. After a pause, she nodded her head.

As Jak led the way out of the chamber, Ashelin couldn't control a feeling of suspicion she had. Jak moved out, followed by Cass. _Why hadn't he inquired about Erin? _Ashelin wondered. All the times that Jak had been without Erin he had asked endless questions, what are you doing to find her? Have you any news? Strangely enough, these expected questions were notably absent from this conversation.

Before she could go into any depth of thought, she caught something in the corner of her eye. With remembered reflex, Ashelin drew the pistol hanging at her hip and pointed it to the unwelcome visitor who had managed to get inside the Palace, despite her many precautions. The shadow froze, still hiding behind a nearby pillar.

"Show yourself!" Ashelin demanded, her voice much stronger than she felt.

The large shadow stepped forward in a harmless gesture, hands raised. "Hang on, chili pepper, I mean you no harm."

The big, burly man that Ashelin recognized immediately stepped from the shadows. Many times when she was still a Krimson Guard under her father's command had they crossed paths. Ashelin attempting arrest for working with the dirty crime underbelly of the city, and Sig always finding a way to evade capture, tempting her all the while. When she had seen him with Jak and Erin as emissaries to King Damas, Ashelin had wisely ignored his presence, and Sig had wisely dispatched with his usual taunts. If she had arrested him then and there, it wouldn't have looked too good to the city that she was trying to befriend, but it didn't lessen the desire to lock up this man now.

As if mirroring her thoughts, Sig spoke, "Wishing you had locked me up when you had the chance?" His voice was light and mocking, as it always was when speaking to her. It was like a game to him, which irritated Ashelin to no end.

"What are you doing sneaking around in my palace?" Ashelin demanded, finally finding her tongue after her state of shock. Her pistol still raised to his heart, steady and sure against her skin.

Sig didn't answer at first, moving slowly closer to the throne and lowering his hands. He made sure to keep his hands away from the large weapon strapped to his back. "I was in the neighborhood, so I took the liberty of testing your Palace's defenses. Very poor, I must say."

Not only was the infuriating man insinuating that she needed to be checked up on, he was also insulting the security she employed in her own palace! What nerve! "Guards!" She yelled in a fury.

The doors at the entrance of the chamber burst open. Sig raised an eyebrow and smirked, "I hadn't realized that backup was your style. From what I've seen, you usually work alone. You know, if I had been after blood, your guards wouldn't have had time to reach you."

His lightness of the situation drove her over the edge. "You think you can do a better job?" She practically yelled. She hated how this…_criminal_ managed to get under her skin so easily.

"Immensely," he continued to smirk.

The guards who had finally arrived looked at her expectantly. "Get me the head of security," she ordered a little too harshly. One of them scurried off. Within a minute he reappeared, the head of security in tow.

"Yes, your majesty?" He asked.

Without speaking, Ashelin forced her weak legs to do her bidding as she moved from the throne. Thankfully, they cooperated. She moved forward and removed the small clip on his jacket that indicated him as head of security. She then moved before Sig, intentionally pricking him with the pin before she secured it. The only hint that he gave that she had stabbed him was a slight twitch of the mocking grin on his face.

Ashelin then moved back to her seat, least her legs give out on her, which she would rather die than to show weakness before this…_criminal. _Once she had reached her seat, she turned to Sig, the ex-head of security, and the waiting guards. "You are dismissed," she ordered shortly.

Once the group had left, Ashelin gave herself a rye grin, placing her face in her hands. Had she really just employed that irritating man?

* * *

Following the vision that the Oracle had given him, Jak quickly found the secret door inside the Palace which led to the catacombs. If he hadn't known where to look, he would never have noticed it. Glancing back, Jak saw Cass just steps behind him. He was rather quiet, and Jak hoped that it was only because of his exhaustion. Circling down, down, _down _the staircase, they finally reached a junction where it leveled out.

The metal walls turned to that of Precursor design, and Jak knew they were heading in the right direction. The air was cooler this far underground, it was quite refreshing.

"Finally, some progress," was the only thing that Cass said. They reached a large door made of Precursor metal, which opened as they approached. Inside was a large, wide chamber. Jak entered in awe, he couldn't imagine building something like this underground, granted, the Precursors had unimaginable powers at their disposal. They had tunneled to the core of the planet, after all.

Moving into the huge chamber, the two were stopped by a floating white spirit.

"Great Warrior," the Oracle spoke, "In your hour of need, we grant you one of the last powers we can bestow. Look into the light."

Jak did so instinctively. The light seemed to consume him for a moment, but when his feet touched the ground again, he was his old self, with a new power at his command, the Light Shield. It would definitely come in handy for the inevitable showdown between Cass and him once they reached the core of the planet.

"What did he say?" Cass asked. Jak was glad that the Precursors chose not to speak to him, for it could be very bad.

"He showed me how to proceed," Jak lied easily. "We have to take that," he pointed.

Cass turned to the ancient transport, dubious. It hovered a few feet from the ground, it's metal shell reflecting off the many lights in the chamber. "How do we know it won't fall apart?" He asked, not trusting something that was doubtlessly centuries old.

"Many of the Precursor machines still work," was all Jak said. Not really answering Cass's question. Moving swiftly, Jak entered the drivers seat and familiarized himself with the controls. Cass reluctantly climbed into the passengers seat, still refusing to trust in such old and unused machinery. Jak just smirked, reveling in Cass's obvious discomfort.

Without warning, Jak slammed his foot on the accelerator. The force of acceleration thrust Cass back into his seat, hard. He let out a curse, but Jak didn't slow. They shot forward into the large tunnel, which was more like a giant tube. Jak found that with such speed, he could even drive upside down, which caused Cass much discomfort. The lights of the tunnel flashed by like a blur, and Jak knew that he had never gone so fast in his life. Jak had to keep his wits about him, because even though these tunnels were built by the Precursors, their technology wasn't infallible. In many places the large tunnel had collapsed in places, leaving a dead drop to certain death. Jak even scared himself a few times.

The ride was a rush, even to Jak who had spent much time behind the wheel in races. The many lights in the tunnel made a kaleidoscope of color, which distracted pleasantly from the dangerous drive. Jak could see Cass out of the corner of his eye, he was clutching the seat as if it was the only thing keeping him alive. A malicious smile tugged at the corner of Jak's lips, and he drove faster.

Suddenly the track ended before him. In the other cases, he was driving fast enough to jump the gap and reconnect with the track, but this time there was no track to jump to. Thinking that the entire tunnel must have collapsed, Jak thought he had killed himself. They were racing to their deaths.

The momentum of the vehicle slowed in midair, Jak looked around, the tunnel hadn't collapsed, they had reached their destination. A flooding relief filled his veins as they were lowered to the giant platform below them. Enormous, unknown machinery started powering up as they passed, sending dazzling light dancing across the center of the planet. It was amazing how short of time it took to reach the thousands of miles to the core! Jak couldn't begin to guess how fast he'd been going…

The tractor beam which had caught them lowered them to the enormous platform. Jak and Cass both exited, staring in awe at the sheer size of the whirling rings before them. Cass stepped forward first.

"I have finally done it!" He spoke triumphantly. "I have reached the place that most said didn't exist!" He laughed hysterically, and Jak got a terrible feeling of foreboding. He hadn't said 'I've done what Krew asked,' there was something personal in this for Cass.

Cass continued, as if he had forgotten Jak was there. "They thought I was crazy, but who's laughing now?!"

By his laugh, Jak could tell he _was_ crazy. Without a sound, Jak reached for the newly cleaned weapon from his back. Just as his fingers grasped the grip, Cass turned and fired.

A large explosion erupted from the gun, it was a mode that Jak had never seen before. Not quite knowing how he managed it, he erected his Light Shield just before the grenade reached him. The explosion struck the shield, sending Jak sprawling. He quickly jumped back up to his feet, weapon in hand, not letting Cass know that the wind had been knocked out of him.

Jak was given the chance to regain his breath as Cass continued. "You are the only thing standing in my way. I shall rule this world, and all those in it."

"Tired of receiving orders, I take it?" Jak breathed.

Cass laughed, "You think I would let Krew give up such a priceless treasure for so little a price? He has no vision!" Cass yelled, as if condemning Krew's lack of forethought. "He only sought this place as repayment for the man who saved his worthless ass from a slow death in prison. Veger, on the other had, sees only leverage over the government of Haven. They are both fools," Cass concluded. "They have not searched, as I have, they have not heard the myths."

With a sweeping hand which incorporated the entire core, Cass rambled on. "This place is the Precursor's place of power! Every Precursor technology runs on what resides here, to be the master of such technologies… it is godlike!"

Jak could now see the true Cass. He wasn't a man who would work for anyone if he was paid, he had a deeper agenda. He was after much more than money. He wasn't following Krew's orders like a patient lapdog, he had only gotten close to Krew because he had connections. He was playing both sides of the power struggle in the city for his own gain, waiting for the day where he would find a way to reach the mysterious catacombs, and the core of the planet. Yet again Jak was forced to see Cass in a different light. A light that he hadn't anticipated.

"Godlike?" Jak scoffed. "Only a truly mental person could claim they were a god!"

Cass's eyes narrowed dangerously. He raised his weapon and fired some shots, Jak quickly skirted the explosions. Having missed, Cass bellowed in anger. Jak returned fire, but Cass was quick. After they stopped firing, they circled each other like prey and victim. Their weapons still raised, each waiting for their opponent to make the first move.

"You are just as foolish as Krew and Veger," Cass spoke with disdain. "I have heard stories about you. Like a pathetic child you hide your darker self, terrified of the power given to you! You and the girl both!"

"Do not speak of Erin!" Jak yelled back. He couldn't tolerate him speaking of her.

Cass smirked dangerously, realizing that he had hit a pressure point. "I hadn't realized you were intimately involved," he spoke jeeringly. "I have to admit she's a fine looking peace of…"

"Shut up!" Jak bellowed over the end of Cass's sentence, raising his morph gun a fraction higher.

"…And her skin," Cass continued, ignoring Jak's warning, "so soft."

The intimacy of which his words suggested threw Jak over the edge. "I'll kill you for touching her!" Jak fired repeatedly, like a madman, not thinking of his own safety. _Erin, Erin, Erin! _Jak thought desperately, guiltily. _What have I done, what have I gotten you into? _Just the thought of Cass touching her made his heart bleed with sorrow, pain, and guilt. He fleetingly remembered her fighting Erol when they had been in prison. Was Cass just speaking about Erin like that to throw him into a rage, or had he really touched her like the way he insinuated? Jak couldn't voice his question, for he was afraid of the answer. Cass had done so many terrible things, would he force himself on Erin?

Without consciously knowing of it, Jak slipped into his darker form. The purple electricity shot out of his body like never before, even his darker self was angry at the possibility of Erin being hurt so terribly. Jak's dark half was always in a rage, but this time it was so consuming his agility doubled, as did his speed. As a blur, he raced across the distance separating them, and in a flash released a devastating dark bomb, much more powerful than any before.

Cass flew through the air, skidded countless feet across the platform, until he hit his back against an obstruction. Jak returned to his normal form as Cass rose shakily to his feet, weaponless. Jak had a great advantage now, but couldn't understand why Cass hadn't simply died from the force of his power. Cass noticed Jak's advantage as well, which he acknowledged with a hysterical laugh. Weaponless and defeated, the man laughed as if it was all a great joke.

"See how much stronger you can be?" He asked, as if Jak could see his point. "Those with the affinity to control eco deserve dominance over the rest!" He yelled.

Jak felt as if he could see the answer behind the man's madness, but it didn't seem possible. He couldn't be…

"Do you see now, Jak?" Cass smiled like a child who was holding a secret from his best friend. "I am just like you."

With the telltale flash of purple energy, Cass transformed into something he shouldn't possibly be able to. Lunging, he cleared the distance between him and Jak. Dropping his weapon, Jak transformed back into his dark self and warded off Cass's heavy blows. Circling again, the dark beings lashed out at each other. Lunging back, Jak managed to knock Dark Cass back.

Laughing, Cass turned back to normal. Jak followed suit, but only because his stores of dark eco were drained. His emotions, his whole body, was drained. He found it hard to make himself breathe. Somehow Cass had undergone the experiments the Baron had introduced, and managed to survive. How could he go all this time without being found out? By Praxis, or anyone? There were so many unanswered questions, but no time for answers.

"Are you shocked, Jak?" Cass asked mockingly. "The foolish guard in the prison thought I was dead and tossed me out like trash. He was surprised, too, when I tracked him down and took my vengeance. Thinking it was best that my name remained dead, I took his place amongst the Guard, under the Baron himself. I never liked that you took out vengeance against him before I had managed it." His voice grew into a vicious snarl. "But before I deal with you, I have some other business to attend to. Krew will be waiting for my report, and I'm sure it won't be what he's expecting."

With a final laugh, Cass turned and jumped into the obstruction, which turned out to be a teleportation device. Jak ran towards it, to follow, but the white spirit of the Oracle appeared before him.

"Stop!" It ordered, "The day star is here, we must defeat the Dark Makers. You must teleport to their ship and disable it."

"How?" Jak asked, thinking quickly.

"This portal will take you wherever you wish to go," it answered simply.

Where did he wish to go? Save Erin, or the whole world? Defeat the dark makers, or save the woman he loved? Approaching the portal, Jak's mind was a jumble, not knowing where to go. Never before had he felt so lost. Never before had he desperately sought guidance. If he chose Erin, it could be the end of the world, but if he chose the world, it could be the death of his heart.

Just a step away from the portal, Jak's mind raced. _Erin? All people? Light? Dark? Love? Pain? Life? Death? _Touching the portal, his eyes went dark, closed, not wishing to know what the true choice had been, choosing to wait until the pull of his body had stopped. Only then would he open his eyes to see what he had chosen. Only then.

**

* * *

****Author's Notes: **There it is, another chapter for your reading pleasure. With the predicted 'manly battle' that was mentioned. Of course, there shall be more to come. What did you think of that little twist with Cass, eh? LOL, review! 


	28. Book II, Ch 13, Choices Made

* * *

**Warning:** this chapter has more violence then the others, and may not be suitable for younger readers…

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Choices Made**

The strange pulling on Jak's body slowed as his feet reached solid ground again. The teleportation device had sent him where he wanted to go. He had made his decision. Timidly, Jak opened his eyes. The familiar building stood before him, he looked it over like it was a long lost friend. It lasted only a moment, for he hadn't any time to spare if he was to save the world _and _Erin. His feet had a life of all their own, as he stepped forward.

Entering HQ, Jak raced passed all the on-duty Krimson Guards and headed for his destination. Torn's office wasn't too far down the hall; it took him no time in reaching it. Flinging open the door without so much as knocking, Jak ran in. Torn was started at Jak's unannounced entry.

His shock ended quickly, "Where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you all…"

"We need to move, _now_," Jak emphasized the last word with an urgent voice, "We have to get to the Hip Hog with an entire squad of Guards, any we have on-duty!"

Torn noticed the feeling of panic that emanated from Jak, "What's going on?" Torn asked, turning his attention completely to Jak.

"Krew's alive," Jak said, knowing it was the fastest way to force Torn into action. "He's behind everything and has hostages who'll die if we don't hurry!" Jak watched as Torn stiffened and got quickly to his feet, knowing that he had been harsher than he needed to be to get his point across. Thankfully, Torn didn't ask him to elaborate, pulling out his communicator, Torn announced to all the Krimson Guards on duty to meet outside HQ.

When they walked back out into the halls, people were running around, frantic with the news of their plan and gathering weapons, ammo, and green eco packs. Jak felt that they weren't moving fast enough, though it was all stuff that would be needed if a large battle broke out, which Jak was sure would happen. Krew would do anything to prevent himself from being caught again, even sacrificing his own men, which would send him back to prison, or maybe even the death penalty. Planning an assassination attempt on the city's leader was grounds for execution. _All for the better, _Jak thought, knowing that Krew was too dangerous to be kept alive. The current situation was proof of that.

But it wasn't Krew Jak was most worried about, for Cass was planning to betray him. A person as smart as Cass probably had many of Krew's men on his side, for just an occasion. Jak knew with certainty that Cass was already at the Hip Hog, probably having transported strait there. Would the fighting be over before they got there?

Jak cursed in his mind, knowing that with each passing moment Erin was in growing danger, and with each passing moment, the Dark Makers readied for their assault on the planet. Jak just hoped that his choice to save Erin didn't doom the entire planet. Countless lives stood on the edge of destruction, and if he didn't move fast enough, it would be like he killed them all himself. He would be the man who single-handedly destroyed the planet.

But Jak also knew that if he had caused Erin's death it would be worse than letting down the entire planet. He had thought he'd lost her once before, and it felt worse than he ever imagined dying would be like. But to loose her a second time… Jak abruptly pushed away the thought; he didn't have time for 'what-ifs,' especially ones that were so painful. Right now he would concentrate on doing whatever he could, and if he failed… he would deal with that when the time came.

Moving out front of Krimson Guard Headquarters, Jak waited while the many troops fell into line, standing at attention. Many in the ranks were novices, fresh out of boot camp. They didn't have the slightest idea what they were up against. Jak wasn't much older than them, but he _did _know. He had been in worse situations, and knew just how daunting the situations could be to the low of experience. Jak had been fighting for many years, even back in Sandover he would take on the Lurkers if they got in the way of his explorations. In the city, most didn't experience the same lifestyle that Jak had once lived, except for those who participated in the Metal Head Wars. Those who stayed with the Krimson Guard after the Baron took complete control were either dead from the many battles, or in prison for being devout followers of Praxis. The younger generation had come up to fill in the ranks, but without being truly tested in combat. Jak knew that there was a major difference between shooting a target and holding up arms against a fellow man of flesh and blood. Jak just hoped that they were up to the task, for criminals weren't the type to be merciful.

Torn called out to the troops and brought their attention to him and Jak. Walking before the young and eager standing in the customary lines, Torn assessed those under his command. Jak had to admire the loyalty that Torn inspired in those who followed him. Subconsciously those Guards that Torn walked past straitened their backs with pride, as if trying to prove their worth to the cause. Jak walked purposefully behind until they reached the front.

Turning, Torn addressed the waiting men who were ready to fight and even to die for the city and all that they knew. Every eye was avidly on him, taking all that he had to say. Some of the young troopers were afraid, but they hid it well. Word of who they were going up against spread like wildfire through the ranks, which filled the Guards with fear and anticipation. Perhaps it would've been better to not tell them, but knowledge can be a great weapon, or a great burden…

"Krew will fight," Torn said, murmurs spread through the men. The certainty in Torn's voice answered the question of whether or not death may be a factor. After a moment, the whispers died and Torn continued. "All Guards will be cautious when approaching the Hip Hog, for there will no doubt be sentries around the entire Port district. Squadrons one, two, and three will be under my command. Four, five, and six will be under Lieutenant Jak. Move Out."

When Jak had first met Torn, he had noticed that he didn't say much, and when he did it was short and to the point. This was no exception. Every Guard quickly moved into formation behind their commander. While waiting for half of the troop to fall in behind him, Jak turned to address Torn.

"I want to go in first," Jak spoke almost in a command. Torn raised an eyebrow at him, not liking the demanding tone Jak spoke with. "Sir," Jak added as an afterthought.

Torn looked long and hard at Jak, who couldn't help but notice that the many scuffling of boots on concrete had settled, leaving an unnatural calm before the coming battle. There was much riding on this fight, and Jak wanted to be up front so he could get to Krew first, and maybe even Cass, if he managed to get there first.

Torn didn't want to reach a decision lightly, for he knew how reckless Jak could be when hungering for revenge. The entire attack on the Metal Head nest the previous year had been a success, but Torn was sure that it was a fluke. Jak had gone on that self-assigned mission in the hopes of death. Torn looked deep into Jak's eyes, searching for some proof that he wasn't being reckless. What he saw wasn't so much anger or pain, but fear and worry. Perhaps the sincerity in his eyes is what made him give Jak his way.

"Very well," Torn answered shortly. With a wave of his hand, Torn sent the two groups on their way. Jak lead his southwest, while Torn went southeast. They were going to enter the opposite sides of the Port, and meet in front of the Hip Hog. Doing so would make sure that no criminal escaped, and so that the Guards didn't get surrounded.

Jak watched in a reverie as many people poked their heads out of their houses and looked with worried interest. They hadn't the slightest idea why a large number of Krimson Guards were walking in formation down the street. For all they knew, Torn was having a lust for power and the groups were heading for the Palace to start a coup. It didn't take much to loose the city's trust, but it could take generations for the Krimson Guard to be fully trusted by the populace again. It was terrible to think about how worried the people would be until Torn had time to clarify what had happened at the Hip Hog, and that the criminal ring had been shut down. The Precursors only knew what they would think until then.

The people of the city who met them on the streets cleared out of their way in a hurry, as if they would turn and fire at them for getting in the way. Perhaps that is what the Krimson Guards did under Praxis's command. Everyone in the city knew that the old Baron had no qualms with killing the innocent. If someone got in his way they were considered the enemy and quickly disposed of.

Jak could feel the tension in the air, emulating from the people in massive clouds. The younger and less experienced Guards under his command shook visibly as the air turned heavier from the sea breeze. They didn't know what possible fates lay before them, which approached as the moved closer to the Port. When they signed up with the Krimson Guard, they had thought of glory, but their young and ambitious minds had betrayed them. There wasn't glory to be found, but sorrow and possible death. There wasn't anything in battle to claim honor over. There is only the eminent doom of death, the harsh struggle for survival. Now that the fighting had grown so near, their glory-seeking minds had fled, leaving only the need to live, the basic instinct of survival.

Yellow blaster shots rained down from the sky. Instinct took over as Jak bellowed for his men to take cover. Most had scattered for cover before he had ordered it, but several poor souls hadn't been quick enough. So early into the battle they had all ready lost some on their side. Some of them were still alive, lying in crimson puddles of their own blood, but if anyone moved to help them they would risk getting shot. It seemed that Krew had sentries guarding the entry into the Port. Since neither Jak nor Torn had anticipated this, Krew now knew that they were coming.

A painful lump clogged Jak's throat, what would Krew do to Erin? Not thinking too deeply about his personal safety, Jak threw himself forward, away from the haven of the nearby buildings, and fired at the several enemies sitting from a higher vantage point on the roofs. The men on the roofs, not expecting such a fast and reckless counterassault, were shot in their chests at Jak's trained hands. Several men tumbled from the flat roofs, landing with a sickening, bone-crushing thud two stories down. Their life force slowly started to leave them as the blood poured out of the place their hearts had been moments before.

"Follow me!" Jak ordered to his men as he moved forward at a quick pace, but not so fast that they might run right into a trap. Stepping over their fallen comrades and enemies, his men moved forward, obviously shaken at what they had just seen. Moments before their friends had been unharmed, but in a blink of an eye they ended up lifeless on the hard ground. The reality of it hit them hard, which shown on their pale faces.

The more experienced warriors moved forward to keep up with their leader, the others fell slightly behind. Jak should have kept with the group, to discourage any runners or deserters, but Jak didn't care. For all he cared, they could run, and he wouldn't blame them. The first battle is always the hardest. Perhaps it would be better if they would run, for as far as Jak was concerned, this was his battle, and his fault.

The many voices coming from the communicator on Jak's wrist told him that Torn's group had run into a sentry group as well. Jak heard Torn cursing, _"Where the hell are those Hellcats?"_ Jak's group moved from the sanctuary of the buildings to see a war going on at the other end of the Port. Torn's group had received the worse of the two directions, for there was a lot more men waiting for them.

Moving out to the large walkway lining the edges of the Port, more fire fell down around them from the neighboring buildings. More men from both sides fell as Jak led his troop to go reinforce Torn at the other end of the large horseshoe walkway. This time Krew had prepared for everything, it seemed. There was no way for Krew to know that Jak was going to betray him, so he must have had this precaution set up in case the Krimson Guard came sniffing around.

Their pace had to slow, for running and gunning cut down on accuracy, and the enemy was stationary, which gave them advantage when it came to holding their weapons steady. Giving Jak's group an advantage was that, since they were moving, they were harder to hit. Keeping a vigil eye on the rooftops, Jak moved forward, followed closely by those under his command. Many men tumbled from the roofs and, if the shots themselves didn't kill them, the fall surely did.

A shot tore through the armor on Jak's left shoulder, leaving a painful, gaping wound, and the realization that he was being careless. Somehow he had missed a man on the roof. Aiming quickly, Jak returned the favor. The man fell, lifeless, the many feet to be met by the metal walkway. The smell of his own blood mingled with that of the salty breeze, sparing a quick glance, Jak determined that it wasn't dire, so he left it. He didn't have the time to change into his light form to heal it, nor did he wish to spare precious seconds applying a green eco pack to anything that wasn't life threatening.

Ignoring the pain, he pressed forward. They were now about half way to Torn, and just a little ways from the entrance to the Hip Hog. Wishing desperately to be rid on his commanding status so he could storm the place now without having to abandon Torn, Jak was forced to walk past his intended destination. The place where Erin was being held was so close, but the oath he had taken for the Krimson Guard, and his almost-friendship with Torn, kept his feet walking to help his comrades.

Seeing that all the enemies on this side of the Port had concentrated on Torn and his group, Jak broke into a run, for the faster he helped Torn the faster he could save Erin. Krew's men had Torn effectively surrounded, from the rooftops and the street. He had set up his trap well, but perhaps he didn't expect two groups, because there was only the one trap.

Reaching the outer ring of enemies, Jak and his men opened fire at anything that wasn't in the Krimson Guard red and gray armor. Finally noticing their presence, Krew's men returned fire. The mixed colors of blaster bolts created a deadly rainbow which ended any life that got too close. A humming sound reached Jak's ears, and then he realized that the Hellcats which Torn had been cursing over had finally arrived, adding their larger and more dangerous weapons into the massacre.

Many more men fell in this skirmish, leaving the Krimson Guard forces depleted. Looking around, Jak saw that his group had been reduced by about a fourth, and Torn's was less than half of which he started with. Their forces were already low, and they hadn't even reached the man they were after yet. Many red and gray armored men lie on the cold metal, never to arise again. Death claiming them forever. Jak fought the nauseous guilt that rushed up to meet him, pushing it down, he would deal with it later…

Torn took command of the combined group and ordered the men forward. They ran at full speed, following Jak's lead as he tried to get there before something terrible was done to Erin. Running, he reached the Hip Hop's small door first and burst through the door, brandishing his weapon and firing at anything that looked dangerous. A small group of Krew's personal guard fought, died, at the hands of the larger Krimson Guard group.

Then there was only Jak and Krew, his hated enemy. The sounds of Krimson Guard boots that followed him into the bar could have just been coming in from the street. The labored breathing of the man behind him could have just been his own. It was just him and Krew, Krew and him. Finally Jak would serve the crime lord he justice he so rightly deserved, and save Erin.

Jak watched Krew, and relished in the fact that he could see fear in his eyes. A nagging thought entered his mind, but he ignored it. Raising his weapon, Jak aimed it at Krew's chest. "Surrender!"

A hardness entered Krew's eyes, but the fear was still there. "I'll never go back to that prison!" He bellowed as he reached for the small pistol at his hip. In reflex, Jak shot, hitting Krew in the side and effectively dropping him to the floor. Now Jak had the upper hand, how many times had Krew had Jak in a bad situation. Not anymore, this time Jak was going to win, and end Krew's reign as king of the underworld crime syndicate.

Jak moved over to Krew, leaning over him menacingly. Krew looked up at him with a hateful glare. Spitting blood at him, Krew cursed him. Apparently Jak had hit him in the lung, which would kill him if he didn't get some green eco soon. Jak wasn't too worried about it though. "Where is Erin?" He demanded from the collapsed form of Krew at his feet.

When he didn't answer, Jak leaned closer, quickly loosing what little patience he had. Shoving the barrel of his morph-gun into his overweight gut, he emphasized his demand from the irritatingly silent Krew. "Where is she?" Jak spoke in a deadly quiet voice so that Krew knew that he would pull the trigger.

A laughing filled the air, but it didn't come from Krew. It was much darker and menacing than what Krew's voice was, it was almost like something drawn out of a nightmare and brought to life. Whipping around from the helpless Krew, Jak searched for the laugh's origin. Turning, he was almost shocked to see all those people at his back; he had forgotten they were there. They seemed just as shocked and frightened by the laughter, which seemed to come from the darkness of the bar itself.

"You really think she's here?" The voice mocked.

Jak gripped the handle to his morph-gun even harder, now recognizing the voice, for he had heard it barely an hour before in the planet's catacombs.

A dark energy filled the space between Jak and Torn. Torn and the other Guards backed off in uncertainty and fear, but Jak held his ground, he wouldn't give him the chance to feel he had power over him. The form of Cass appeared amid the energy, and as the energy subsided, Jak realized what a shocking change had come over the man, he hardly looked human anymore. What was surprising was how fast the change had occurred. His face had paled into a purplish color; it almost looked like he was in his dark form, but permanently.

"Well, well," Cass smirked evilly at Jak, "I was wondering when you were going to show up. Faster than I thought you would, to be honest."

"Cass!" Torn bellowed in anger and lifted his weapon a little higher, meeting Cass in the chest. Cass didn't seem too concerned; actually it looked like he reveled in Torn's reaction.

Turning, Cass seemed to notice the rest of the men for the first time. "My, Jak, haven't you told them?" He gloated. A flicker of accusation greeted him as Jak looked into Torn's eyes. Cass was making Jak loose face, and he knew it. Jak, in his rush to get Torn moving, had neglected to tell them who the spy was, and how much he knew.

Cass laughed again, that horrid sound that seemed like it was brought forth from a dark, endless abyss. "Jak, Jak, Jak… Did you not tell them what they were up against before bringing them here? Would you lead them to their deaths just to save your precious Erin? I think you need to straiten out your priorities."

Jak gripped his weapon so hard he started loosing the feeling in his fingers. Everybody in the room was on edge, one wrong step and the whole room would become a war zone. How many more would die? How many more souls would Jak have to answer for in the next life?

If Cass was trying to turn them against one another, it didn't work, at least not fully. Torn wasn't going to turn his back on Jak, at least he trusted him enough not to just shoot him on the spot. The silence encompassed the entire room. It seemed to last forever, until Krew managed to pull himself to his feet.

Moving, he went towards Cass, holding his side. "Well done, Cass," his voice was thick from the blood coming out of his mouth.

Cass looked mockingly at Krew, "Don't misunderstand me, Krew, I haven't come here as your savior, just the opposite, in fact."

Krew's face, which had turned cocky and defiant at the appearance of Cass, returned to the horrified grimace once again.

"You shall die today, my old boss," Cass continued, his voice growing deeper with hateful loathing of the man before him, "for being ignorant of the true meaning of power. Allow me to demonstrate." Turning to the group of Krimson Guards, he raised his hands and with a voice that seemed to echo through space and time itself, he spoke. "Come, my dark minions! Do my bidding!"

All notion of what was going on left as countless fields of energy circled the men, spewing out monsters that couldn't even have been dreamed up in nightmares. They were blacker then the darkest nights, and light itself seemed to be consumed and lost in the dark energy that made up their bodies. Standing much taller than their enemies, they drove fear into their souls, as if they would drain the life from anyone who got too close. Screeching in some unknown language, they announced their dominance over this world. They had come to continue their mission to leave all worlds in darkness, to cleanse the light and life from all corners of the galaxy…

The Dark Makers had arrived, and Cass was helping them.

In fear, the Krimson Guards opened fire, trying desperately to save all that they knew, but the beasts had some sort of energy shield around them, preventing shots from penetrating their defenses. The men tried to scurry out of the paths of the dark creatures, but the monsters had an inherent speed and agility that far surpassed their enemy's. Without a way to fight back, the Krimson Guard was nothing more than yakows waiting to be slaughtered.

Turning, Jak sought to end Cass's life, and hopefully in doing so, would end the battle. Firing in rapid succession, Jak was irritated to learn that Cass had a dark shield of his own, rebounding his shots as if they were nothing but pebbles. Without hesitation, Cass drove a small dagger into Krew's heart, quickly ending his life, without giving as much as a fight in his shock.

Now that the business that Cass had come to finish, he focused his attention back on Jak. In a low and dangerous voice he spoke so only Jak could hear him. "You try and stop me, if I even so much as see you, her life will end quickly."

Jak lunged at Cass, but before he could reach him, he disappeared into black energy smog, leaving his minions behind to finish off the battle without him. Turning, Jak knew he had to help the Krimson Guard in this fight, but afterward, Jak would have to go, _immediately_. The Dark Makers had found their planet and planned to destroy it. Jak may have let it happen, in his choice to try and save Erin first, which had turned out drastically.

Turning into his dark form, Jak advanced on the Dark Makers. They faced each other, dark power to dark power. Charging, Jak broke through several of their dark shields, allowing for Torn and his remaining men to open fire. Moving to another small group of Dark Makers, Jak shattered their shields and attacked. Continuing to brake through their defenses, Jak was turning the tide of battle. The fight was grueling and long, for the Dark Makers were not easily killed.

Once he last Dark Maker had finally fallen, Jak didn't even look at the devastation he had wrought on the Krimson Guard. Without a word, Jak moved to the back of the bar and into the passages there. Once alone, he started running, looking for any door that looked like it held a prisoner. Spotting a large metal door, Jak changed form again and ripped the door off its hinges.

Entering the room, Jak knew this is where Erin had been. Bars had been placed over the small, filthy window. Jak collapsed to his knees, knowing that he had been so close to saving her, Cass must have taken her as leverage before confronting Krew, and now she was out of his reach once again. Unnoticed tears streamed down Jak's face, for he had no strength left to hold them back.

Jak had met Erin in a prison, much like the one he was in now. The rock hard bunks, the filthy state of the cell, the air of feeling that escape was impossible, they were all familiar. Their feelings for each other had taken root in the darkest and most miserable of times. Daily they were put forth as rats to be experimented on, and somehow, after all that, something beautiful had taken root. For the longest time they couldn't even touch each other, first because they were separated into different cells, and later because their darker sides wouldn't allow it.

Desolate and consuming depression took over Jak, much like when he had thought Erin dead, and held her seemingly lifeless body. He had been in a dark place then, like he was now. He couldn't even be sure Erin was still alive. Cass could have killed her and still used her as leverage over the oblivious Jak…

Jak chocked back a sob at the thought.

Shakily, Jak got back to his feet, knowing that he had to keep going, knowing he had to stop Cass and the Dark Makers. He should have seen to the Dark Makers first, but he had been selfish and put his own needs in front of the rest of the world. He would travel back to the core and speak to the Precursors, see about setting it right.

If it wasn't already too late.

Wiping his face on his sleeve, Jak turned to leave quickly, but he had been found. With incredible strength, a fist collided with Jak's jaw. The force sent Jak back to his knees. Glancing up, he found the furious face of his commander. Torn looked livid, and rightfully so, Jak had done a very foolish thing.

"You," Jak noticed that Torn couldn't even force his name past his lips in his fury, "led us here without any information. Do you know how many lives we lost? What were you thinking?" His demands were justified, which is why Jak didn't defend himself.

Rubbing his pained jaw, Jak moved to his feet. One he had gotten there, however, Torn punched him again with just as much power as the first. This time Jak was ready for it and managed to stay on his feet. He didn't so much as curse Torn, for he deserved much worse punishment.

"I should have you court-martialed! We could have prepared better if we had known that Cass was the spy, and that he could control those monsters! Many men died because we were ill prepared. Is there anything else you neglected to tell me?"

"No," Jak answered, and not wanting his list of crimes to be filled with speculation he defended himself, if only a little, "and I didn't know that Cass could control the Dark Makers. He must have found a way to contact with them."

"That's just wonderful," Torn bellowed, his anger still present but knowing he would have to deal with Jak's punishment later, "and how would he do that?"

"He was a subject in the Dark Warrior Program, he underwent the same dark eco treatments as me…and Erin," Jak had to swallow before he could say her name.

Torn grew silent pondering the information, in which Jak was going to take his leave. "Where do you think you're going?" Torn asked to Jak's turned back. "Come back here. You are going to tell me everything that has happened. That's an order."

Jak was just a second from telling Torn to stick his orders in a specific orifice of his body, for he didn't have time for this, when a commotion at the door caught his attention. A blonde blur threw her self into his arms, crying with glee.

"It's so good you see you!" Tess spoke. "I thought I'd never get rescued."Pulling herself free, she looked over at Torn, "what took you so long?"

"What do you mean, 'what took us so long'?" Jak answered instead.

Turning her attention back to Jak, Tess looked worried, "you mean Erin didn't get to HQ?"

"What are you talking about, Tess? We haven't seen her since her disappearance," Torn answered.

"Erin escaped a few days ago and they never caught her, she never turned up at headquarters?" Tess answered and asked for clarification.

_Erin escaped…_ the two words echoed in Jak's mind. His clever love had managed to escape. "She must have made it to HQ," _all the way to HQ_, "and Cass must have found her."

"Cass?" Tess asked, still not knowing that he was the spy all along.

While Torn explained to Tess everything she had missed since her capture, Jak took the time to slip unnoticed out the door.

The Precursors help him, Cass had Erin, and longer than Jak had thought. The fight at the Hip Hog had mostly been a complete waste, and it was entirely his fault. He had wanted to save Erin, had led many men to their deaths, and she hadn't even been at the bar. She had been in Cass's hands for days, and the Precursors only knew what he had planned for her. Reaching the street, Jak took off at a run for the Palace; he needed to reach the catacombs and the core, stop Cass, and save Erin, if it was at all possible.

**

* * *

****Authors Note:** Ok, now that I am a college student, it will take longer to update (hence why it has taken so long) but don't give up on me! I haven't forgotten about this story, or those of you out there who read it! 

Twenty-eight chapters down, two to go!

Also, I have a Forum set up in the Jak and Daxter Boards, called the Darkness Fades Discussion Board, where you can post questions, comments, or just talk about what you like/dislike(please don't be mean!) about my story!


	29. Book II, Ch 14,The Circle Closes, Part I

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**The Circle Closes, Part I**

Two voices called to him as he walked the streets. The first was by far the most annoying, for it was louder than the second, making it harder to hear. Reaching for his communicator, Jak listened to Torn's irate voice, demanding for him to return to base to explain everything that has happened since Erin's disappearance. Jak knew he didn't have the time to explain the situation fully, so he turned off the communicator, cutting short Torn's angry rant. Listening harder, Jak could hear the familiar voice of the Oracle calling to him, demanding him to answer. Jak knew that time was very short.

His quick pace became a sprint as Jak reached a clear street. Every second lost was an opportunity for too much time to pass, passing the threshold where saving the world would be impossible. He had all ready wasted too much time in his selfish pursuits, now he must devote himself to the most prominent of worries.

Running past the many empty buildings and stationary zoomers, Jak weaved his way to the Palace, trying to avoid the larger streets. Then again, most of the people were locked in their houses, fearful of the large group of Krimson Guard that has moved through the city.

Rounding a corner, Jak was surprised to find that the streets weren't as deserted as he had previously thought. A massive crowd had gathered outside the Palace gates. A buzzing sound of hostile people hit Jak like a slap to the face. Apparently the people weren't going to stand for a martial government again, and they demanded answers like they should have when Praxis usurped the throne. Jak stopped at the edge of the crowd, wondering how he would get in without being seen, or inciting a riot.

Slowly, Jak started to move himself to the front of the crowd. It was a lot of work to force his way to the front of the tightly packed people as they spoke their outrage at the movement of the Krimson Guard. Jak had to admit that he was glad that the people spoke up for themselves, but they did it at the most inopportune time for him. If he tried to get into the Palace, people might follow him and start tearing the place down. Jak was in enough trouble with the Krimson Guard all ready.

After a long struggle, Jak had pushed his way to the front. The Krimson Guards on duty where holding the people back at the bottom of the stairs. Approaching cautiously, Jak waited to see what would unfold, and hoping that it wouldn't take too long for him to find some way into the Palace.

A yell overpowered the noise of the crowd, and Jak looked to the Palace gate to find none other than Baroness Ashelin. Most of her color had returned, and it would seem that so had her strength. Walking confidently forward, she approached the angered and fearful crowd. The people grew silent at her vicinity. Standing halfway up the stairs, Ashelin spoke loud and clear to her people.

"People of Haven City, I have just been assured of the great victory the Krimson Guard has fought for."

Many voices spoke in low whispers, trying to capture her meaning.

"Today, the crime syndicate, which has plagued our great city for generations, has been expunged. No longer shall there be fear within these walls. No longer shall there be parts of the city that we should fear to tread. Today, Haven City is free of the last remnant of the fear that has held this city since the appearance of the Metal Heads, a hundred generations ago!"

At Ashelin's joyous and confident words, the people's fear and uncertainty turned into blissful cheers and applause. The change came so rapidly that Jak was sure that Ashelin had finally, completely and fully, gained the trust of the people. A great weight seemed to be lifted off the crowd as their boisterous calls gathered more people into their celebrating. Fearful people poked their heads out of windows, trying to decipher what was happening.

Jak was glad that everything had worked out much better than he had thought it would. Slipping out of the crowd, Jak moved up the stairs to where Ashelin was retreating back into the Palace, the people, now too busy expressing their enthusiasm for the turn of events, didn't notice his movement.

Jak was sure that some of the Krimson Guards seen him, but it didn't matter. They probably weren't on the lookout for him yet. Torn may still be yelling over the comm., trying to get Jak to come to HQ and explain everything. Jak would comply, but he didn't have the time now. He would explain what happened and why he had to leave so suddenly later, after the world was safe.

Reaching the inside of the Palace, Jak looked up to see none other than Sig in the hall, waiting for him. Jak was shocked to see that he was wearing a Krimson Guard uniform, if he had the time, he may have asked about how he managed it. "What are you up to now, chili pepper?

Sighing, Jak took a deep breath. "I don't have time to explain."

"You better find time;" Sig spoke clearly, "Or Torn may get angrier than he already is. He could take your rank away, you know?"

"Do you think I care about my rank right now?! I have to get back to the core and turn on the planetary defense system before the Dark Makers blow up the entire planet!" Jak yelled with such intensity, the massive Sig took a step back.

"Hey, sorry kid…" Sig started.

Jak turned and continued on his way. Sig didn't even try to stop him, perhaps not wanting to cause another outburst out of him. Moving, Jak told himself he would apologize later. Like he kept telling himself, he would have time to explain later, _hopefully._

He broke into a run again, trying to make up for all his lost time. Sprinting down the halls, Jak made quick time to the secret entrance to the catacombs. Climbing down the many stairs, Jak nearly tumbled down a couple of times. Reaching the safety of the solid Precursor metal, Jak ran for the one transport near the entrance to the dangerously traversable tunnels of the catacombs.

Jak climbed into the seat of the zoomer-like transport. The Precursors must have sent it back to the top of the tunnels, as if they expected Jak's return. After taking the time to secure the safety belt, Jak blasted off for the tunnels. The many flashing lights blurred at the speed he was going. Time seemed to drag as he sped on. The Precursor entity at the core had demanded that he turn on the defense system, Jak had ignored the warning. Was he already too late?

Subconsciously, Jak pressed the little zoomer to go faster.

Jak knew that if he had the chance to make the decision over again, he would choose the same path. If only it hadn't been for nothing, he wished that he had Erin with him right now, safe and unharmed. What had Cass done to her for all the time that he had her in his grasp? If he had just taken the time to turn on the defense system before he left, though, he wouldn't be in the predicament. The world would be safe.

The zoomer shot out of the final tunnel and, once again, was captured by the unseen force that made it levitate to the platform below. Jak waited impatiently for the zoomer to make it to solid ground. Glancing down, willing the tractor beam to move him faster, Jak saw a most peculiar sight. If he had seen just one orange ball of fur he would have thought that Daxter had found his way here, but what threw him off was that there were three.

Again, the zoomer landed at the edge of the platform, making a clatter that brought the ottsels' attentions. Finally noticing Jak and the zoomer, the three little balls of fur took off for a door that had somehow appeared on the side of the obstruction.

"Wait!" Jak called to them, so many thoughts running through his head at once as he raced towards them on foot. It took little time to reach them, but the first two disappeared through the door, which closed, effectively cutting off the third one's escape. He ran head first into the metal wall.

Jak reached the downed ottsel just as he got back to his feet. Jak wasn't surprised he ran into the wall, he had a helmet that looked like a hollowed-out Precursor Orb pulled down past his eyes. Hearing Jak's approach, he started banging on the metal where the door had been.

"Let me in guys!"

"Ignore them," the voice of the Precursor Oracle sounded through the core, "We are… unhappy with your performance, if you were a true hero you would have stopped Cass by now!"

Jak may have believed the voice, if it didn't sound so desperate. The voice was purposefully trying to divert attention from the lone ottsel trying to find a way from Jak. Jak looked closer at the small orange creature. The helmet on his head drew his attention, and with a snap, a thought formed in his head.

"Are you the Precursors?" Even as he said it, Jak felt like it was an absurd question, but why else would they be here?

"We… we are… uh" The voice of the Oracle, which seemed to have all the answers before, stammered for the first time, "oh bother."

"Come on, Dude, we don't have time for this!" The Oracle spoke again, but it almost seemed like a different person.

"Hey, let go of that!" Jak was astonished to hear curses and yells from the Oracle, as if it was fighting with itself. Suddenly the door reappeared, and the two ottsels that had managed to escape materialized, rolling and struggling on the ground. They seemed to be fighting over a Precursor scepter.

The taller, skinnier one managed to wring the metal object out of the other's hands. He gloated about it; while the short, fat one climbed back to his feet and dusted off his robes. Jak, who could do nothing but watch in fascination as the fight occurred, moved closer.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The shorter ottsel, who had lost the scepter in the fight, held up his hand. The metal object glowed then pulled itself out of the taller ottsel's hand and into his. "We are the Precursors," he answered, now that the scepter had been returned to his hands.

Jak let the information that he had guessed, but not sure that he could believe it. The immense shock must have been evident on his face, for one of them commented on it.

"Don't look so upset. If you knew we Precursors were a bunch of little fuzzy rats, would you worship us? Could we run the universe?"

Jak didn't have an answer, so said nothing in response.

"You have returned, we thought you had abandoned the entire planet to destruction," the ottsel, or Precursor, that seemed to be the leader spoke to Jak more seriously. "We have turned on the planetary defense system, but there is still much that needs to be done."

Focusing on what needed to be done, Jak pushed aside his doubts and questions that had surfaced about the most powerful beings in the universe. 'There is still much that needs to be done', in the words of the Precursors. "What do you need me to do?" Jak asked the question that perhaps he should have the first time he had stepped into the core.

"The only way to ensure that Cass will not awaken the ship's cargo is to go there your self and stop him. We will send you there from here."

"But the weapon..."

"Chill out, buddy! You should have mondo minutes to go there and get back here pronto. Way before..."

Jak didn't need the ottsel to finish the sentence to get what happen if too much time passed. With a flick of his wrist, the leader ottsel opened the portal near Jak, which would send him into the range of the weapon. Time was even more precious than it had been before, but Jak couldn't go without asking one thing of the most powerful creatures in the universe.

"Do you know where he has taken Erin?"

The leader looked surprised by Jak's question, but granted him his wish. With another wave of the Precursor scepter, a scene opened up before him. It was similar to a portal, but the only thing he could do was watch the scene that played out before him.

The first and only thing him mind could grasp was Erin. She was in the window-like portal, but it was so real she could have been standing right in front of him. His hand seemed to move of its own accord as it reached up and gently touched her image. She looked pale, but she was alive. A painful wave of relief flowed through Jak just to see her alive, and remorse, because she could be anywhere…

Suddenly the image of Erin turned, as if she could see Jak. His heart lurched, but Erin seemed to be looking right through him. A hateful glare marred her beautiful face as she looked at something unknown.

"Are you ready to play nicely?" An all too familiar voice spoke mockingly from the shadows. Jak's heart filled with hatred at the sound.

The scene shifted, and Jak was able to see what Erin had been looking at, or who. The image of Cass appeared not far from Erin, looking as if he owned the world. His appearance had altered further, but it was obviously him. His red hair was loosing its color; some of it had dulled to an orange-yellow, while his skin had paled considerably. Jak's hands clenched, as if the Cass before him was flesh and blood and able to be punched.

"I'll never help you!" Erin's image answered Cass's cocky question.

"No," Cass commented, as if it was a minor setback, "not willingly. Unless of course I could force you into your darker self, then I think you would be all too happy to bring destruction to this world."

A rage unlike anything Jak had ever known took over him. Cass was planning to force Erin to do his bidding, to bring death and destruction to the world and people she loved. Jak couldn't imagine the pain Erin would feel… To be able to see your actions, but have no control over them, just like when they were first trying to master their darker sides, it would be a fate worse than death. To lose the will to control her actions, Erin could do unspeakable damage, and never be able to forgive herself for it…

"It just so happens that I've been working on a way to force you into your dark form, permanently," Cass's statement cut through Jak's racing mind. "Soon you will no longer be able to withhold the great power within yourself. Now, if you'll just follow me…"

Erin backed up hurriedly as Cass approached her. "Never!" The desperate fear in her eyes forced Jak into action; for she knew all too well what would happen if she was forced into her dark form with no control over her own actions.

Jak moved from the window in front of him to the portal. Erin was in trouble, and if he didn't hurry, Cass would change her so that nothing would remain of the woman he loved. He had to hurry, for Cass had her on the Dark Maker ship, and the countdown had already begun for its destruction. The deep anger still enveloped him as he jumped through the portal. Consciously he was aware that the Precursor leader had shouted something at him, but he couldn't quite understand it…

He would deal with that later, after he had saved Erin, and hopefully, the world.

The instantaneous transport of his body left him slightly dizzy as he looked over the scene before him. It was the exact scene the Precursors had shown him, except the Cass before him was now flesh and blood this time. Moving forward swiftly, Jak hoped to catch him off guard, but no such luck. Just as with his dark form, Cass also had enhanced reflexes. With deadly speed, he closed the distance between him and Erin, his muscular arm around her throat. She struggled, but Cass was much stronger.

"You fool!" Cass yelled at Jak, jolting Erin as he did so. She gasped in pain. "I told you that I'd kill her if you tried to stop me!"

Jak rushed at them, before Cass could go through with his threat, but before he could get too close Cass summoned his dark minions again. Jak was really getting sick of him hiding behind his shields. Turning into his dark form, Jak shattered their shields and attacked their dark forms, but with every one he managed to kill, two more would spring up in their place.

Cass laughed madly; he had pulled Erin away from the battle to the edge of the very large chamber. With a flip of a switch, he sneered in victory. "Jak, watch out!" Erin called from Cass's grasp.

Jak turned just in time to stop an attack from a Dark Maker that had managed to sneak up on him. Jak just about returned an attack when the entire floor jolted dangerously. It was all Jak could do to keep his balance. Regaining his feet, Jak realized that Cass had flipped the switch that opened the large launching bay. The large crack in the metal appeared near him, opening farther with each passing second. Cass was trying to launch the dormant machines made by the Dark Makers, and in doing so send Jak falling to his untimely death.

Jak would be damned if that was the way he was leaving this world.

Regaining his footing, Jak attacked the Dark Makers that approached him, trying to keep him near the launching bay doors. Swinging furious attacks, Jak managed to get many of them to fall into the crevice in which they were trying to herd him towards. The harsh wind entered the launching bay as the doors opened wider, threatening to send him over the edge with the Dark Makers.

Barely managing to keep his footing, Jak fought his way to the safety ramp near the edge of the hanger bay doors. Climbing on to the safety of solid ground, Jak had a better chance of fighting without being thrown overboard. The Dark Makers kept coming, appearing out of thin air before him as he now fought his way towards Cass and Erin. Cass didn't move he just watched Jak as he fought wave after wave of his minions, slowly making his way to the control booth that he resided in.

Jak was only twenty feet from Cass when he stopped sending his Dark Maker minions after him.

"Don't come any closer, or by the Precursors, I swear that I'll kill her!"As if to be sure Jak could understand him over the howling wind, he jerked his arm back on Erin's throat again.

Jak didn't take another step.

A vicious smile covered Cass's face. He had the upper hand, yet again. Still laughing, he pulled the rifle from his back, aiming it for Jak. "Let's see if your lover bleeds," he spoke into Erin's ear.

Jak flashed into his light form, bringing up the shield that would block the shot aimed for him, but it missed, by a large distance. Erin had managed to knock Cass's weapon out of his hand, sending it over the edge, where it would fall for miles before it stopped the long trip to the ground below. In a maddened rage, Cass struck Erin, sending her sprawling back, where she hit the railing to the control booth and tumbled over with nothing but miles of atmosphere to catch her…

The howling wind swallowed her screams.

Time seemed to pass in slow motion as Erin fell, but Jak was powerless to try and stop gravity's pull. Rushing forward, but knowing he couldn't reach her in time, Jak turned his attention to Cass. He managed to flip some unknown switch before Jak managed to get to him. He would kill the bastard right then and there. Gripping Cass by the front of the jacket, he slammed him into the control panel repeatedly.

Cass only laughed, knowing that he had won.

Subconsciously, Jak turned into his dark self and chucked Cass over the edge, but he threw him too far, for he managed to clutch on to the edge of the bay doors.

Climbing to his feet, Cass turned to Jak, hollering over the insistent wind. "I've won, Jak!" Lifting his arms up, Jak followed with his eyes. Above him, the smaller ships the Dark Makers had made moved into position over the hanger doors, ready to be unleashed onto the world below. Cass's triumphant laugh echoed in Jak's ears…

A blinding light that was much stronger than any flash of lightning cut across the sky, followed by a terrible tremor that rocked the large Dark Maker ship to its very core. The power of the Precursors tore through the ship, starting to tear it apart instantly. Cass's laugh stopped, and was replaced by a disbelieving snarl.

"NO!"

Cass had realized that he hadn't won yet. Turning, Cass ran for the large teleporting machine, which would take him to safety. Jak dove off of the control booth and into the darkening sky below. The winds seemed to howl in protest at his presence. Turning into his light form, Jak used his wings to accelerate his descent, hoping against hope that he could reach Erin before she reached the ground.

If too much time hadn't passed all ready.

The sky was getting dark, and there were too many clouds to make out any shape below him. Scanning desperately, Jak looked for any form in the clouds. Erin didn't have the power to fly, for she hadn't been able to go to the Precursor temple since the day she had been captured. Jak was her only hope now, and he couldn't let her down, he wouldn't!

Any yells he would try to make wouldn't reach very far, so he had to rely on his eyes alone. The darkness didn't help the situation, and neither did the many gathering clouds. His visibility was severely limited, and with each passing second Erin could reach the ground.

Bursting through the cloud cover at top speed, Jak could see the ground below him. The wind whipping in his unprotected eyes caused them to water, or maybe it was cold fear for Erin. He had already caused her so much trouble, and now she might be…

Refusing to admit failure, because he couldn't live with himself if she wasn't there to live by his side, Jak continued to scour the sky around him, looking for any hint of Erin's whereabouts. Catching a glance of dark far below him, Jak forced his wings to beat faster, praying to the Precursors that it wasn't just a bird. Urging him wings to go faster; Jak watched the object below him grow until he was certain it was her.

Jak wished that he could yell to her, tell her that she'd be alright, but he wouldn't be able to even hear himself over the speed of the air whipping past him. With newfound strength, Jak's light wings desperately trying to reach her before the ground reached up to meet her. The vast ocean lie below him, but even if she hit the water she would be traveling so fast that she might as well land on a mountain range.

His heart beat uncontrollably as both of them raced to certain death. It didn't seem like Jak had enough time to reach her. He started to smell the salt water and really started to panic, but Erin was so close now, but so was the water. Jak clutched her to him, and she held on desperately. Using what little light eco he had left, Jak placed a light shield around both of them, while his wings spread out wide to slow their decent.

They hit the water still going very fast, the shield nearly broke under the impact of it. Bouncing off the surface, they slowed down considerably as they reached the shore. Jak had placed himself under her, so he hit the ground, while Erin was safely clutched to his chest. The shield dropped as Jak ran out of eco to fuel his light form.

The shield dispersed with little white sparks that rained down on them.

Neither of them held any breath in their lungs. The descent and the impact robbed them of the sweet oxygen they needed. Not being able to speak a word, they held on tightly to each other, as if trying to be certain they had finally been reunited.

Jak held on to his love as the dry sobs rocked her body. He couldn't imagine what it would have been like falling, waiting with no way to stop the inevitable death that rushed up to greet her. He held her tighter, not wanting to think about if he hadn't reached her in time. She held on to him just as tightly as he held her, her sobs came without bidding, and she didn't have the strength to put forth any effort to halt them.

When some oxygen returned to hid lungs, Jak turned Erin's head until she faced him. Her eyes were red and wet, and his heart broke to see her like that. "Are you alright?" He demanded gently. She just nodded as another tear streamed down her face. "Cass didn't hurt you… he didn't touch you, did he?" Jak asked, fearing to hear the answer.

Another sob rocked her small frame, but she managed to shake her head in a silent 'no.' Jak's mind and heart flooded with relief as he pulled her close again, silently sending a message of his apology. Erin buried her face into his chest, feeling safe for the first time in a long while. Jak could feel her body heat seep into him, just as his warmed her. He would give anything to be sure the battle with the Dark Makers was over, that they had no terrible battle before them.

Finally, Erin's sobs slowed, her terror eased by Jak's warm, strong arms. "I love you so much," Jak spoke into her beautiful red and brown hair. He kissed the top of her head. "I'll never let you go again."

Erin looked up into his eyes, her face still wet from tears. "I'll never go anywhere."

Jak kissed her then, for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime. He made sure to make the kiss brief, though, for he had something for her. Pulling the small box from his pocket, one he had been carrying around ever since she returned from the dead to him. He had waited for the perfect moment to present it to her, but now that they were reunited it was the only time Jak thought would matter.

"Will you marry me, Erin?" He asked his voice barely above a whisper.

Her beautiful brown eyes locked with his blue ones, not sure if she was certain of what she heard. Opening the box, Jak presented her with the ring he had waited far too long to give to her. Looking at the ring, her face ran with fresh tears. "Yes," she gasped.

She threw her arms around his neck and met his lips for a deep kiss. Sitting on the Wasteland beach they kissed as if it was a honeymoon suit. A deep passion ignited in Jak's stomach. Groaning, he shifted, pushing Erin into the damp sand and kissing her thoroughly. He wanted desperately to make love to her, on the beach, with the irritating sand and all, but it was an unrealistic desire...

Finally breaking the kiss, Jak removed the ring from the box and slid it on her finger.

A sound broke through their beautiful moment. Shifting his weight, Jak looked to the sky and watched as a lone Dark Maker attack ship landed far out into the ocean. Cass had managed to save one, and an ocean wouldn't stop him.

Pulling him and Erin to their feet, Jak pulled out his communicator. After a brief conversation with his father, Jak put it away. Damas was sending a buggy to pick them up. Pulling Erin back into his arms, they both looked out over the ocean to where Cass and his Dark Maker ship had disappeared. The sunset couldn't hide the battle that was to come.

They still had work to do, and hopefully when it was over, there would be a lifetime for them to spend together.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** YAY! Another chapter up for your reading pleasure! Hopefully it's not too pieced together, for I worked on it any time I could, but it wasn't much. Mostly little parts at a time… The final battle is next, the last chapter is next! Ah… didn't really think I'd ever get this far! I almost don't want it to end! 


	30. Book II, Ch 15,The Circle Closes,Part II

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**The Circle Closes, Part II**

Both Haven and Spargus were thrown into darkness. The sun had set, but every able person was working nonstop, preparing for when Cass would emerge from the ocean with his doomsday machine. They had been warned of what evil would emerge from the sea, and organized for anything.

In Haven, Baroness Ashelin worked tirelessly with the Krimson Guard, starting patrols to watch the outer walls, and especially the Port. Haven City, being right on the ocean, would be the hardest to defend. Cass and his Dark Maker abomination could appear within the city limits without warning. Vin, who had been called back from Spargus, rigged a sonar system, which would hopefully give the city a window of opportunity.

Sig temporarily took over the spot as commander of the Krimson Guard, while Torn was commissioned to the allied city of Spargus. Sig was a skilled leader when he put his mind to it, and Ashelin wasn't disappointed that she had chosen him to lead the KG in this perilous time. With speed and effectiveness, Sig set up patrols around the Port and even sent out Hellcats to scour the sea.

Unlike her father, who had forcefully taken any able person, Ashelin asked that any able person volunteer and report to the Fortress to receive orders. Many people came willingly to serve their Baroness and save their city. Sig even set up new squadrons, made up of citizens and experienced KG. The less experienced citizens would benefit from being grouped with the battle hardened KG in this troubled time.

Mechanics and technicians worked on installing turrets along the top of the outer defensive wall of the city. Without Vin, who was working on the sonar system, it didn't go as fast, but they managed to go at a steady pace. Many manned turrets were functional around midnight, which would give much needed firepower to the city.

"What's the status?" Baroness Ashelin spoke into her communicator to the patrols on the outer wall.

"No change, ma'am," came the reply.

Sighing, Ashelin shifted her weight in her chair. Everything was too damn quiet. During the war with the Metal Heads you could hear a battle coming, but this war was much different. She didn't like the quiet waiting before the storm; it was bound to drive her insane. She would much prefer the action and just getting the battle over with. Not that she was eager for war, like her father had been, but the waiting was getting to her…

"You know, sitting around and waiting for the fight to start isn't going to make it come any faster," a voice spoke from behind her.

Rolling her eyes, Ashelin turned to Sig, who had a devilish smirk on his face. "Don't you have something better to do than come check up on me?" She retorted.

Laughing his boisterous laugh, Sig took a seat next to Ashelin at the large briefing table. "I'm off shift for a few hours."

Isn't that just _wonderful_ for me, Ashelin thought wryly, but didn't speak it aloud. "Have we received any news from Spargus?"

Laughing again, Sig smirked, "No, unless something has changed in the three minutes I've been out of the Fortress."

Ashelin couldn't understand what possessed her to hire Sig, for he was an irritating individual that loved nothing more than to provoke her temper. "I'm glad you think this is all a big joke," Ashelin spit out before she could bite her tongue.

Sig's face turned serious. "I don't think this is a joke. I find that you can't take life too seriously, however, because you're not going to live through it." The smirk returned to his face.

Ashelin rolled her eyes again, leaned back in her chair, and shook her head. What had possessed her to hire him?

In Spargus, the people had to work hard, if not harder. Spargus didn't have the same technology at its disposal as Haven did. Mechanics repaired and upgraded the large defense tower, for they would need it if Cass decided to attack the city. Mechanics also worked on the dune buggies, repairing and upgrading the weapons mounted on their frames.

Torn worked with the people of Spargus, setting up patrols and squadrons, and setting up a battle plan. One thing this city wasn't short on was personal weapons. Living in such a ruthless Wasteland required guns and ammunition to survive, and the city had an ample supply. Every person was given the newest and most powerful upgrades to their guns that were available and plenty of ammo to go with it.

The defensive walls around the city were strengthened. Before they had been used to keep out the sandstorms and the marauders, but now they would need to keep out a much fowler enemy than ever before. Cass was seeking to end the planet as they knew it, so no place was safe until Cass met his end.

King Damas called a meeting within the Palace to organize the defense of the city. Through the communicators they spoke to Baroness Ashelin and others, coordinating their defenses wherever possible. Jak and Erin explained to the people that Cass had dark powers, which allowed him to speak to the Dark Makers. He had made a deal with the Dark Makers, if he helped them, he would be rewarded with control of the planet.

It took some time, but they came up with the best strategy that would work with what they had. Ashelin sent some Hellcats to Spargus to help patrol the water, while Torn worked with setting up proper shifts and squadrons. Damas worked on the dune buggies with the mechanics. Baroness Ashelin also sent some extra mechanics to Spargus to help with upgrading weapons and buggies.

After the meeting, everyone went their separate ways and got to work on their individual tasks. After the time consuming task of assigning squadrons and patrols, Torn tracked down Jak and finally forced him to explain everything that had happened since he found out Cass was a spy. He would have yelled at Jak for upwards of an hour for leaving without explaining in the first place, but there were more important things to worry about.

After meeting with Jak, Torn walked around Spargus and checked in on the progress at each area. Reaching the garage, Torn talked with Damas about the other areas of the city. Most were finished, but there were still a few mechanics overhauling the buggies. There were only two buggies left by the time Torn arrived, so he offered to help.

Approaching the nearest buggy, Torn was astonished to see a familiar green-haired mechanic working on installing a turret on the smallest buggy. Moving closer, Keira was so focused on her work that she didn't even notice him.

"Need some help?" Torn asked.

Startled, Keira looked up into Torn's eyes. "Yeah, sure," she said dismissively.

Rolling up the sleeves to his jacket, Torn moved closer. "Does your father know you're here?" Torn asked, making small talk, and wondering if her father had let go of his over-protective tendencies.

"No," she answered shortly, pulling on her wrench, trying to loosen a tough bolt on the frame of the turret. "He wouldn't have let me come if I'd asked him."

Gently moving her aside, Torn grabbed the wrench and made quick work of the stubborn bolt. Keira raised an eyebrow as he turned back to her and handed her the wrench. "Thanks," she muttered. Barring any further conversation, they set to work on aligning the turret. With the extra hand, it took less than an hour to finish the job.

With both cities as prepared as they could possibly be, there was nothing left to do but watch and wait for Cass to emerge from the sea. The populace of each city held its breath, knowing that the threat would show itself in eventually, and they wanted to be ready when it did.

* * *

Erin sat alone on the bed, knowing that she should be trying to get some rest, but she just couldn't seem to force her head to the pillows. So much had happened in the last few days. First she had managed to escape from Krew, and then captured by Cass. Not to mention him trying to convert her to his side.

It had been a nightmare being on that Dark Maker ship. The dark creatures were a perversion to all life, and they lurked in the corridors of the ship like ghosts. They were dark wisps of energy, polluting everything around them. But that's not kept her from sleep at this late hour. Many times her darker self called out to her and tried to take over, but Erin had resisted with all her might. If she hadn't had her light powers, she may have joined Cass…

Her mind kept running over the possibilities if she had. She would have forever been caught in her dark form, unable to control her own actions. Her alter ego would have joined Cass readily, or pretend to. Once Cass had started to trust her, Erin was sure that her dark form would have killed him and chose to rule the destroyed world alone. Dark Erin wouldn't want to share power.

Another thought crossed her mind, if she had joined Cass, would she have killed Jak when he tried to rescue her? Would he be dead now, and the world poised on the brink of destruction? Those were terrible thoughts that kept her from much needed sleep. Cass had come very close to turning her against her own cause, if Jak hadn't turned up when he did, Cass would have forced her into her dark form, forever sending her to a place where Jak wouldn't have been able to save her. The world would have been doomed, and Jak dead, for she was sure that Jak wouldn't have killed her, even when forever trapped in her monstrous form.

Perhaps she was being foolish, thinking so deeply about what could have happened, but she couldn't seem to tear her mind away from that line of thought. But maybe it wasn't just the what-if's of what had transpired that made her fearful, but the what-ifs of the coming battle. Cass was a smart man, crazy for sure, but he was smart. He managed to avoid detection when in the Krimson Guard for all that time, never drawing attention to himself. He had used the resources of the KG and the crime syndicate to reach his goal, all the while never looking suspicious to either group. He was smart, there was no denying it, but that only made the final battle between them that much more uncertain.

Erin worried about the coming battle. Cass had technology that rivaled the Precursors, while they only had the modern-day technology of their people. Cass obviously had the advantage. Not to mention that he could attack at any moment. The alarms could sound anytime, whether it would be within a few minutes or a few days, no one knew.

The uncertainty of the entire situation put Erin on edge.

Light bathed the room as Jak entered, turning the light on as he did. He looked exhausted, his back rigid with obvious worry. He didn't notice Erin sitting on his bed and proceeded across the room. Erin just watched him for a moment. She had missed him terribly when she had been forced away from him. It was comforting just to watch his strong form move across the room.

As if he had sensed her assessment, Jak turned and their eyes met. "Erin, what are you doing here? You should be resting."

Erin smiled wryly at the concern in his voice, she had missed him. She had been waiting for him for about two hours in his room, just to see him; Torn no doubt had wanted a play by play account of what had happened, considering how long it had taken. "I couldn't sleep," Erin gave her explanation, "and I wanted to see you."

Jak sighed and flexed the tired muscles in his back and shoulders. "Have a lot on your mind?" Jak probed gently, moving across the room to sit on the bed near her.

"Yeah," Erin answered absent mindedly, noting the distance between them. They had to be less than a foot away from each other. Erin remembered how she had forced herself to take comfort from such closeness, for they hadn't been able to get any closer until just recently. It wasn't enough, now that they didn't have a limit. Gently, Erin placed her hand on his shoulder, taking in his warmth.

The tension in his shoulders melted at her touch.

Turning to face her, Jak took both her hands in his. He gently started rubbing warmth into her smaller hands, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Erin's attention was so caught up in the gentle caressing of his hands that it took a minute for her mind to catch up with the conversation. "I suppose," she managed, although it was slightly breathless.

Jak, who seemed unaware of how his gentle show of affection affected her, mistook her hesitation for pain. "We don't have to, if you're not ready," he spoke slightly hurriedly, wanting to comfort her, not rush her.

"There's not much to say, really," Erin said as she looked up into his eyes, "he didn't hurt me or anything; he just tried to turn me against the world, and you."

The tender warmth in Jak's eyes turned to fire. "He was a fool to think he could turn you against everything you know."

Erin laughed softly, "That's what I said."

They fell into a comfortable silence at that point, just taking reassurance in each others' presence. Erin felt small shivers run up her forearms at Jak's touch, like little bolts of lightning. The warmth ran up her arms and seemed to take away the uncertainty of the coming battle. Everything would be fine as long as they were together.

Jak sighed again, breaking the silence. "Erin, I need to ask something of you…"

At his hesitation Erin looked into his deep blue eyes, bidding him to continue.

"When Cass shows himself, I want you to leave him to me. I want you to stay safe and let me take care of him."

"You want me to stay behind and let you go and fight him yourself?" Erin reworded his request. "No," she answered her own question.

At the tone of finality in her voice, Jak shifted his weight so they were closer. "He knows what you mean to me, Erin, he'll…"

Jak was silenced as Erin's finger pressed into his lips. "No," she spoke softly, "something tells me that the only way we defeat him is together."

Jak released the air from his lungs that had been about to form an argument, but he could tell that he had lost. "You are so stubborn…" he murmured.

"Only when I have to be," Erin answered good-naturedly, finally removing her finger from his lips.

The small smile on her lips faded when her brown eyes met his beautiful blue ones. She wasn't quite sure how it had happened, but during their conversation, consciously or not, they had managed to maneuver closer together. A deep desire rose in Erin's stomach as all the times she had been missing him came back to her mind, magnified ten fold. The hesitation was almost too brief to measure as she noticed her desire mirrored in Jak's eyes.

Their lips met with almost heartbreaking tenderness. The heat in her stomach ignited into a burning fire, but still they kept the pace slow. Slowly Erin raised her hands to caress her lovers face, and, just as slowly, Jak's made a similar trail around her waist, bringing her gently closer.

The kiss eventually became deeper, but the pace no faster. They were content to just enjoy being in each others' arms. Erin's world tilted slowly as Jak moved their positions. Erin was pressed gently into the soft bedding, while Jak hovered over her, careful not to put too much weight on her. He broke the kiss to look into her deep brown eyes. He moved a hand up to comb through her beautiful red-brown hair. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you sooner," he whispered.

"I'm here now," she whispered, quickly closing the gap between them. A kiss more demanding than the earlier ones. It was instantly deep and instantly satisfying. He let some of his weight rest on her, which only sparked their desire higher. His lips left hers to travel down the sensitive part of her throat; she turned her head instinctively to grant him easier access.

"I've wanted this for so long, my love," he spoke between fevered kisses. Suddenly pulling away, he took a series of deep breaths, "But I don't want to push you."

Erin looked into his eyes and saw the concern mixed with the desire there. Reaching a hand to run her fingers through his short-cropped blonde-green hair, Erin was at a loss for words. His concern and love for her had robbed her of her ability to speak. Her answer was the kiss she planted on his lips, the gentle hands that started pushing the jacket from his strong shoulders.

While the rest of the world kept an avid watch on the quiet sea, Jak and Erin had only eyes for each other. Gently, they entered the new world that love brought. There was no world outside the walls of their room; the worries would wait for a while. Hidden from the concerns of the outside world, they had nothing but their love. They fell asleep in each other's arms, knowing the battle to come was inevitable, but willing to face it. Together.

* * *

Jak awake with a familiar beeping in his ear. It was relentless, forcing him to consciousness. Finally opening his eyes, Jak blinked against the darkness clouding his vision. Reaching blindly for the communicator on the bed-side table, he found it and placed it to his ear.

"Yeah?" He asked groggily.

"We've got movement," came Torn's reply, "you better get down here."

"We'll be right down," Jak answered, his grogginess evaporating instantly. Putting the communicator back, Jak returned his attention to the soft woman in his arms. He hesitated slightly, for she was sleeping so comfortable with her head on his chest, but he gently traced a finger along the side of her face.

She stirred slightly; tilting her head up until her eyes met his.

"It's time," Jak answered the unspoken question in her eyes. Nodding, she reluctantly pulled away from his strength and warmth. Turning on the table light, they dressed in silence. They had only gotten a few hours of rest, but Jak was replenished and ready for the battle to be over.

Before the exited the room into the hall, Jak pulled Erin into his arms and kissed her passionately, bringing to mind the pleasure they had shared only a few hours ago.

When the kiss ended, Jak held her close, while her arms circled his waist. "When this is over," he promised, "we'll be married. I'm not letting you get away again."

Erin smiled and inched her face closer to his. "I didn't 'get away' I was taken away."

Jak couldn't stop the foolish grin from crossing his face. He felt optimistic for the first time in a very long while. Stealing a quick kiss, he moved them into the hall. "Like it or not, you're not getting away again." He answered confidently.

Erin just laughed.

* * *

Erin's hair whipped through the desert wind as they flew towards their destination. Jak flew the Hellcat across the endless Wasteland to the coordinates that had been given to him. Behind them many more Hellcats fell into position as they closed in on their target.

Cass had emerged from the ocean. The final battle was upon them.

Something wasn't right, everyone could feel it. Cass was up to something, his actions were proof of that. Instead of laying siege to the nearest city, Cass had stopped after reaching land, about equal distance between the two cities. After the monstrous machine had freed itself from the ocean, all movement had stopped, as if he was waiting for something.

Or some_one_.

Or more specifically, two someone's. Erin was sure, as everyone was sure, that Cass was setting a trap and waiting for them to attack him. Erin was equally as sure that Cass was waiting for her and Jak to show up. She couldn't be sure why, but it was a strong feeling she had. No one knew what Cass was up to, but they knew it couldn't be good.

Baroness Ashelin had sent all the Hellcats from Haven to meet the forces from Spargus. They would attack Cass's doomsday machine from both sides, and hopefully end the threat quickly before too many lives were lost. They were going to strike strongly and swiftly, for it was their greatest chance of avoiding any trap that Cass may have set.

Erin glanced down to the dunes that were thrown into a sand storm. She barely managed to see the many dune buggies below them through the haze. Below, King Damas was leading his best drivers across the desert below at full speed to keep up with the Hellcats.

One enormous sand dune loomed on the horizon, and Erin was sure that Cass wasn't far beyond it.

The wind seemed to howl harder as the Hellcats inclined to a higher altitude to bypass the mountain of a sand dune. It seemed unnatural; it was far larger than any sand dune could possibly be. The dune buggies were forced to drive around it due to how steep it was. As their Hellcat crested the top of the dune, the ever insistent wind died without warning.

It was a perversion of nature before them.

A blinding flash of light exploded out of the doomsday machine before they even had enough time to comprehend what lay before them. Jak's reflexes were quick, but not quick enough. The giant laser managed to cut the left side of their Hellcat, sending them unsteadily through the air. When Jak finally recovered, he saw that others in the squad had not been so lucky. Five Hellcats had been destroyed by one sweeping assault, and several others, like them, had taken some damage. The enemy was smart; he had used the layout of the land to his advantage and perhaps even has altered it a bit. He had waited patiently for them to come to him, firing everything at them when they did.

Cass had set his trap well.

Jak ordered though the communication system for everyone to break off and spread out. Hopefully that would make it harder for the enemy to take them out. Moving low and swift, Jak sped down to the giant machine Cass planned to use against the world. The six-legged war dreadnaught stood menacingly before them, firing shots rapidly at any available target.

The Hellcats reached their target and fired at the many fragile-looking legs, hoping to keep it immobile. They circled the machine like a group of bees, firing at every open opportunity. Jak could just imagine the growing irritation that Cass must be feeling as he missed the Hellcats time and again.

The head of the giant monster-like machine turned outward with a purpose and fired far out in the sand. Following Cass's line of fire with his eyes, Jak watched his shot tear through the hull of the lead sand buggy as it approached, leading the others. The force of the laser caused the buggy to flip. In a fury for his father, Jak changed directions and fired his missiles rapidly at the head of the machine. Subconsciously, Jak prayed to the Precursors that Damas was all right.

The head swiveled around, and with great accuracy, found Jak and Erin's Hellcat among the hundred others. Firing his massive laser, Cass managed to land a shot at the engine compartment in the back of the hull. The sirens in the small cockpit blared as Jak lost all means of controlling the Hellcat. Jak jerked on the controls, but he had no way of changing their trajectory. Abandoning the controls, Jak braced for impact. Over the dominating sirens, Jak managed to call out to Erin, not knowing if she could hear him.

"Hold on!"

The small flying machine slammed into something very solid, whether it was a rock formation in the sands or a dune buggy driving down below, Jak wasn't about to open his eyes to find out. An ear-piercing screech sounded as the Hellcat skidded across the solid surface, sending sparks through the small cabin. Once the Hellcat came to a halt, Jak forced the shell-shock from his mind and got out of the useless Hellcat, pulling Erin with him.

Jak barely had time to comprehend their situation before he had to throw himself and Erin out of harms way. A metal crushing blow came down; Jak barely had time to jump away from the wreckage as the giant head of the Dark Maker machine struck a blow, smashing what was left of the downed Hellcat. Pulling him and Erin off the ground, Jak took in where they had crash-landed. The contaminated Precursor metal underneath his feet was dark and menacing.

The unnatural and twisted machine was now their battlefield.

Pulling the morph-gun from his back, Jak took aim at the Dark Makers who appeared before them. Firing, Jak was sure to keep a watchful eye on the head of the machine. Erin quickly took aim as well, firing at the closest enemies. Firing rapidly, they made their way to the base of the "neck" of the machine. Another thunderclap sounded as Cass used the machine's head to swat at them, as if they were nothing more than irritating insects.

The many engines of the Hellcats in the air around them were suddenly silent; the harsh wind blowing in from the ocean was cut off. The silence was oppressive, changing the landscape of the battle. The air around Jak and Erin grew darker, as a force field appeared around the entire decking of the Dark Maker ship, effectively cutting Jak and Erin off from all backup. Cass's laughter filled the air, but he couldn't be seen.

A flash of purple energy announced his arrival. If at all possible, he looked even worse than before. The darkness had taken its toll on him. His eyes had become dark and sunken into his face, his cheek bones were very obvious on his face, in addition to his pale skin, and he looked like a corpse. His mocking smile was a twisted version of itself, adding a demon-like quality to him.

"You think you can stop me now, Jak? The Precursors aren't here to save you this time," he laughed in his hysteria. He laughed and had no fear, in his delusional mind he was as unstoppable as a god, as he had once claimed to be. He was a madman, and he had to be stopped.

Calmly taking aim for Cass's heart, Jak answered Cass's question. "Yeah, I think I can take you."

Cass's eyes flared, a deep anger rising from the pit of his stomach at the calm dismissal that Jak had just shown. In a blazing fury, Cass fired dark energy balls at Jak. Rolling, Jak returned fire with his morph-gun. While Jak had Cass distracted, Erin pulled out her weapon and fired at him as well.

Cass snarled, calling more Dark Makers to his aide. In multiple flashes of dark energy, Jak and Erin were surrounded. Risking it all, Jak allowed his darker side to emerge. Using his dark powers, Jak blew a hole in the circle of enemies around them, changing the footing in the battle.

After many minutes of battling against the odds, the Dark Makers were dispatched, leaving Jak and Erin versus Cass. Cass backed up to the edge of his self-produced shield around the ship, knowing that they had the upper hand. Jak and Erin both had their weapons raised, not giving Cass the opportunity to escape, as they pressed closer.

"You cannot kill me!" He bellowed, his teeth flashed as if he were a caged animal. "I am all that is dark, I cannot be defeated!" Jak dared a step forward, ready and willing to end this battle now. Shoving the barrel of his morph-gun into Cass's ribs, Jak looked his enemy in the eye.

"Wanna bet?"

It was a foolish mistake on Jak's part, very foolish. Cass had the same enhanced reflexes as Jak, and used them to his advantage. With a swift and precise hit, Cass sent the morph-gun flying, skidding along the metal that made up the Dark Maker ship. When free of Jak as a threat, Cass pointed a hand at Erin.

A dark pulse of energy erupted from Cass's outstretched hand, engulfing Erin instantly. Jak's heart broke as her pain-filled scream cut through the quiet air. Unable to stop what was happening to her, Jak could only watch as Cass lifted her form into the air and tossed her back until she slammed into the bubble-like shield that kept them from receiving any backup.

Jak lunged at Cass, but he had used his transportation power to appear at Erin's side. Running, Jak tried to reach Erin before Cass could finish the job, but she was so far away on the large ship. Jak crossed to the other side in time to see Erin climb to her feet, but she wasn't Erin anymore, it was her dark counterpart that rose from the bleak metal below Cass's feet.

Jak's footsteps stopped, he couldn't force his muscles to respond as he watched the sight of Dark Erin rising from the cold and indifferent metal beneath his feet. Her black eyes were fixed on him, a vicious snarl parted her lips.

"Join me, and we will rule this world!" Cass spoke to her. "He is all that stands in our way!" He yelled, pointing at the stunned Jak. "Together we can take him!"

"No," Dark Erin answered in a calm, demanding voice, her eyes never leaving Jak's, "I'll take care of him, alone." Her demand was so dark that Cass didn't even try to change her mind.

Jak felt as if he was going to die just from hearing those words. His heart had never been so pained; it felt as if it _had_ stopped pumping the crimson blood that kept him alive. A silence filled his ears; everything quit sounding except for those echoing words, as if he were already and empty shell, devoid of life.

Keeping her eyes locked on him, as if displaying her power over him, she approached, silently daring him to defend himself. Jak barely had control over his own body as he stumbled away from her as she came closer, knowing he was helpless against her attacks, for he would rather die than harm her.

Still Dark Erin approached, and still Jak was powerless against her. Finally finding his voice, Jak pleaded with the part of Erin that he loved that had to be hidden in there under the surface. "Erin, I know you're there," his voice was on the verge of breaking, so he took a deep breath as he continued to retreat cautiously, "Erin, you have to fight this!"

"Your words are pointless," Dark Erin laughed coldly, "she has no power now."

Jak's only other option was to give up, which he couldn't possibly do. If he was going to die, he would die trying. "Erin, you have to hear me!"

Jak didn't realize that he had run out of ground until his back pushed into the outer shield of the Dark Maker ship. Jak knew he couldn't do anything to stop her, he couldn't find the strength of heart to strike down the woman he loved, the Precursors were wrong when they chose him to end the reign of the Dark Makers...

Dark Erin's claws clutched at his throat, and Jak closed his eyes, waiting for oblivion…

"Hasn't anyone ever told you to trust your heart?" Dark Erin spoke.

Completely caught off guard, Jak forced his eyes open. Looking into the eyes of Dark Erin, Jak saw the flash of light energy there amongst the dark. Cass hadn't forced Erin into her darker self permanently; he had underestimated the power of the light!

Jak was sure to make him regret it.

"Time to die, Jak," Dark Erin bellowed, but an eye winked at him. The dark eco entered his body instantly, but it was much more potent and devastating than any previous experience, and much more powerful. Cass had given Dark Erin more powers, and in doing so made her an equal, and now she passed the powers on to Jak.

The newly acquired power rushed through Jak's veins as he too turned. With a thought, the two of them used dark energy to transport them instantly to their enemy. They unleashed a dark bomb so powerful that it devastated the dark ship under them, as well as Cass. The shockwave shattered the shield that separated them from their comrades. The solidified shield shattered like glass, which rained down on them.

It was almost slow motion as the glass fell down upon him, impaling Cass in many different places, ending his life instantly. With what dark energy was left, Jak teleported them out of the deadly rain, and the instant their feet hit the soft sand dunes Jak pulled out his communicator. No longer was it disrupted by the dark shield.

"Blow it up!" Jak ordered.

The Hellcats fired all remaining missiles at the Dark Maker ship. The Explosion was catastrophic, sending an earthquake through the sands and nearly blinding all within a mile of the area. Jak held on to Erin protectively until all was clear.

A painful moment of silence filled the air, and the hearts of all involved in the battle, until conformation could be made.

"It's destroyed!" Damas spoke to all who would listen.

The radio burst into cheers from all lines, all celebrated the death of the greatest enemy that had ever threatened Haven or Spargus.

Jak laughed, pulling Erin closer. His father was alive, and was he relieved. He looked into Erin's eyes, thankful she was alive as well. Something had happened, Jak didn't know why, but their darker halves had accepted each other and had worked together. What a joyous occasion it was.

"It's over," Erin breathed as she leaned into Jak.

Jak laughed again, suddenly he felt as if he didn't have a care in the world, which was ridiculous, for there would have to be a massive clean up of the area, and so much more…

"What's so funny?" Erin asked, looking into his eyes, laughing as well.

"I just realized what the Precursors tried to tell me before I appeared on the Dark Maker ship," Jak laughed, yet again, for he was the only one who knew that the Precursors were actually small furry rats.

"What?" Erin asked, intrigued.

"They said, 'pity Cass, for you could have been him,'" Jak answered. Now Jak understood what the leader had meant, for Jak could have been just like Cass if he had never been given the power of light, if he hadn't found it in time, he would have been fully consumed by the darkness, and so would Erin…

"Nice way of showing pity," Erin commented, laughing.

* * *

**Epilogue: **

**The Wedding Celebration**

The entire city of Haven was alight with the upcoming excitement of the day. The early morning chill did nothing to dull the spirits of those preparing the Palace for this glorious day. People worked tirelessly making the Palace a paradise for the wedding of the century. Who wouldn't be proud to have helped decorate for the wedding of the two greatest heroes of the millennium?

It had been only two weeks since the defeat of Cass and the Dark Makers, but it could have been years ago for all the effects that remained today. Baroness Ashelin had demanded that they get married in the Palace once she heard the news, but it had taken time to get everything ready for a "proper" wedding.

Erin sat in the room given to her to prepare for the wedding. Tess and Keira were there to help her dress and do her hair, but getting all dolled up made her feel silly. She would have been just as happy having a small wedding and inviting their closest friends, but once Ashelin set her mind to something, there was no way of changing it.

She hadn't been allowed to see Jak all day; because it was considered bad luck to see each other before the wedding ceremony. By mid day Erin was getting nervous, for every person in the city was likely to be at the wedding.

"Time to go!" Tess called eagerly as she re-entered the room. Quickly Tess and Keira helped Erin get the large veil in her hair and over her face, and they were out the door.

Jak waited at the alter, which had been set up where the throne had sat. The large throne room of the Palace had become the church for the special occasion. Countless people filled the many benches that had been lined up in the room, and those who couldn't find a seat stood along the walls. Even more people waited in the upper levels of the Palace, looking down on the throne room.

A heavenly tune started up, making all noise in the large building cease as all eyes focused on the main door. The door was opened by two Krimson Guards, revealing the woman he was about to marry. A rain of white flower petals danced in the air from the upper levels as the walked forward, arm in arm with Damas, who subbed in for her missing father. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, his eyes forgot about all the other people in the large room, seeing only her. She was a vision in white, an angle that rivaled even her light form.

She walked the long distance to him, and never did her eyes leave his. Her eyes were filled with the love that she felt for him. Jak held out his arm to her, and she took it gently. Jak was barely aware of the pat that his father gave him before he took his seat in the front row.

The leader ottsel stood before them on a raised platform, presiding over the wedding. Jak could have laughed again about the shock it had been to the people of Haven and Spargus to find out that the creatures they had worshiped for thousands of years were actually furry rats, but he was too focused on Erin.

It didn't take long to get to the first kiss as a married couple. Their kiss was met with thunderous applause. Now they truly belonged to each other.

The wedding passed quickly, but now was the hard part. Jak had learned his true name after the battle from his father, and the Precursors had told him what it meant. Jak had to go back to Sandover village, in his old time, to set the stage so he could complete his legacy.

Erin felt a tug on her dress, and turned around. There was a small boy of about ten or twelve. "Is this yours?"

Looking in to his hand, Erin was shocked to find the amulet that was the only tie to her true parents. She took it in her hands, "How…?"

"Jarred, what are you doing?" A harsh whisper from a feminine voice caught Erin's ear. She turned to see an older woman motioning to the boy. Erin froze, for the woman looked like an older version of herself.

"Mother?" Erin spoke cautiously.

The woman looked up, and nearly fainted from shock. The leader ottsel caught her with the power from his Precursor rod, keeping her from hitting the ground.

"Yes," answered the ottsel, "We sent your daughter into the future to keep her safe, so she would grow up away from danger."

"My…daughter," she spoke slowly. "I thought I would never see you again." She hugged her lost daughter.

"I'm your older brother!" Pronounced the young boy, Jarred, proudly.

"The Precursors told me you would be a great hero," her mother said. "When they sent you away, I thought I'd never see you again."

"I'm afraid her destiny is not complete," the leader ottsel spoke, "she must leave again, but this time she won't come back."

"I'm just glad I got to see her, all grown up," she spoke sadly, "see what she's become. It's your destiny, my daughter, don't worry about me."

Erin patted her older/little brother on the head, and hugged her mother. Parting with them after just meeting them was painful, but she was glad that she got to meet them in the first place.

"Are you ready, Mar and Erin?"

The Precursor used his true name, his given name. The name of the man who built the largest city of the time, and advanced technology hundreds of years, who befriended the Lurker race, and headed a war against the first attacks of the Metal Heads.

Jak took Erin's hands in his, "We're ready."

The Precursor raised his rod, and the two heroes of all time were enveloped in a brilliant light.

When Erin first opened her eyes, she was standing on a sandy beach. Not far down the way was a small, quaint village. It was to be her home for the rest of her life. "This is where you grew up?"

"Yes," Jak answered. "There is so much work to do, we have to build the city of Haven, befriend the unfriendly Lurker race, and build a massive defense system… and countless other things."

Jak sighed, tired just thinking about all the work ahead of him.

"You've done it once, you can do it again," Erin answered.

"Yeah, but where to start?" Jak asked redundantly.

"Well, I was thinking that we could work on starting the famous Mar Bloodline," Erin smiled provocatively at her new husband.

Jak kissed his love. He knew he had several lifetimes' worth of work to do in just one, but with all the hardships and battles ahead of him, Jak could be sure of one thing. Erin would be with his every step of the way.

* * *

End of Book II

* * *

**Author's Final Notes:** After all this time, I can finally mark this story as "Complete." This last chapter was the hardest to write of any of them, by far! I was afraid that the final battle would be a let down, and not epic enough for the end. And it took FOREVER! I had midterms, twice, and I couldn't seem to make myself type this last chapter, it was like I didn't want it to end. Sorry it took too long!

In my last words, I would like to thank all of those people who reviewed, for if it wasn't for you I probably would have deleted this story long ago! Thanks to Randi-Roo, Volume-5, SAChan23, DarkEcoLord, failedmarshmallow, ShinjaNoBaka, Chibi Jak, Dean's Little Secret, Silver Horror, Choas Babe, Juno, goofball44306, … anyone who reviewed!!! Without your feedback I would have quit, I just know it!!!

And thanks to all those who read, even if you didn't post a review, for, as I'm posting this I have over 6,600 hits for my thirty chapters, and around 155,600 words put into this story!

Anyway, thanks again!! And I hope that you all post a final review for my story!!

Darth Melly


End file.
